


Bring Your Body Baby (I Could Bring You Fame)

by ameliestrike



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Football Player Louis, M/M, Pining, Shameless Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 85,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliestrike/pseuds/ameliestrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles tiene 18 años, acaba de graduarse de la preparatoria y consigue un trabajo de verano como water boy para su equipo de futbol favorito. La descripción de su trabajo es simple: estar listo para darle agua y toallas a los jugadores cuando lo necesiten. Sin embargo, eso no parecía incluir a Louis Tomlinson, jugador de 23 años recientemente transferido del Paris Saint-German, quien parece disfrutar hacer el trabajo de Harry mucho más difícil de lo que debería.</p>
<p>O<br/> <br/><i>Un AU autocomplaciente que se desarrolla en el verano de 2015. Harry Styles, 18 años, odia sufrir por la gente que no puede tener; Louis Tomlinson, 23 años, jugador de futbol, ama coquetear con la gente aunque eso nunca signifique nada.</i></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>━━━━<br/><strong>» Traducción, obra originalmente escrita en inglés por theboyfriendstagram «</strong><br/><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bring Your Body Baby (I Could Bring You Fame)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263903) by [theboyfriendstagram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyfriendstagram/pseuds/theboyfriendstagram). 



> Traducción al español; obra originalmente escrita en inglés por theboyfriendstagram.
> 
>  
> 
> Nota del autor:
> 
> Primero que nada, debo advertir que no soy europea y que en realidad no sé bien cómo es que el futbol (soccer) funciona. He hecho mi investigación, así que conozco las partes esenciales. Algunos jugadores del Manchester United aparecerán en la historia, a pesar de que todo lo que sé de ellos es su nombre y posición de juego (gracias, Google). Así que me disculpo de antemano si algunos de mis datos son erróneos (¡no duden en hacérmelo saber!) y si todo este asunto del futbol que aquí retrato resulta muy poco realista.
> 
> Y en segundo lugar, Harry tiene dieciocho años en ésta historia (aunque luce como el [Harry de 19 en la vida real](http://theboyfriends.tumblr.com/post/61040264064/nineteen-year-old-harry)). Louis es cinco años más grande, así que creo que está bien para mí comenzar a escribir desde que Harry es legal y que todo lo que pase entre ellos sea consensuado.
> 
> » Playlist: [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/theboyfriendstagram/bring-your-body-baby) ; [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsK_sys40AXzRcNoEow8fccOlchDqvrkY)
> 
> » Trailer: [ 1](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/post/123743416413/) ; [ 2](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/post/123989705938/)
> 
> » [Tag BYBB](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/tagged/bybb-things/)
> 
> El título viene de la canción _Wicked Games ___de The Weeknd.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>     
> playlist  
> [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/theboyfriendstagram/bring-your-body-baby) | [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsK_sys40AXzRcNoEow8fccOlchDqvrkY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si les gusta siéntanse libres de dejar un comentario y/o kudos :)

“Entonces dime de nuevo, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer este verano?"

Harry voltea el rostro para mirar a Niall sobre sus lentes de sol.

“Nada. No vamos a hacer absolutamente _nada._ ”

“Eso es exactamente lo que quería escuchar.” Niall sonríe satisfecho y acomoda su espalda en el camastro.

Barbara bufa, inconforme. “Hemos estado haciendo nada por la última semana y estoy segura de que podría desmayarme de insolación.”

“Ay, no seas tan dramática, Barb, acabamos de graduarnos hace menos de una semana. Nos merecemos esto.” Dice Harry y se estira para tomar su bebida de la mesa.

“Harry, _por favor_. Ambos sabemos que por ‘hacer nada’ te refieres a sentarte cerca de la piscina todo el día a beber mojitos y comerte con los ojos al nuevo chico limpiapiscinas desde lejos.”

Los tres giran sus cabezas al mismo tiempo hacia la persona mencionada, quien se encuentra inclinándose en el borde de la piscina con la red recogehojas, tratando de retirar lo que sea que haya caído en ella y no pertenezca ahí.

“Ni siquiera es un _chico_ limpiapiscinas- quiero decir, mira esos tatuajes. Es un _hombre_. Un hombre _bien_ formado.” Dice Harry, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Se padre había contratado a Zayn dos semanas atrás, cuando finalmente habían retirado la cubierta de la piscina. Además del verano, la razón para hacerlo (la razón que su padre no conocía – él le había dicho que quería tenerla descubierta y en buen estado porque el verano estaba a punto de comenzar, y le apetecía relajarse por algunas semanas antes de la universidad) había sido la fiesta de post-graduación que había dado, había invitado a más de la mitad de su generación.

Una fiesta que había resultado en el daño de su mesa de centro de cristal en el living, de la ventana de la habitación de su padre, y un agujero en la pared del corredor en la planta alta.

Culpen a Harry por creer que sería buena idea si ‘daba un reventón’, como había dicho Niall, así que hizo una fiesta en la ausencia de su padre. Tan pronto regresó, sin embargo, y vio el caótico estado en que su hogar se encontraba, retiró inmediatamente su promesa de comprarle un auto si lograba ingresar a la universidad.

“Si quieres un carro, vas a tener que encontrar un trabajo y ahorrar, porque después del chistecito de ayer, no voy a darte ni un solo centavo este verano.” Había dicho su padre cuando se sentó en la cocina tan pronto volvió a casa.

“¿Qué va a pasar con la escuela? ¿Cómo voy a vivir en Salford si no-?”

“Voy a pagar por tu educación y vivienda, pero no voy a alentar tu comportamiento rebelde.”

Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante la expresión. Para ser franco, con sus buenas calificaciones, su impecable comportamiento (bueno, al menos hasta donde su padre sabía), y las horas que había pasado estudiando en vez de fiesteando, había sido un santurrón toda su vida.

Así que después de un largo sermón de por qué lo que había hecho estaba absolutamente mal, su padre había anunciado que se iría en un viaje de negocios a París dos días más tarde y que debía llamarle en caso que le apeteciera pasar algún tiempo de las vacaciones en su casa en Holmes Chapel.

Y ahora aquí estaba, sentado en un camastro con sus mejores amigos, bebiendo mojitos (porque aparentemente _Zayn_ –incluso su nombre sonaba bien– también sabía cómo preparar y mezclar algunas bebidas), y disfrutando la vista del limpiapiscinas.

“Creo que ya has tenido demasiados mojitos, ¿siquiera sabes cuántos años tiene?”

“Um, como veintitrés o algo así.”

“Es cinco años mayor que tú.”

“¡Soy legal!” Protesta, tal vez un poco alto porque Zayn voltea a mirarlos curiosamente.

Harry hunde su rostro entre sus manos y deja salir un quejido. _Genial_ , ahora se ha puesto en ridículo frente a Zayn también.

“Bueno, tenías diecisiete cuando saliste con uno de veinte, así que no creo que debas estar hablando.” Le dice Niall a Barbara, tratando de defender a su amigo.

“Ya cállate.”

“Tú cállate.”

“Esa es una respuesta muy madura, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que la usaste, en tercer grado?” Le pregunta a Niall sarcásticamente.

“¿Ya van a follar y superarlo? La tensión sexual me está matando.” Interrumpe Harry con una sonrisa burlona, tratando de enmascarar su vergüenza.

Cuando Niall y Barbara comienzan a ser molestos, Harry sabe que la mejor manera de hacerlos callar es soltar un comentario de que algo sexual debería pasar entre ellos.

Los tres saben que eso es algo que debería haber pasado hace mucho tiempo, aunque Niall y Barbara nieguen cualquier tipo de atracción que seguramente sienten el uno por el otro. Y Harry está seguro de que Niall siente algo más que una simple atracción por ella, pero es demasiado terco como para admitirlo.

Es divertido y al mismo tiempo triste verlos gustarse el uno al otro y ser necios acerca de lo que en realidad está pasando. Desde que Barbara había terminado con Tom un año atrás, ella y Niall habían estado coqueteando/peleando/haciendo insinuaciones a diestra y siniestra.

A veces Harry se siente como si fuera el mal tercio aunque en realidad ni siquiera sean pareja y constantemente clamen que el otro es irritante.

“¿Cuándo llega tu padre?” Pregunta Niall, tratando de cambiar el tema.

“Al rato. Me llamó antes de abordar el avión hace una hora, así que aún tenemos un par de horas.”

“Un par de horas de hacer nada. Qué alivio.” Dice Barbara.

“Si no te gusta pasar tu tiempo de esta manera, ¿para qué sigues aquí?”

Harry pone los ojos en blanco.

_Aquí van de nuevo._

“Voy a pedirle otro mojito a Zayn.” Anuncia y se levanta de su asiento. Zayn ha terminado de limpiar la piscina para hora y ha entrado, probablemente para ponerse su ropa normal y marcharse.

“Mhm, claaaro.”

“Vete a la mierda.” Dice y le muestra a Niall el dedo medio.

Encuentra a Zayn en la cocina, recargado contra la isla mientras escribe algo en su teléfono.

“¿Puedes hacerme otro mojito antes de que te vayas?”

Zayn levanta la vista y el rizado de nuevo está asombrado de cuán inhumanamente hermoso puede ser.

“Bueno, ahora que sé que eres legal, puedes tener todos los mojitos que quieras.” Se burla, y Harry podría estar equivocado, pero– ¿Zayn está coqueteando con él? ¿O sólo le gusta molestar?

Harry se sienta en una silla y lo observa recorrer los gabinetes para hallar los ingredientes indicados. Aparentemente no planea salir y prepararlo en el bar de la piscina.

“Así que… ¿vas a la universidad o algo?”

“Sí.”

“Pero tienes veintitrés.”

“¿Entonces por qué preguntas?”

“Simplemente por curiosidad de saber por qué necesitarías un trabajo de limpiapiscinas.”

_¿Quién mierda dice eso?_

“Estaba haciendo mi especialidad en Inglés, pero decidí cambiarme a Artes hace dos años porque ya no me gustaba. Y necesito este trabajo porque en realidad la paga es mejor que vendiendo –um, lo que me pagaban en mi último trabajo en el restaurante.”

“A mi papá le gusta gastar de más a veces.”

“No me estoy quejando.” Zayn se ríe y Harry está bastante seguro de que esa debería ser la mejor cosa que jamás haya escuchado. “¿Qué hay de ti?”

“¿Qué hay de mí?”

“Vas a ir a la universidad en un par de meses.”

“Sí, en Salford. Voy a estudiar Derecho.”

“Mierda, eso es un montón de trabajo.”

“Lo sé.” Dice Harry, casi quejándose. Sabe que hay muchísimo que aprender, pero va a valer la pena; al menos eso es lo que dice su padre. Siempre dice “Harry, yo vengo de una familia que no tenía ni un centavo a su nombre, pero estudié arduamente por lo que quería, y veme ahora.” Entonces haría un gesto hacia la cosa más cercana que pudiera avalar el hecho de que es un exitoso abogado internacional con un montón de dinero.

“¿Y por qué no Oxford?”

“No logré entrar.” Le dice Harry, un poco avergonzado. Es verdad, sus puntajes no fueron suficientes para lograr entrar, pero está secretamente agradecido por eso ya que ir allí significaría el suicidio de su ya de por sí carente vida social.

Zayn no dice nada más después de la información que Harry ha compartido. Termina de preparar el mojito un minuto después y le entrega el vaso.

“Trata de bajarle al alcohol, sin embargo.” Sugiere.

“Gracias. Lo mantendré en mente.” Sonríe.

Entonces el moreno le dice que se irá a casa y que volverá al día siguiente, como siempre.

Cuando Harry vuelve afuera, Niall y Barbara están discutiendo sobre dónde ella debería celebrar su cumpleaños. Está entre su casa y algún pub a unas calles de distancia.

“¿Por qué siquiera estoy peleando contigo, de todos modos? Es _mi_ cumpleaños, así que _yo_ voy a tomar la decisión.”

Harry suspira y se sienta, encarándolos.

“Todavía falta un mes, así que no creo que necesiten discutir eso ahora mismo.”

“Haz lo que quieras. Voy a la piscina, está haciendo demasiado calor.” Dice Niall y se pone de pie antes de correr hacia la alberca y saltar dentro.

“Qué idiota.” Bufa Barbara y se estira para alcanzar su revista.

Harry le lanza una mirada cómplice que ella pretende no ver, y acto seguido se pierde en su teléfono. No está seguro de cuándo –aunque espera que sea pronto porque se está volviendo incómodamente obvio– sus amigos dejarán ir el plan de amienemigos, pero una vez que lo hagan, se asegurará de hacerlos pasarla mal por todas las peleas en que fue involucrado contra su voluntad.

 

**× × ×**

 

Su padre llega de buen humor a casa tres horas más tarde, lo cual es inusual y significa que o trae buenas noticias para él, o malas noticias para Harry.

“Te conseguí un trabajo.” Es la primera cosa que dice cuando lo ve sentado en el sofá en la sala de estar con su computadora en el regazo.

Sus amigos se habían ido hacía una hora, así que ahora eran sólo él, un vaso de limonada y su Manchester Terrier, Ernie.

“Hola para ti también.” Le dice sarcásticamente a su padre mientras lo ve deshacerse el nudo de la corbata.

“No te hagas el chistoso.”

“¿Qué trabajo?”

Ir directo al grano siempre es la mejor opción cuando su padre en verdad trata de meterse en el papel de padre que sabe que se supone está ejecutando, pero usualmente fracasa.

“Hoy tuve un poco de trabajo legal en París con el manager del Manchester United, y terminamos platicando. Como sabes, la Premiere League comienza en poco más de un mes, así que ellos transfirieron a un jugador del Sanint-Germain al Manchester. Pero ese no es el punto.”

Por _supuesto_ que Harry sabe que la Premiere League comienza el 8 de agosto. La ha visto desde que tenía cinco años y su padre de verdad se hacía tiempo para llevarlo a los partidos. Conocía al entrenador bastante bien (por ser su abogado y todo eso) así que ellos siempre conseguían los mejores asientos.

Así había sido hasta que cumplió catorce y sus padres se divorciaron, lo cual provocó que su padre se dedicara por completo a su trabajo, y que su madre volviera a su ciudad natal. A su hermana Gemma en realidad no le importó y no le afectó demasiado porque ese año se había marchado a estudiar en Sheffield.

“Como sea, una vez que todo el papeleo de la transferencia estuvo finalizado, Van Gaal me preguntó por ti y por Gemma. Una cosa llevó a la otra y me ofreció un trabajo para ti en su club.”

“Espera. ¿Quieres que trabaje para el _Manchester_ _United_?” Pregunta Harry. Esta debería ser la primera vez que quiere abrazar a su padre en años.

“Louis Van Gaal me dijo que pueden ofrecerte trabajo como water boy por el verano puesto que van a entrenar casi a diario. Tu trabajo empieza el lunes. Claro, si quieres hacerlo.”

“Qu- ¡claro que quiero!” Exclama.

“Fantástico. Te enviaré los detalles del horario de trabajo que me mandó Louis después de ordenar algo que comer. ¿Quieres comida china o pizza? ¿O algo más?”

“China está bien.”

“Bien.”

Su padre está dándose la vuelta para marcharse cuando Harry lo detiene.

“Espera. ¿Quién es el jugador que transfirieron? ¿Y a quién están reemplazando?”

“Están reemplazado a Jones con Tomlinson.”

“¿Tomlinson quién?” Pregunta tontamente.

“¿No has escuchado hablar de Louis Tomlinson? Metió el gol que les hizo ganar la Copa Francesa. Dicen que probablemente sea la mejor adquisición del equipo desde Rooney.”

“Eso lo dudo.”

“Tienes que verlo, es bastante impresionante. Lo conocí hoy en París por el papeleo.” Le dice su padre antes de desaparecer por completo fuera del living.

Harry frunce el ceño pero abre una nueva ventana de Safari en su laptop para buscar sobre el nuevo transferido. Escribe ‘louis tomlinson’ en la barra del buscador, y está inmediatamente sorprendido por las sugerencias de búsqueda.

_Louis Tomlinson estatura_

_Louis Tomlinson edad_

_Louis Tomlinson orientación sexual_

_Louis Tomlinson Instagram_

_Louis Tomlinson fortuna_

Hace click en el primer resultado, el cual es una entrada de Wikipedia. La imagen en el lado derecho no es para nada mala, observa. Es una fotografía de Louis con una chaqueta de futbol, sonriendo a la cámara en lo que parece ser una conferencia de prensa.

**_Louis William Tomlinson_ ** _(nacido como **Louis Troy Austin** ; 24 de diciembre de 1991) es un jugador inglés de futbol profesional, quien juega para el Paris Saint-Germain. Ha jugado la mayor parte de su carrera como mediocampista, pero también ha sido delantero en varias ocasiones._

Okay, así que Louis es cinco años mayor que él y está increíblemente bueno. Harry lee un poco más sobre él; sobre cómo comenzó jugando para el Doncaster Rovers cuando tenía diecisiete –el más joven en su equipo–, y cómo después rápidamente hizo historia al convertirse en la persona más joven menor de 20 años en anotar el mayor número de goles en un partido. Fue transferido al Paris Saint-Germain cuando tenía dieciocho, y había jugado ahí desde entonces. Su salario en ese equipo era de 13 millones de euros al año. Impresionante.

Harry cambia a la columna de Noticias y ve algunos artículos sobre su transferencia y cómo Louis es llamado ‘probablemente la mejor adquisición desde Rooney’, como su padre había dicho. Se estima que su valor por la transferencia asciende a los treinta y siete millones de libras. Más abajo hay artículos que hablan sobre él yendo a clubes y saliendo de ellos con diferentes chicas, y otros artículos especulando sobre su sexualidad después de algunas imágenes borrosas de él con algunos chicos. Aparentemente, es bastante popular en el futbol, y Harry se pregunta cómo es que nunca había escuchado sobre él.

Así que llama a Niall.

“Hola, Harry, ¿qué hay?”

“¿Has escuchado de Louis Tomlinson?”

“¡Louis Tomlinson! Sí, ha sido transferido al Manchester. Una leyenda.”

“¿Cómo es que nunca había escuchado de él?”

“Probablemente porque ves más TLC que ESPN.”

“Ja, ja.”

“¿Por qué la pregunta, de todas formas?”

Harry mueve la laptop en sus muslos. “Van Gaal le dijo a mi padre que podía tener un trabajo como el water boy del equipo.”

“No jodas, ¿es en serio? ¡Ugh! ¡Eres tan afortunado de tener un papá que sea abogado! Lo mejor que puedo obtener del trabajo de mi madre es un descuento de empleado en Burberry.” Se queja Niall.

“Y sabes que te amo por eso.”

“¿Cuándo comienzas?”

“En tres días.”

“¡Tienes que meterme de alguna manera! ¿Crees que te den algún tipo de cortesías para los mejores asientos en sus juegos? ¡Eso sería jodidamente increíble!”

Harry rueda los ojos y después de algunos minutos de hablar sobre su nuevo trabajo y de que tienen que salir a celebrarlo la próxima semana, cuelga para buscar en internet un poco más.

Encuentra un video de una conferencia de prensa de Louis y Van Gaal sobre la transferencia que fue publicado dos días atrás y lo ve. La voz de Louis es más aguda de lo que esperaba, y Harry lo encuentra extremadamente atractivo por alguna razón.

Cuando su laptop le notifica que tiene un bajo porcentaje de batería, deja que Ernie salga al jardín trasero y luego sube las escaleras a su habitación.

Más tarde esa noche cuando revisa su Instagram, se encuentra buscando el nombre de Louis. El primer resultado es una cuenta verificada con más de cinco millones de seguidores, louist91, así que ingresa ahí. Hay algunas fotografías de Louis en clubes, con sus amigos, fotos de su comida, y de él jugando futbol.

Le da ‘me gusta’ a algunas (todas), lo sigue y luego se va a dormir.

 

**× × ×**

 

 

**_Niall:_ ** _TOMA FOTOS DE TODO LO QUE VEAS_

**_Barbara:_ ** _preguntale a de Gea si es soltero xfa!!!_

**_Niall:_ ** _callate él tiene novia_

**_Niall:_ ** _una rubia_

**_Niall:_ ** _YA ESTAS AHI??_

**_Barbara:_ ** _jódete_

**_Niall:_ ** _TOMA FOTOS DE TODO LO QUE VEAS_

Harry niega con la cabeza y sale de WhatsApp –¿quién pensó que sería buena idea hacer un grupo con Niall y Barbara? Le envía un mensaje a su padre para informarle que ha llegado al centro de entrenamiento.

No está seguro de cómo se supone que todo proceda. ¿Por dónde entra? ¿Qué dice? ¿A dónde va? ¿Qué hace?

Entra al edificio y camina hasta la recepción. “¿Hola, soy, eh, Harry Styles? ¿Estoy aquí por mi trabajo?”

La señorita detrás del escritorio levanta la vista de su computadora para mirarlo de arriba a abajo. “¿Qué trabajo?”

“¿Como el nuevo water boy?”

“Espera un momento, pondré al señor Van Gaal en la línea para ti.”

Ella presiona un número en el teléfono de su escritorio antes de ponerlo en su oreja. “Sí. Hay alguien aquí por el señor Van Gaal. ¿Un tal Harry Styles? Okay, yo espero.”

Se revisa las uñas mientras espera, y levanta la vista cuando consigue una respuesta. “Buenos días, señor Van Gaal. ¿Harry Styles está aquí para comenzar su nuevo trabajo? Está bien. Gracias.”

Ella cuelga y mira a Harry. “Lo encuentras en su oficina en el primer piso. Tercera puerta a la izquierda. Puedes tomar las escaleras o el ascensor.”

Harry le agradece con un asentimiento, y después camina hacia las escaleras.

El padre de su amigo está en su oficina, hablando con alguien al teléfono. Cuando ve a Harry, finaliza la conversación y le sonríe. Es raro verlo sonriendo porque cada vez que ha visto a su entrenador favorito en la televisión y en los juegos siempre ha estado acompañado de un ceño fruncido.

“Qué bueno verte, Harry, toma asiento.”

Obedece y se sienta en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

“Vamos a comenzar el entrenamiento en un par de horas, pero tenemos una reunión con todo el equipo en diez minutos allá abajo. Voy a necesitar que tomes sus órdenes de café y lo que sea que necesiten de la cafería que está en la calle.”

Harry espera a que continúe cuando Van Gaal busca algo en el gabinete de su escritorio.

“Aquí está tu contrato. Deberías leerlo mientras hago una llamada y luego decirme si hay algo con lo que no estés de acuerdo.”

“Gracias, señor.”

“Oh, nada de eso. Tu padre y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho como para que me llames señor. Puedes decirme Louis. Lo mismo para los jugadores, no hay necesidad de que los llames por sus apellidos.”

Como si Harry pudiera hacer eso. Es demasiado raro y sabe que él simplemente está tratando de ser educado. Siempre va a pensar en él como Van Gaal.

Mientras el entrenador habla al teléfono, Harry lee las dos páginas de su contrato. No hay demasiadas reglas a seguir; sólo tiene que aceptar estar en el campo de entrenamiento y en los partidos a tiempo cuando se le solicite, debe llamar si va a ausentarse alguna vez o si tiene algún contratiempo, y bajo ninguna circunstancia puede hablar sobre la información confidencial que se discuta o llegue a escuchar en la sala de conferencias, los vestidores o el campo.

La descripción de su trabajo es simple: estar listo para pasarle agua, toallas y lo que sea que los jugadores lleguen a necesitar si firma por los tres meses siguientes.

El contrato es firmado para cuando Van Gaal finaliza su conversación.

“¿No tienes preguntas?” Cuestiona mientras toma el papel de las manos de Harry y lo pone de vuelta en su gabinete.

“No, señ- Louis.”

“Fantástico. Deberíamos dirigirnos a la sala de conferencias ahora, mis chicos ya han llegado.”

Toman el elevador para el siguiente piso y Van Gaal abre la puerta de una habitación hecha de paneles de vidrio.

Harry piensa que podría desmayarse porque cada jugador de su equipo de futbol favorito está sentado alrededor de una larga mesa de mármol en su uniforme de entrenamiento. Ryan Giggs también está ahí. Se siente intimidado por el hecho de que todos están mirándolo, probablemente preguntándose si este chico a penas legal debiera estar en su sala de conferencias.

“Antes de comenzar, me gustaría presentarles a Harry Styles, nuestro nuevo water boy.”

“¿Tenemos un chico agua? ¡Increíble!” Exclama De Gea y se pone de pie para darle la mano. Siempre había sido el favorito de Harry.

“Las presentaciones pueden ser más tarde, vamos a hablar de negocios ahora. ¿Dónde está Tomlinson?” Pregunta Van Gaal y se sienta al final de la mesa.

“Ya viene.” Dice Herrera.

Como si lo hubieran invocado, la puerta de cristal se abre y Louis Tomlinson se adentra con una mirada apológica en el rostro.

“Lamento llegar tarde, chicos. Me quedé atorado en el tráfico.” Se disculpa y se sienta en el lugar vacío junto a Van Gaal. Lanza una breve mirada en dirección de Harry antes de volver la cabeza para sacudir la mano de Van Gaal y luego la de Giggs.

Louis Tomlinson es aún más hermoso en persona, observa mientras está de pie incómodamente detrás del asiento de De Gea.

“Antes de ponernos a trabajar, Harry va a hacer un rápido viaje a la cafetería en caso de alguien necesite algo.” Dice el entrenador y le hace una seña a Harry para que se acerque y pueda entregarle una libretita y un bolígrafo.

Los toma con manos temblorosas antes de darle la vuelta a la mesa para tomar las órdenes. Llega a Louis al último.

“Té youthberry para mí, por favor.” Sonríe, mirándolo hacia arriba. “¿No va a ser un poco complicado traer veinte bebidas diferentes hasta acá?”

_¿¿Qué tan bueno puede estar alguien??_

“Se las arreglará.” Dice Van Gaal. “Tienes una tarjeta de crédito esperando por ti en la recepción.”

Harry lo toma como una señal para que se marche. Hay un Starbucks justo en esa calle, y Harry se siente orgulloso de sí mismo por mantener la calma en la sala de conferencias mientras avanza hacia la tienda con la tarjeta de crédito en su mano.

Toma cerca de media hora para que todo esté listo, y los pasa mensajeándose con Niall y Barbara.

**_The SQUAD (43 nuevos mensajes)_ **

Abre su grupo de chat y ni siquiera se molesta en leer la pelea que sus amigos estaban teniendo en su ausencia.

**_Harry:_ ** _estoy en Starbucks para llevarles té y café_

**_Niall:_ ** _CÓMO ES??? ya los conociste???_

**_Harry:_ ** _sí, todos estaban en la sala de conferencias_

**_Barbara:_ ** _quien pide té en starbucks??_

**_Niall:_ ** _tú_

**_Niall:_ ** _todo el tiempo_

**_Harry:_ ** _Louis_

**_Niall:_ ** _Van Gaal toma té?? Baaghhahaha_

**_Harry:_ ** _no, Tomlinson_

**_Niall:_ ** _oooh cómo es el?_

**_Harry:_ ** _lindo_

**_Barbara:_ ** _lindo como educado o lindo como quiero que me folles dentro de las sábanas??_

**_Harry:_ ** _ambos_

**_Niall: (emoji pervertido) (emoji pervertido)_ **

**_Harry:_ ** _basta, eso nunca va a pasar :))_

**_Niall:_ ** _nunca digas nunca !!_

**_Barbara:_ ** _aquí va la mierda Bieber de nuevo_

Bloquea su teléfono porque sabe que otra pelea está a punto de comenzar, y para su suerte su enorme orden ya está lista.

Es realmente difícil caminar de regreso al edificio con cuatro charolas para las bebidas en las manos, pero se las arregla para también subir las escaleras y empujar la puerta de vidrio de la sala de conferencias con el hombro sin derramar nada.

Deposita las bebidas sobre la mesa junto a David (se siente ligeramente más cómodo cerca de él ahora que ya ha tomado su mano que con el resto de los jugadores), y comienza a pasar los vasos.

Gracias a Dios también dijo sus nombres cuando ordenó, de otra manera ahora mismo sería un caos y sería despedido.

“Tienes manos grandes.” Observa Louis en un tono bajo con una sonrisa torcida colgando de sus labios mientras Van Gaal sigue hablando de la estrategia del equipo y cómo la Premiere Ligue debería desenvolverse.

“Eh… gracias.” Dice Harry, esperando que sus mejillas no se hayan puesto rojas porque definitivamente se sienten más cálidas.

No está seguro de qué debe hacer una vez que recoge la basura, y afortunadamente Van Gaal hace un gesto para que se siente en uno de los asientos libres a la mesa.

Por el resto de la junta Harry piensa en lo que Louis dijo sobre sus manos, y se pregunta si estaba coqueteando con él. Probablemente no. Harry tiende a analizar demasiado las cosas y sobre pensarlas, así que probablemente no era nada.

Cuando la reunión termina, Harry es devuelto a la realidad por la voz de Van Gaal diciéndole que van a dirigirse al campo para un entrenamiento de dos horas.

Harry sigue al equipo como un perrito perdido, y se detiene frente al vestidor, sin estar seguro de si tiene permitido entrar.

“¿Por qué te detienes?” Le pregunta Herrera mientras mantiene la puerta abierta.

“Eh, ¿tengo permitido entrar? Quiero decir, no sé cómo o qué se supone que tenga que hacer-” Balbucea, y desea que se lo trague la tierra en ese preciso instante.

“¡Claro que sí, vamos! Técnicamente eres parte del equipo.”

Harry siente una inmensa ola de alivio mientras lo sigue adentro. Giggs le dice que las toallas y las botellas de agua están en un pequeño armario junto a su oficina.

No es tan difícil encontrarlo porque sólo hay dos puertas en el vestidor: una conduce a las duchas y la otra al campo. Encuentra dos gigantes pilas de toallas y un lote de botellas de agua en los anaqueles, así que llena un carrito con ambas cosas y lo empuja fuera.

El vestidor está vacío, lo cual significa que los jugadores ya se encuentran afuera calentando.

Giggs y Van Gaal está conversando por las bancas, así que empuja el carrito hasta allá y se detiene junto a ellos. Se siente avergonzado por preguntar, pero tiene que hacerlo porque su trabajo es demasiado sencillo como para que le paguen 250 libras a la semana.

“Entonces, ¿tengo que pasarles toallas y agua cuando se acerquen?”

Los dos hombres dejan de hablar para mirarlo.

“Sí.” Responde Van Gaal. “Pero asegúrate de escribir sus nombres en las botellas para que no se confundan.”

“Está bien.”

Harry vuelve al interior para ir por un marcador. Consigue uno de la recepcionista, y está bastante seguro de que ella ya está harta de ver su cara.

Escribe sus apellidos en las botellas y acto seguido las alinea en el carrito antes de sentarse en la banca y esperar. ¿Se supone que sólo vea? ¿No es demasiado raro? Decide que mil libras al mes lo valen.

**_The SQUAD (20 mensajes nuevos)_ **

Baja todos los mensajes sin molestarse en leerlos.

**_Niall:_ ** _Harry t veo leyendo los mensajes !! q estás haciendo?_

**_Harry:_ ** _viendo al equipo calentar_

**_Niall:_ ** _SNAPCHAT_

Suspira y abre Snapchat. Pretende tomarse una selfie mientras graba al equipo haciendo saltos de tijera por la puerta.

Niall responde con una selfie en su habitación mostrando los pulgares arriba, y Barbara con una mano sobre su boca y el mensaje ‘pls mándame más de De Gea’.

Después de dos snaps más que le pidieron, decide que se ha arriesgado lo suficiente por un día así que se pone a revisar Instagram antes de guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

A petición de Giggs, le entrega a la mitad de los jugadores casacas amarillas para que puedan jugar en dos equipos diferentes y ver cómo trabajan juntos con un nuevo jugador.

Por lo que Harry puede ver, lo están haciendo genial y Louis definitivamente es un gran valor para el equipo. Literalmente.

Espera no estar siendo demasiado obvio mientras se come con los ojos el trasero de Louis en su uniforme de futbol. ¿Quién podría culparlo, en realidad? Se ve increíble cuando se estira o se pone de cuclillas. Especialmente cuando corre con el balón frente a él.

No se da cuenta de que está observándolo fijamente cuando Louis se acerca sin aliento y con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro y se detiene a un metro de distancia.

“Hola.” Dice Harry, inmediatamente quiere abofetearse él mismo.

“Hey.”

“¿Puedo, eh- ayudarte en algo?”

“Eres el water boy, ¿cierto?”

Toda la conversación está en un nivel extremo de incomodidad. Al menos por parte de Harry, Louis parece estar riéndose de su estado aturdido, juzgando por la sonrisa en sus labios.

“Oh. Agua. Mierda. Lo siento, sí.” Balbucea y se levanta con las mejillas flameantes para entregarle su botella.

Louis no rompe el contacto visual mientras abre la botella y toma dos largos tragos, luego le pone la tapa y la regresa al carrito. Ni siquiera sabe por qué está más abstraído; si por la forma en que los labios de Louis lucen alrededor de la botella y sus mejillas se ahuecan mientras bebe, o si por el hecho de que Louis es casi una cabeza más bajito que él y aun así sigue siendo increíblemente intimidante.

“¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?” Pregunta Louis, sorprendiéndolo.

“Harry.”

“Bueno, Harry, me alegro de que estés disfrutando la _vista._ ”

Louis se da la vuelta sin decir nada más, y Harry lo ve con la boca abierta. Está bastante seguro de que todo el respeto por sí mismo que quedaba en su cuerpo acababa de abandonarlo completamente. Louis Tomlinson lo había atrapado mirando su trasero, qué vergüenza.

El entrenamiento termina alrededor de las tres, y hay una conversación sobre salir por unos tragos para celebrar la transferencia de Louis mientras Harry lanza las toallas al cesto de la lavandería y vacía las botellas en la basura.

Pretende estar ocupado con su teléfono después de eso, no muy seguro de cómo se supone que deba irse. ¿Simplemente sale de los vestidores? ¿Dice adiós y luego se marcha? ¿Espera a que todo el equipo se vaya? Probablemente tenga que hacerlo, ya que algunos de ellos acaban de tomar una ducha y tendrá que ocuparse de esas toallas también.

Media hora después, todos están vestidos con sus atuendos casuales, y Harry no puede evitar mirar a Louis en sus jeans negros ajustados doblados por los tobillos, y lo bien que los músculos de su espalda lucen a través de la pulcra camisa que está usando.

Cuando se encuentra con los ojos de Louis después de haberlo analizado con la mirada, sabe que ha sido atrapado. De nuevo.

Puta vida.

Cuando el equipo deja el vestidor, los sigue. Casi no ve a Louis caminando junto a él mientras salen de edificio.

“Harry, ¿cierto?”

“Sí.”

“¿Disfrutaste tu primer día?” Pregunta Louis casualmente mientras sigue a todo el equipo calle abajo hacia la primera estación de taxis. Todos van a tomar uno para ir a un pub mientras Harry tomará uno para volver a casa y jamás volver a abandonar su recámara después de este día.

“Sí. ¿Tú?”

Conversación. Conversar es bueno, aunque no está seguro de cómo es que vaya a recuperarse de la forma en que se ha avergonzado a sí mismo hoy.

“Definitivamente. Aunque estoy seguro de que tú lo disfrutaste más.”

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“Yo no era el que estaba tratando discretamente de tomar fotografías de hombres sudorosos estirándose.” Dice Louis despreocupadamente antes de tenerse frente a un taxi con otros dos compañeros.

No puede decir nada; sólo lo observa meterse al auto con un corto ‘te veo mañana’. Todavía está en shock cuando entra a su propio taxi y le da su dirección al conductor.

Cuando llega a casa se deja caer de cara en su cama con un quejido.

¿Quién pensó que este trabajo sería una buena idea? ¿Y por qué la descripción de su trabajo falló en mencionar que tenía que lidiar con un increíblemente atractivo chico de veintitrés años que probablemente pensaba que era un patético adolescente?

Si no lo había sabido antes, definitivamente lo sabía ahora.

Estaba increíblemente jodido. Y ni siquiera de la buena manera.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo será publicado el domingo 23 de agosto alrededor de las 6:00 pm MX.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://ameliestrike.tumblr.com)


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
>  playlist  
> [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/theboyfriendstagram/bring-your-body-baby) | [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsK_sys40AXzRcNoEow8fccOlchDqvrkY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenten para hacerme saber que hay alguien leyendo :DD

“Harry.”

“Lárgate.”

“Son las nueve de la mañana, tienes que llegar al trabajo a las diez.” Dice Niall a la vez que cierra la puerta de la habitación detrás de él.

“Nunca jamás voy a dejar esta cama. Dile a mi papá que le diga a Van Gaal que no voy a regresar.”

“No jodas, ¿estás loco?” Exclama Niall y se arrodilla en la cama, quitando el edredón de la cabeza de Harry. “¿Qué se te metió?”

“Tristemente, nadie en un tiempo.”

Niall se carcajea por un momento antes de retomar su papel serio con una mirada preocupada en el rostro.

“En serio, Harry.”

Harry gime y rueda en su cama, tallándose los ojos mientras ve a Niall ponerse de pie. “¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?”

“Zayn me dejó entrar. No cambies el tema.”

“Ugh, bien.” Se incorpora. “Deja que me vista primero y podemos hablar en la cocina con un café.”

Niall espera a que tome una ducha rápida y se vista antes de dirigirse a la planta baja. Se sientan a la mesa en la cocina con un plato de croissants y una taza de café. Les gusta pretender que son adultos.

“Entonces… Louis Tomlinson, ¿bien?” Comienza Harry con la boca llena. “No sé si alguna vez lo hayas visto en la vida real, probablemente no, pero tiene el mejor trasero del mundo. Está jodidamente bueno.”

“Y no quieres volver a trabajar porque…”

“Porque me atrapó viendo su trasero. _Y_ mandándote snaps. _Bromeó_ al respecto, Niall. Estoy tan avergonzado que ni siquiera- no puedo.”

“¿Es en serio? No parece que le haya molestado, eso significa que le gusta la atención.”

Harry hunde su rostro entre sus manos. “Obviamente no puedo volver a hacer contacto visual con él. Y tiene unos ojos increíbles. Como su culo. Y su cara.”

“Dios, Harry, deja refunfuñar. ¿Sabes lo que necesitas?”

“Ilumíname.” Responde sarcásticamente y se pone de pie para poner la taza en el fregadero para que Stephanie, su sirvienta, pueda lavarla cuando llegue.

“Necesitas salir de la casa, divertirte. Tengo que irme ahora o si no mi madre va a matarme por no llevarle su ropa de la lavandería, pero es un hecho. Salida grupal el viernes.”

“Pero-” Comienza Harry, sin estar seguro de si quiere salir o no. Probablemente le haga bien, pero al mismo tiempo no tiene ganas de socializar ahora mismo. Ni por el resto de su vida, básicamente.

“¡No puedo escucharte!” Grita Niall y azota la puerta principal detrás de él.

Zayn entra a la cocina con una sonrisa en su rostro. No trae camiseta, otra vez, y Harry se pregunta en qué se ha convertido su vida. ¿Desde cuándo no tiene uno sino dos crushes? ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a estar rodeado de buenísimos chicos mayores? Nunca ha tenido tanta buena y al mismo tiempo mala suerte en toda su vida.

“Buenos días.” Saluda Zayn y toma un vaso para servirse agua. “¿No hay mojitos hoy?”

“Nope. Tengo que llegar al trabajo en-” revisa su reloj, “cinco minutos. Mierda.”

Se pone de pie y corre escaleras arriba para agarrar su teléfono, sus llaves y un par de Converse mientras pide un taxi. Va diez minutos tarde cuando entra al edificio, y la recepcionista, cuyo nombre ahora sabe que es Eleanor, lo mira con lástima.

“¿Ya comenzaron?” Le pregunta apresuradamente.

“Algunos llegaron hace unos minutos, pero el señor Van Gaal y el señor Giggs no lo han hecho todavía. Puedes relajarte, no comienzan a entrenar hasta las diez. Aún tienes quince minutos.”

“Bueno, me dijeron que tenía que estar aquí a las nueve y media todos los días.”

“Por precaución, pero comienzan a las diez.”

Harry exhala y busca un poco de dinero en su bolsillo para poder ir a Starbucks y compararse otro café. Definitivamente lo va a necesitar.

Cuando camina de regreso con su café en mano, ve una figura recargada contra el muro del edificio con un teléfono en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra. Reconoce que es Louis Tomlinson a medida que se acerca, y se encuentra a sí mismo paralizado. ¿Debería decir hola? ¿Debería sólo pasarse de largo?

Louis toma la decisión por él cuando levanta la vista y lo ve.

“Harry, el chico agua. Hola.”

“Um. Hola. ¿Qué haces?”

_¿¿Qué haces?? ¿En serio?_

“Estoy bien. Fumando, como puedes ver.”

_Sí, puedo hacerlo. Por qué mierda le preguntas a alguien lo que está haciendo. Dios mío._

“No deberías fumar, tú sabes. No es bueno para tus pulmones y todo eso.”

_Oh por Dios ya cállate._

Louis enarca una ceja. “Puedo contar con que no le dirás a Louis, ¿cierto?”

“Por supuesto. A veces- a veces fumo también. Ocasionalmente. En fiestas.”

Ahora sería un buen momento para que un autobús se descarrilara y lo arrollara, piensa mientras sigue mirando a Louis.

“¿Siquiera te venden cigarros en la tienda?” Pregunta y Harry se siente avergonzado. Definitivamente se está burlando de él.

“Sí.”

“¿Cuántos años tienes, de nuevo?”

“Legal.” Escupe antes de poder detenerse a sí mismo.

Por el amor de dios.

Está decidido. Se va a mudar a China.

“Está bien entonces.” Sonríe y deja caer su cigarrillo en el concreto antes de avanzar sobre sus Vans.

Vuelve a mirar a Harry, quien se encuentra pensado en qué tan rápido podría empacar una vez que llegue a casa y en cuánto le costaría un boleto de avión. ¿Qué hay de la comida? No le gusta el arroz. Pero la comida china es su favorita. Probablemente vaya a ser un poco difícil encontrar un lugar en el cual vivir dado el hecho de que ya hay 1.3 billones de personas viviendo ahí, pero se las arreglará. ¿No sería mejor si se mudara a México? La comida ahí es fenomenal. Por lo que ha escuchado las condiciones de vida con buenas.

Louis dice algo que no alcanza a escuchar ya que está demasiado ocupado en sus pensamientos.

“¿Qué?”

“¿Podemos entrar? No quiero llegar tarde dos días seguidos.”

“Sí, claro. Lo siento, me perdí por un momento.”

“Tengo que sacar mis cosas del auto, espera.” Le dice y Harry lo sigue mientras camina hacia el maldito Porsche Panamera Hybrid para recoger su mochila Adidas del asiento del copiloto.

“Se te va a caer la baba.” Dice Louis, engreído, mientras le pone los seguros al auto sobre su hombro y pasa junto a Harry.

“Qu- tienes un Hybrid. Eso es increíble.”

“La conseguí el año pasado.”

“¿Es una ella?” Pregunta Harry y lo sigue como un cachorrito hacia los vestidores.

“Supongo.”

Los chicos ya se están cambiando, y Harry se siente definitivamente mejor cuando todos lo saludan y le dan la mano.

Todavía no sabe de una forma en que pueda recuperarse de toda la vergüenza que ha acumulado en las últimas 24 horas. Trata de hacerse el ocupado con las pilas de toallas y las botellas de agua en el carrito, tomando más tiempo del usual para no tener que encararlos antes de que salgan al campo.

Todos se están riendo y hablando fuertemente, lo cual lo hace sentirse fuera de lugar porque es al menos dos años menor que ellos, así que de seguro deben considerarlo un perdedor que no merece su atención.

“Hey, rizado, ya vamos a salir al campo, ¿vienes? ¿O quieres que muramos de deshidratación?” Dice Louis en un tono burlón mientras abre la puerta del clóset. Asusta a Harry, quien casi tira su teléfono.

“Dios, me asustaste.”

“¿Por qué estás aquí si ya terminaste de cargar el carrito? ¿Estás ocultándote de nosotros?”

Se muerde el interior de las mejillas y se impulsa lejos del muro.

“Eh. No.”

“Está bien entonces, es hora de que salgas del clóset.”

“Salí del clóset hace dos años.” Murmura mientras sigue a Louis hacia afuera, empujando el carro delante de él.

“¿Qué?”

Louis lo mira sorprendido mientas caminan hacia la puerta que lleva al exterior.

“¿Qué? No dije nada.”

Harry se siente caliente debajo de la mirada escrutiñadora de Louis, y tan pronto llegan al campo, se ocupa en etiquetar las botellas para así no tener que mirar a los chicos hacer sus estiramientos.

Dios, es mucho más joven que ellos y él es el pervertido. Se deja caer apenado en la banca y dirige su atención de nuevo a su teléfono una vez que ha terminado.

Ni siquiera se atreve a abrir Snapchat otra vez para poder evitar la vergüenza que vendrá después cuando Louis se lo señale.

A pesar de ser cuidadoso en que no parezca que está tomando una foto (aunque no lo está haciendo), Louis se acerca a él media hora después con una sonrisa en su cara y el cabello pegándose a la frente.

“¿Qué pasa? ¿Sin snaps hoy?”

“Eh-no. Lo siento por eso. No fue justo invadir su privacidad de esa manera ayer, pero mi amigo es un gran fanático y-” Balbucea cuando Louis lo detiene arrebatándole el teléfono de las manos.

Harry lo observa asombrado mientras abre una aplicación y se toma una fotografía haciendo bizcos. Louis agarra una botella después de regresarle su teléfono y luego corre de regreso con sus compañeros de equipo cuando termina de tomarse la mitad de su contenido.

Revisa su teléfono cuando Louis está de espaldas a él y encuentra seis mensajes de Niall.

 **_Niall:_ ** _QUÉ_

 **_Niall:_ ** _TOMLINSON ACABA DE MANDARME UNA FOTO SUYA DESDE TU SNAP_

 **_Niall:_ ** _DONDE ESTAS!???_

 **_Niall:_ ** _QUE PASO???_

 **_Niall:_ ** _que estas haciendo?_

 **_Niall:_ ** _Harry sigues vivo?_

Suspira y le escribe que Louis tomó su teléfono y que todo está bien. Bueno, todo a excepción de su moral y su autocontrol.

 

**× × ×**

 

Por el resto de la semana, Harry trata de estar fuera del camino de Louis lo más posible. Y aunque es sorprendente incluso para él, en realidad está esperando emocionado el salir con Niall y Barbara a The Temple Bar en un par de horas.

Ha extrañado salir con sus amigos a beber y fumar, y ahora definitivamente es un mejor momento que cualquier otro.

“¿¡Estás listo para irnos, jodido mortal!?” Grita Niall mientras aparece en la habitación de Harry con una amplia sonrisa partiendo su rostro.

Harry lo mira desde donde está de pie frente a su clóset en calzoncillos.

“No sé qué ponerme.” Se queja mientras sostiene dos camisas frente a él.

“¡No vamos a ir a un desfile de modas, no jodas! Vamos a salir a emborracharnos.”

Suspira, asintiendo en acuerdo. Coloca la camisa negra en su percha y saca una camiseta blanca sin mangas.

“Me voy a poner esto entonces. Revisé el clima y dice que vamos a estar a casi treinta grados hoy.”

Niall pone los ojos en blanco y camina hacia la cama para sentarse.

Harry avienta la camiseta sobre su cabeza y luego saca sus jeans negros tan ajustados que casi no dejan espacio para su polla, pero ya qué.

“¿Converse blancos o negros?”

“Rosas.” Responde, sin despegar la vista de su teléfono.

“No estás ayudando para nada.” Se queja Harry mientras se pone los blancos. Para rematar su atuendo, toma un gorrito verde del estante.

“No estoy tratando de ayudar, estoy tratando de acelerar el proceso.”

Harry le saca el dedo medio aunque Niall no puede verlo porque está demasiado ocupado con su teléfono, así que se revisa en el espejo de cuerpo completo junto a su clóset.

Se inclina hacia adelante para alborotar su cabello y luego inclinarlo hacia la derecha antes de girarse a encarar a Niall.

“Bien, estoy listo.”

“Vale, espera. Barbara dice que se encontrará con nosotros allá porque está en la estética.”

“¿Estás hablando con Barbara? ¿Qué?”

“Le pregunté cuándo iba a llegar porque nosotros ya estamos listos, nada interesante, mate.”

“Sí, pero el hecho de que ustedes dos en verdad logren comunicarse como la gente normal es algo nuevo. Su relación está progresando.” Lo molesta.

“No hay ninguna relación.”

“¿Por qué te alteras tanto al respecto entonces?”

Niall se encoge de hombros.

“Mira, amigo.” Dice Harry y pone una mano en su muslo. “Sólo estamos nosotros dos ahora. Sé que te gusta.”

“¿Estás tratando de engatusarme?”

“¡Deja de cambiar el tema! Necesito que seas honesto conmigo ahora. ¿Te gusta?”

Niall suspira. “Sí. Pero me ella me frustra y no sólo de forma sexual. Oh, borra esa puta sonrisa de tu boca, jodido idiota.”

“¿Qué sonrisa? ¡Me alegra saber que tenía razón! Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es que ustedes consigan estar juntos.”

“¿Nosotros? Harry, no. Nunca va a haber nada más que una amistad.”

“¿Por qué no? ¿El hecho de que estoy dispuesto a convertirme en el mal tercio _sólo_ por ustedes no significa nada para ti?”

“Ya eres al mal tercio.”

“Lo sé.” Se ríe. “Pero quiero hacerlo oficial.”

“Bueno, pero no le gusto a ella de todas formas, así que…”

“Oh, pero encontraré la manera, no te preocupes.”

Niall pone los ojos en blanco y revisa el reloj en su teléfono. “Es hora de irnos. Pediré un taxi.”

El padre de Harry está en la planta baja en la cocina con una taza de café junto a su laptop, y a pesar sólo estar usando pantalones y una camisa básica, Harry sabe que va a estar despierto toda la noche con el papeleo.

“¿A dónde vas?” Pregunta cuando Harry toma veinte libras de la billetera de su padre.

“Voy a salir con Niall y Barbara.”

“¿A qué hora vas a regresar?”

“No lo sé, en un par de horas. Tal vez como a las diez u once.”

“Está bien, con cuidado.”

Harry sonríe y se da la vuelta para unirse a Niall en la puerta. El taxi no ha llegado todavía, pero caminan hacia el portón exterior de todos modos.

Cuando llegan al bar, Barbara no está ahí todavía, así que toman sus lugares habituales en la esquina en una mesa para cuatro.

“¿Qué vamos a tomar primero?” Pregunta Niall después de haber dejado sus teléfonos sobre la mesa y haber tomado los menús.

“¿Cerveza? Y luego unos shots.” Sugiere Harry. Es lo que suelen hacer de todas formas, pero sabe que Niall siempre se entusiasma demasiado con la bebida y tiene que preguntar cada vez.

“Genial. Es mejor que ordenemos ahora, de todos modos Barbara nunca pide cerveza.”

“¿Eso te baja el deseo?” Pregunta Harry en broma, lanzando una mirada hacia la puerta.

“En realidad no.”

Ordenan sus cervezas, y esta ocasión cuando le solicitan su identificación, la muestra orgullosamente a la mesera. Todas las otras veces que habían venido aquí cuando aún era menor de edad y no podían servirle alcohol, había tenido que ser el único que bebiera agua o cocteles vírgenes mientras Niall y Barbara podían pedir shots y cocteles con alcohol. Una vez trataron de comprar algo para Harry, pero la mesera era más astuta y se negó a cumplir su orden.

Lo cual, en su opinión, es una completa mierda porque ¿no puedes beber un día antes de cumplir dieciocho, y repentinamente al día siguiente de que los cumples puedes tomar todo lo que se te dé la gana? Eso no tiene sentido.

“¿En qué estás pensado?” Pregunta Niall.

“En la estupidez de las leyes alcohólicas en menores de edad.”

Niall sacude la cabeza y saca una cajetilla de cigarros de su chaqueta, lo cual provoca que Harry haga lo mismo.

Encienden sus cigarrillos al mismo tiempo y tan pronto toman la primera calada, se sienten más relajados.

“¿Entonces hay algo nuevo con Tommo?”

“¿Tommo? ¿Es como llamas a Louis?”

“Sí, creo que le queda.”

“Ni siquiera lo conoces.” Dice Harry, exhalando el humo en la cara de su amigo.

“Sí, pero he visto algunas entrevistas y es un chico divertido.”

Harry se encoge de hombros. “Nada nuevo. He estado evitándolo toda la semana, desde que me dijo lo de los snaps e hice una rara alusión al hecho de que soy gay.”

“¿Qué?”

“Me dijo que saliera del clóset cuando estaba escondiéndome de él, y le dije que había salido hace dos años.”

“Jajajaaja, ¿qué? ¿Es en serio?” Pregunta entre risas.

“Sí.” Harry hunde la cara en su palma. “Entré en pánico. No lo sé, creo que estaba tratando de ser divertido.

“Dios, ¡qué idiota!”

“No estás ayudando, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera volteo a verlo cuando se acerca por agua o una toalla.”

“¿Y no has hablado con nadie más del equipo desde entonces?”

“Oh, no, he hablado con algunos de ellos. De Gea es el más agradable. O Herrera. Él es lindo.”

“Sí, David siempre ha sido mi favorito.”

“Hablas de ellos como si los conocieras.” Sonríe.

“Espero hacerlo algún día. Y ahora que tengo una conexión, es posible.”

“¿Yo soy tu conexión?”

“¿Quién más?” Pregunta y toma su vaso tan pronto la mesera los pone sobre la mesa. “¡Salud!”

“Salud.”

Chocan sus vasos juntos antes de tomar un trago.

Algunos minutos de conversación después, Niall se detiene abruptamente y mira por encima del hombro del otro en dirección de la puerta.

“Harry.”

“¿Qué?”

“No voltees, pero algunos jugadores del Manchester acaban de entrar.”

Harry voltea la cabeza tan rápido que se siente mareado.

“¡Te dije que no voltearas!” Lo reprende y Harry casi se atraganta con el humo de su cigarro cuando ve a Louis entrando detrás de David y después cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Él no ha visto a Harry todavía, así que se voltea y se concentra en fumar en vez de prestarle atención al grupo.

Es obvio que todos en el local están conscientes de la presencia de equipo porque dos hombres caminan hacia la barra a tomarse una fotografía con ellos, asume.

“Oh, mierda.” Niall respira sobre la boca del vaso.

“¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?”

“Están caminando hacia acá. Hay una mesa libre detrás de nosotros.”

Harry mira la mesa vacía al otro lado del pasillo, justo detrás de ellos. El universo definitivamente piensa que toda su existencia es una jodida broma. Probablemente.

Escucha una conversación ruidosa más cerca, y entonces mantiene el aliento cuando De Gea, Herrera, Rooney, Van Persie, McNair y Louis mismo (¿por qué no usa su apellido con él?) se sientan a la mesa. A pesar de estar de cara a Harry, aún no lo ha visto porque está haciendo algo en su teléfono.

“¿Harry?” Pregunta De Gea cuando hacen contacto visual. “¿Cómo estás, chico?”

¿Chico? Oh por dios. Eso no ayuda para nada porque Louis levanta la vista para verlo con una sonrisa juguetona.

Harry le sonríe a De Gea – _David–_ y duda cuando el portero le hace un gesto para que se acerque. Se levanta y camina hacia su mesa con las manos temblorosas. Todos están felices de verlo, lo cual es extraño porque no ha interactuado mucho con ellos.

Cuando Louis le extiende la mano, le da un apretón y luego vuelve a su teléfono. Lo cual como que lo decepciona, pero bueno. No esperaba nada más.

“¿Quién es tu amigo?” Pregunta Herrera, mirando a Niall.

“Oh, él es-”

“Niall.” Responde el rubio por él en un tono emocionado mientras se pone de pie para darles la mano. “Un placer conocerlos. Gran fan.”

Después de un incómodo intercambio de sonrisas, Harry les dice que van a volver a su mesa.

“Creo me morí y fui al cielo.” Le dice Niall mientras vuelven a tomar sus cervezas.

“Creo que yo ya estoy en el infierno.” Responde Harry y se baja el resto de su bebida en dos largos tragos.

Niall lo mira sorprendido pero no dice nada.

Ahora que está consciente de la presencia de Louis, sus ojos arden de lo mucho que quiere mirar en esa dirección. Pero no quiere ser demasiado obvio, así que hunde su cabeza en el menú.

Se asusta cuando siente una mano en su nuca y levanta la vista para ver a Barbara sonriendo felizmente mientras se sienta junto a él.

“Hey, chicos.”

Presiona un beso en la mejilla de Harry y luego comienza a hablar de cuánto tuvo que esperar por su turno en el salón.

“Espera. ¿Ese es David De Gea o mis ojos me están traicionando?” Susurra en el oído de Harry después de que Niall ha llamado a la mesera.

“Sí, lo es. Pero no lo veas demasiado.”

“Louis se ve bien.” Ella sonríe y se hace hacia atrás, bajando la mirada al menú.

Piden una ronda de shots de tequila, dos cervezas y una limonada.

“¿Me das uno?” Le pregunta Barbara a Niall, quien la mira sorprendido.

“¿Desde cuándo fumas?”

“Sabes que siempre fumo cuando salimos.”

“No recientemente, no lo has hecho.”

“Papá, dile a mamá que relaje las tetas.” Le dice Barbara a Harry y toma un cigarrillo de su cajetilla.

Harry le lanza una mirada a Niall que significa ‘qué mierda’, y Niall sólo le muestra el dedo medio.

Cuando llegan sus shots, Harry duda en tomarlos, pero eventualmente procede a hacerlo porque _a la mierda._

Son casi las diez de la noche y es su último verano antes de que la universidad comience. Además, el bar está casi lleno y el ambiente es el mejor de lo que ha sido en un largo tiempo.

“Whoa, Harry, nunca te había visto beber de esta manera.” Se ríe Barbara, enredado sus dedos alrededor de su vaso de limonada.

“Bueno, tengo una razón ahora.”

“¿Y hay alguna posibilidad de que la razón esté a un par de metros?”

“¿Qué? No. Es nuestro último verano antes de tener que hacernos los jodidos adultos, y acabo de conseguir empleo.”

Barbara lo mira suspicaz pero no agrega nada más.

“¡Oh! ¡Olvidé decirles! ¡Conseguí trabajo en H&M en Arndale!” Dice entusiasmadamente.

“¿Soy el único sin trabajo aquí?” Se queja Niall y se cruza de brazos.

“Bueno, puedes levantar ese perezoso trasero tuyo y buscar uno. Hay un montón alrededor de Manchester.” Sugiere Barbara y lo señala con su cigarrillo.

“No te estaba preguntando, muchas gracias.”

“Bueno, podrías intentar en la tienda de discos junto a Arndale, vi que están buscando alguien que cubra el turno de las mañanas.” Dice Harry, tratando de aligerar la tensión que sin duda iba a comenzar en algún punto. Simplemente no quiere irse todavía. A penas habían pasado quince minutos.

Pero tiene problemas más grandes en los cuales enfocarse. Por ejemplo, casualmente hacer contacto visual con Louis de vez en cuando. El hombre mayor no parece tener ningún remordimiento en lanzarle un guiño o succionar su pajilla de forma muy obscena como para ser normal y sin intención alguna.

“Voy por otra ronda de shots.” Dice Harry y se pone de pie tan abruptamente que casi tira su silla. Necesita más alcohol y lo necesita ahora. “¿Alguien más quiere?”

Niall y Barbara concuerdan en que ya han bebido demasiado, así que Harry sólo se encoge de hombros y se pone en marcha hacia la barra.

Está a medio tomar la decisión entre vodka y Jägermeister, cuando siente a alguien justo detrás de él.

“¿Eres legal?” La voz que pertenece a la persona que aparentemente nunca ha escuchado sobre el espacio personal habla, y Harry se da la vuelta ante el sonido.

“Qu-sí. Te lo dije antes.”

“Sólo lo verificaba.” Louis sonríe y da un paso atrás. “No deberías beber y fumar tanto a tu joven edad, ¿sabes?”

“¿Desde cuándo eres mi padre?” Pregunta Harry, y suena mucho más confiado y seco de lo que pretendía.

“Soy demasiado joven para ser tu padre.”

La oración ‘pero no demasiado viejo para ser mi sugar daddy’ literalmente está en la punta de su lengua.

“¿O es eso algo que disfrutas?”

Harry está mortificado. “¡Dios, no!”

Louis comienza a reírse entonces. “Dios, amigo, deberías haber visto tu cara. Me estoy orinando de la risa.”

“¿Porque soy menor que tú y trabajo para ti?”

“No, no eso lo que quise decir.” Louis está serio ahora, y Harry puede ver que en verdad lo lamenta, así que se encoge de hombros y se da la vuelta, orgulloso del hecho de poder actuar tan indiferentemente alrededor de un hombre tan atractivo.

También es posible que haya mentido un poco cuando Louis preguntó indirectamente si le gustaban los hombres mayores; David Beckham, Zayn y Patrick Dempsey son la prueba viviente de ello. De cualquier forma, dos de ellos son prácticamente inalcanzables y demasiado viejos, pero siempre ha sido de los que pueden apreciar a las personas atractivas.

“No me digas que estás haciendo berrinche ahora.” Lo molesta Louis, acercándose y poniéndose a su lado. “Anda, pagaré por tu trago para arreglarlo.”

“Sólo iba a tomar un shot.”

“¡Genial! Yo también. Tomémoslo juntos.”

Harry no protesta, así que tan pronto Louis paga por sus shots de vodka, cuentan hasta tres y se los toman. Contrario a Louis –su rostro no se contrae, como si acabara de tomar agua– Harry hace un gesto porque el alcohol quema en su garganta y su lengua.

“Otro.” Le dice a Louis.

“¿Estás seguro que puedes controlar tu alcohol?”

“Ponme a prueba.” Harry sonríe de lado, y Louis pide otra ronda. Se bajan de un golpe ese también, y Harry ha tenido suficiente. Su cabeza comienza a doler y se siente un poco mareado, así que le agradece a Louis por los tragos y camina de vuelta a su mesa.

“¿Estás bien?” Le pregunta Barbara tan pronto ve su expresión aturdida.

“Acaba de tomarse unos shots con Tomlinson, no está bien.” Responde Niall justo cuando Louis pasa junto a ellos. _Genial_. Definitivamente lo escuchó porque una sonrisa de lado se forma en sus labios mientras se sienta de nuevo con sus compañeros de equipo.

Harry pide una botella de agua después de que se han enfrascado en una conversación sobre dónde debería conseguir un empleo el rubio y la bebe en apresurados y largos tragos para hacer que el sabor amargo del alcohol en su boca desaparezca. Espera no terminar vomitando en su baño cuando llegue a casa como la última vez, o quedarse dormido en la cocina como lo hizo en su fiesta de postgraduación.

Abandonan el establecimiento alrededor de las once y media, y comparte un taxi con Barbara para asegurarse de dejarla sana y salva en su casa antes de darle su dirección al conductor y acomodarse en su asiento.

Cuando atraviesa la puerta principal se siente enfermo, pero no tanto como para vomitar. Su padre ya no está en la cocina y Harry asume que debe estar en su oficina, así que sube las escaleras hasta el segundo piso donde se encuentran la oficina y la habitación de su padre.

“Ya llegué. Voy a dormir.” Anuncia y se recarga contra el marco de la puerta.

“Estás ebrio Harry, descansa.” Le dice su padre sin levantar la vista de su laptop mientras sus dedos danzan sobre el teclado.

“Está bien. Buenas noches.”

“Buenas noches.”

No se molesta en tomar una ducha porque teme resbalarse y morir. En vez de eso, se saca todas las prendas hasta quedar completamente desnudo y se mete bajo las cobijas.

Se hace la nota mental de colocar el termómetro en la temperatura más baja posible por la mañana porque _honestamente_ está sudando, maldita sea.

Patea las mantas fuera de su cuerpo y toma su teléfono para revisar sus redes sociales antes de dormir.

 **_Niall James Horan:_ ** _La mejor noche! Encontramos a algunos jugadores del Manchester United !! Leyendas !! – con **Harry Styles** y **Barbara Palvin** en **The Temple Bar**._

Le da me gusta al estado de Niall y después pasa a Instagram donde baja descuidadamente las nuevas publicaciones hasta que se encuentra una que recuerda haber visto antes.

Se detiene cuando ve una imagen que publicó **_louist91_** treinta minutos atrás, es la fotografía de una mesa llena de tragos y un cenicero, con la descripción “ _#LADS_ ”.

Le da me gusta a la foto y luego va a su perfil para ver que también ha publicado dos fotografías ayer de él mismo en su uniforme del Manchester. Una en los vestidores y una en el campo.

Le da me gusta a esas dos también antes de bloquear su teléfono y cerrar los ojos, tratando de dormir.

De cualquier forma, dormir es difícil cuando su teléfono sigue sonando tres veces, notificándole Dios sabrá qué. En verdad se molesta en revisar su pantalla mientras presiona un dedo en el botón de inicio y abre Instagram de nuevo, ya que la aplicación es la que ha estado molestándolo.

_A **louist91** le ha gustado tu foto. 1m_

_A **louist91** le ha gustado tu foto. 1m_

**_louist91_ ** _ha comenzado a seguirte. 55s_

Su corazón casi se detiene cuando hace click en las fotos que a Louis le han gustado, y vergonzosamente descubre que son las primeras dos fotografías que publicó hace dos años. La primera es de él en su graduación con su pareja cuando tenía el peor cabello rizado imaginable, y la otra es de él en la escuela, sonriendo con sus amigos.

Ha mejorado desde entonces, por el amor de dios; doscientas fotografías después había ido del vergonzoso chico de dieciséis años con un horrible cabello a un ligeramente menos vergonzoso chico de dieciocho años que publica citas, fotos de su comida y lindos paisajes.

Pone su teléfono de nuevo en la mesa de noche y activa el modo silencioso, antes de rodar sobre su estómago y gemir en la almohada, tratando de dormir.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pueden seguirme en [tumblr](http://ameliestrike.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> Próximo capítulo disponible el jueves 27 agosto ~6:00 pm MX.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
>  playlist  
> [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/theboyfriendstagram/bring-your-body-baby) | [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsK_sys40AXzRcNoEow8fccOlchDqvrkY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, no pude teminar el capítulo antes, pero aquí está :)
> 
> Sus comentarios son bienvenidos ♡

Harry despierta el sábado siguiente con una ligera resaca y una boca seca. Los eventos de la noche anterior lo asaltan a prisa mientras sale de la cama con los pies tambaleantes y un dolor de cabeza.

Se cepilla los dientes antes de bajar las escaleras sólo en bóxers, y se sienta a la mesa con una taza de café. Revisa su Instagram de nuevo, sólo para asegurarse de que Louis en verdad lo haya seguido, lo cual significa que es una de las 21 personas que tiene ese privilegio.

Trata de no precipitarse, pero cuando Niall lo llama justo después de tomar su primer sorbo de café y le grita acerca de cuán increíble eso es, puede que se sienta un poco mejor.

Por supuesto que sabe que sólo porque Louis lo haya seguido no significa que también quiera follarlo; probablemente sólo quiere reírse de sus fotos.

 **_Harry:_ ** _vengan hoy, estoy aburrido y no tengo nada que hacer_

 **_Barbara:_ ** _así que nos invitas solo cuando estas aburrido_

 **_Barbara:_ ** _ya veo como es_

 **_Niall:_ ** _joder sii!! Piscina!!!_

 **_Barbara:_ ** _…_

Harry bloquea su teléfono y mira por la ventana para ver que Zayn ya se encuentra en su trabajo. Bueno, _técnicamente_ en su trabajo porque está sentado con los pies balanceándose dentro del agua mientras revisa su reflejo en la cámara frontal de su teléfono.

Vuelve a la planta superior para ponerse sus shorts amarillos, y luego pasa el tiempo en la sala de estar acariciando a Ernie, quien está tratando de dormir en el sillón.

“No tienes permitido dormir cuando quiero jugar contigo.” Le dice e internamente desea tener también un gato con el cual jugar. Siempre ha sido una persona más de gatos, pero su padre es alérgico a ellos (o eso es lo que dice –Harry nunca lo ha visto cerca de uno para comprobar esa teoría), así que tener uno está fuera de discusión.

Ernie hace un sonido de desaprobación y aleja su cabeza de la mano de Harry, lo cual le rompe el corazón.

Finalmente lo deja en paz cuando suena el timbre, así que se pone de pie y se acerca para abrir las puertas exteriores para Niall y Barbara.

Vienen juntos, lo cual es raro. Siempre llegan al menos con diez minutos de diferencia porque viven en diferentes partes de la ciudad. Niall vive en Firswood, mientras que Barbara en Fallowfield. Harry, con su casa en Whalley Range, está más o menos en medio por eso usualmente se encuentran ahí. Bueno, por eso y por el hecho de que tiene una alberca.

“¿Cómo es que llegaron juntos?” Pregunta Harry cuando los tres se sientan en sus sillas de playa.

“Nos encontramos en el camino.” Responde Barbara rápidamente mientras se quita el vestido.

Harry pone los ojos en blanco porque Niall, sin vergüenza, está tomando la oportunidad para echarle un vistazo a su cuerpo sin que ella lo vea.

“Deja de ser un pervertido.” Dice Barbara mientras se sienta.

“¡No estoy siendo un pervertido!” Protesta, sacando su teléfono.

“Sé que me estabas viendo.”

“Harry también te estaba viendo pero nunca vas sobre de él.”

“Harry es gay.” Contesta Barbara y Harry asiente, aunque en realidad no está poniendo mucha atención a la conversación.

Está demasiado ocupado viendo los tatuajes de Zayn.

“¿Así que qué es eso que escuché acerca de Louis Tomlinson siguiéndote en Instagram?” Cuestiona Barbara y se vuelve para mirarlo.

“¿Qué tiene? Me siguió anoche, no es la gran cosa.”

“¡Claro que sí! Además de ser una celebridad, quieres que te folle y viceversa.”

“Sólo porque me haya seguido en _Instagram_ , no significa que quiera _follarme_ , Barb. Y además, es hetero.”

Niall y sorprendentemente Zayn resoplan por la afirmación.

“¿De qué te ríes?” Le pregunta Harry al rubio, confundido mientras se pregunta por qué Zayn reaccionaría de esa manera ante sus palabras, o por qué estaría escuchándolos en primer lugar.

“Es sólo que… mira amigo, no quiero ser un pendejo que pone estereotipos, pero ¿has visto la forma en que camina y habla y simplemente… es? No creo que sea heterosexual.”

“Eso es realmente grosero de tu parte. Sabes que odio los estereotipos-”

“Simplemente es lo que creo. Y _definitivamente_ estaba coqueteando contigo en el bar anoche, sin duda.”

“Tomamos algunos shots-” Harry trata de razonar, pero es en vano. Tanto Barbara como Niall, y al parecer también Zayn (ahora sabe que él escucha todo), están firmes en su opinión. Aun así, Harry no quiere precipitarse.

Ilusionarse nunca le ha ayudado de todas formas. Un buen ejemplo es su crush de 11vo grado, Josh –quien también es el chico que lo hizo darse cuenta de que era 100% gay–, quien siempre le había sonreído y le había dado cigarrillos e invitado a su casa a ver películas. Y por supuesto, siendo el ingenuo niño de dieciséis años que era en ese entonces, había pensado que las sonrisas de Josh significaban que tenía un crush con él también, así que un día cuando ninguno de los dos lo esperaba, simplemente se inclinó y lo besó.

Lo cual lo llevó a ser fuertemente empujado por Josh, seguido de unos estruendosos reclamos y un dramático azote de puerta. Harry nunca volvió a verlo a los ojos otra vez. Lo único bueno que salió de todo ello fue que se declarara gay ante su padre y amigos.

Su padre había reaccionado indiferente porque tenía asuntos más importantes de cuales preocuparse; y no en dónde su hijo decidía poner su pene. Y sus amigos, Barbara y Niall –porque Harry nunca ha sido popular– sonrieron y le dijeron que ya lo sabían. Harry ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarles cómo es que lo supieron. Simplemente se alegró de haberlo sacado de su pecho.

“Me pregunto qué tan grande es su polla.” Dice Niall, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

“¿Qué?” Él y Barbara preguntan al mismo tiempo.

“¿Qué? Tienen que aceptar eso, ¡el tipo es atractivo! Pero juzgando por su postura probablemente tiene una polla promedio, aunque un poco gruesa-”

“¡Niall, oh por _Dios_!” Exclama Barbara y hace un ademán de vómito.

“Simplemente estoy tratando de preparar a Harry para lo que se viene. O mejor dicho, para _quien_ se viene.”

“Eso no es gracioso.”

“Oh, como si tus chistes malos fueran mejores.” Masculla Niall.

“Es hetero, ¿okay? Dejemos de hablar de él.”

“Pero, ¿y si no lo es?” Presiona Barbara.

“¿Cómo podría saberlo siquiera?”

“Exacto.”

“Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido.” Dice Harry y piensa en pedirle un mojito a Zayn.

“Claro que sí. Puedo tratar de, tú sabes, abordarlo la próxima vez que vayamos al bar y ver si él-”

“¿Quieres _seducir_ a Louis Tomlinson?” Resopla Niall, mirándola. “Buena suerte.”

“No, espera. En realidad es una buena idea. Puedes abordarlo y ver si responde de la misma manera que hace conmigo.”

Harry se sienta para ver a la cara a Barbara apropiadamente.

“Ustedes dos están locos.”

“Lo dice el tipo que acaba de pensar en el grosor del pene de Louis Tomlinson hace unos momentos.” Espeta Harry y Niall niega con la cabeza, suspirando.

 

**× × ×**

 

El domingo es inusualmente cálido para Inglaterra, y Harry ni siquiera puede ponerse una camiseta de tirantes sin sentir que va a sofocarse. Revisa el clima en su teléfono, y casi jadea en sorpresa cuando ve un enorme 31 en la pantalla.

“Treinta y un putos grados centígrados, qué mierda.” Farfulla mientras se sienta en la cocina con un plato de waffles que Stephanie preparó.

“El día más caliente del año.” Concuerda Zayn mientras camina con una mochila sobre su hombro y una patineta bajo el brazo.

Harry casi se atraganta con sus waffles porque una vez más le recuerda cuán ardiente puede ser. Es inhumano. Además de injusto.

“¿Algún plan para hoy?” Pregunta casualmente mientras deposita la mochila en una silla y se acerca a servirse un vaso de agua.

“Sí, estaba pensando en ir al parque acuático con Niall y Barb.”

“¿El nuevo que acaban de abrir?”

Harry asiente, pasándose un bocado. “¿Y tú?”

“Nada, en realidad. Limpiar tu alberca y tal vez después vagar por el parque de skate con mis amigos.”

Una vez que Harry ha terminado de comer, pone su plato en el fregadero y camina escaleras arriba para escribir en su chat grupal que deberían encontrarse frente al parque en una hora. Al menos puede tomar una ducha fría antes de salir al insufrible calor.

Ya que salieron ayer (no tuvieron suerte en encontrar al equipo de nuevo –aunque para Harry en realidad fue _suerte_ ) y el día anterior, no tiene dinero para gastarlo en un taxi, así que toma el subterráneo. Lo cual significa que estará el doble de acalorado y sudado dentro, ya que la mayoría de los citadinos no están lo suficientemente locos como para viajar por fuera con este calor.

Toma una larga y fría ducha antes de ponerse la camiseta sin mangas más ligera que posee, un par de shorts de mezclilla y sus converse blancos.

La estación del metro más cercana está a dos minutos caminando de su casa, y para cuando llega ahí, está sudando en lugares que no tenía idea de que podían producir sudor. Es una completa tortura.

Tiene que viajar siete estaciones antes de por fin llegar a la entrada del parque acuático, y tan pronto ve el estado en que sus amigos se encuentran (extremadamente cerca de desmayarse por el calor), inmediatamente deciden pasar el día entero dentro, hasta que el parque cierre y sea obligados a marcharse.

“Creo que literalmente podría morir de hipertermia.” Se queja Barbara cuando finalmente salen de los cambiadores en sus trajes de baño.

“Amén.” Concuerda Niall y Harry le lanza una mirada suspicaz. ¿Desde cuándo Niall está de acuerdo con lo que Barbara dice? ¿Y desde cuándo ellos socializan? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que Niall no le ha dicho?

Decide interrogarlo tan pronto ella se vaya al sauna y los deje solos.

Como sea, eso tiene que esperar porque Barbara quiere probar cada tobogán y después el baño turco antes de siquiera pensar en ir al sauna.

Niall está entusiasmado en acompañarla a cualquier lado, lo cual es otra bandera roja para Harry.

Tan pronto anuncia que va a marcharse al sauna algunas horas después, Harry sonríe satisfecho y le dice que se divierta. Entonces se vuelve hacia Niall.

_Hora del interrogatorio._

“¿ _Amén_?” Es todo lo que pregunta.

“¿Qué?”

“¿Desde cuándo estás de acuerdo con Barbara? ¿Qué está pasando?”

“¿Qué pasa con esa aterradora mirada en tu cara?” Pregunta Niall sin contestar la pregunta, luciendo un poco asustado.

“¿Yo? Nada. ¿Qué pasa con esa mirada de secreto en _tu_ cara?”

“¿Mi cara? ¿A qué te refieres?”

“Me refiero a que qué mierda está pasando contigo y con Barbara. Sé que pasó algo. Ustedes dos actúan diferente.”

“¿Y dedujiste eso por _una_ palabra?”

“No cambies el tema.”

“Eso no-” Intenta, pero Harry levanta una mano para detenerlo.

“Me siento traicionado.”

“¡No tienes ninguna razón para sentirte traicionado!”

“Mírame a los ojos y dime que no pasa nada.”

Niall suspira y Harry sabe que es una de las pocas personas que simplemente no puede mentirte a la cara.

“No besé a Barbara.” Afirma, mirando algo detrás de Harry.

“¡Así que _lo_ hiciste!”

“¡Está bien, lo hice!”

“¡Ja! Lo sabía-espera _¿qué?_ ¿La besaste?” Exclama Harry, sin darle crédito a sus oídos. A pesar de que estaba seguro de que algo pasaba, en realidad no contaba con que fuera verdad. Sus corazonadas usualmente no aciertan.

“Pensé que ya sabías.”

“Sí pero- _¿qué?_ ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? _¿Qué?_ ”

“Ay, déjalo ir, Harry.” Dice Niall, moviendo la mano como si no fuera nada. “Nos besamos ayer.”

“¿Ayer cuándo?”

“Cuando fuimos a casa.”

Los ojos de Harry se amplían. Esto simplemente es sorpresa tras sorpresa. Su corazón no puede soportarlo.

“¿Fueron a casa _juntos_?”

“Bueno, no. Pero esperamos en la misma estación del metro y terminamos hablando y una cosa llevó a la otra-”

“Oh, no, nada de eso. Dime exactamente cómo pasó.”

“Dios.” Niall suspira exasperadamente. “Eres peor que Barbara y sus amigas en la escuela.”

“No cambies el tema siendo sexista.” Dice Harry, mirándolo expectante.

“Estábamos esperando el metro y ella me preguntó que por qué siempre soy tan grosero con ella y le dije que porque ella siempre es grosera conmigo, entonces me dijo que no quería que fuéramos groseros el uno con el otro o una mierda por el estilo, y luego me besó. Sólo así. De la nada.”

“¿Y?”

“¿Y qué?”

“¿Cómo estuvo?”

“Bien.” Afirma Niall calmadamente, manteniendo una actitud relajada a través de la cual Harry puede ver.

“¿Sólo bien? ¿Sin lengua? ¿Manoseo?”

“Sí, hubo lengua pero no manoseo. Su tren llegó así que nos despedimos y eso fue todo.

“¿Y pasó algo desde entonces?”

“Bueno, nos estuvimos besando antes de que llegaras hoy-”

“Qué falta de respe-”

“Ay, cállate, probablemente pretenderías vomitar si nos vieras alguna vez.”

“¡Eso no es verdad!” Miente.

“Mierda, ya viene. No le digas que te dije. Dijo que no quería decirle a nadie en caso de que las cosas no funcionaran.” Sisea y mira en dirección de Barbara.

“¿Ya hasta tuvieron la plática sobre la relación? ¿Y esperas que no haga nada al respecto?”

“Sólo- cállate.”

“Okay.” Frunce el ceño.

“El sauna estaba llenísimo.” Anuncia Barbara y deja caer su toalla sobre la silla de playa.

“¿Niall y tú _se besaron_?” Escupe Harry.

“¡¿Pero qué mierda, Harry?!” Exclama Niall.

Babara sólo sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa.

 

**× × ×**

 

“Okay, entonces ahora que ustedes dos están juntos-” Comienza Harry esa noche cuando salen del parque acuático exactamente a las 9pm, la hora en que cierran.

“No estamos juntos, Harry.” Suspira Niall, diciéndoselo por enésima vez. Desde que se enteró hace unas horas, ha estado quejándose acerca de ser el mal tercio y haciendo planes para su futuro sólo para encubrir el hecho de que se siente como si lo hubieran dejado fuera y solitario.

Definitivamente quiere a alguien a quien pueda besar cada que le apetezca y tener uno de esos trillados amores de verano que lees en una novela de Nicholas Sparks o ves en una película cliché.

Sacude la cabeza para sacarse a sí mismo de sus ensoñaciones y se vuelva para mirar a sus amigos. “Bueno, voy a tomar el metro para volver a casa, así que los veo luego, chicos… cuando sea. Bye.”

Barbara sonríe y besa su mejilla como despedida y Niall lo abraza antes de dirigirse a la estación, solo.

Todavía no está completamente oscuro, y esa una de las cosas que odia del verano. Además de los mosquitos, las quemaduras solares, y ahora el increíblemente estresante (aunque supuestamente sencillo) trabajo, también tiene que agregar el hecho de que el sol se oculta cerca de las diez de la noche. Lo cual hace el día parecer mucho más largo, y eso no hace nada más que crearle la ilusión de que pasa más tiempo despierto que dormido.

Es el último verano en que podrá relajarse adecuadamente, y quiere sacarle el mejor provecho. Incluso si eso significa estar recostado en su cama todo el día sin hacer absolutamente nada. Le gusta no hacer nada.

El viaje en el subterráneo dura media hora, así que toma ese tiempo para publicar una foto que le tomó Barbara cuando salieron al bar cerca de la alberca para comer algo.

_harrystyles: el día más caliente del año_

_ _

Pasa dos minutos editándola, y después otros dos minutos debatiéndose entre si debería publicarla o no. Al final, la fotografía es publicada y se hace la nota mental de ejercitarse en el gym del centro de entrenamiento la próxima vez que los jugadores tengan un día de gimnasio.

Llega a su casa cerca de las diez cuando ya está oscuro afuera y le llama a su padre tan pronto sale de la ducha.

“¿Sí, Harry?”

“Hola, acabo de volver del parque acuático.”

“¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo malo?”

“No. ¿Cuándo vas a regresar?”

“Mañana. No le pedí a Stephanie que se quedara a pasar la noche; supuse que estarías bien tú solo.”

Odia cuando su padre le habla con su voz seria de hombre de negocios. No tiene idea de por qué siquiera pensó en llamarlo.

Pero bueno.

“Sí. Está bien entonces. Buenas noches.” Dice sin molestarse en preguntarle dónde está. Probablemente España. O Francia.

Se pone su pijama (la cual en realidad es un par de calzoncillos) y luego se acomoda en su cama después de encender la TV. Tiene algunas notificaciones en su foto, pero sólo le importan siete palabras escritas en la pantalla.

_A louist91 le ha gustado tu foto. 5m_

Está a punto de agarrar su laptop cuando escucha algo en la planta baja y se pregunta cómo demonios es que Ernie entró a la casa.

“¿Ernie?”

Baja las escaleras cuidadosamente y enciende cada lámpara mientras lo hace. No hay rastro de Ernie, pero como medida de seguridad camina hacia afuera para asegurarse de que está en el jardín.

“¡Mierda!”

Se asusta cuando ve dos figuras en uno de los camastros y el corazón casi se le sale del pecho. No hay un bate a la vista o algo más que pueda usar para defenderse de los potenciales ladrones.

Sin embargo, cuando está a punto de volver a la casa y llamar a la policía, escucha una risita y una conversación en voz baja.

“¿Zayn?” Pregunta, entrecerrando los ojos mientras se acerca cautelosamente. El aliento se le hace un nudo y no puede creerle a sus ojos cuando ve a Louis Tomlinson sentado junto a él, con lo que parece ser un porro en la mano. Su pequeña mano. ¿Se había dado cuenta antes de que Louis tiene manos pequeñas?

“Harold.” Dice Louis y asiente, tratando de ser serio pero fallando cuando cae en un ataque de risitas.

_No debería ser lindo cuando un hombre de veintitrés años suelta una risita._

“En realidad es no es… mi nombre.”

Harry no tiene idea de qué decirles.

“¿Están fumando mariguana en mi jardín?” Es lo único que logra decir.

“No, estamos comiendo jodidos Skittles.” Sonríe Louis y levanta el cigarro. “¿Quieres un poco?”

“Um… en realidad no. Nunca he-”

“¿Nunca has fumado hierba?”

“No-¿eso es malo o algo así?”

“Para nada. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.” Le asegura Louis.

Zayn palmea la silla de playa frente a ellos, y Harry se encuentra a sí mismo tomando asiento. Todo es demasiado abrumador; el hecho de estar sentado en un camastro frente a dos de las personas más atractivas que ha visto en su vida, y que ellos estén fumando mariguana.

Claro, Harry ha visto hierba en las fiestas –Niall siempre la fuma, y a veces Barbara–, pero en realidad nunca la ha probado. Terminó drogado una vez, sin embargo, cuando algunas personas fumaron en un baño cerrado en el cumpleaños de alguien y se rio por dos horas seguidas hasta que comenzó a dolerle la mandíbula.

“Um…¿cómo es exactamente que estás aquí?” Le pregunta a Louis, poniendo las manos sobre su regazo.

“Zayner y yo hemos sido amigos desde que éramos pequeños.” Es la explicación que le da mientras toma otra calada. Harry se está debatiendo internamente si debería probarla también (porque siempre ha querido pero siempre le ha dado miedo atragantarse y pasar una vergüenza), así que cuando la insistente mirada que Louis le está dando es demasiado como para soportarlo, suspira y extiende su mano hacia Zayn para poder fumar un poco.

“¿Entonces sólo… hago lo mismo que con un cigarro?”

“Sí, tomas dos fumadas largas y luego sostienes en tus pulmones lo más que puedas.” Instruye Zayn mientras le entrega el porro.

Hace lo dicho, pero termina tosiendo un pulmón en el proceso. Louis se ríe de él pero Harry no se rinde y finalmente lo logra en el segundo intento.

“¿Ves? Ahora así es como se hace.” Louis sonríe y toma el cigarro. “Buen chico.”

Hay algo burbujeando en su estómago ante las palabras, y no puede evitar sonreír. Que Louis lo elogie no debería hacerlo sentir tan bien como lo hace.

Finalmente comienza a sentir los efectos de la droga después de un par de fumadas más, y sabe que debe lucir ridículo por la forma en que está sonriendo. Cada vez que Louis o Zayn dicen algo, estalla en carcajadas sin razón aparente. Se siente bien.

“Creo que es posible que Harry haya fumado demasiado.” Se ríe Louis cuando finalmente pone el porro en el cenicero.

“¿Cuándo va a venir tu papá?” Pregunta Zayn y se estira en el camastro, poniendo sus piernas en los muslos de Louis.

“Mañana. Ni siquiera sé dónde está.” La respuesta de Harry rápidamente se convierte en una carcajada y encuentra ridículo cómo un par de fumadas pueden ponerlo en ese estado.

Algunos minutos más tarde –después de pasar por diferentes temas como futbol, chicas (muy para su consternación), y qué foto de Zayn y Louis deberían publicar en Instagram– los dos deciden marcharse finalmente.

“Lo siento por… tú sabes, fumar en tu jardín sin tu permiso, pero mi roommie decidió llevar a su novia y la casa de Louis es un desastre.” Se disculpa el moreno cuando Harry los acompaña a la puerta para poder abrir y cerrar las puertas automáticas.

“Está bien. Gracias a Dios no eran ladrones o asesinos seriales.”

“Sí, sería una lástima que te asesinaran.” Dice Louis con un guiño y después atraviesa la puerta después de Zayn. Harry los observa en el monitor de la puerta y abre el portón exterior para que permitirles salir antes de cerrarlo de nuevo. Usualmente mantienen el portón abierto por el día si su padre se encuentra en casa (siempre hay clientes yendo y viendo, teniendo que hablar con él de Dios sabrá qué), pero cuando Harry está solo, siempre lo mantiene cerrado para sentirse seguro.

No se ha sentido seguro desde que su familia se desintegró y extraña esa sensación.

 

**× × ×**

 

Sabe que tiene que tomar el subterráneo para ir al trabajo desde ahora porque no tiene mucho y dinero y ya ni siquiera ve a su padre en casa para poder tomar algunos billetes de su cartera.

El miércoles cuando está en los vestidores antes del entrenamiento hablado con Herrera acerca de dónde deberían ir el viernes (¡y Harry ha sido invitado!), Van Gaal y Giggs entran a la habitación junto con su otro entrenador asistente, Stuivenberg.

“Un chequeo médico se va a llevar a cabo mañana antes de que la liga comience.” Empieza Van Gaal. “Este incluye pruebas de orina, así que no pueden beber hasta mañana en la noche.”

Harry se vuelve a mirar a Louis, quien no parece para nada preocupado. En realidad luce bastante relajado acerca del hecho de que va a tener un análisis toxicológico mañana. Hasta donde Harry sabe, la mariguana no deja tu organismo sólo en un día.

_¿Por qué Louis no está entrando en pánico? ¿Y por qué yo me estoy estresando por eso?_

Cuando el vestidor finalmente se vacía, se apresura a empujar el carrito lleno de toallas y botellas de agua hacia el campo. Espera a que Louis trote por un rato antes de acercarse a él.

Mientras le entrega la toalla y la botella, el castaño lo mira curiosamente. “¿Algo anda mal?”

“No, sólo… ¿no estás un poco asustado por el anti-doping? Vas a ser echado del equipo.”

“Nah.” Sonríe burlón antes de tomar un trago. “Tengo un amigo que suele darme pruebas de orina.”

“Qu- ¿tienes un traficante de _orina_?” Pregunta Harry, la boca abierta.

_¿Qué siquiera es Louis Tomlinson?_

“Podrías decirlo así.” Se ríe, regresándole la botella y después limpiándose la cara con la toalla antes de lanzársela a Harry, quien la atrapa en su pecho. “Buena charla.”

Lo observa correr de regreso al campo, pero se enfoca en su cuello a propósito, en caso de Louis tenga ojos en la espalda. Ya que tiene un jodido _chico orina_ , no le sorprendería nada más.

El entrenamiento termina cerca de la hora del almuerzo, y después de que Van Gaal anuncia que mañana será día de gimnasio, los chicos comienzan a guardar sus cosas y dirigirse a las duchas. Harry se asegura de poner todas las toallas en el cesto de la lavandería y las botellas en la basura, antes de estirarse y sentarse en una de las bancas.

Abre Instagram, y baja las publicaciones para ver si Louis ha publicado algo recientemente que no haya visto. No gran cosa. Louis en realidad sí publicó una foto de él y Zayn con ‘ _gracias a dios no somos ladrones’_ como descripción. Y okay. Es la foto que Harry les tomó, y también algo que él dijo. Sonríe mientras da dos golpecitos rápidos en la pantalla.

 

Abre WhatsApp para contestar los mensajes que tiene de Niall y Barbara, quienes planean salir esta noche.

 **_Harry:_ ** _por qué no simplemente salen ustedes solos? Como una cita? Para qué necesitan que vaya?_

 **_Niall:_ ** _um…? Barb?_

 **_Barbara:_ ** _bueno o sea, no me importaría pero no quiero que Harry sienta excluido_

 **_Harry:_ ** _no jodas eso es ridículo, sólo vayan a su cita_

 **_Harry:_ ** _además no me siento excluido, no tengo dinero de todos modos_

 **_Harry:_ ** _diviértanse_

Abre un mensaje de su padre diciendo que estará fuera hasta tarde porque tiene una importante junta de negocios, y le responde con un simple _ok_. Como siempre.

El vestidor está vacío, así que cuando escucha el agua correr en las regaderas levanta la vista confundido y al mismo tiempo asustado. ¿Revisa de dónde proviene el ruido? ¿Sólo se va a casa? ¿Quién estaría aquí hora y media después de que todos se fueron?

Decide levantarse y echar un vistazo para asegurarse de que alguien que tenga acceso al lugar en realidad esté en las duchas, lo cual sería realmente confuso, sin embargo, puesto que vio a todos marcharse. Quiere asegurarse de no dejar a nadie encerrado aquí toda la noche.

Tan pronto entra en las duchas revestidas de linóleo, se arrepiente inmediatamente hasta de haber nacido. Porque ahí está Louis Tomlinson (bueno, juzgando por sus tatuajes y su muy increíble y muy _desnudo_ trasero), inclinado con una mano contra la pared y la otra alrededor de su polla.

Harry ni siquiera jadea. No puede. Es irreal. Dios no lo ama tanto.

Sus mejillas están ardiendo mientras se da la vuelta y camina de regreso a los vestidores, anonadado. A penas se puede mover, principalmente por la forma en que sus jeans comienzan a sentirse más ajustados de lo que suelen ser.

Sabe que tiene que cerrar los vestidores y la única manera de hacerlo es esperar a que Louis salga mientras pretende no haber visto nada.

 _Va a ser realmente duro hacer eso,_ piensa. _Ese fue un buen juego de palabras. Debería escribirlo._

No hay tiempo de pensar en jugos de palabras, sin embargo, porque alguien emerge de las regaderas con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y una mirada feliz en el rostro, su cabello mojado y pegado a la frente.

Parece sorprendido de verlo sentado en la banca junto a su locker, pero no dice nada mientras camina para tomar sus cosas.

“¿Por qué no te has ido todavía?” Pregunta, rompiendo el silencio. Busca su ropa y después la coloca en la banca para poder ponérsela.

_Si va a cambiarse enfrente de mí juro que voy a morir._

Louis, aparentemente, tiene la misma idea en mente cundo tira la toalla para agacharse y ponerse los bóxers.

“Dios bendito.” Dice el rizado y se cubre los ojos. Oficialmente su vida se ha disipado. Aleja la mirada y cambia el tema para no verse demasiado obvio.

“No puedo irme porque tengo que cerrar y luego dejar las llaves con Eleanor en la recepción. Podría haberte dejado encerrado si no hubiera… escuchado que te estabas bañando.”

“¿Me escuchaste o me _viste_ bañándome?”

“Te escuché.”

“Mientes.” Dice y se da la vuelta, poniéndose las manos en la cadera.

Harry toma este momento para admirar sus definidos abdominales, la pequeña y apenas visible suave barriga justo sobre la cinturilla de sus jeans, y los tatuajes que adornan su pecho.

“Y también me estás viendo.”

Harry levanta la vista hacia Louis mientras contempla simplemente renunciar. Sólo renunciar a su trabajo mañana y salvar un poco de su vergüenza y dignidad.

“Um no estaba- lo siento. No pretendía hacerte sentir incómodo.”

Ay dios. ¿Por qué ni siquiera había pensado que sus miradas y su patético coqueteo podrían poner a Louis incómodo?

“No me haces sentir incómodo. En realidad me halaga.”

“¿Te halaga cuando te veo así?”

“Me halaga que tengas algo en tus pantalones que necesite atención gracias a mí.”

La mandíbula de Harry cae hasta el piso y cruza las piernas para hacerlo menos obvio, lo cual, por supuesto que lo hace aún más obvio.

_Buen trabajo, maldita sea._

“Sólo pensé que um… usualmente los chicos hetero se sienten raros cuando coqueteo con ellos.”

“¿Con cuántos chicos hetero has coqueteado?” Pregunta Louis, divertido, mientras empuja una camiseta negra Adidas sobre su cabeza.

“Sólo… dos. Contándote. Y el otro no lo tomó tan bien como tú.” Dice Harry, incómodo.

_¿Por qué siquiera le importaría esto a Louis?_

“¿Qué te hace pensar que soy heterosexual?”

Harry se atraganta con el aire.

“Qu-quiero decir- has sido ligado con un montón de chicas en el pasado y tú sabes...así. ¿No lo sé? No es asunto mío.”

“¿Sabes? No deberías creer todo lo que lees.”

“¿Entonces no eres hetero?”

Louis cierra su mochila y después se la cuelga al hombro. “¿Pensé que no era asunto tuyo?”

“Sí, tienes razón. Lo siento.”

“Eres tan fácil de poner nervioso.” Se ríe y sostiene la puerta que conduce al corredor abierta para que Harry pase primero.

El rizado cierra y después deja las llaves en la recepción como siempre, antes de seguir a Louis fuera del edificio.

“¿Vas a casa?” Pregunta justo después de que Harry se despide y se da la vuelta para caminar hacia la estación del metro.

“Sí.”

“¿Y vas a tomar el metro? ¿Con este calor?”

“Um…¿sí?”

“Te daré un aventón. Vamos.”

“Bueno-eh.” Balbucea.

_Me ENCANTARÍA que me dieras un aventón._

“Gracias.” Dice finalmente y mira a Louis quitar los seguros de su Porsche y lanzar la mochila en el asiento trasero. Después le da la vuelta al auto para tomar el asiento del conductor, viendo a Harry con una expresión curiosa.

“¿Necesitas una invitación especial o algo así?”

Harry sacude la cabeza y finalmente camina hacia la puerta del copiloto antes de sentarse sobro el cómodo asiento de cuero. Se pone el cinturón y observa el interior del auto mientras el otro enciende el motor.

“Los asientos son tan cómodos. Es bonito.”

“No gasté sesenta mil libras en este carro para nada.”

Los ojos de Harry se abren como platos. Ser un jugador profesional de futbol sí que tiene sus ventajas. No se molesta en decirle donde vive puesto que ya lo sabe. Después de todo, él _estuvo_ fumando hierba en su jardín sólo un día atrás.

“¿Entonces por qué obtuviste este trabajo?” Pregunta Louis, cambiando el tema. Sus ojos están fijos en el camino mientras conduce con una mano, la otra ocupada con un encendedor. Enciende su cigarrillo y después deja el encendedor en la puerta del auto.

“¿A qué te refieres? Mi papá me consiguió el trabajo.”

“¿Pero no tienes algo más emocionante que hacer durante el verano? ¿Por qué querrías trabajar cada día de la semana en vez de relajarte antes de la Uni? Vas a ir a la universidad en otoño, ¿cierto?”

Harry está abrumado por el hecho de que Louis parece genuinamente interesado en esa información sobre su vida. No se hace ilusiones, sin embargo; probablemente Louis sólo quiere hacer un poco de conversación así no tendrán que ir en un silencio incómodo.

“Sí, lo haré. En realidad es una historia divertida, pero en un poco complicada.”

“Tengo tiempo.”

Harry exhala. “Bueno, pensé que sería buena idea hacer una fiesta después de la graduación, invité a la mitad de mi generación. Lo cual terminó siendo una mala idea cuando mi padre lo descubrió, y retiró su promesa de comprarme un auto si entraba a la universidad. Ahora tengo que trabajar y ahorrar mi dinero. También esa es la razón por la que tengo que tomar el metro con este calor y por lo que probablemente dejaré de fumar.”

“Eso es horrible. Lo del carro, quiero decir, no la parte de dejar el cigarro. ¿Qué auto querías?”

“¿Estaba pensando tal vez en un Austin-Healey 1967?”

“Qué elegante. ¿Cuánto cuesta uno?”

“Como cincuenta grandes.”

“Creo que tendrás que hacer una carrera como water boy entonces.” Se ríe. “Y entonces tal vez puedas tener tu carro después de cumplir sesenta años.”

“Ja, ja. Hice mi prueba de manejo para nada. Y mi papa ni siquiera me dejará tomar su auto.”

Entonces Harry se pregunta por qué demonios se está quejado con Louis de sus problemas infantiles. Probablemente suena como un niño rico malcriado.

“Quien sabe, tal vez te ganes la lotería un día y entonces puedas comprarte el carro de sueños.”

Harry se encoge de hombros. “Lo dudo.”

Louis sacude la cabeza y avienta el cigarrillo por la ventana antes de volver a subirla.

“Así que um… ¿dónde vives?” Pregunta, tratando desesperadamente de evitar el silencio.

“Greater Manchester.”

“¿Ya encontraste una casa?”

Louis asiente. “La compré cuando Louis me propuso la transferencia. Aunque es un poco complicado porque ni siquiera he estado ahí para desempacar todo todavía y no puedo encontrar la motivación.”

“Um… Podría ayudarte alguna vez si quieres. Quiero decir-”

_¿Qué mierda?_

“Suena bien.” Louis acepta, tomándolo por sorpresa.

“¿Entonces ya sabías que querías unirte al Manchester?” Continúa, cambiando el tema de su previo desliz.

“Por supuesto. He sido fan desde que estaba en pañales.”

No le pregunta cómo es que fue transferido al Paris Saint-Germain porque ya ha leído su página en Wikipedia. Sin embargo, quiere saber cómo es que conoce a Zayn tan bien después de pasar todos esos años en París, cómo es que no perdió su acento… quiere saber muchísimas cosas sobre Louis pero no quiere parecer un fanático desesperado. Un patético y encaprichado niño de 18 años.

“Bueno eh, gracias por traerme. Lamento las inconveniencias qu-”

“No te preocupes, amigo.” Sonríe coqueto, girándose en su asiento. “Escucha, si alguna vez necesitas que te lleve al trabajo… puedo pasar a recogerte.”

“¿No sería demasiada molestia?”

“Dios, no. Ahora puedo pasar a dejar a Zayn al trabajo y luego recogerte al mismo tiempo. Él me amará.” Sonríe.

“Está bien entonces-eh. Gracias.”

Louis asiente y espera a que Harry atraviese el pórtico antes de continuar conduciendo.

En cuanto entra a su habitación, no espera ni siquiera a cerrar la puerta detrás de él, se deja caer contra la cama y se masturba hasta correrse con el nombre de Louis en los labios.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Juego de palabras. _Ride_ , tiene muchos significados, como montar o cabalgar, pero también como llevar a alguien en su vehículo, pasarlo a dejar (eso es un ‘aventón’, por si no se usa en todos lados), o cosas por el estilo.  
>   
>  _"I'll give you a **ride** home. C'mon."_  
>  _I'd LOVE for you to take me for a **ride** / Me ENCANTARÍA que me tomaras para una montada_ , ¿tal vez?
> 
> ━━━
> 
> Pueden seguirme en [tumblr](http://ameliestrike.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> Próximo capítulo disponible el viernes 4 de septiembre ~7:00 pm MX.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
>  playlist  
> [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/theboyfriendstagram/bring-your-body-baby) | [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsK_sys40AXzRcNoEow8fccOlchDqvrkY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenten :DD

“¿Qué hora es?” Pregunta Harry cuando encuentra a Louis en su cocina la mañana siguiente, hablando con Zayn sobre Dios sabrá qué.

Para ahora ya ha aprendido que Louis obviamente no tiene ningún tipo de límite, y se pregunta si llegará a acostumbrarse a ello.

_No es como que necesites acostumbrarte. Trabajas para él._

“Aún tenemos diez minutos.” Le informa antes de sacar su teléfono para escribirle a alguien.

Harry se hace una taza de café y se sienta a la mesa frente a Louis, sin molestarse en prepararse algo para desayunar porque no tendrá tiempo de comerlo, y también porque está un poco nervioso por tener al castaño de nuevo en su casa.

_¿Y sí es normal para alguien de dieciocho años ponerse nervioso alrededor de alguien más?_

Necesita dejar de actuar como un niño, en verdad lo necesita. Así que se hace la nota mental de comenzar a actuar más maduro desde ese instante, porque después de todo, va a marcharse a la universidad en un par de meses y si quiere tener una oportunidad con Louis, tiene que dejar de ser un bebé quejumbroso.

“¿Qué vas a hacer después de trabajar hoy?” Pregunta Louis, pasando su atención de Harry a Zayn.

“Probablemente salga con Perrie o algo así.” Responde Zayn sin mirarlo porque está demasiado ocupado con su teléfono.

“¿Entonces no vas a ir a mi casa a ayudarme a desempacar?”

“Lou, no iría a ese chiquero ni aunque me pagaras.”

“¿Y si te _pago_?”

Zayn se muestra más entusiasmado, aunque es obvio que está bromeando. “¿De cuánto estamos hablando?”

“¿Cincuenta libras la hora?”

“Estás loco.” Zayn niega con la cabeza. “Pero aun así no puedo ir a ayudarte. Ya le prometí a Perrie que saldríamos.”

Louis suspira. “Bien. Encontraré a alguien más.”

“Yo puedo ayudarte.” Interrumpe Harry. “Digo- si tú quieres.”

“Está bien.” Louis ladea la cabeza. “Iremos a mi casa después del entrenamiento.”

“Espero que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo.” Le dice Zayn antes de dejar la habitación para salir a la piscina.

Harry lo ve con las cejas levantadas, pero Louis ya le está preguntando si está listo para irse y así lo saca de su estado de confusión.

Llegan al centro de entrenamiento diez minutos después, y esta vez Harry no está seguro de qué se supone que deba hacer, ya que hoy es día de gimnasio. ¿Se supone que sólo entrene con ellos? ¿Que mire las paredes hasta que terminen las dos horas?

Decide preguntarle a Giggs al respecto cuando todos, incluido él, se dirigen al gimnasio en el primer piso.

“Sí, también puedes usar el gimnasio, pero la próxima vez que tengamos un día así, no tienes que venir.”

Harry asiente, sin estar seguro de si Giggs le está diciendo que no tiene que venir la próxima vez que tengan un día de gimnasio, o si tiene permitido hacerlo pero no está obligado.

El gimnasio es un enorme salón lleno de diferentes aparatos para hacer ejercicio, treinta de cada uno. Giggs y Stuivenberg les dicen que empiecen con su calentamiento, y luego que comiencen a trabajar en sus pectorales.

Incómodamente hace el calentamiento con el equipo, y después va hacia el banco de pesas. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que intentó de levantar pesas, o que en realidad fue a un gym (a pesar de tener algunos aparatos en casa, nunca se ha sentido lo suficientemente motivado como para usarlos), así que no está seguro qué tan capaz sea de levantar treinta kilogramos mientras está recostado.

Comienza sencillo, con pesas de 5kg en cada lado, pero entonces progresa hasta tener veinte en cada uno. Resulta ser una mala idea, porque muy pronto obliga demasiado a su cuerpo y termina atascado con la barra de metal enterrándose en su pecho.

Y como si las cosas no pudieran ponerse peor o más embarazosas, puede escuchar a Louis reírse desde algún sitio en la habitación, y luego a alguien aproximarse.

“¿Todo bien ahí, amigo?” Pregunta, mirándolo hacia abajo con una sonrisa burlona.

“Sí eh- estoy atorado.”

“Eso es porque no estás sosteniendo este peso como deberías. Déjame mostrarte.”

Harry frunce la nariz. “Lo haría, si supiera cómo quitarme esto de encima.”

Louis levanta la barra y lo deja levantarse antes de ponerla en los soportes. Se recuesta y levanta la vista para mirarlo y asegurarse de que le esté prestando atención. Y _por supuesto_ que Harry lo está haciendo.

“Estabas sosteniendo la barra con tus manos junto a los hombros, así.” Comienza Louis, y lo demuestra a medida que lo menciona. “Pero debes tener la parte externa de tus manos tocando tus hombros, así puedes hacer palanca.”

Después Louis comienza a levantar la pesa y después bajarla, pero Harry está demasiado ocupado viendo la forma en que sus bíceps se marcan obscenamente por todo el esfuerzo.

“¿Estás siguiendo lo que digo?” Pregunta, y Harry dirige la vista de vuelta a su rostro.

“Sí.”

“Entonces veamos.”

Harry asiente y toma el lugar de Louis en cuestión de segundos. En realidad lo encuentra sencillo cuando comienza a levantar exactamente en la forma en que Louis le mostró.

“¿Ves? Es mucho más fácil a la manera Tommo.”

“¿Manera Tommo?” Pregunta, poniendo la barra de vuelta en los soportes.

Louis sonríe. “Es una cosa de cuando era niño.”

Se queda cerca de Harry por un rato después de eso, dándole instrucciones y consejos, antes de ser llamado hacia las bicicletas.

“Siempre tratando de holgazanear.” Le dice Herrera, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando Louis se monta a una bicicleta junto a él.

“Sólo le estaba mostrando al niño.”

El estómago de Harry se hace un nudo.

_No soy un niño._

Continúa haciendo levantamientos, y corre en la caminadora por media hora antes de que les digan que pueden marcharse y les pidan llegar a tiempo al día siguiente.

Cuando están de regreso en los vestidores, todos están comenzando a desnudarse y dirigirse a las regaderas, y Harry no está seguro de si debería hacerlo también. Está sudado y seguramente también apesta, pero no quiere sobrepasar los límites.

“¿No te vas a bañar, amigo?” Le pregunta David con una sonrisa mientras se pone la toalla sobre el hombro.

Harry trata de no observar su cuerpo desnudo mientras se encoge de hombros. “No quiero em- hacer sentir incómodo a nadie.”

“¿De qué estás hablando?” Se ríe David. “Vamos, no seas tímido.”

 _Él siempre ha sido mi favorito_ , piensa mientras se apresura a quitarse la ropa. Aunque nunca ha sido tímido acerca de su cuerpo (siempre anda desnudo por la casa –Barbara y Niall ya están acostumbrados para ahora), no puede evitar sentirse un poco raro e incluso inseguro por estar desnudo frente a estos chicos. Todos tienen un increíble abdomen con los músculos definidos y la línea V bien marcada y… oh bueno.

Se deshace de sus prendas y agarra la toalla que estaba junto a él en la banca para enredarla alrededor de su cintura antes de caminar hacia las regaderas.

Trata de no mirar a nadie mientras se baña rápidamente, siendo cuidadoso al evitar mojar su cabello, y después velozmente se enreda la toalla de nuevo.

Cuando regresa a la banca, está orgulloso de sí mismo por no mirar a Louis (tanto).

“Entonces todavía vienes conmigo a ayudarme con las cajas, ¿cierto?” Pregunta Louis mientras camina hacia un ya vestido Harry.

“Si todavía quieres que vaya.”

“Por supuesto que quiero. Si no tuviera a nadie para ayudarme, no creo que encontraría la motivación para desempacar yo solo y entonces tendría que seguir durmiendo en el sillón hasta morir de un mal lumbar.”

“Tengo mal lumbar y no he muerto todavía, así que creo que estarás bien.” Dice Harry, no muy seguro de por qué sintió la necesidad de compartir esa información.

“Sí, pero tú eres joven. Yo ya tengo un pie en la tumba.”

“No soy tan joven.” Murmura cuando el otro se da la vuelta para ponerse la camiseta.

“¿Qué dices?” Pregunta Herrera y Harry sólo niega con la cabeza.

“¿Todavía vas a venir el viernes al pub?”

“Bueno… Quiero decir, si estoy invitado entonces seguro que sí.”

Ander sonríe. “Claro que lo estás, si no, no te preguntaría.”

Harry le devuelve la sonrisa antes de ponerse de pie y tronar su espalda. Louis está listo para irse con su mochila Adidas colgada al hombro y una mirada expectante en el rostro.

“¿Podrías cerrar por mí?” Le pregunta Harry a Ander. “¿Y luego dejar las llaves en la recepción?”

“Claro.”

“Gracias.”

“¿Harold?” Interrumpe Louis. “¿Estás listo o debería esperar en el auto?”

“No, estoy listo.”

“Está bien. Nos vamos, chicos, hasta mañana.”

“¡No hagan nada que podría llevarte a prisión!” Les grita David, justo antes de que la puerta se cierre detrás de Louis.

“Entonces… antes de que entres a mi casa, tengo que advertirte que sí es algo así como un chiquero, como dijo Zayn.” Le dice Louis después de encender el auto.

“Oh, está bien. No creo que pueda superar el desastre que Niall tiene en su habitación.”

“¿Es tu novio?”

“¿No? Es el chico rubio del pub. Él está con mi otra amiga, Barbara.”

“Oh, ¿la castaña de ojos azules?”

Harry asiente.

“Antes de que me dijeras que eras gay, pensé que ustedes estaban juntos.” Admite Louis mientras se detiene por la señal de alto.

Harry resopla. “No, gracias.”

“Aw, vamos, es jodidamente hermosa.”

“Sí, pero ella no es… un chico.”

Louis tararea y ladea la cabeza con una sonrisa, sin apartar los ojos del semáforo. Cuando se pone en verde, presiona el acelerador tan fuerte que Harry se sacude hacia atrás contra el asiento. Se sostiene del reposabrazos por el resto del camino, ya que aparentemente a Louis le encanta manejar como un maniático cuando las calles están desiertas y no hay policías de tránsito a la vista.

La casa de Louis es una semi-villa de dos plantas (parece normal pero al mismo tiempo increíblemente moderna y lujosa) en un elegante vecindario en Greater Manchester, con una enorme puerta blanca de cochera en el lado derecho. No tiene cerca, y Harry se pregunta si Louis no está asustado de que entusiastas del futbol, paparazzi o entrevistadores aparezcan en su puerta principal.

Ve los dedos de Louis mientras examinan los botones de un pequeño control remoto en las llaves de su auto antes de presionar uno que causa que la puerta del garaje se levante. Hay otro carro en el lado derecho de la cochera; una negra y reluciente Range Rover que parece de nueva y sin usar.

“¿Tienes dos carros?”

“Sí. Pero nunca he usado la Rover.”

Louis se estaciona en el espacio sobrante entre el muro y la camioneta, y después saca sus llaves de la ignición.

“No hay puerta hacia la casa. Tenemos que volver a salir.”

“Eso no es práctico.”

“Lo sé, van a venir algunos trabajadores a construir una puerta este fin de semana.”

La puerta de garaje se cierra para cuando ellos se encuentran en el porche y Louis abre la puerta principal.

El interior de la casa es igual de elegante que el exterior. Todas las paredes son de un blanco liso, y a parte de un pequeño armario y un mueblecito para los zapatos, no hay nada más en el corredor.

Louis deja las llaves en un pequeño tazón en la encimera y después se saca los zapatos deportivos, y avanza pasando de largo las escaleras y atraviesa una puerta que probablemente conduce a la sala de estar por lo que Harry puede ver.

“La casa no está tan mal como dijiste-oh.” Harry deja de hablar cuando ve las incontables cajas repartidas por todo el salón, algunas abiertas y algunas no. Todas están etiquetadas con palabras escritas con marcador negro, cosas como RECÁMARA PRINCIPAL, COCINA. SALA, LIBROS (NO URGE), etcétera.

Hay una enorme pantalla de plasma colgando de la pared sobre la chimenea de frente al sofá, y decir que la mesa de centro es un desastre sería un eufemismo.

Hay tres cajas de pizza abiertas, y un vaso de helado comido a medias, algunos tazones de cereal y cuatro botellas de cerveza sobre la mesa.

“Dios bendito.” Exhala Harry.

“No me juzgues. Iba a limpiar ayer después de que algunos amigos vinieron, pero me quedé dormido antes de hacerlo.”

“Voy a lavar los trastes, lo siento.”

“¿Qué?” Pregunta, observando confundido a Harry mientras agarra los tazones y las botellas antes de dirigirse a la cocina. “Está bien, ¿entonces sólo vas a limpiar mi casa?”

“Puedes empezar abriendo una caja a la vez, pero hazlo estratégicamente. Comienza con la sala y después muévete en círculo, hasta que llegues a la planta alta.”

“Me gusta ese lado mandón de ti.” Louis sonríe de lado. “Ya no pareces inocente.”

“¿Te parezco inocente?”

“Bueno, ahora mismo pareces ofendido.”

Harry le da la espalda, pone los trastes en el lavaplatos y luego lo enciende. Aparentemente Louis ha tomado el trabajo de recoger el resto de la basura de la mesa y tirarla al cesto, así que Harry se ocupa con una caja que dice SALA.

Hay dos lámparas en ella, algunos libros para llenar el librero en el rincón, y algunos cojines del sofá.

“¿Cuánta mierda trajiste aquí?” Pregunta Harry cuando descubre otras dos cajas con cosas del salón.

“Demasiada. Y ni siquiera vivo aquí tanto como me gustaría. Gracias por ayudarme, sin embargo.”

Harry asiente y abre la segunda caja, y los contenidos son similares a los de la primera. Está a punto de comenzar con la caja de la cocina cuando el timbre lo asusta.

“¿Esperas a alguien?” Le pregunta a Louis, quien tiene el brazo hasta el codo dentro de una caja que dice MISCELÁNEO.”

“No creo. Espera, debe de ser Payno.”

“¿Quién es Payno?”

El timbre suena de nuevo, y después de que Louis le lanza una mirada expectante, Harry se da la vuelta y camina hacia la puerta principal.

Un hombre alto de hombros anchos y definidos bíceps lo está mirando con una sonrisa. “Eh… ¿interrumpo algo?”

“¿No?” Pregunta Harry, mirando sobre su hombro.

“¿Louis está disponible?”

“Sí, está… disponible. Está dentro. Pasa.”

“Soy Liam, por cierto.” Dice y le extiende la mano.

“Harry.”

“¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado viendo-?”

“Dios, Liam, ¿puedo vivir?” Pregunta Louis, caminando hacia ellos en cuando entran a la sala de estar. “Harry es nuestro water boy, quien amablemente se ofreció a ayudarme a acomodar mi mierda. No como _algunas_ personas.”

“Te dije que estaba ocupado con Soph-”

“¿Cuándo no estás ocupado con ella?”

Liam no dice nada mientras lo jala en un abrazo, rematándolo con una palmadita en la espalda.

“¿Tienes mis cosas?”

Liam asiente y busca algo en el pantalón de sus jeans, antes de sacar un pequeño contenedor que está lleno con algo que sospechosamente parece pipí.

“¿Eso es…?” Pregunta Harry, señalando el líquido.

“Sí. Gracias, bro. Pondré esto en algún lugar que no se me olvide para poder llevarlo mañana.”

Louis desaparece escaleras arriba, así que Harry es abandonado en un silencio incómodo con Liam en el living.

“¿Entonces cómo es que conoces a Louis?”

“Conseguí trabajo como el water boy del equipo y él pidió ayuda para desempacar.”

“¿Entonces no pasa nada entre ustedes?”

Harry lo mira con una expresión confundida.

“Eh, ¿no?”

“Está bien, sólo preguntaba.”

Harry no le pregunta a Liam porque siquiera preguntó eso ya que hasta donde sabe, Louis es hetero. Cuando él vuelve, Harry y Liam ya han arreglado la cocina y están listos para comenzar con la planta alta.

“Tengo que correr, Tommo, pero tenemos que vernos para tomar algo.” Le dice Liam dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

“¿A dónde vas?” Pregunta Louis y agarra una caja con cosas del baño.

“Voy a ver a Zayn. Iremos a buscar un anillo.”

“¿Quieres pedirle matrimonio a Sophia y no me pediste consejo? Estoy dolido.”

“Zayn es más… Zayn. Y tú eres más tú.”

Louis pone los ojos en blanco y mira a Harry por un segundo. “Vale. Está bien entonces, me dices cómo te fue. Y sobre los tragos, algunos amigos del equipo y yo vamos a salir el viernes, por si quieres venir.”

Liam asiente y le da la mano a Harry antes de irse.

“¿Cómo es que todos se conocen si acabas de mudarte a Manchester?”

Louis lo mira mientras suben las escaleras con dos cajas.

“Íbamos a la misma escuela antes de que me mudara, pero siempre estuvimos en contacto.”

Bajan las cajas en el dormitorio antes de abrirlas. Están llenas de sábanas limpias, fundas de almohada, almohadas, y edredones.

“¿Cuántas sábanas necesita una persona?” ¿Y por qué?” Pregunta Harry, pero entonces ve la vacilación en la cara de Louis antes de sacudir la cabeza. “En realidad, olvídalo. No quiero saber.”

Louis se ríe y saca una sábana de la caja antes de darse la vuelta hacia la cama king size que ocupa un montón de espacio en la habitación.

“¿Están lavadas al menos?”

“Sí. Son nuevas.”

Harry lo mira batallar para poner la sábana en la cama adecuadamente, pero no lo logra. “¿Acaso sabes cómo tender una cama?”

“Con el riesgo de sonar como un imbécil, en realidad tenía un mucama en París que tendía mi cama y cocinaba para mí. Así que en realidad no.”

“Estabas muy ocupado con otras cosas, ¿no?” Pregunta Harry.

“¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que lentamente estás comenzando a pensar que soy un idiota insufrible?”

“No pienso eso.” Dice Harry y se acerca para apartar la sábana de sus manos. “No es que eso importe.”

Louis no contesta nada y da un paso hacia atrás para permitirle al otro poner la sábana en la cama de la manera en que debe ir. Lo observa con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas.

Cuando Harry se da la vuelta para ver si Louis siquiera le prestó atención, lo encuentra mirándole el trasero. No dice nada, sin embargo, pero la sonrisa jugando en sus labios por el resto del día tal vez lo hace.

 

**× × ×**

 

Lo primero que David le dice a Harry cuando entra a los vestidores el viernes es que esa noche va a ir a un par de pubs con algunos chicos del equipo.

“¿Quién más va a ir?” Pregunta Harry mientras planea mentalmente tomar un poco de dinero de la billetera de su papá antes de que se marche a Barcelona más tarde ese día.

“Herrera, Tomlinson, Van Persie y algunos chicos que Louis conoce. Puedes traer a tu amigo rubio si quieres.”

“¿Niall?”

“El chico irlandés.”

“Claro.” Sonríe, pensando en cómo Niall se va a orinar encima cuando se lo diga.

En cuanto el carrito está cargado y listo, se toma un tiempo antes de dirigirse al campo para mandarle un mensaje a Niall.

 **_Harry:_ ** _entoncesss… De Gea me dijo que te llevara con nosotros a una ronda de pubs hoy_

 **_Barbara:_ ** _quién??_

 **_Harry:_ ** _Niall_

 **_Barbara:_ ** _jódete_

 **_Niall:_ ** _fuck yeah!!! Cuando y donde? Estoy en tu casa a las 7??_

 **_Harry:_ ** _todavía no estoy seguro_

 **_Harry:_ ** _lo siento barb, es noche de chicos_

 **_Niall:_ ** _pero como te pregunto? Que dijo?_

 **_Harry:_ ** _me dijo que llevara a mi amigo rubio_

 **_Harry:_ ** _el irlandés_

 **_Niall:_ ** _(emoji de cerveza) (emoji de cerveza)(emoji de cerveza)_

Harry sacude la cabeza divertido y bloquea su teléfono antes de ponerlo de vuelta en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Es el primero en salir al campo, así que se sienta en una de las bancas mientras espera a que el resto del equipo salga y por fin comiencen a entrenar.

Los observa hacer su rutina de calentamiento como siempre, y trata de no mirar demasiado a Louis. Ha estado haciendo eso en el auto lo suficiente, ya que Louis ha mantenido de palabra de llevarlo al trabajo después de pasar a dejar a Zayn.

“¿Aburriéndote?” Pregunta Louis sin aliento cuando corre hacia Harry una hora después, el cabello pegado a la frente.

“Un poco.”

Louis empuja su flequillo sudado hacia la izquierda y se agacha a tomar su botella de agua, esta vez sin ayuda de Harry.

“Escuché que vas a venir al pub esta noche.”

Harry se encoge de hombros, enterrando los dedos en la banca.

“¿Estás seguro de que puedes manejar todo el alcohol?”

“Sí, no soy un bebé.”

“¿Así que estás diciendo que estás dispuesto a beber conmigo?”

“No creo poder soportar _tanto_ alcohol, sin embargo.” Harry sonríe, entrecerrando los ojos para levantar la vista hacia él.

“Sabía que no podrías.”

“¿En serio? Demuéstralo.”

“¿Estamos apostando?” Pregunta Louis y se acerca con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

“Sí. Beberemos al mismo tiempo y el primero en emborracharse pierde.”

“¿Y qué voy a obtener si gano?”

“Bueno, ¿qué quieres?” Dice Harry y se pregunta si Louis tomó la pregunta de manera sexual como él había pretendido.

“Hm… ya que no tengo una alberca, ir a tu casa un día y usarla.”

“Claro. ¿Y si yo gano?”

“Bueno, ¿qué quieres _tú_?”

Harry se muerde el labio. “¿Qué estarías dispuesto a darme?”

“Lo que sea. No soy un cobarde.”

“No se me ocurre nada ahora mismo.”

“¿Qué tal una mamada?”

Harry tose y se atraganta con el aire. “¿Qu-en serio?”

“Estoy dispuesto a romper algunos límites. Porque sé que ganaré.”

“¿Estás dispuesto a chupármela?”

“Eso no va a pasar.” Louis sonríe y pone la botella de vuelta en su lugar.

“Acabas de motivarme para ganar esta apuesta.”

Louis se inclina y le extiende una mano a Harry para cerrar el trato.

“Soy un mal perdedor.” Es la última cosa que le dice antes de darse la vuelta y reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo en el campo.

Juegan un pequeño partido para ver en qué necesitan trabajar después del fin de semana, y entonces han terminado por el día.

Harry espera en el vestidor una vez que termina de limpiar, así Louis puede llevarlo a su casa como siempre. La discusión acerca de la apuesta que tendrán más tarde esa noche comienza tan pronto Louis sale del estacionamiento.

“¿Estás seguro de que no quieres echarte para atrás ahora?” Le pregunta, dando golpecitos con sus dedos contra el volante al ritmo de la canción.

“Sí.”

“Está bien entonces. Pero si caes en un coma etílico no quiero ser el responsable.”

“Eso no pasará, no te preocupes. La única vez que quedé inconsciente fue en la fiesta de 18 de Niall, me tomé quince shots de vodka en un lapso de diez minutos. Y no morí, así que…”

“Si tú lo dices. Sólo pensé en ser lindo y darte una advertencia.”

“Voy a ganar esto.” Afirma Harry cuando al fin llegan frente a su casa.

“¿En verdad quieres tanto una mamada?” Se ríe Louis y detiene el auto.

“No, sólo quiero probar que no mantendrás tu palabra.”

“Nunca he roto una apuesta o una promesa en toda mi vida. Y no planeo empezar ahora.”

“Okay. ¿Dónde y a qué hora?”

“Nos encontraremos afuera del Temple a las nueve. ¿O es demasiado tarde para ti?”

Harry le lanza una mirada antes de salir del auto y azotar la puerta tal vez demasiado fuerte detrás de él.

 

**× × ×**

 

Niall llega a casa de Harry exactamente cuando dijo que lo haría, y después de una hora y media de jugar FIFA en el living, Harry finalmente sube a ducharse y vestirse.

Su padre no se ha movido de la silla en la cocina por las últimas tres horas, así que cuando Harry se acerca a él, ni siquiera se molesta en despegar la vista de los papeles que se encuentra leyendo.

“Voy a salir.” Dice Harry y toma su billetera de la encimera. Su padre ni siquiera se inmuta ante la acción.

“Llévate las llaves porque tengo un vuelo a las doce así que me iré en una hora.”

“¿Cuándo vas a regresar?”

“El domingo en la noche porque tengo una gala de caridad el lunes y vas a ir conmigo.”

Harry suspira pero no comenta nada al respecto mientras toma un billete de cincuenta libras de su cartera. “Me las arreglaré.”

“Te dejaré algo de dinero para comida y si se te acaba sólo usa tu tarjeta.”

Harry asiente. Ya sabe el procedimiento, no es nada nuevo.

Niall está esperándolo por la puerta con una mirada expectante en el rostro.

“¿Vamos a tomar un taxi?”

“Sí. Pediré uno.”

El taxi llega apenas tres minutos después, y a las nueve y cinco ya están frente a The Temple Bar. No puede ver a los otros chicos con los que se supone que van a encontrarse afuera, lo cual significa que ya están dentro en una mesa.

“¡Harry!” Dice alguien y el rizado vuelve la cabeza para ver a Ander haciéndole señas desde una mesa en el rincón. David, Louis, Daley y Robin están ahí también (es raro llamarlos por sus nombres pero sería más raro si los llamara por sus apellidos en sus caras).

Toman los últimos dos asientos libres en la mesa justo cuando la mesera se acerca, preguntándoles qué les gustaría ordenar.

“Me gustaría Jack con coca.” Comienza Louis, mirando a Harry curiosamente.

“Dos.” Agrega Harry, lanzándole una mirada como diciendo ‘sí, está bien’.

El resto de los chicos ordena también, antes de que Niall comience a hablar de la Premier League.

Cuando llegan sus bebidas, Harry trata de tomársela lo más pronto posible para terminar con eso.

“Tranquilo, Styles, esta es nuestra primer parada.” Se ríe mientras deja su propio vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

“¿Hay algún tipo de competencia ahí?” Pregunta David, señalando entre los dos.

“No.” Dicen al mismo tiempo.

Cuando la conversación se reanuda y su atención se desvía, Harry se inclina para decirle algo a Louis.

“Demuéstralo.” Dice, guiñándole un ojo. Él puede soportar esto.

Resulta ser que en realidad no puede soportarlo. Dos horas, tres clubes, cuatro cocteles, y cinco shots después, Harry está recargado contra la barra en algún club con su vista poniéndose borrosa. Se siente mareado y Louis está gritando en su oído Dios sabrá qué pero no está ayudando para nada.

“¿Ese es Liam?” Pregunta Harry, señalando hacia su mesa.

“Sí, acaba de llegar con Sophia y Zayn. Me siento con ganas de una ronda de shots. ¿Estás dentro?”

Harry vuelve la cabeza con una expresión irritada. Un shot más y estará perdido.

“¿Te estás rindiendo?” Pregunta Louis, sonriendo satisfecho. “Sólo dilo y estaré feliz de hacer una cita para usar tu piscina mañana aquí y ahora.”

Las palabras de Louis son arrastradas, pero definitivamente no está tan borracho como él. Lo cual no es para nada justo.

“¿Yo? No me estoy rindiendo. ¿Shots de qué?”

“¿Vodka o tequila?”

Harry arruga la nariz. “Tequila.”

Louis asiente y pide cuatro shots de tequila con cuatro rodajas de limón y un poco de sal.

Cuando los shots son colocados frente a ellos, se mueven un poco hacia la derecha para no estorbar a la gente que quiere ordenar algo.

“Yo primero.” Dice Louis y toma una rodaja de limón entre sus dedos. “Inclina tu cuello.”

Harry ni siquiera registra las palabras apropiadamente antes de obedecer, cerrando los ojos y agarrándose de la barra para no resbalarse sobre sus propios pies.

Se muerde el labio cuando siente el líquido frío correr por el costado de su cuello, y luego la cálida lengua de Louis lamiéndolo todo antes de tomar el shot.

Harry lo mira mientras sus dedos toman su propio chupito, debatiéndose si vale la pena.

“Eh, a la mierda.” Dice y toma una rebanada de limón para chuparla en el cuello de Louis antes de tomar el líquido.

Por un momento, todo se detiene hasta que el alcohol baja por su garganta y se detiene en la boca de su estómago, dejando un caliente rastro dentro de él.

“¡Mi interior está ARDIENDO!” Grita y se ríe, dando un paso hacia atrás y perdiendo el equilibrio.

“Mierda-joder, ¿estás bien?” Pregunta Louis, agarrándolo del brazo.

“Sí…no. Creo que voy a enfermarme pronto. Necesito un poco de-”

“Aire fresco.”

“Aire fresco. Sí. Suena bien.” Harry exhala y pone un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Louis, recargándose contra él para no caerse por segunda ocasión.

Tan pronto llegan afuera, Harry se separa de Louis y se sienta en el pasto junto al edificio. Cierra los ojos y se recuesta para poder mirar el cielo.

“¿Estás bien, compañero?”

“No, creo que voy a dormir.” Murmura, cruzando los tobillos.

“Mierda, no lo hagas. Te llevaré a casa, sólo-¿dónde está tu chaqueta?”

“En el guardarropa.”

“¿Dónde está tu número?”

Harry entrecierra los ojos porque su cabeza duele y él sólo quiere dormir.

“En mi bolsillo, no…” Se detiene. Huele a tabaco, lo cual significa que Louis debe de haber encendido un cigarrillo y le pediría uno también, si no estuviera tan borracho.

Puede escuchar a Louis suspirar antes de sentir una mano tentándolo realmente cerca de su polla, hasta que encuentra el pequeño número del guardarropa.

“Ya vuelvo. Sólo-por favor no te muevas. Por favor.”

“No podría aunque lo intentara.”

Louis rápidamente está de vuelta, anunciando que acaba de pedir un taxi y que debe levantarse.

“No puedo.”

“Jesucristo… ¿quién creyó que esto sería una buena idea?” Se pregunta a sí mismo mientras lucha por levantar a Harry. El rizado se aferra a los hombros de Louis y se deja ser arrastrado hasta el taxi donde se deja caer en el asiento trasero.

Louis le dice al conductor la dirección de Harry mientras se mete en el asiento del copiloto y no le quita los ojos de encima por todo el tiempo que toma el trayecto hasta su casa. Le paga al conductor y después jala a Harry de los brazos para sacarlo del auto.

“Dios, ¿cuánto pesas?” Pregunta cuando logra abrir la puerta exterior con las llaves de Harry.

El más joven murmura algo ininteligible y después suelta un gritito cuando repentinamente Louis lo levanta sobre su hombro.

“Probablemente esta… no sea la mejor… posición.” Dice. “Pero al menos puedo ver tu culo.”

Louis entra a la casa y lo deja sobre el sofá antes de sentarse en el sillón con una expresión exhausta.

“Mierda. Nunca más.”

Harry resopla y trata de decir algo, lo que sea, pero está demasiado perdido para cuando ve a Louis ponerse de pie y quitarse la chaqueta.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo disponible el sábado 12 de septiembre, ~7:00 pm MX.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
>  playlist  
> [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/theboyfriendstagram/bring-your-body-baby) | [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsK_sys40AXzRcNoEow8fccOlchDqvrkY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sus comentarios, opiniones, quejas y sugerencias son bienvenidos :)
> 
> Espero que les guste.

Harry despierta con la boca abierta y una resaca mortal. La noche anterior vuelve a él en fragmentos, pero no puede recordar cuándo fue que todo se vino abajo.

Lo primero que nota es que tiene baba en la mejilla. Lo segundo, que definitivamente no se encuentra en su habitación sino en el sofá de su sala de estar en la planta baja. Lo tercero, que Louis está sentado en uno de los sillones, las rodillas contra su pecho mientras duerme.

Estira los brazos sobre su cabeza y se limpia la mejilla antes de finalmente levantarse y tronar su espalda. El sol resplandece molestamente a través del vidrio de las ventanas que tienen vista al jardín trasero, y se pregunta por qué no han conseguido unas cortinas todavía. A pesar de que nadie podría mirar hacia el interior a menos que estuviera en el jardín, el sol es realmente irritante por la mañana.

Se prepara una taza de café y revisa su inicio de Facebook mientras se recarga contra la encimera. Revisa el reloj en su teléfono y se da cuenta de que Zayn está por llegar así que debe abrir la entrada principal.

Cuando el moreno llega, Harry ya se ha duchado y puesto un traje de baño, y ahora se encuentra ligeramente inclinado sobre la estufa mientras cocina un omelet.

“¿Por qué Louis está durmiendo en tu sillón?”

“En realidad no, uh, me acuerdo de anoche.” Dice, avergonzado. “Bebí demasiado.”

Zayn niega con la cabeza mientras deposita su mochila en una silla. “¿Lou también bebió? Porque es el peor cuando está crudo.”

“Sí, bebimos lo mismo pero él no estaba realmente borracho. Quiero decir- creo.”

“Aun así va a tener resaca. Necesitas hacerle unas tostadas y jugo de naranja, generalmente eso ayuda.”

“Está bien, lo haré.”

Zayn desaparece fuera de la habitación así que después de comer su omelet, Harry se pone a preparar el desayuno de Louis. Casi ha terminado con el jugo cuando él entra a la cocina, tallándose los ojos.

“Mi cabeza me está matado, maldita sea.” Murmura mientras se sienta a la mesa. Ya no trae puesta la chaqueta y la camiseta le cuelga debajo de las clavículas, mostrando su tatuaje.

Harry coloca el plato y el vaso frente a él y luego se sienta.

“¿Zayn te dijo esto?” Pregunta mientras toma una tostada.

“Sí.”

“No merezco a ese chico.”

Harry observa su rostro, paseando la mirada por su ligera barba matutina y sus afilados pómulos antes de detenerse en sus pestañas.

“Estabas tan borracho anoche.” Continúa Louis.

“En realidad no recuerdo mucho.”

“Tuve que cargarte sobre mi hombro desde la reja de la entrada hasta el living.”

“¿En verdad lograste hacer eso?”

“¿Estás diciendo que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargarte?”

“Bueno…” Harry muestra una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. “No, solo estoy jugando.”

Louis arruga la nariz y se lame los labios cuando ha terminado con su comida. Después se toma de un trago el vaso de jugo antes de recargarse contra la silla.

“Así que gané, entonces, voy a pasar todo el día en tu piscina.”

“¿Estuve de acuerdo con eso?” Pregunta Harry, aunque no tiene absolutamente nada en contra.

“Sí, lo hiciste cuando aceptaste la apuesta.”

“Pero no tienes un bañador aquí.” _Y tampoco me molestaría si nadaras desnudo_. Agrega para él mismo.

“Oh, vamos, estoy seguro que puedes encontrar algo que prestarme. Aunque no estoy seguro de si el espacio alrededor de mi entrepierna será suficiente.”

“Me parece que sí.” Asegura Harry, ante lo cual Louis ladea la cabeza y levanta una ceja.

“Bueno, no hay forma de comprobarlo, ¿o sí?”

Harry piensa que está yendo demasiado lejos con el coqueteo (¿es eso lo que está pasando aquí?), porque no le queda nada qué decir. Nada inteligente o divertido, de cualquier forma.

“Tendrás que esperar y entonces verás.” Se encuentra a sí mismo respondiendo después de una pequeña pausa, pero se pone de pie y se da la vuelta para poner los trastes en el lavaplatos antes de que Louis pueda ver su sonrojo.

“Muéstrame tu cuarto entonces.” Dice Louis finalmente, levantándose.

Es la segunda vez que Harry se atraganta hoy. “¿Qu-qué?”

“Necesito un traje de baño, ¿no?”

“Oh… Pensé que irías a casa a cambiarte.”

“Nah. ¿A menos que sea un problema?”

“No-claro que no. Sígueme.”

Harry sube la escalera mordiéndose el labio, sintiendo que hay una pesada tensión en el aire ahora que avanzan hacia su recámara, aunque no debería haber ninguna razón.

“Bonita habitación.” Dice Louis cuando al fin entra, pasando la vista por los posters de David Beckham y el Capitán América colgando de las paredes.

“Gracias.”

“Muy masculina.”

Harry rueda los ojos mientras abre el closet y busca sus cosas de natación hasta que por fin encuentra lo que estaba buscando. Un bañador azul que va a juego con el amarillo.

“Es demasiado corto.” Louis sonríe, pero lo toma de todas formas.

“Eh-puedes cambiarte en el baño.”

“Gracias.”

“Espera-¿Louis?”

Louis vuelve la cabeza con una expresión interrogante. “¿Hm?”

“¿Estás seguro de que quieres pasar tu día aquí? Como, ¿con alguien de dieciocho años?”

“Bueno, es mejor que ir a mi casa y ponerme a desempacar, ¿no crees?” Responde antes de desaparecer en el baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Harry espera un par de segundos antes de finalmente quitarse el short, reemplazarlo por el amarillo y después sentarse en la cama para revisar su teléfono.

Tiene algunas notificaciones en WhatsApp de Niall y Barbara, quienes están preguntándole qué va a hacer hoy y si estaría bien que fueran a su casa para pasar el rato en la piscina.

 **_Harry:_ ** _sólo son mis amigos por mi piscina, verdad?_

 **_Niall:_ ** _pense q ya habiamos dejado eso claro :))_

 **_Harry:_ ** _bueno pueden venir pero louis también está aquí_

 **_Barbara:_ ** _Tomlinson????_

 **_Harry:_ ** _sí. Larga historia_

 **_Niall:_ ** _llegamos en una hora_

 **_Harry:_ ** _espera, estan juntos ahora?_

 **_Niall:_ ** _:)_

 **_Barbara:_ ** _:)_

El sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose lo distrae de su teléfono, y cuando levanta la vista, Louis está de pie ahí con su bañador azul puesto, lo cual causa que su boca se seque instantáneamente.

Su pecho está tonificado y sus abdominales bronceados, haciendo que Harry desee recorrerlos con su lengua. El short cubre la parte superior de sus mulos y sus piernas lucen tan deliciosas, justo lo suficientemente buenas como para morderlas.

“¿Estás bien, niño?” Pregunta Louis con una expresión engreída mientras coloca su ropa en la cama de y saca de sus jeans una cajetilla de Marlboro.

Harry frunce el ceño. No le gusta que Louis sea condescendiente con él y lo llame ‘niño’ como su tuviera cuatro años. Pero no dice nada.

“Niall y Barbara van a venir también.” Le informa mientras bajan las escaleras para salir al jardín.

“Son tus amigos.”

Harry no está seguro de cómo responder a eso, así que sólo hace tronar su cuello mientras sostiene la puerta corrediza abierta para Louis.

El castaño sonríe sobre su hombro. “Qué caballeroso.”

Se sientan uno al lado del otro en los camastros, y Louis le hace señas a Zayn para que se acerque. El moreno despega la vista de su teléfono, sus pies balanceándose dentro del agua. Le lanza a Louis una mirada interrogante, obviamente demasiado perezoso como para acercarse si no es urgente.

“¿Qué necesitas de él?” Pregunta Harry, poniéndose sus gafas de sol.

“Sólo quiero ver cómo le va.”

“¿Quieres una bebida o algo? Porque estaba a punto de pedirle un mojito.”

“Dos mojitos entonces. No he tomado uno en años.”

Harry asiente, se pone de pie y avanza hacia Zayn.

Cuando regresa con dos mojitos en mano, Louis está fumando y revisando su teléfono. Pone el vaso sobre la mesita que se encuentra entre sus camastros.

“Aquí tienes.” Dice y se sienta.

“Gracias, compañero.”

Harry se pone cómodo en su asiento y toma un cigarrillo de la cajetilla de Louis, sus ojos recorriendo esas doradas piernas porque simplemente… están _ahí_ y abiertas, _invitándolo._

Afortunadamente, su teléfono suena sobre la mesa y contesta sin revisar la pantalla.

“¿Hola?”

“¡Hey, amigo, estamos afuera!” La emocionada voz de Niall exclama. “¡Ábrenos!”

“Ehh… está bien.” Dice Harry y ve a Zayn ponerse de pie para estirarse y entrar a la casa. “Zayn va a abrirles, sólo toquen el timbre.”

“Vale.”

Harry finaliza la llamada y se muerde el interior de las mejillas. En verdad quiere hablar con Louis, de lo que sea, en realidad, pero no tiene idea de qué decir. O cómo iniciar una conversación, para el caso. Porque para ser honestos, Louis es un poco intimidante.

“Entonces, eh… ¿cómo es que fuiste transferido del Paris Saint-Germain?”

El otro finalmente lo mira, exhala el humo y después coloca el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

“Bueno… Recibí una muy buena oferta por parte de Van Gaal, así que pensé, ¿por qué no volver a mi país y jugar para un equipo que me ha gustado desde que era un niño?”

“Wow, eso es genial.”

“Pero, ¿de dónde vino la pregunta?”

Louis lo mira interrogante, pero está sonriendo de buena manera. No de la forma burlona a la que Harry ya se ha acostumbrado.

“Sólo… No quiero sonar como un perdedor, pero ¿supongo que sólo quiero saber cosas sobre ti? Dios, sueno como un acosador ahora.”

Harry se está alejando y alejando cada vez más de su objetivo de ya no ser un adolescente raro.

“Odio el silencio incómodo, ¿vale?” Continúa, y todo lo que quiere hacer es abofetearse a sí mismo. “Lo siento. Probablemente lo estoy haciendo más incómodo ahora…eh.”

Louis se ríe. “Me agradas, Harry Styles.”

“¿Qu-?” Harry no está seguro de qué decir. “¿Gracias?”

Louis vuelve la cabeza cuando escucha las voces de Niall y Barbara provenir del interior. Ambos se adentran en el jardín, ya en sus trajes de baño (probablemente se cambiaron adentro), y avanzan en silencio mientras miran a Harry y a Louis.

“Hola.” Dice Niall, observando al mayor y extendiéndole la mano.

“Niall el irlandés.” Sonríe y aprieta su mano suavemente.

“El único e irremplazable.”

“¿Y ella es tu novia? B…”

“Barbara. Hola.” Sonríe, también extendiéndole la mano antes de que ambos tomen asiento en los otros camastros al lado de Harry.

En realidad sólo es cuestión de tiempo, hasta que Niall comienza a frotar la espalda de Barbara con bronceador y provoca que Harry quiera vomitar cuando inevitablemente se besan.

“Voy a la alberca. ¿Alguien viene?” Pregunta Harry, mirando solamente a Louis.

“Claro.”

El ojiazul se pone de pie y truena su espalda antes de ir a sentarse en la orilla de la piscina para probar la temperatura del agua.

“Esto debe estarte matando.” Niall se ríe ruidosamente y Harry les muestra el dedo medio.

“¿No estabas demasiado ocupado tragándote la lengua de Barbara?”

“Cierto.”

Harry se da la vuelta entonces, justo a tiempo para ver los bíceps de Louis tensarse mientras se sumerge en la piscina. Sigue sus pasos, pero elige usar la escalera.

Louis se recarga contra la pared, los ojos cerrados mientras levanta la cabeza hacia el sol.

“Creo que tu cara es la única parte de tu cuerpo que no está bronceada.” Dice Harry, lentamente caminando hacia él.

“No has visto todas las partes de mi cuerpo todavía.”

Las cejas de Harry alcanzan el crecimiento del cabello. “¿Todavía?”

“¿Qué?”

“Dijiste ‘todavía’.”

“No. No creo haberlo hecho.” Dice Louis, mirándolo inocentemente.

Harry sacude la cabeza y se muerde el labio.

“Así que ¿has visto a tu familia desde que regresaste a Inglaterra?” Pregunta, tratando de hacer la plática. También, ocultamente, quiere escuchar su voz. Ya es una causa perdida y sólo lo ha conocido por tres semanas.

“Todavía no, pero todos van a venir la próxima semana para una cena familiar.”

“¿Entonces tienes una familia grande?”

Louis vuelve el rostro para mirarlo. “Tengo cinco hermanas y un hermano.”

“Wow. Gran familia. Y todos son más jóvenes, ¿cierto?”

“¿Qué planeas hacer con toda esta información? ¿Vas a hacer un blog sobre mí?”

Harry se sonroja. Bueno, él _tiene_ un Tumblr, pero no es –técnicamente– sobre Louis. Sólo rebloguea fotos de él (¡a veces!) si es que llegan a cruzarse por su dash. (Siguió cinco blogs sobre Louis Tomlinson en las últimas tres semanas, pero nadie tiene por qué saberlo.)

Harry duda tal vez un segundo demasiado largo así que es obvio cuando responde. “No.”

“Estás mintiendo.” Sonríe de lado.

“¡No! Es posible que rebloguee algunas fotografías de vez en cuando, pero eso es todo. No te emociones.”

Quiere palmearse la espalda por no intimidarse y seguir frente a Louis.

“¿En qué sitio es eso?”

“Tumblr.”

“¿Así que ahí hay blogs sobre mí?” Continúa.

“Por supuesto que sí. Hay un blog para todo en Tumblr.”

Louis no dice nada más así que Harry piensa que ese debería ser un buen momento para comenzar su rutina de diez vueltas. Cuando termina, Louis le está dando la espalda mientras habla con Zayn, quien está sentado en posición india en la orilla de la alberca con un cigarrillo entre sus labios.

“¿El parque de skate? ¿Cuándo?” Lo escucha preguntarle.

Zayn mira a Harry por un segundo antes de contestar. “¿A las nueve? Liam y Sophia están libres esta noche y sólo quieren pasar el rato. Así que debería llevar mis cosas.”

“Oh, bueno, bueno. Estaré ahí.”

Cuando Zayn mira a Harry de nuevo, él pretende que no está escuchando.

“¿Quieres traer a Harry también?” Le pregunta a Louis, quien voltea para ver a Harry sobre su hombro.

“Claro, ¿por qué no? Es divertido el niño.”

“Bien. Invita a sus amigos también. Entre más, mejor.”

Louis asiente mientras Zayn se levanta.

“Ya acabé aquí. Nos vemos luego.” Dice Zayn en dirección de Harry.

El rizado asiente y lo despide con la mano, recordándole cerrar la puerta exterior, y después sale de la piscina. Sacude la cabeza como un perro mojado antes de dejarse caer en el asiento al lado de Niall.

Ahora Barbara está leyendo un libro y Niall viendo un video en YouTube, así que no los molesta mientras estira las piernas y cierra los ojos para poder secarse bajo el sol.

Louis se une a ellos un minuto después con una lata de Coca-Cola en la mano. “Espero que no te importe que tome algo de tu refri como si viviera aquí.”

“Está bien, Stephanie va a al súper cada lunes y jueves. Sobreviviremos.”

“Vamos a ir al parque de skate en la noche, ¿quieren venir?” Pregunta Louis, dirigiendo la pregunta hacia los tres.

Por supuesto que Niall asiente, y Barbara lo imita porque sus amigos simplemente _aman_ la atención de la estrella del futbol Louis Tomlinson. O tal vez eso sólo está en su cabeza.

“¿Qué hacen en el parque de patinaje?” Pregunta Harry.

“Sólo, tú sabes… ¿patinar?” Dice Louis como si fuera obvio. “No lo he hecho desde que me fui a París. Liam y Sophia también van a venir, y tal vez una de las amigas de Zayn.”

“Pero no sé patinar.”

“Entonces puedes sostener la botella de vodka que llevaremos.”

“Oh. Está bien entonces.”

La táctica de Harry de hacerse el difícil (tratando de hacer que Louis le ruegue que vaya) no resulta como lo planeaba, ¿pero cuándo sus planes en realidad funcionan?

Louis se marcha una hora después con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en su rostro después de recordarles que se encontrarán a las nueve, y Harry se asegura de que tome su taxi antes de entrar de nuevo a la casa.

 

**× × ×**

 

Es posible que Harry esté teniendo una crisis. Y también puede que Niall quiera asesinarlo en este momento.

Han estado en la habitación del más joven por al menos una hora, para que finalmente elija algo que usar esta noche, pero no puede decidirse entre una camiseta blanca y una negra. Tiene sus jeans negros como siempre, y sus converse rojos, pero la camiseta es el problema.

“¿Estás jodiéndome?” Se queja Niall y lo observa de pie frente a la cama, analizando las dos camisetas con una mirada seria en el rostro y una mano en la cadera.

“No, no estoy jodiéndote.”

“¿A quién le _importa_ siquiera qué puta playera elijas? Está oscuro afuera de todas formas, nadie lo verá.”

“Es acerca de mí, Niall-”

“Sólo ponte la blanca y ya vámonos.”

Harry mira la camiseta blanca.

“¿Estás seguro? Porque ahora que lo pienso-”

“Me largo.” Anuncia y se impulsa con los hombros lejos del muro donde ha estado recargado por los últimos treinta minutos.

“No, vale. ¡Bien! Voy a ponerme la blanca.”

Harry tira de ella sobre su cabeza y vuelve a mirar su reflejo en el espejo. Inclina la cabeza para alborotar sus rizos antes de acomodarlos hacia la izquierda.

“Estoy listo.”

Niall pone los ojos en blanco y revisa el reloj en su teléfono. “Ya son cuarto para las nueve. Barbara va a matarme por llegar tarde. Odia cuando llego tarde.”

Harry lo ignora y se asegura de apagar cada luz de la casa, de que Ernie tenga comida, y de tener sus llaves, billetera y teléfono en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Comparten un taxi porque ya van tarde y Harry tiene poco dinero de sobra gracias a su padre, así que ocho minutos después están entrando al parque de patinaje.

Ya puede ver a Zayn en una de las rampas, y a Louis hablando con una chica castaña mientras Liam habla con Barbara sobre Dios sabrá qué.

“Miren quienes llegaron al fin.” Dice Louis cuando los visualiza acercándose. “Estaba a punto de ir al supermercado y conseguir esa botella yo solo. ¿Me acompañas?”

Harry asiente y sonríe en dirección de Liam a modo de saludo. Se hace la nota mental de presentarse con la chica que probablemente es la novia de Liam en cuanto vuelvan.

“Vodka, ¿cierto?” Le pregunta Harry cuando están en la sección de licores en la tienda.

“Por supuesto.”

Harry hace una mueca pero aun así toma una botella del anaquel.

“¿No te gusta el vodka?” Pregunta Louis.

“No mucho. Pero puedo soportarlo.”

Louis se encoge de hombros y camina hacia los estantes de frituras para tomar una bolsa de Doritos sabor a queso.

“Oh, tendrás que llevar dos porque Niall se comerá una como en dos minutos.”

Louis se ríe y toma otra antes de dirigirse a la caja.

Cuando regresan con su grupo, el parque no está tan poblado como antes; sólo hay otros dos chicos más haciendo maniobras con sus BMX.

Harry se sienta junto a Barbara y la novia de Liam en una de las bancas mientras ellas hablan sobre ropa.

“Hola, tú debes ser Sophia.” Dice Harry y le extiende la mano. “Soy Harry.”

“Hola.” Dice ella amablemente mientas le da la mano.

“¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo tú y Liam?” Pregunta Harry, tratando de hacer la plática después de un rato de ver a los chicos patinar en las rampas.

“Cumplimos tres años en otoño.”

“Whoa, eso es mucho tiempo. ¿Y no te aburres?”

“No.” Se ríe. “Sólo hemos tenido una pelea grande hasta ahora y fue sobre qué ordenar para la cena. No nos hablamos por dos días.”

“Quiero una relación así.” Barbara suspira, mirando hacia donde está Niall. “Aunque no creo que nosotros alguna vez peleemos por comida.”

“Yo me aburro fácilmente.” Admite Harry, mirando hacia Louis quien se encuentra patinando alrededor de la pista mientras habla por teléfono. Se da cuenta de que los chicos de las bicicletas han dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y ahora están mirando directo a Louis, susurrando. Probablemente preguntándose si en realidad es Louis Tomlinson, y si deberían acercarse a él y pedirle una fotografía.

Eventualmente, uno de ellos deja su bicicleta contra la barda y camina hacia Louis, quien ahora ha dejado de hablar por teléfono.

“Hey, compañero, ¿podemos tomarnos una foto contigo? Somos grandes admiradores.”

Louis sonríe. “Claro.” Vuelve la cabeza para mirar a Harry. “Harreh, ven a tomarnos una foto, ¿sí?”

Harry deja la botella y las bolsas en la banca para poder acercarse a hacerlo. Ambos chicos se ponen a cada lado de Louis, quien se para sobre la patineta para poder verse de la misma estura que ellos.

Toma dos fotografías con uno de los teléfonos y después le entregan otro. El flash se dispara dos veces antes de que devuelva los aparatos a sus dueños.

“Gracias. Buena suerte en la liga.” Dice uno de ellos y le da una palmadita a Louis en el hombro justo antes de irse.

“¿La gente siempre se acerca a ti y te pide fotografías?” Le pregunta.

“En realidad no. Una vez a la semana. Tal vez dos. Si ves esas fotos rondando por ese Tumblr tuyo, ¿me las mandarías?”

“Eh…¿en Facebook? Porque no tengo tu número.”

“Dame tu teléfono, lo escribiré.” Dice y Harry se toma un momento mientras Louis escribe su número para preguntarse si esa fue una sutil manera de intercambiar teléfonos. Probablemente no.

El celular del otro suena en su bolsillo algunos segundos después y asiente mientras le regresa el suyo a Harry.

“¿Quién quiere beber?” Grita Niall, asustando a Harry.

Está de pie sobre la banca con la botella de vodka en la mano, sonriendo ampliamente hacia Harry con una expresión interrogante.

“Yo.” Dice Zayn y se acerca para sentarse en la banca.

Harry toma el último espacio disponible junto a Liam, lo cual significa que Louis tiene que quedarse de pie frente a ellos, pero no parece molestarle mientras saca su cajetilla de cigarros.

“¿No va a venir Perrie, mate?” Le pregunta Louis a Zayn mientras abre la botella.

“Nah. No pudo venir.”

“¿Tienes novia?” Pregunta Harry.

“No tengo novia. No todavía.”

“¿Es algo casual, entonces?”

Harry piensa que tal vez suena como si quisiera meterse en sus pantalones-bueno, no sería completamente falso.

Louis, Liam y Zayn comienzan a reírse.

“¿Qué es tan gracioso? Sólo era una pregunta.” Harry hace un gesto.

“Soy asexual.” Le dice Zayn antes de tomar un trago de la botella. Su cara se contrae por el sabor y después se la pasa a Niall.

“¿Entonces no te sientes atraído por las personas?”

“No sexualmente. He tenido relaciones, pero todas terminaron porque yo no quería hacer nada más que, tú sabes, abrazarnos y besarnos un poco.”

“¡Salud por eso!” Dice Niall y levanta la botella.

“¿Cuánto quieren apostar a que Harry va a ser el primero en emborracharse?” Pregunta Louis cuando la botella finalmente llega a manos del rizado.

“Heyyy.”

Aun así toma un pequeño sorbo, y luego se la pasa a Louis.

“Corrígeme si estoy equivocado.” Louis se defiende después de tomar un trago.

Se pasan la botella entre todos tres veces hasta que se termina, Harry sabe que está mareado sólo por cuatro tragos. Tal vez Louis tiene razón. En vedad no puede controlar su bebida muy bien, a pesar de que los estudios han mostrado que la gente con ojos de color tiene mayor tolerancia al alcohol.

El vodka parece haber afectado a todos, sin embargo, porque Zayn ya está armando un porro, Barbara está sentada a horcadas sobre Niall mientras se besan, y Liam y Sophia se han ido porque aparentemente tenían ‘asuntos de los cuales ocuparse’, lo cual probablemente es su código para ‘queremos follar’.

Louis toma asiento entre Harry y Niall/Barbara, y le dice a Zayn que se acerque para que puedan compartir el porro. Es más pequeño que la última vez, probablemente porque también han bebido unos minutos atrás.

“¿Haces los honores?” Pregunta Zayn, entregándoselo a Louis.

Louis lo recibe felizmente y da la primera fumada. Exhala el humo en la cara de Harry con una torcida sonrisa juguetona y se lo extiende.

“No, gracias.”

“Tu decisión, niño.” Louis se encoge de hombros y mueve su mano para que Zayn pueda tomarlo.

Vale, Harry ha tenido suficiente.

“¿Sabes qué? Estoy harto de que me llames ‘niño’ como si tuviera cinco años, ¿okay? Sólo porque seas algunos años más grande no significa que tengas el derecho de mangonearme.” Dice, y está seguro de que es el alcohol quien está hablando, o al menos quien le dio el coraje para hacerlo.

Louis lo mira asustado, y Zayn ni siquiera parece molesto por las situaciones que lo rodean mientras continúa fumando y revisando su teléfono.

“Lo siento.” Comienza Louis, mirando a Harry con los ojos vidriosos. Es obvio que el alcohol combinado con la marihuana también lo han afectado a él. “No era mi intención.”

“Sé que probablemente no, pero me hace sentir inferior y… como un perdedor.”

Harry está haciendo pucheros ahora porque su cabeza da vueltas y quiere besar los brillantes labios de Louis con _tantas_ ganas, pero se reprime.

“Deja de hacer pucheros.” Le dice Louis y suena como una advertencia.

“No.” Harry lo reta.

“¿Estás dolido ahora?” Canturrea Louis, como si le estuviera hablando un bebé pequeño, sólo para molestarlo.

“Que te den.”

Louis se ríe. “Quisieras.”

Harry baja la mirada hacia sus manos.

“¿Quieres que lo bese mejor?”

Levanta la cabeza hacia Louis, sin creer que en realidad ha escuchado bien.

“¿Qué?”

“Quieres que lo bese mejor.”

“Eh… ¿besar qué?”

Louis se lleva la palma de la mano al rostro. “¿Cómo es que eres real?”

“Es sólo que lo que has pedido de mí es un poco confuso y dijiste que eras hetero pero entonces otra vez…” Harry comienza a balbucear ebriamente y casi no nota cuando Louis suelta un suspiro frustrado y se inclina.

Hay una mano en su nuca y repentinamente está siendo jalado hacia adelante, los labios de Louis están justo frente a él y están tocando los suyos.

Harry no hace nada por una fracción de segundo antes de finalmente abrir la boca para devolverle el beso.

Y, honestamente, este beso probablemente sea el mejor que haya recibido. Es lento y sucio porque aparentemente a Louis le gustan profundos, pero él no es nadie para quejarse.

Las manos de Louis se han movido de su nuca a su mejilla y ahora tiene su rostro acunado entre sus manos mientras sus lenguas se frotan contra la otra. Harry en verdad espera que sus pantalones no lo traicionen ahora porque hay un asunto creciendo ahí abajo por el movimiento de los labios de Louis y los pequeños gemidos que están escapándose de su boca.

Justo cuando cree que las cosas no pueden ponerse mejor, Louis hace un movimiento para montarlo a horcadas, pero accidentalmente golpea a Zayn en el codo.

“Okay, ya tuve suficiente con ustedes.” Dice malhumorado, lo cual causa que Louis se aparte del beso.

Zayn se pone de pie y le entrega el porro a Louis.

“Me largo a casa.” Anuncia mientras toma su patineta bajo el brazo. Aunque no está enojado, sólo tiene sueño y está realmente drogado.

“Está bien amigo, nos vemos mañana.”

Harry ni siquiera registra cuando Zayn se marcha, sin embargo, porque aún puede sentir sus labios hormigueando por el tacto de Louis, pero sabe que no es lo suficientemente atrevido para hacer el primer movimiento.

Todo lo que tiene que hacer es esperar hasta que otra oportunidad se presente por sí sola.

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: 19 de septiembre ~7:00 pm MX.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
>  playlist  
> [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/theboyfriendstagram/bring-your-body-baby) | [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsK_sys40AXzRcNoEow8fccOlchDqvrkY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza. Espero que les guste y ya saben que sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos :DD

“Wow, ellos en verdad van en serio, ¿eh?” Le pregunta Louis, apuntando con la cabeza hacia Barbara y Niall.

“Bueno, esos son como doce años de frustración sexual reprimida, así que en realidad no estoy muy sorprendido. Sólo me alegra ya no ser el mal tercio.”

Louis toma el porro entre sus labios y da dos largas fumadas antes de mantener el humo dentro. Lo exhala directo en la cara del rizado.

“¿Quieres un poco?”

“Nah, estoy bien.”

“Oye, sobre lo de hace rato… lamento eso de llamarte niño.”

Harry sacude la cabeza. “Ya te disculpaste, está bien.”

“Tal vez sólo quiero que hagas pucheros de nuevo para tener una razón para sacarlos de tu cara.”

Los ojos de Harry se abren como platos. “Eso no es-no estás siendo para nada sutil.”

“No quiero ser sutil.” Dice, y Harry repentinamente se encuentra a sí mismo con el regazo lleno de Louis.

Sus muslos están abrazando los de Harry, y sus brazos ahora están enredados en sus hombros. Las manos del más joven llegan a sostener la cadera de Louis antes de inclinarse.

Sus labios se acarician por algunos segundos antes de finalmente chocar juntos. Es más desesperado esta vez; todo son movimientos de lengua desordenados y respiraciones pesadas, pero a Harry le encanta.

Trata de atraer a Louis hacia su pecho lo más que puede porque quiere _másmásmás._

No está seguro de cómo o cuándo pasa, pero todo lo que sabe es que ahora Louis está moliéndose contra él y dejando salir respiraciones entre cortadas directo en su boca mientras acuna su rostro con ambas manos.

“Louis…” Exhala cuando Louis se aleja de sus labios para poder besar su cuello.

“¿Mm?”

“Sólo-creo que deberías detenerte si no quieres que esto um-continúe.”

Louis se separa de él y baja la mirada hacia el regazo de Harry, donde está portando una erección bastante generosa.

“Está bien. Si eso es lo que quieres.”

“Joder no es-no es lo que quiero. Definitivamente no. Sólo no… _aquí_.”

Louis sonríe y se pone de pie, estirándose.

“Deberíamos volver a casa.”

Harry vuelve la cabeza hacia Niall y Barbara quieres –sorprendentemente– dejaron de besuquearse y ahora sólo están mirándolos.

“Está bien.”

“¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa?” Pregunta Niall.

Harry se encoge de hombros. “Claro.”

Barbara no pregunta si ella puede también, así que Harry no se molesta en ser educado esta vez. Simplemente es una persona menos de la que tiene que preocuparse por que lo escuche masturbarse tan pronto ponga un pie en la casa.

“Te paso a dejar de camino a casa en el taxi.” Le asegura Louis, así ella no tendrá que tomar uno sola.

“No creo que te quede de camino.” Le responde cuando Harry recoge la botella y los restos del porro que cayeron ahí.

“¿Dónde vives?”

“Fallowfield.”

“Está bien.”

Barbara sonríe, y es obvio por la forma en que camina frente a ellos que está un poco borracha.

“Gracias por llevarla a casa, amigo.” Le dice Niall cuando finalmente llegan dos taxis. Barbara lo besa en la mejilla y después se mete en uno de los carros.

“Claro.”

Se dan la mano, y Niall camina hacia el otro taxi.

Louis se vuelve hacia Harry con una sonrisa. “Nos vemos el lunes, n-Harry.”

Harry asiente en silencio y observa a Louis meterse al taxi antes de finalmente darse la vuelta y seguir a Niall.

En cuanto entran a su recámara, Niall salta a la cama y Harry camina hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta con seguro detrás de él.

“Compañero, ni quiera quiero saber qué hiciste ahí.” Le dice Niall cuando finalmente sale, con una adormilada sonrisa en su rostro y una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

“Una paja.”

Niall entierra el rostro entre las almohadas. “Uugh. Demasiada información, bro.”

“No me digas bro. Odio esa palabra.”

Harry se pone un par de calzoncillos antes de meterse a la cama al otro lado de Niall y se tapa con las mantas hasta el pecho.

“Buenas noches.”

“Buenas noches.” Murmura Niall y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que comience a roncar como un tractor.

Harry se mueve en su lado y pone una almohada sobre su oreja, tratando de amortiguar el ruido y eventualmente logra quedarse dormido.

 

**× × ×**

 

Niall se marcha el domingo por la tarde cuando ambos se despiertan. Así que Harry pasa el resto del día en su habitación con su laptop sobre los muslos. Está comprando en línea algunas cosas para la universidad cuando alguien toca a su puerta.

Harry frunce el ceño porque su padre nunca se acerca a su habitación. La única razón por la que pone un pie en el segundo piso es porque tiene trabajo que hacer en su oficina, pero es realmente extraño ya que usualmente tiene viajes de negocios.

“Eh… ¿pasa?”

La puerta se abre y Zayn entra con una mirada dubitativa en su rostro. Harry frunce el ceño, cerrado su laptop para darle su atención por completo.

“¿Todo bien? ¿Pasó algo?”

“Sí.” Dice Zayn y se sienta a los pies de la cama de lado de Harry. “Ayer pasó.”

La sonrisa de Harry se evapora. “Oh.”

“Mira… tú y Louis- lo entiendo. Quiero decir, entiendo que te sientas atraído por él y cómo no, pero sólo… no te tomes nada en serio.”

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“Conozco a Lou. Lo he conocido por más de la mitad de su vida. No es del tipo de personas que tienen relaciones.”

“No quiero tener una relación con él.” Resopla Harry.

“Déjame decirlo de otra manera; no es del tipo de persona que se compromete. Sólo le gusta coquetear con la gente y hacerlos sentir importantes, aunque eso no signifique nada.”

“¿Entonces sólo va por la vida besando gente cuando se le antoja?”

Zayn asiente. “Sí. Louis es del tipo de persona al que le gusta divertirse sin ninguna consecuencia.”

“¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? ¿Crees que sólo porque tengo dieciocho años voy a enamorarme de él después de un beso?”

“No, hombre. Sólo no quiero que tengas ninguna expectativa de él.”

“No lo hago.”

“Está bien entonces, me alegra que hayamos aclarado esto. Mejor vuelvo a trabajar.”

Harry espera a que salga de la habitación y cierre la puerta antes de regresar a sus compras. Trata de no pensar mucho en lo que Zayn acaba de decirle, y lo logra.

En su mayoría.

 

**× × ×**

 

Todo pasa como de costumbre hasta el miércoles para Harry; Louis pasa a recogerlo cada mañana para llevarlo al centro de entrenamiento, coquetea con él (al menos Harry cree que lo hace cuando Louis se inclina frente a él para atar sus agujetas y envuelve el cuello de la botella con sus labios como si estuviera chupándosela a alguien) durante las prácticas, y después lo regresa a su casa.

“Mi familia va a venir a Manchester mañana.” Dice Louis en cuanto detiene el auto frente a la casa de Harry.

Cuando Louis pasa de dejarlo usualmente sólo se despiden con un ‘nos vemos’, así que Harry se vuelve a mirarlo, esperando que continúe.

“Y tengo que cuidar a los gemelos mientras las chicas y Dan van de compras.”

“¿Cómo es que eso me involucra?” Pregunta Harry, confundido.

“Mencionaste que te gustan los niños, ¿cierto?”

“Sí, solía ser el niñero de mis vecinos.”

“¿Cómo te sentirías si te pago por cuidarlos mañana y pasado mañana?”

“¿En verdad quieres pagarle a alguien por cuidar a tus hermanos que no has visto en un largo tiempo mientras haces Dios sabrá qué?”

“Espera- no no no. Estaré ahí también, pero no creo que pueda controlar a dos niños de año y medio yo solo.”

“Oh, yo creo que puedes arreglártelas.”

“¿Entonces no quieres veinte libras por hora por cuidar a un par de lindos y pequeños niñitos?”

“No, pero yo- espera, ¿veinte libras por hora? ¿Cuántos problemas causan esos niños?”

Louis sonríe. “Estarías sorprendido. ¿Entonces sí?”

“Necesitaré más detalles.”

“Ellos van a llegar mañana como al mediodía, y yo seré responsable de los gemelos después de que vayamos a comer… así que desde las tres hasta las diez cuando regresen del centro comercial.”

“¿Sí estás dispuesto a pagarme cien libras por cuidar a dos bebés mientras también estás ahí?”

Louis se encoge de hombros, golpeteando el volante con sus pulgares. “Estás ahorrando para un auto, ¿no?”

“Sí.”

“¿Cuánto llevas?”

Harry mira su regazo, avergonzado. “Cuarenta libras.”

Louis está a punto de decir algo cuando hay un repentino golpe en su ventana, el cual los asusta a ambos. Zayn está mirándolos aprehensivamente así que Harry sólo le dice a Louis que lo verá mañana antes de salir del auto para dejar entrar al moreno.

“Por fin decidí lo que quiero hacer en mi cumpleaños el sábado.” Dice Barbara más tarde esa noche cuando Niall, ella y Harry hablan por Skype.

“¿Qué?” Pregunta Niall, y sale como un amortiguado ‘eh’, porque está metiendo Ramen en su boca.

“Estaba pensando en invitar a unos amigos al club, bajo mi cuenta.”

“¿En serio quieres pagar por las bebidas de todos en el club?” Pregunta Harry incrédulo como si estuviera viéndose a sí mismo en la pantalla.

“Mamá me dijo que pagaría por todo porque entré a la uni.”

“Bueno, no me estoy quejando.” Niall se ríe y se limpia la cara.

“¿A quién planeas invitar entonces?”

“No más de diez personas. Ustedes, obviamente. Luego Kylie, Taylor y Jade. ¿Estaba pensando en Sophia y Liam también?

“¿Sophia y Liam?” Pregunta Harry, sorprendido.

“Sí. Resulta que ella trabaja en el Top Shop justo frente a mi trabajo y nos llevamos muy bien. ¿También Zayn?”

“¿Siquiera tienes su número?”

“Sí.” Dice ella como si no fuera nada. “Luego este chico que Kylie ha estado viendo-Josh. ¿Y tal vez Louis? Si tú quieres.”

“¿Quieres invitar a Louis?” Pregunta Harry incrédulamente.

“Diablos sí, ¡invítalo!” Exclama Niall.

“¿Quieres que lo invite o no?”

“¿Yo tengo que preguntarle?”

“Sí. O Niall puede mandarle un mensaje.”

“¿Cómo es que tienes su número? ¿Qué está pasando?”

Niall mueve una mano con desdén.

“No importa. Le enviaré un mensaje ahora.”

“Espera no-”

Niall se detiene y levanta la vista de su teléfono. “¿Qué?”

“No le digas que es por mí. Dile que Barbara quiere que vaya.”

“Vale.” Niall se ríe y escribe algo en su celular.

Dos minutos después su teléfono suena y baja la vista. “Dice que por supuesto, amigo.”

“¡Genial! Llamaré al club mañana y haré una reservación para diez personas entonces.”

“¿Va a ser el sábado o el domingo?”

“El sábado porque el domingo ambos trabajamos por la mañana.” Le dice a Harry. “En realidad, llamaré ahora.”

La escuchan hacer una reservación bajo su nombre antes de que todos concuerden en ir a dormir.

 

**× × ×**

 

Al día siguiente Louis los conduce a ambos hasta su casa para esperar la llegada de su familia. No está seguro de por qué se siente nervioso, no es como si fuera a conocer a los padres de su novio o algo por el estilo, así que no hay razón para sentirse como si debiera darles una buena impresión. Aun así, está usando una camisa y jeans azules, lo cuales nunca saca de su closet a menos que tenga que tomar medidas drásticas. Esta mañana ni siquiera estaba seguro de si le quedarían porque no los había usado desde hacía varios meses cuando todos sus jeans negros de alguna manera habían terminado en la lavadora. Piensa que tal vez usar una camisa para trabajar no fue una gran idea porque ahora está todo sudado.

“¿Estás bien?” Pregunta Louis luego de echarle un rápido vistazo mientras conduce.

“Sí, sólo… hace mucho calor aquí.”

Harry tira del cuello de su camisa y baja la ventana.

“¿Quién te obligó a usar camisa en el entrenamiento hoy?”

“Sólo quería… verme bien. Profesional.”

“¿Para quién?”

“Eh…¿tu familia? Supongo.”

“¿Por qué harías eso?” Louis se ríe, negando con la cabeza.

“Bueno, voy a cuidar a los gemelos hoy, así que quería dar una buena impresión.”

“Claaaro.”

Louis estaciona el auto en su cochera algunos minutos después, y para cuando entran a su casa, Harry ya está desesperado.

“Okay, tengo que cambiarme. Ya no soporto esto.”

“No traes un cambio de ropa contigo.”

“¿Tienes como… una camiseta grande? O lo que sea.”

Louis pone los ojos en blanco. “¿No crees que mi ropa normal te quede?”

“Usamos tallas diferentes, Louis.” Harry declara mientras sigue a Louis escaleras arriba.

“Claro que no. ¿Qué talla de camiseta eres?”

“Grande.”

“Eso no es posible. Eres delgado.”

“Sí, pero soy alto y a veces la talla mediana no me queda.”

“Te las arreglarás.” Murmura Louis y abre la puerta que conduce a su armario.

Parece que finalmente logró terminar de limpiar y poner todo en orden porque el closet ahora está organizado y realmente limpio.

“¿Tú hiciste eso?” Pregunta Harry mientras Louis camina hacia el perchero de camisetas y rebusca entre ellas.

“No. Sophia me ayudó hace dos días a organizar el armario, pero lo demás en la casa lo hice yo. Y tú.”

Louis elige una camiseta lisa blanca y se la extiende a Harry.

“¿Dónde debería eh, cambiarme?”

“Sólo quítate la camisa, Harold.”

Harry pone mala cara pero obedece. Cuando se pone la camiseta de Louis, en realidad no está sorprendido porque no le queda.

“Es muy pequeña.”

“¿A qué te refieres? Te queda perfectamente.”

“Louis. Mis pezones están luchando por conseguir aire y yo no puedo respirar. Además, se me ve el vientre.”

Harry se da la vuelta para mirarse en el espejo. “Me veo jodidamente ridículo.”

“Ay, deja de ser tan dramático.”

“Voy a sofocarme. ¿Qué talla es esto?”

“Eso no importa.” Dice Louis pero Harry se la quita de todas formas para mirar la talla.

“Esto es-oh por dios, es chica.”

“¿Puedes sólo dármela?”

Harry se ríe y Louis pone la camiseta de vuelta en el armario y saca otra.

“¿Esta es chica? ¿O extra chica?” Harry se carcajea.

“Jódete.”

“Sólo estoy bromeando, no te lo tomes tan en serio.”

Harry se pone una camiseta negra de la marca Vans y luego se da la vuelta para mirarse en el espejo.

“Está mejor. ¿Es la más grande que tienes?”

“En realidad no. Sólo tuve que comprar esa talla por mis bíceps y mis pectorales.”

Harry resopla. “Sí, claro.”

El timbre suena al mismo tiempo que Harry sacude su cabello para hacerlo de lado.

“Mierda, ya llegaron. ¿Qué hora es?”

Harry revisa el reloj en su teléfono. “Una y media.”

“Tenemos el almuerzo a las dos.”

“¿Qu-es en serio? ¿Y que se supone que haga yo mientras tú comes con tu familia?”

“¿A qué te refieres? Puedes venir con nosotros, no muerden. En realidad-Ernest podría morder.”

Harry se pasa una mano por el cabello. “No firmé para esto. En realidad no creo que deba asistir a una comida familiar.”

“Está bien entonces.” Louis suspira. “¿Me esperarás aquí? No va a tardar mucho. Una hora y media a lo mucho.”

“Te espero aquí.”

Louis asiente y rápidamente se cambia la ropa que trae por un par de jeans y una camiseta con el logo de alguna banda antes de mirarse en el espejo para arreglar su cabello. Se rocía una ridícula cantidad de colonia después de eso, lo cual hace toser a Harry.

“Vale, me voy. ¡Promete que no husmearás en el cajón de mi ropa interior!” Es la última cosa que le dice antes de salir por la puerta y bajar las escaleras.

Una vez que se ha ido, Harry se ocupa en limpiar el lugar. Lava el tazón de cereal vacío que fue dejado en la mesa de centro de la sala de estar esa mañana; pone una carga de ropa en la lavadora, y después saca el bote de basura que ya se está desbordando bajo el fregadero.

Revisa la hora cuando ya ha hecho de todo para mantenerse ocupado y finalmente se sienta en el sofá, simplemente para ver que tan sólo han pasado cuarenta minutos.

Enciende la TV y la deja en Nickelodeon, no tan sorprendido como debería de estar cuando se da cuenta de que Louis lo estaba viendo esta mañana.

Durante los comerciarles, entra a Tumblr a rebloguear algunas publicaciones sólo porque sí, para hacerle saber a sus 600 seguidores (a los que probablemente no les importa) que sigue vivo. Se detiene en cuanto ve un set de cuatro fotografías fechadas con _9/07_. Hay cuatro fotografías de paparazzi publicadas por _fuckyeahtomlinson_ de Louis con su familia tomando el lunch en alguna terraza elegante.

Le da me gusta al post y continúa desplazándose por las publicaciones, pero la curiosidad puede con él así que regresa a las fotografías para mirarlas más de cerca. Louis está sentado entre quien Harry supone son su madre y su padrastro, riendo por algo que una de sus hermanas acaba de decir. Hay cuatro tomas del momento desde diferentes ángulos, así que finalmente deja de verlas.

Louis llega a casa una hora después, cargando un bebé en cada brazo. El niño está jalando su cabello y la niña se está riendo, lo cual es un perfecto espectáculo para Harry.

“¿Necesitas ayuda?” Pregunta y se acerca, agradecido de no tener que seguir sentado en el sofá.

“Sí. ¿Puedes agarrar a Ernest, por favor? Está asesinando mi cabello.”

Harry asiente y toma al niño del brazo de Louis, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho con un brazo debajo de su trasero.

“Entonces ¿qué quieren hacer hoy?” Pregunta Louis cuando sientan a los gemelos en el living.

“¡Helado!” Grita Doris y se aferra a sus piernas.

“¿Ernie?”

Harry sonríe ante el apodo.

“¡Helado!”

“Su madre me dijo que no les diera helado.” Dice Louis, saliendo de la habitación.

“¿A dónde vas?” Le pregunta Harry.

“A ponerme los zapatos otra vez. Vamos a llevarlos por froyo.”

“Pero acabas de decir-”

“No es helado, ¿o sí?” Louis sonríe travieso. “Vamos, yo invito.”

Harry suspira y carga a Doris, después toma a Ernie de la mano mientras siguen a Louis fuera de la casa. Termina sentado en el asiento trasero con los gemelos ya que Louis no tiene asientos de seguridad para niños.

“Iba a comprar algunos asientos de seguridad para ellos pero luego recordé que sólo van a estar aquí por dos días antes de volar a París.”

“¿Cómo es que van a ir París?”

“Bueno, todavía no he vendido mi casa y los documentos siguen en proceso así que pensé que sería bueno que viajaran a Francia porque nunca han estado allá.”

“Eso es lindo de tu parte.” Harry sonríe y aparta la mano de Ernie de la manija de la puerta.

“Sí. Soy un hijo perfecto.”

La tienda de helado de yogurt está a tres minutos de distancia en auto de casa de Louis, y en cuanto se estaciona en la acera de enfrente, los gemelos están ansiosos por bajarse.

“Vi algunas fotos de ti con tu familia cuando salieron a comer hoy.” Le dice Harry mientas esperan en la fila. A Doris ha comenzado a agradarle Harry (tal vez más de lo que le agrada Louis), y ahora está aferrándose a su dedo meñique.

“¿En Tumblr?”

“Sí.”

“Tal vez debería hacerme uno, para ver lo que todos dicen de mí.”

“La gente que sigo principalmente habla de tus tobillos y tu trasero.” Dice Harry y finalmente levanta a Doris en sus brazos.

“¿Tú eres uno de ellos?”

“No.” Harry frunce el ceño. “Bueno, no _hablan_ exactamente sobre esas partes, generalmente hacen como... les dicen appreciation posts.”

“Tienes que mostrarme uno cuando nos sentemos.”

Cuando al fin es su turno de ordenar, Louis pide un vaso de yogurt con cada uno de los toppings en él, lo cual no le sorprende a Harry ni un poco.

“Día tramposo.” Le dice Louis una vez que se sientan.

Harry ordenó un vaso de yogurt con fresas, y los mellizos yogurt con coloridas chispitas de arcoíris.

“¿Qué es eso?”

“Hay una dieta estricta que tenemos que seguir durante la temporada de Liga, no tenemos permitido comer comida chatarra ni nada más que no esté incluido en nuestro folleto de nutrición, pero podemos tener un día en el que podemos comer todas esas cosas.”

“¿Y hoy es el día?”

“Parece que sí. Así que probablemente hagamos una parada en McDonald’s cuando te lleve a casa en la noche.”

Harry asiente mientras Doris se sube a su regazo y continúa comiendo su helado.

“Entonces enséñame esos appreciation post o lo que sea que sean.”

“Bueno.”

Harry saca su teléfono y hace click en el ícono de Tumblr antes de escribir ‘Louis Tomlinson appreciation post’ en el buscador.

La primera cosa que sale es ‘Louis Tomlinson biceps masterpost’, y Harry coloca el teléfono en la mesa para que Louis también pueda ver.

“Así que esos son como videos-”

“Gifs. Se llaman gifs.”

“Okay. ¿Entonces esos son _gifs_ tomados de entrevistas, partidos y tomas detrás de escenas alabando mis bíceps?” Louis sonríe satisfecho.

“Sí.”

“¿Puedes compartir la publicación? ¿O cómo funciona ese sitio para que todos tus amigos puedan verlo?”

“Tenemos seguidores, y tienes que rebloguearlo así la publicación aparecerá en tu dashboard y tu blog.”

“Entonces rebloguéala. Y dale me gusta,”

Harry baja en el sitio hasta que llega al botón de reblogueo, y sus mejillas se calientan cuando se da cuenta de que ya lo reblogueó e incluso le dio me gusta.

“No puedo.”

“¿Por qué no?”

“Porque ya lo hice antes.”

Louis le dedica una sonrisa de lado. “¿Puedes hacerme un blog?”

“¿Para qué?”

“Bueno, ¿por qué tienes uno tú?”

Harry extiende la mano para que Louis le dé su teléfono, y luego procede a descargar la aplicación de Tumblr.

“Okay, entonces tienes que poner tu email y tu contraseña primero.” Dice y le entrega el teléfono.

Mientras Louis escribe, Harry se ocupa limpiando la boca de Doris, quien de alguna forma se las ha arreglado para mancharse de yogurt hasta el cabello.

“Vale, listo.”

“Bien. Ahora piensa en un url.”

“Louistomlinson.”

“No se puede.”

“¿A qué te refieres con que no se puede?”

“A que alguien más ya tomó ese nombre de usuario.”

“Ash, bien. Intenta con louiswtomlinson.”

“También está ocupado.”

Louis exhala. “¿lwtomlinson?”

“Ese sí funciona.”

“Por fin.” Louis sonríe.

“Ahora tienes que buscar cosa que te interesen y seguir cinco blogs. ¿Qué te gusta?”

“Me gusta la pizza. Y el futbol.”

“¿Está bien?” Dice Harry confundido, siguiendo algunos blogs de fotografía al azar.

“Ah, y sigue tu blog también.”

“No quieres que-”

“Sí, sí quiero.”

“No publico nada interesante.”

“Sólo sigue a tu jodido blog.”

“¡Lou dijo una mala palabra!” Doris exclama y señala a Louis con su cuchara.

“Jodido no es una mala palabra. Puto es una mala palabra.”

“¡Louis!” Dice Harry, tapándose los oídos.

“¿Qué? Van a aprender esas palabras en algún punto de su vida de todas formas.”

“Vas a ser el peor padre de todos los tiempos.”

“Los niños me aman.” Louis protesta y toma su teléfono de las manos de Harry.

“Sólo porque a veces te comportas como si tuvieras tres años.”

“Lo dice el hombre-niño de dieciocho.”

“Heyyy.”

“¿Sabías que parces una rana cuando dices eso?”

“Hey-no.” Harry hace un puchero, apuñalando el yogurt con su cuchara.

“No hagas pucheros ahora. Sabes lo que pasa cuando comienzas a hacerlo.”

“¿Qué?” Pregunta Harry, su ritmo cardiaco elevándose.

“No me hagas mostrarte frente a los niños.”

Harry baja la cabeza y sonríe hacia su helado, no logra decir nada más porque Doris se da la vuelta y entierra sus dedos pegajosos en su cabello.

 

**× × ×**

 

Los gemelos se quedan dormidos encima de Harry a las ocho y diez, así que tiene un poco de problemas al tratar de sentarse en el sofá para saludar a la familia cuando entran animados por la puerta más tarde esa noche. Su siesta es interrumpida cuando alguien le grita a alguien más, entonces hay una conmoción, y gente discutiendo mientras una mujer entra a la sala de estar.

“¡Oh, mírenlos!” Dice la mamá de Louis efusivamente cuando los encuentra en la sala, viendo FRIENDS.

Louis se levanta del sofá para ayudarle con las bolsas de sus compras.

“¿Quién es él?” Una hermana mayor con el cabello rubio y perfecto maquillaje pregunta cuando ve a Harry en el sillón.

“Soy Harry. Eh… Soy amigo de Louis.”

“¿Amigo?” Pregunta, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y avanzando más cerca. “¿Sólo amigo?”

“¡Lottie!” La voz de Louis proviene del corredor.

“Soy Lottie, por cierto.”

Harry extiende la mano para saludarla con una sonrisa.

“Soy Jay, la mamá de Louis. Sólo déjame sacarte a este par de encima.” Su madre sonríe y se agacha para tomar a Doris en sus brazos.

Lottie toma a Ernie de su pecho así finalmente se pone de pie y se estira.

“¿Ya se van?” Pregunta cuando ve la puerta abierta y a otro par de gemelas rubias siguiendo a una alta castaña.

“Vamos a quedarnos en un hotel hasta mañana porque Louis no tiene suficiente espacio aquí.” Explica Jay antes de salir de la casa. Harry se recarga contra el marco de la puerta mientras los observa meterse en dos taxis, y se pregunta si fue grosero de su parte no haberse presentado con los demás.

Cuando los autos finalmente dan la vuelta en la esquina, Louis exhala y se da la vuelta para verlo con las manos en la cadera.

“Dios. Son un montón.”

“Más bien dos montones. Tienes una gran familia. Siete niños, wow.”

“Todo este caos me dejó hambriento. Vamos, te llevaré a casa y podemos hacer una parada en un drive thru en el camino.”

Harry asiente y regresa adentro para ponerse los zapatos.

Faltan diez minutos para las nueve cuando se detienen en el drive thru de McDonald’s y ordenan dos cheeseburgers, una hamburguesa, dos porciones grandes de papas fritas y dos Coca-Colas grandes.

Louis busca un lugar en el estacionamiento frente a McDonald’s, y comen en el auto con las ventanillas abiertas porque hace mucho calor y Louis alega que no quiere que el olor a comida rápida se impregne en sus asientos de cuero. Lo cual en realidad no tiene sentido porque ha estado fumando en el auto desde que Harry se ha subido.

“Entonces, ¿qué va a pasar este sábado con tus amigos? En realidad no entendí cuando Niall me preguntó.”

“Oh. Barbara cumple diecinueve el domingo y quiere llevar a algunos amigos a un club.”

“¿Me considera un amigo?” Pregunta Louis con la boca llena de papas.

“Bueno, sí. Quiero decir, yo te considero un amigo, así que ella también. Y también se lleva bastante bien con Sophia-”

“Está bien. Probablemente se necesite un chaperón ahí.” Dice en tono burlón.

“Heyyy. Somos adultos.”

“Oh, me refería a ti. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que salimos a un bar y te pusiste una borrachera jodidamente mortal?”

Harry aleja la vista del rostro de Louis. “Sí.”

“No quiero que eso pase de nuevo. La cruda apesta.”

Harry se toma lo que queda de su refresco y después aplasta la basura en una bola antes de intentar lanzarla al bote de basura fuera del auto.

“Canasta.” Louis sonríe cuando la basura cae dentro del contenedor. “Sé mío ahora.”

“¿Qu-qué?”

“Dije que lanzaras mi basura. _El_ mío ahora, no _sé_.” Louis resopla y le pasa a Harry su bolsa de papel.

Harry también anota en el cesto esta vez, y después de fumar un cigarro en el auto, Louis finalmente decide llevarlo a casa porque ‘probablemente ya pasó su hora de dormir de todas formas’ –como él lo dijo.

“Si vuelves a hacer un chiste más sobre mi edad, no voy a volver a hablarte, lo juro.” Harry se encuentra diciendo tan pronto como el chiste de la hora de dormir salió de su boca.

“Lo siento, soy un pendejo. Pero usualmente con la gente con la que me siento cómodo. Si no me conoces, soy un chico realmente agradable.”

“De alguna extraña manera, lo que acabas de decir en realidad tiene sentido.”

“Claro que lo tiene, Harold.”

Harry pone los ojos en blanco y mira por la ventana mientras Louis finalmente vuelve a meterse a la calle. Detienen el auto frente a las puertas mecánicas como siempre, y espera a que Harry entre a su casa como un completo caballero antes de emprender la marcha.

 

**× × ×**

 

“¿Siquiera tenemos reservación?” Pregunta Harry dos días después mientras esperan en la fila para entrar a Tiger Tiger, uno de sus clubes favoritos. Fue el primer antro al que Harry logró entrar cuando tenía dieciséis, y también el primero en que se emborrachó. Usualmente conocía a la mayoría de la gente que frecuentaba el lugar porque iban en otras escuelas.

De hecho, ya había reconocido en la fila a alrededor de quince personas que solían ir en el mismo grado que él en la preparatoria.

“Sí, ella hizo la reservación hace dos días. Dios, es como si toda la escuela estuviera aquí.” Dice Niall y echa un vistazo alrededor después de ponerse de puntitas.

Ahora que Barbara está con sus amigas, y Liam, Zayn y Sophia todavía no han llegado, Niall le está prestando mucha más atención que de costumbre.

Jade, una de las amigas de Barbara –también una chica con la que Harry a veces hablaba en las fiestas– está mirándolo insistentemente, así que trata de ver lo menos posible en esa dirección.

Hay dos grupos más delante de ellos antes de que sea su turno, así que Harry saca su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a Louis.

 **_Harry:_ ** _dónde estás? Pasamos en 5 min_

La respuesta llega apenas unos segundos después

 **_Louis:_ ** _en el taxi. Llegamos en 3 :)_

Sorprendentemente, Louis es fiel a su palabra porque un taxi se detiene junto a su grupo y Liam, Zayn, Sophia y Louis salen de él.

Harry puede ver que algunas chicas detrás de él ya comienzan a susurrar y mirar a Louis, probablemente reconociéndolo, pero él no les presta mucha atención. En vez de eso, está enfocado en lo increíble que se ve Louis esta noche, con una camiseta blanca con algo impreso en ella, jeans negros ajustados, y un par de Vans negros, sin mencionar la forma en que su cabello está arreglado hacia la derecha.

Tiene los ojos caídos, lo cual significa que ya tiene sueño o que fumaron un porro antes de venir aquí. Juzgando por la forma en que Zayn está riéndose en su cuello, la segunda opción parece la correcta.

Mientras esperan en la fila, Harry selecciona algunas fotos de él con Barbara de su carrete y hace un lindo collage, así puede publicarlo a las 12 am en punto por su cumpleaños.

“¿Reservación para diez a nombre de Palvin?”

“¿Barbara?” El guardia pregunta, revisando la lista.

“Sí. De once a cuatro.”

“Está bien, permítanme ver algunas identificaciones.”

El hombre aparentemente sólo quiere las identificaciones de la gente de la edad de Harry y no las de Liam, Sophia o Zayn.

“Oh, señor Tomlinson. Un placer conocerlo.” Dice justo cuando Louis quiere pasar junto a él.

“Hola.” Sonríe y le extiende la mano. El hombre también le pide un autógrafo que Louis pone en la lista, y una vez que han terminado les desea a todos una buena noche.

“Dios, eres como una celebridad.” Harry niega con la cabeza mientras entran.

“¿Celoso?” Grita Louis porque la música comienza a escucharse más fuete, y la luz comienza a disminuir.

“Ni en lo más mínimo. ¿Qué tal si te pones muy borracho y haces algo de lo que vayas a arrepentirte y entonces mañana estará en todas las noticias?”

“No soy una celebridad de clase A. Tal vez C. Igual y en una semana.”

Harry pone los ojos en blanco y hace su mayor esfuerzo para no perder a Liam entre la multitud. Eventualmente encuentran su mesa en una esquina, y termina sentándose entre Louis y Niall, frente a Jade. Qué felicidad.

“Si haces una reservación tienes que ordenar al menos una botella, ¿entonces qué vamos a pedir?”

“¡Vodka y Red Bull!” Grita Niall y Louis concuerda.

“¿Ron y coca?” Sugiere Harry, porque es más suave y en realidad no planea emborracharse tan pronto.

“Sí, eso funciona para comenzar. Luego podemos pedir una botella de vodka.” Barbara asiente, cerrando el menú justo cuando la mesera se acerca a su mesa a preguntar qué les gustaría de tomar.

Una vez que dos botellas llegan en dos cubetas diferentes llenas de hielo y latas de Coca-Cola, dividen las bebidas en partes iguales y luego pasan los vasos alrededor de la mesa.

Niall y Louis son los primeros en acabarse sus vasos en tiempo récord, y Harry ni siquiera ha tomado dos sorbos.

“¿Pasos de bebé?” Louis pregunta en su oído algunos minutos después cuando el vaso de Harry sigue tres cuartos lleno.

Harry vuelve la cabeza para poder responder en el oído de Louis también. Resulta ser un poco más difícil de lo que había pensado inicialmente porque Louis huele absolutamente increíble. “¿Otra vez con los chistes de edad?”

“¡Te juro por Dios que ni siquiera lo pensé así!”

Harry niega con la cabeza y Louis choca sus hombros juguetonamente para demostrarle que sólo está bromeando.

Media hora después, cuando finalmente son las 12 am, cantan fuertemente (y ebriamente) ‘happy birthday’ para Barbara, y luego Harry publica la fotografía después de besarla en la mejilla.

**_harrystyles:_ ** _feliz cumpleaños número 19 @brbrplvn !!!_

Se siente con ganas de tomar un cocktail, porque el ron viene y va, y está a punto de darse la vuelta para dirigirse a la barra cuando hay un brazo en su hombro.

Harry vuelve la cabeza y después se agacha para que Louis pueda decirle algo.

“¿Quieres ir afuera conmigo a fumar?”

Harry se encuentra a sí mismo asintiendo antes de inclinarse hacia la oreja de Louis. “¡Quiero ir por otra bebida primero!”

“¡Está bien, te esperaré en las escaleras!”

Harry asiente de nuevo y después camina hacia el bar. Hay un bartender realmente guapo esta noche (Harry nunca antes lo había visto o seguro lo recordaría), así que decide ser extra coqueto porque puede permitírselo ahora.

Le sonríe al chico –Lucas, según su gafete– y le pide un Mojito.

“¿Un qué?” Grita Lucas, llevando su mejilla más cerca.

“¡Mojito!”

Lucas asiente y le lanza una sonrisa coqueta (Harry asume que eso es lo que es), cuando repentinamente siente una mano en su espalda, peligrosamente cerca de su trasero. Se vuelve a ver a un tipo de más de cuarenta años mirándolo de arriba abajo, obviamente borracho o drogado (o ambas) juzgando por la mirada en su rostro.

Harry sonríe educadamente y da un paso más lejos, tratando de no prestarle atención.

“¿Cómo te llamas?” El tipo pregunta y Harry vuelve la cabeza para mirar hacia las escaleras y asegurarse de que Louis siga ahí. Trata de encontrarlo, pero en realidad no puede ver nada por la mala iluminación y la cantidad de gente.

Cuando vuelve su cabeza al frente, el Mojito ya ha sido depositado frente a él y sigue burbujeando, probablemente por el hielo y la menta.

Harry ni siquiera llega a darle dos sorbos porque el tipo repugnante junto a él de repente cae de espaldas contra el piso y tiene sangre escurriéndole del labio y la nariz.

Cuando Harry voltea, está impactado al ver a Louis de pie ahí sobándose los nudillos con una expresión enojada en el rostro.

El tipo se levanta rápidamente, pero Louis es más veloz mientras le grita con la voz más fuerte que Harry alguna vez haya escuchado.

“¡QUÉ MIERDA PUSISTE EN SU BEBIDA PUTO IMBÉCIL!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próxima actualización el domingo 27 de septiembre ~7:00 pm MX.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
>  playlist  
> [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/theboyfriendstagram/bring-your-body-baby) | [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsK_sys40AXzRcNoEow8fccOlchDqvrkY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualicé antes porque estoy muy feliz, 1D va a venir a México, ahora sólo tengo que matar a un par de personas para ganar los boletos, fácil. ♥ !!!
> 
> ¡Disfruten el capítulo! :DD

Harry observa a Louis propinarle otro puñetazo, y luego repentinamente se siente como si fuera a vomitar. Voltea a ver el camino por el que hay libre salida. Hay una hilera de gente, probablemente esperando por salir a fumar, así que se voltea a ver la situación en curso.

Louis está siendo sostenido por un guardia de seguridad, arrastrado por unos fuertes brazos tatuados mientras el acosador se aprieta la nariz. Hay sangre escurriendo entre sus dedos y parece que está a un par de segundos de desmayarse. Lo cual es exactamente como Harry se está sintiendo en este momento también, probablemente por lo que ese hombre puso en su bebida.

Sigue al guardia de seguridad y a Louis hacia afuera.

“Sé que eres alguien importante, Tomlinson, pero eso no te da derecho de golpear a la gente.” Dice el guardia cuando dejar ir el cuello de su camisa.

“El tipo puso algo en la bebida de mi amigo, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera?”

El guardia se vuelve a mirar a Harry, quien ahora se está recargando contra el muro del club, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que está increíblemente ocupado en no montar una escena, al borde del vómito.

“Creo que hiciste lo correcto, así que voy a tratar de que no te veten del club. Pero no puedes volver a entrar hoy.”

Louis asiente, y después le extiende la mano al guardia a modo de agradecimiento.

“¿Estás bien?” Le pregunta a Harry cuando el hombre vuelve adentro. “¿Cómo te sientes?”

“Realmente borracho. Mareado.”

“¿Cuánto tomaste del vaso?”

“Dos sorbos.”

Louis maldice bajo su aliento y luego saca su teléfono.

“Voy a llamar a Liam y decirle que nos vamos a tu casa para recostarte y ponerme algo en los nudillos.”

Harry baja la mirada hacia las manos de Louis, y por primera vez nota que en realidad están sangrando y que la piel se abrió por los golpes constantes.

“¿Duele?”

“Un poco, pero ese no es el problema ahora. ¿Por qué no estabas poniendo atención?”

“Estaba viendo si seguías esperando por mí.”

Louis pone los ojos en blanco y se lleva el teléfono a la oreja. Cuando Liam no contesta, le manda un mensaje antes de buscar un taxi.

“¿Podemos sólo, como, caminar? Por favor.”

“¿Quieres caminar a tu casa?” Pregunta. “Es una caminata de al menos diez minutos.”

“Sí, necesito un poco de aire fresco ahora mismo.”

“Está bien. Vamos.”

Louis estira su mano para que el otro la tome, y después de jalarlo lejos del muro la deja ir (para la decepción de Harry).

Caminan un par de minutos en silencio, hasta que llegan a un gran parque que tienen que cruzar para poder llegar a su vecindario.

Louis enciende un cigarrillo y se detiene cuando Harry se sienta en una banca y pone la cabeza entre sus palmas.

“¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?”

“Sí, estoy bien. ¿Cuándo se supone que se me pasará el efecto de estas drogas?”

“No lo sé, no es como que las haya usado antes.”

Harry sacude la cabeza y levanta la vista, sólo para ver a Louis mirando hacia abajo, viéndolo a él mientras deja salir el humo por entre sus labios.

“¿Puedes buscarlo o algo?”

“Sí, espera.”

Louis toma su teléfono y se sienta junto a él mientras busca en google ‘drogas de violación’.

“Dice que la sustancia usualmente abandona tu organismo en menos de doce horas.”

“Genial. Faltan once horas más.” Masculla Harry, y de repente se abalanza hacia adelante para vomitar en el césped a sus pies.

Se queda así por un par de segundos, después se limpia la comisura de la boca antes de sentarse bien de nuevo.

“Por dios, hombre, eso es asqueroso.”

“Necesito un chicle.”

“¿Para qué? No es como que vaya a besarte justo ahora.” Dice Louis.

Harry vuelve la cabeza para mirarlo. “No dije nada sobre besarte. Quiero quitarme este sabor de la boca. Hay un supermercado a un par de calles de mi casa, deberíamos ir allí.”

“Está bien, levántate entonces.”

Se ponen de pie al mismo tiempo antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo, esta ocasión más lento mientas Louis comienza a hablar sobre la gala de caridad a la que Van Gaal quiere que todo el equipo asista, pero no sabe más detalles.

Llegan al supermercado cinco minutos después y Louis compra un paquete de gomas de mascar y dos cajetillas de Marlboro. En cuanto están de vuelta en la calle, Harry toma dos piezas de chicle y Louis enciende otro cigarrillo.

Todas las luces en la casa están apagadas cuando Harry abre la puerta exterior, lo cual significa que su padre está fuera en algún lado o que ya se fue a dormir. Todo está callado, así que sale a revisar a Ernie y darle comida, y después vuelve adentro para poder poner un poco de hielo sobre los nudillos de Louis.

“El maletín de primeros auxilios está en el baño de arriba.” Le dice a Louis, quien aparentemente se siente como en casa porque está viendo la televisión con los pies reposando sobre la mesa de centro.

Él se levanta y se quita la chaqueta antes de seguir a Harry al baño. Se sienta en la encimera y cruza los tobillos, esperando que Harry haga su trabajo.

El rizado saca una botella de agua oxigenada, un par de curitas y algunas gasas.

“¿Has hecho esto antes?” Pregunta Louis.

“Cuando era más chico solía ser niñero y los niños pueden meterse en toda clase de problemas.”

“Harry Styles, niñero profesional.”

Harry pone los ojos en blanco y toma la mano derecha de Louis para ponerla bajo el agua.

“¡Mierda, eso arde!” Se queja.

“Sólo es agua, cálmate.”

“Pues duele mucho, joder.”

Cierra el grifo y después limpia la sangre con una gasa antes de aplicar agua oxigenada en todos sus nudillos. Louis grita y se aleja, pero Harry sostiene su mano en un apretado agarre. Entonces presiona otra gasa en la herida y pone los curitas en ellas.

Hace lo mismo con la otra mano, y después de que ha terminado Louis espera a que se lave los dientes. Luego suben las escaleras hacia su habitación para poder recostarse.

Harry se quita la camiseta, los zapatos y después los jeans. Voltea a ver a Louis, quien sigue completamente vestido, mirando directamente hacia el pecho de Harry.

“¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a quedarte o te irás a casa?”

“¿Dónde puedo dormir si me quedo?”

“Puedes dormir en la cama. Es lo suficientemente grande para dos personas.” Contesta, mirando hacia su cama queen size.

“¿Estás seguro?”

“Bueno, no vamos a hacer nada porque me siento demasiado enfermo como para eso, así que…”

Louis asiente y se quita los zapatos antes de desaparecer en el baño.

“¿Puedo usar tu cepillo de dientes?” Pregunta desde la otra habitación y Harry murmura un ‘sí’ mientras se mete a la cama.

Cuando Louis sale, la única iluminación proviene de la lámpara de noche, así que se acerca hacia ella para apagarla antes de meterse a la cama también.

Harry se da la vuelta hacia la izquierda para darle la cara y ver que Louis también está medio desnudo mientras ve algo en su teléfono.

“Gracias.” Le dice. Louis aparta la vista del aparato.

“¿Por qué?”

“Por golpear a ese tipo por mí. Dios sabe qué hubiera pasado si tú no hubieras intervenido.”

“Ya me habías agradecido. Y estoy seguro de que cualquier otro hubiera hecho lo mismo.” Hay un corto silencio antes de que Louis continúe. “La próxima vez, sé más cuidadoso, sin embargo. Y sólo para estar seguros, sólo deberías tomar bebidas de una botella.”

“Pero sólo sirven cerveza y refrescos en botellas.” Dice Harry, arrugando la nariz.

“O podrías comprar licores embotellados como hicimos hoy y ya no ordenar nada de la barra.”

Harry suspira, empujando el cobertor hasta su cintura porque hace demasiado calor en la habitación. Louis regresa su atención hacia su teléfono y se ocupa en él por alrededor de diez minutos más hasta que lo bloquea y lo pone sobre la mesa de noche.

“¿Qué pasa si tu papá revisa tu habitación mañana y me encuentra en tu cama? ¿Qué va a pensar?” Pregunta, pero es claro que está sonriendo. Harry puede decirlo por el tono que usa, aún a través de la oscuridad.

“Mi papá nunca viene al segundo piso a menos que sea porque tiene trabajo en su oficina, mucho menos a mi cuarto.”

Louis hace un sonido en comprensión y se gira de lado así que ambos se están mirando ahora. La mejilla de Harry está contra la almohada mientras que Louis está descansado la cabeza en su brazo.

“Debe ser bueno.”

“¿Qué?”

“Tener privacidad. Cuando era más joven, raramente podía tener cinco minutos de privacidad para masturbarme, como tres veces a la semana. Cuatro, si tenía suerte.”

Harry resopla mientras Louis continúa. “Las chicas siempre estaban por todos lados y hubiera matado por un día o dos a solas.”

“Bueno… Yo no.”

“¿Por qué no?”

“Porque se vuelve… solitario.” Harry exhala, y repentinamente se da cuenta de que es la primera vez en su vida que le dice a alguien cómo se siente realmente acerca de su padre y estar solo todo el tiempo.

“¿A qué te refieres? Zayn y tu ama de llaves están aquí todo el tiempo.”

“Sí, pero… No lo sé. Simplemente me siento solo. Cuando vivía en Cheshire solía tener a mi hermana.”

“¿Cuál es su nombre, otra vez?”

“Gemma. Ahora está en su último año en la universidad.”

Louis sonríe. “Deberías dormir.”

Harry asiente, de repente sintiéndose un perdedor por compartir esto con Louis, probablemente porque el hombre no entendería. Se vuelve sobre su espalda, cerrando los ojos, tratando de dormir.

“¿Harry?”

“¿Hm?”

“Sólo… si alguna vez necesitas a alguien con quien hablar o hacerte compañía, aquí estoy.”

“Gracias.”

Aunque la respuesta de Harry parece casual, en su interior en realidad está vuelto loco. Vuelto loco por la forma en que las palabras de Louis acaban de hacerlo sentir. No es como si se estuviera enamorando, aunque lentamente está comenzando a desarrollar un crush con él; las palabras de Louis lo hicieron sentir seguro por primera vez en años.

Y se siente realmente bien.

 

**× × ×**

 

Harry despierta con la cara hundida en la almohada y un frío lado derecho de la cama.

“¿Louis?” Lo llama tan pronto se sienta y mira alrededor de la habitación. Olvidó cerrar las persianas la noche anterior, así que el sol está iluminando resplandecientemente la habitación, literalmente derritiendo todo.

Sale de la cama y camina hacia el baño para cepillar sus dientes y ponerse algo de ropa. Baja las escaleras con dos vasos vacíos para ponerlos en el fregadero.

Se detiene sobre sus pies en cuanto llega a la cocina, sin embargo, porque su padre y Louis están la barra, tomando café y hablando sobre Dios sabrá qué. Decir que está impactado sería un eufemismo.

“Um… ¿buenos días?” Dice cuidadosamente mientas avanza hacia el fregadero.

“Buenos días, Harry.” Responde su padre, mirándolo. Louis no dice nada, pero le sonríe de modo tranquilizador.

Harry no puede decir por seguro lo que su padre debe de estar pensado, pero sabe que conseguirá un regaño en cuanto Louis se marche.

“¿Café?” Ofrece Stephanie, entrando a la cocina con una bandeja de trastes sucios.

“Em, sí, gracias.”

Harry se sienta en el banco junto a Louis, inseguro de qué hacer o decir.

“Entonces, ¿de qué están hablando?” Pregunta, tratando de actuar inocentemente como si Louis Tomlinson no acabara de pasar la noche en su casa.

“Estábamos hablando del evento de caridad que mi firma está organizando. Es para niños con cáncer y nos compré una mesa. Voy a llevar a tres de mis amigos, así que tienes espacio para otros cinco que quieran ir.” Su padre comienza. “Louis y dos de mis clientes también compraron una mesa.” Agrega.

“Probablemente lleve a Niall y a Barb… y luego tendré que encontrar a otras tres personas.”

Louis revisa el reloj en su teléfono y luego deposita su taza de café sobre la mesa.

“Desafortunadamente, tengo que irme ahora, pero fue bueno conocerlo, señor Styles.” Dice, levantándose del banquillo y dándole la mano.

El padre de Harry asiente y luego ve a Louis salir por la puerta mientras que Harry se queda sentado, esperando a que regrese con severa ansiedad.

Su padre regresa y vuelve a tomar asiento. “Entonces. ¿Qué hacía Louis Tomlinson en nuestra casa a las nueve de la mañana? ¿Se quedó a dormir?”

“Papá, no es lo que parece-”

Su padre levanta una mano. “Escucha. No me importa lo que hagas con él. Pero no quiero que te metas muy profundo, literalmente.”

“¡Papá!” Exclama Harry, casi tirando su taza.

“Es en serio. Louis es cinco años mayor, él sabe lo que está haciendo. No quiero que se aproveche de ti.”

“Okay, primero que nada, tengo dieciocho años, así que soy lo suficientemente grande como para tomar mis propias decisiones. Además, él no se está aprovechando de mí porque nada ha pasado.” _Todavía._

“Lo que sea. Quiero que seas cuidadoso. Además, asegúrate de que Louis no se entere sobre ustedes dos.”

“¿Por qué no?”

“Sólo-no necesita enterarse, ¿vale? A menos que sea algo serio, lo cual no será, espero. No quiere que sus jugadores se distraigan durante la Liga.”

Harry asiente. “Papá, relájate.”

“Estoy relajado.” Dice el hombre, moviendo su taza para ver si le queda algo. “Y también preocupado. Por favor no me decepciones.” Revisa su reloj y después se pone de pie. “Debo irme ahora, tengo una reunión con un cliente a las once en Stockport. Volveré más tarde en la noche.”

“Está bien. Probablemente me quede aquí hoy.”

“Hazlo. No te olvides de que tenemos la gala de caridad.”

“¿Nunca me dijiste cuándo era?”

“Mañana en la noche, así que los jugadores tienen libre el martes.”

“Oh. Bueno.”

“¿Tienes un esmoquin que te quede o te dejo dinero para que vayas a comprar uno nuevo?”

“Creo que tengo el de mi graduación, pero no estoy seguro de que sea adecuado para una gala elegante.”

El hombre revisa su billetera.

“Voy a transferir algo de dinero a tu tarjeta para que puedas ir a Arndale a comprar uno nuevo, ¿está bien?”

“Okay.”

“Te dejo un poco para el taxi.” Dice y le entrega dos billetes de diez libras.

“Gracias, papá.”

Su padre le sonríe y luego sube las escaleras para ir a cambiarse.

Harry espera a que se vaya antes de subir a su habitación a ponerse algo decente y luego llama al servicio de taxis. Se pregunta si debería decirle a Niall y a Barbara sobre lo que acaba de pasar, pero decide que no ya que Barbara probablemente estará en su trabajo en H&M. Le envía un mensaje.

 **_Harry:_ ** _hey, estás trabajando?_

 **_Barbara:_ ** _sip, de 11 a 5. Por qué?_

 **_Harry:_ ** _tengo que ir a comprar un esmoquin para mañana. Te explico cuando este allá_

 **_Barbara:_ ** _okay, veeen, ya estoy aburriidaaa y ni siquiera he empezado_

Harry llega a Burton a las once y termina sus compras a las once treinta así que entra a H&M algunos minutos después. Barbara está en la caja registradora con una goma de mascar en la boca y una expresión aburrida ya que la tienda está casi vacía por la rebaja que hay en el Top Shop al otro lado del pasillo.

Barbara besa sus dos mejillas y lo invita a sentarse junto a ella.

“Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar?”

“Bueno, primero que nada, tú y Niall necesitan venir conmigo a esa gala de caridad que la compañía de mi padre va a dar mañana.”

“Ooh, elegante. Finalmente podré usar el primer vestido de graduación que compré pero nunca usé.” Dice, principalmente para ella misma.

“¿Y sabes cómo me enteré de eso?”

Ella enarca las cejas, interrogante.

“Porque mi padre me dijo esta mañana. Después de decirle a _Louis_. Mientras tomaban _café_ en mi _cocina_.”

“Espera, ¿qué? ¿Tuviste sexo con Louis y después él tomó el café con tu papá?” Pregunta, riéndose.

“Barbara, por favor. No hice nada con él anoche. Tengo algunos estándares.”

Ella resopla. “A la mierda que los tienes. No tienes nada, ni quiera autorespeto cuando se trata de Louis.”

“Heyyy.”

“Hablando de anoche, ¿qué pasó exactamente? Estaba demasiado borracha y confundida.”

“Bueno, ese tipo puso la droga de la violación en mi bebida, Louis le dio una golpiza, así que el de seguridad nos sacó del club y terminamos regresando a mi casa para vendarle los nudillos y dormir.”

“Y no hicieron nada.” Afirma, más como una pregunta.

Harry niega con la cabeza.

“¿Ni siquiera abrazarse?”

“Nope.”

“Estoy decepcionada.”

“¿Por qué _tú_ estarías decepcionada?”

“Bueno, Soph y yo definitivamente los shippeamos.” Dice, sonriendo.

“¿Shippearnos dónde?”

“Como, que estén juntos, idiota. ¿Tienes un jodido Tumblr y no sabes lo que shippear significa?”

Harry niega. “Sólo sigo blogs de fotografía.”

“Dios. ¿Y qué fue lo que dijo tu padre?”

“Me dijo que no me metiera muy profundo con Louis. _Literalmente._ ”

“Oh por _Dios_.” Se carcajea. “Niall necesita escuchar esto.”

“Dile lo que quieras, pero asegúrate de que se presente mañana en la noche. Tengo que invitar a otras tres personas, ¿crees que debería invitar a-?”

“¿Soph, Liam y Zayn? Definitivamente. Le mandaré un mensaje a ella ahora mismo.”

“Genial.” Dice Harry, levantándose de su asiento. “Mejor me voy a casa ahora así puedo alcanzar a Zayn y tomar un baño.”

“Y masturbarte pensando en Louis.” Agrega ella.

“No jodas, eres la peor.”

“Pero me amas.”

**× × ×**

 

Zayn sigue ahí cuando Harry llega a casa, está fumando en el jardín y leyendo un libro. Acepta asistir a la gala mañana, así que Harry le agradece y sube a su habitación para tomar un largo y bien merecido baño.

Luego se mete a la cama a ver _Parks and Recreation_ ya que no ha podido ver los últimos episodios debido a sus ajetreados horarios de la escuela y el trabajo.

Su padre llega a casa alrededor de las seis y media y comen pizza para la cena frente a la TV, lo cual es raro porque Harry ni siquiera puede recordar la última vez que ellos dos tomaron la cena juntos como una familia.

Ernie entra por la puerta trasera y se sienta a sus pies, y pasan el resto de la noche viendo dos películas de acción. Es la primera vez en semanas, incluso en meses, en que Harry siente que de verdad tiene un padre. Es lindo y al mismo tiempo extraño. Pero no se está quejando.

 

**× × ×**

 

“¿Entonces qué vas a usar hoy en la noche?” Pregunta Louis esa mañana del lunes después del entrenamiento.

Y es injusto, en realidad, porque tiene la audacia de hacer que responder a una simple pregunta sea demasiado difícil ya que sólo está usando una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

“Eh… un esmoquin.”

“¿Con una camisa de puño debajo?”

“¿Qué más?”

“Estaba pensando en llevar una camiseta en vez de una camisa. Las odio.”

Louis se sienta en la banca y saca su cambio de ropa.

“¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre son muy grandes o muy largas de las mangas?”

“Ja, ja.”

“¿Vas a ir hoy en la noche?” Pregunta Ander y sale de la nada con una sonrisa en el rostro.

“Es del bufete de mi papá, así que sí.”

“Oh, qué bien.”

“¿Por qué es eso?” Pregunta Harry, enfocando su atención en él en vez de en Louis.

“Sólo decía.” Se encoge de hombros. “Nos vemos ahí.”

Harry asiente y Ander se despide de todos antes de marcharse.

“¿Qué fue eso?” Pregunta Louis.

“¿No lo sé?”

“Estaba coqueteando.” Molesta a Harry mientras se pone de pie y tira la toalla al piso. Harry aparta la vista.

“No lo creo.”

“Que sí.” Louis continúa tontamente como un niño de cinco años. Se viste rápidamente, pero Harry todavía batalla diciendo que no hay forma en que Ander Herrera en verdad coqueteara con él durante todo el camino hacia el auto de Louis.

Louis abre la puerta del conductor. “Honestamente, Harry. A veces eres demasiado idiota.”

“¿A qué te refieres?”

Louis no responde mientras se mete al auto y espera a que Harry haga lo mismo.

Su padre le llama a las tres de la tarde para hacerle saber que enviará un auto a recogerlos a las siete en punto, así que probablemente debería decirle a sus amigos que lleguen a su casa también.

Le envía un mensaje a Barbara y a Niall, diciéndoles que lleguen a su casa a las cinco si quieren arreglarse allí, o a las seis y media si quieren hacerlo en sus casas. Luego abre una nueva conversación en WhatsApp.

 **_Harry:_ ** _hey, puedes pasarme el numero de zayn?_

 **_Louis:_ ** _para que?_

 **_Harry:_ ** _necesito decirle que venga para aca para que podamos irnos todos juntos a la gala_

 **_Louis:_ ** _(0161) 497 0682_

 **_Harry:_ ** _gracias_

 ** _Louis:_** _(visto_ ✓)

Harry frunce el ceño, más o menos deseando que Louis hubiera respondido, pero en realidad no tiene tiempo para permitirse molestarse por eso. Debe tomar una ducha, alimentar a Ernie, decirle a Stephanie que ya puede marcharse por este día y luego comenzar a prepararse porque Niall y Barbara van a llegar a las cinco, mientras que Liam y Sophia a las seis junto con Zayn, quien acaba de responder.

Está en su habitación poniéndose un nuevo par de bóxers cuando el timbre suena y no se molesta en vestirse antes de bajar las escaleras para abrirle a sus amigos.

Ambos están vestidos casualmente, pero traen cargando sus mochilas porque se quedarán a dormir hoy.

“¡Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar!” Dice Barbara en cuanto deja caer su bolso en la cama de Harry. “¿Peinado? ¿Maquillaje? Ahh.”

“Peinado primero.” Le dice Harry y regresa al closet para sacar su esmoquin. “Mi papá va a mandar un carro por nosotros a las siete.”

“Si es una limo voy a desmayarme.”

Niall resopla ante las palabras de su novia antes de proceder a desvestirse.

“Se siente como si fuera la graduación otra vez. Nosotros tres arreglándonos, yo siendo el mal tercio…”

“No eres el mal tercio.”

“Niall por favor, era el mal tercio cuando ni siquiera estaban juntos.”

“Eso no es… bien. Pero no quiero que te sientas como si sobraras.”

“Niall, relájate. No me siento así. Estoy acostumbrado.” Harry se ríe y se pone sus pantalones de vestir. Le quedan a la perfección, incluso aunque no fueron hechos a la medida. Su papá va a amarlos. Bueno, tiene que amarlos porque es un traje de dos mil libras de Burton. Estaba pensando en comprar uno de Yves Saint Laurent o Burberry –las tiendas en que compra su padre usualmente– pero le dio demasiada flojera ir a otro centro comercial.

A las seis y media Niall y Harry ya están listos, y Barbara sólo está terminando su maquillaje cuando el timbre suena de nuevo. Son Zayn, Sophia y Liam, todos vestidos y listos para irse.

Se reúnen en la cocina para tomar algunos tragos previos mientras Barbara continúa arreglándose, hablando del juego de la noche anterior y cómo la Liga comienza en menos de un mes.

Eventualmente Barbara baja las escaleras en un vestido largo rojo, luciendo increíblemente bella, al igual que Sophia, y un auto toca el claxon en la calle.

“Nuestro carruaje está aquí.” Anuncia Harry y pone todos los vasos vacíos en el fregadero.

El auto sí resulta ser una limosina, y Niall es el primero en literalmente lanzarse al interior.

“Es el mismo coche que nos llevó a la graduación.” Le dice Harry a Barbara una vez que todos están dentro. “Ese es el chofer de mi papá.”

“Qué afortunado eres de tener un chofer.” Suspira ella, alisándose el vestido.

“Sí, qué afortunada eres de tener un auto para cuando vayas a la universidad.”

“¿De verdad crees que tu papá no a va darte ese coche?” Interviene Niall. “Yo creo que sí.”

Harry niega con la cabeza. “No. Siempre mantiene su palabra. Si dice no, es no.”

Niall dice que no está de acuerdo justo cuando Liam saca seis copas y una botella de Louis Roederer.

“Ya no quiero tomar antes de llegar allá.” Dice Harry cuando le ofrecen una copa.

“¿No quieres tomar Louis? Ja.” Niall bufa y el resto se ríe.

“Hey. No aprecio esos chistes sobre Louis.”

“No son chistes, es la verdad.” Agrega Barbara y choca las palmas con Niall.

Harry terminan aceptando una copa de champagne de todas formas, y se la toma demasiado rápido cuando piensa en lo que su padre le dijo ayer sobre Louis.

La gala tiene lugar en un edificio que parece una maravilla. Todo está planeado meticulosamente, con una alfombra roja desde el inicio de la acera donde los autos se detienen hasta el interior del lugar. Hay algunos fotógrafos contratados en cada lado, ya que la gala de caridad es un evento anual –cada año recaudan dinero para una causa distinta– y la gente más adinerada de todo Manchester usualmente es invitada a asistir. (Harry estaba aburrido anoche así que lo buscó en internet porque su padre le dijo que lo hiciera.)

La limosina se detiene al inicio de la alfombra y un chico en un traje negro abre la puerta para ellos. Barbara y Niall salen primero, seguidos de Sophia y Liam, y luego Harry con Zayn.

“Así que supongo que seremos fotografiados juntos.” Le susurra a Zayn mientras caminan por la alfombra con sonrisas en sus rostros.

“No es un evento de premiación con paparazzi.” Zayn se ríe. “Así que solo sonríe y vete bonito, ¿sí?”

Se dan la vuelta hacia uno de los fotógrafos y posan por un par de tomas antes de finalmente dirigirse al interior. Hay una fila en la puerta con una señorita sosteniendo una lista, pidiendo los nombres mientras la gente entra.

“¿Nombre?” Pregunta ella cuando finalmente les toca su turno.

“¿Estamos a nombre de Styles?”

“Tengo seis asientos libres.”

“Sí, esos somos nosotros.”

“Correcto, diviértanse.” Sonríe, tacha el nombre y abre la puerta.

Hay un largo corredor con sólo una puerta al final, excepto por los sanitarios, así que no es muy difícil encontrar el salón. Es increíblemente lujoso, con muros y escaleras de mármol que conducen a un balcón. Hay otro camino de escaleras que conduce a otro balconcito donde la banda que se encuentra tocando se localiza. Hay un bar en la esquina derecha y un escenario justo al final de la habitación, así todos pueden verlo cuando eventualmente comience la subasta (aparentemente ese es el propósito y Harry se pregunta por qué el evento no se llama subasta de caridad en vez de gala.)

Leen la lista de la organización de las mesas justo en la entrada.

“Styles, mesa uno.” Dice Liam y señala las palabras.

“Van Gaal tiene tres mesas.” Jadea Niall.

“Bueno, también tiene un gigantesco equipo de futbol, así que…”

Encuentran su mesa justo junto al escenario, y Harry está un poco (más bien como extremadamente) sorprendido de ver a su padre susurrando en el oído de una mujer. Hay otra pareja más con ellos a la que Harry reconoce porque han ido a su casa en un par de ocasiones. El hombre –Bruce– es (lo más cercano a) el mejor amigo de su padre.

Su padre se aparta de la mujer cuando ve a Harry y a sus amigos y sonríe mientras se levanta. A continuación todos se presentan y Harry se entera de que el nombre de la mujer es Kathy y es una contadora del bufete en que Bruce trabaja.

A Harry no le agrada ella ni un poco; con todo ese maquillaje, los dientes blancos y perfectos, el entallado vestido que está usando y la forma en que se ríe por las palabras de su padre. Se ve increíble, sin embargo, y tal vez Harry está siendo un poco irracional porque Kathy no es para nada como su madre, así que probablemente esa es la razón por la que la odia.

Decide que la mejor manera de sacarse las cosas de su cabeza es yendo por otra copa de champagne, o algo más que contenga al menos un poco de alcohol.

“¿Estás bien?” Le pregunta Niall cuando lo ve dirigiéndose hacia la barra.

“Sí, ¿por qué?”

“Pareces un poco ansioso de meter un poco de alcohol en tu cuerpo. ¿Por qué es eso?”

“¿Esa pregunta acaba de hacerla Niall James Horan?” Harry niega con la cabeza y recarga su codo sobre la barra. “Me gustaría un vodka & tonic, por favor.”

“Dios, si pides vodka entonces es que las cosas se están poniendo serias.”

Harry toma su bebida y espera a que Niall haga lo mismo antes de recorrerse hacia una esquina.

“¿Es por la mujer con la que está tu papá?”

“Tal vez. Sólo me siento incómodo. Como que no estoy acostumbrado a verlo con alguien más que no sea mi mamá.”

Niall asiente y toma un sorbo de su Tequila Sunrise. “No voltees, pero Louis viene para acá con Herrera.”

Harry voltea, contrario a lo que Niall acaba de decirle. Ciertamente Louis y Herrera están caminando hacia ellos con bebidas en mano.

“Harold, qué raro verte en un esmoquin.” Dice Louis y se detiene frente a ellos.

Los ojos de Harry lo recorren de arriba a abajo. Está usando un esmoquin que parece realmente elegante, una camiseta estampada, _jeans_ negros y Vans del mismo color. ¿Quién usa Vans y jeans en una gala? Louis Tomlinson, aparentemente.

“Es el código de vestimenta.” Le dice Harry, tomándose de un trago el resto de su bebida. Louis frunce el ceño ante eso, pero no dice nada porque Ander comienza a hablar con Harry.

El rizado ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando Louis se va porque está demasiado ocupado riéndose por uno de los chistes de Ander. Trata de buscarlo, pero ni siquiera le da tiempo porque alguien sube al escenario y camina hacia el micrófono, pidiéndole a la gente que tome asiento para que la subasta pueda empezar.

Todo el mundo hace lo pedido y el hombre en el escenario comienza a hablar sobre los patrocinadores y la gente que hizo esto posible, así que Harry se ocupa a sí mismo bebiéndose otras dos copas de champagne.

Continúa mirando en dirección de su padre y Kathy, parece que se la pasan susurrándose al oído y poniéndose cariñosos más tiempo del que no, lo cual hace que Harry quiera vomitar. Para ser justos, piensa que tiene que hacerlo.

“El siguiente artículo es vendido por John Abbey. Es un fin de semana en su casa de playa en Barcelona, todos los gastos pagados. La subasta comienza son quinientas libras.”

El padre de Harry levanta el brazo. “Quinientas.”

“Setecientas.” Dice alguien más.

“Mil.”

“Mil cien.”

“Dos mil.”

“Tres mil.”

“Cinco mil.” Dice el papá de Harry.

Harry se yergue en su silla. ¿Por qué mierda necesitaría una villa por dos noches en Barcelona? Su pregunta es respondida cuando pone un brazo en la espalda de Kathy y la besa en los labios.

Y eso es suficiente para él. Su padre no sólo falló en mencionar algo acerca de tener una novia, sino que además tiene la desfachatez de besarla frente a él.

Se levanta de la mesa, su silla hace mucho ruido y todo el mundo voltea a verlo, pero se apresura a salir del salón sin decir alguna otra palabra. Para cuando llega afuera ya ha pedido un taxi y lo espera en el borde de la banqueta.

“¿Harry?”

Vuelve la cabeza, mirando a Louis trotar hacia él.

“¿Estás bien?”

“No. Estoy _muy_ muy borracho y no estoy de ánimo en este momento.”

“¿De ánimo para qué?”

“Casa. Mi padre. Nadie. Sólo me siento como si-necesito dormir.”

“¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Así no tendrás que ver a tu padre hoy.”

Harry traga saliva. “Seguro.”

Toman el taxi que había sido solicitado y le dan la dirección de Louis antes de que Harry apague su teléfono para evitar las inminentes llamadas de sus amigos y su progenitor.

“Zayn me preguntó si estás bien y le dije que iríamos a mi casa.”

Harry se encoge de hombros, mirando por la ventana. Es tan raro, ver a su padre con alguien más, no cree que algún día se acostumbrará a ello.

Louis le paga al conductor porque Harry no trae dinero con él y ambos entran a la casa en silencio.

“¿Quieres algo de comer o algo así?”

“No, sólo quiero acostarme y dormir. Siento que estoy a punto de quedarme dormido.”

“El cuarto de invitados está arriba.”

Harry asiente y sube las escaleras mientras que Louis se queda atrás para cerrar la puerta con llave y asegurarse de que todo esté en su lugar. Cuando entra a su habitación, se detiene.

“Dije el cuarto de invitados, no mi cama.” Se ríe cuando ve a Harry tumbado bocarriba en la cama.

“Tengo demasiada flojera como para quitarme la ropa.”

“¿Quieres que te ayude?”

Harry asiente.

Louis suspira y camina hacia la cama, comenzando con los zapatos. Luego le saca los pantalones, le quita el saco y después la camisa.

Harry gatea hasta meterse debajo de las cobijas y hace un puchero, mirando hacia la pared.

“Vale, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de ahí?”

“¿Por qué me seguiste?” Replica Harry.

“Esa no fue la pregunta.”

Louis se quita el saco y lo lleva al armario, donde deja sus zapatos y sus pantalones.

“¿Entonces?” Presiona, arrodillándose en la cama junto a Harry, quien se da la vuelta sobre su estómago para levantar la mirada hacia él.

“Es raro. Ver a mi padre con alguien más.”

“¿Estaba feliz?”

“Eso no importa, es injusto.”

Suspira, sentándose eventualmente, sus rodillas tocando el lado izquierdo del cuerpo de Harry. “Pero sí importa. ¿Tú crees que _yo_ estaba bien con los novios de mi mamá cuando era más joven? Pues no. Pero la hacía feliz y eso hacía las cosas un poco mejores.”

“Sí, pero… no lo sé. Al menos podría haberme dicho. No sólo presentarse con ella y comprar unas vacaciones de cinco mil libras para los dos.”

“Tienes razón. Pero dale la oportunidad de explicarse, ¿sí?”

Harry sacude la cabeza y le da la espalda. “Tú no entiendes. Buenas noches.”

Louis sabe que Harry está borracho y que por eso se está comportando un poco intransigente ahora, así que sólo apaga la luz y se mete debajo de las mantas.

Observa el techo por un par de minutos, preguntándose cómo demonios es que terminó siguiendo a Harry afuera y por qué siente la necesidad de protegerlo y asegurarse de que esté bien todo el tiempo.

Eventualmente decide darse la vuelta hacia Harry y se atreve a poner un brazo alrededor de su cintura, enterrando la nariz en su cabello. El rizado parece estar dormido, ya que ni siquiera se mueve y su respiración es regular.

“Estoy _tratando_ de entender, pero lo haces _tan_ difícil.”

Y la peor parte es que ni siquiera está seguro de a qué se refiere: si al problema con su padre o a la forma en que Harry lo hace sentir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, gracias por seguir leyendo. ♥
> 
> Próxima actualización: 3 de octubre ~7:00 pm.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
>  playlist  
> [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/theboyfriendstagram/bring-your-body-baby) | [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsK_sys40AXzRcNoEow8fccOlchDqvrkY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco tarde, pero tuvimos problemas técnicos de este lado del internet.  
> Espero que les guste el capítulo ;D

Lo primero que Harry siente al despertar es algo presionándose contra su espalda baja. Lo primero que piensa es que alguna de sus almohadas debió de haberse movido mientras se daba vueltas cuando dormía. Y _entonces_ se da cuenta de que en realidad Louis Tomlinson le está haciendo _cucharita_ , y la _cosa_ presionándose contra su espalda de hecho es su erección matutina.

Su corazón da un vuelco en su pecho y su estómago se contrae ante el recuerdo de los eventos de la noche anterior inundándolo. Trata de apartarse del agarre de Louis sin despertarlo.

Una vez que finalmente está libre y fuera de la cama, Louis se queja y se da la vuelta sobre su estómago sin despertarse. Harry no está seguro de qué es lo que se supone que deba hacer a continuación porque esta no es su casa y la ropa de anoche está repartida por toda la habitación.

_Oh por Dios._

_¿Hicimos algo?_

_No. Recuerdo todo._

Observa la curva del trasero de Louis por un momento antes de sentirse como un acosador así que aparta la vista. Dios sabrá cuánto le tome a Louis despertar por las mañanas. ¿Tienen entrenamiento hoy? No, recuerda que Van Gaal dijo algo sobre que no habría práctica hoy, así que se relaja.

Camina hacia el baño y se lava los dientes con un cepillo nuevo que encuentra en la alacena bajo el lavabo y luego se peina el cabello.

Louis está roncando ligeramente, así que Harry se sienta en la orilla de la cama y revisa sus redes sociales. Niall y Barbara están enviando fotografías de anoche después de su partida y él en realidad se molesta en responder los mensajes de su padre con un simple _‘en casa de louis, llego más tarde’_.

Louis despierta de su sueño y murmura algo antes de darse la vuelta sobre su espalda y abrir los ojos. Harry lo observa mientras se los talla y después se incorpora en la cama pareciendo un poco desorientado.

“¿Qué hora es?” Pregunta, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

“Eh…” Revisa la hora en su teléfono. “Doce cuarenta y dos.”

¿Cómo demonios es que durmió tanto? Tal vez sólo porque estaba demasiado cómodo entre los brazos de Louis. Tal vez.

“Dios, muero de hambre.”

“Bueno, no tienes nada en tu refrigerador además de cereal y esa extraña comida dietética que debes comer.”

“A la mierda el refri, vamos a comer afuera.”

No quiere preguntar si es algún tipo de cita porque no lo es. Louis simplemente quiere ir a comer y ya que Harry está aquí sólo sería educado invitarlo a ir con él.

“Claro.”

Louis sale de la cama y en realidad no parece molestarle que Harry lo vea con una erección mientras camina hacia el baño.

Cuando sale, Harry ya está vestido con su ropa de la noche anterior.

“No vas a usar un esmoquin para ir a almorzar.” Dice Louis, negando con la cabeza y haciéndole una seña para que lo siga al armario.

“Creo que para ahora ya dejamos claro que tu ropa en realidad no me queda.”

“Cállate la boca y pruébate esto. Es de Liam pero lo olvidó aquí.” Le dice Louis y empuja un par de jeans entallados y rasgados contra los brazos de Harry. Después pone una camiseta negra encima.

“Aunque no estoy seguro de poder darte unos zapatos, calzo del ocho y medio.”

“Calzo del diez. Tienes pies de bebé.”

“Cállate.”

Harry se pone la ropa que Louis acaba de darle y después sus propios zapatos.

“Me veo como un idiota con estos pantalones y zapatos de vestir.”

“Cállate, nadie va a verte.”

“¿A dónde vamos?” Pregunta cuando ya se encuentran fuera y Louis pasa de largo el garaje.

“Hay un muy buen restaurante a un par de calles.”

“No traigo dinero.”

Louis sacude la cabeza. “Está bien, yo me encargo.”

“Louis-”

“Ugh, por favor no hagas esto una de esas situaciones donde tengo que insistir para pagar y tú vas a negarte aunque ambos sabemos que terminaré haciéndolo, ¿okay?”

Harry asiente, callándose.

El restaurante es más una terraza en medio de una transitada calle llena de tiendas, otros restaurantes e incluso un pequeño cine. Hay gente en todos lados y Harry está seguro de que alguien reconocerá a Louis cuando se sienten en una mesa al exterior.

Para cuando el mesero trae las cartas, un par de chicas sentadas cerca de ellos están tratando de tomar algunas fotografías de Louis mientras fingen sacarse una ‘selfie’. Harry mira directo a la cámara antes de apartar la vista.

“Esas chicas están tomándote fotos.” Dice Harry.

Louis no despega los ojos de su menú. “Lo sé.”

“Ni siquiera puedes verlas.”

“Las escuché reírse.”

Harry resopla. Louis realmente es algo más.

“¿Y qué si piensan que soy tu novio?”

Louis se encoge de hombros. “Pueden pensar lo que quieran. ¿A quién le importa?”

Harry se voltea, sin responder.

Louis pide una ensalada César con patatas fritas a un lado y un vaso de limonada mientras que Harry ordena una hamburguesa con ensalada y limonada.

“¿No quieres postre?” Pregunta Louis cuando sus platos son colocados frente a ellos.

“Si no estoy lleno, sí. Pero no quiero aprovecharme de tu dinero.”

Louis pone los ojos en blanco. “¿Por qué todo es acerca del dinero? ¿No puedes pasar un buen rato sin pensar a quién le pertenece qué y cómo lo consiguió?”

“Lo siento, simplemente es que me siento mal cuando la gente paga por mí.”

Louis enarca una ceja. “¿Entonces nunca he han pedido tener a una cita?”

“Sí, pero siempre pago por lo mío.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Porque no me gusta la idea de que alguien pague por mí. No sé por qué.” Harry se encoge de hombros.

“Eres raro. Cuando era más joven, hubiera tomado cualquier oportunidad para ahorrar dinero.”

“Bueno, en realidad no somos parecidos, ¿o sí?”

“Supongo que no.” Concluye Louis y abre la boca para comer un trozo de pollo.

Toman el resto de su almuerzo en silencio y Harry termina ordenando una malteada y un poco de helado después.

“Ahora eso es lo que me gusta ver.” Dice Louis, sonriendo, cuando Harry termina con su helado y se recarga contra la silla, acariciándose el estómago.

“¿Mi hermoso rostro?” Pregunta, molestando.

“Tu sonrisa satisfecha. Oye, olvidé preguntarte. Ayer estaba aburrido y entré a Tumblr, y pude ver algunas publicaciones pero no supe cómo ‘rebloguearlas’.”

Harry suspira, esperando a que Louis ponga su teléfono sobre la mesa.

“Entonces, así es como reblogueas las cosas, así es como le das ‘me gusta’ a una publicación, y así es como mencionas a alguien si quieres que esa persona lo vea.”

“Oh, ¿entonces si quiero que veas una publicación sólo pongo @ y tu usuario?”

“Sí. Y yo lo veré.”

“Bien. ¿Cómo consigo seguidores?”

“Publicando cosas y siguiendo a gente que te siga de vuelta.”

Louis sonríe travieso y sale de la aplicación de Tumblr para hacer click en Twitter. “O puedo tuitear sobre mi Tumblr.”

Harry lo observa escribir _‘heyyy, me hice un tumblr !! lwtomlinson.tumblr.com’_

“Ahora esperamos.”

“Sabes que vas a tener que ser cuidadoso sobre lo que te gusta y reblogueas de ahora en adelante, ¿cierto?” Pregunta Harry.

“¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que no debería publicar?”

“No, sólo digo. Tal vez vayas a…” _estar fuera de ti mismo_ “publicar algo que podría poner tu carrera en entredicho. No lo sé, sólo digo, la verdad no sé cómo es que funcionan todos esos negocios.”

“¿Crees que podrían echarme del equipo si les digo que soy gay?”

“¿Estás declarándote para mí en este momento?” Pregunta Harry, inseguro de lo que deba decir. Aunque su elección de palabras no es grandiosa y ahora se siente como un idiota.

“No, sólo me lo pregunto. En realidad nunca he escuchado a Van Gaal expresar su opinión acerca de la homosexualidad.”

“Bueno, si eres heterosexual, ¿entonces en qué te afecta?”

“Simplemente… no me gusta la gente de mentalidad cerrada, eso es todo.”

Harry baja la mirada hacia sus manos y algo atrapa su vista. Hay dos hombres con cámaras un poco más lejos en la calle, apuntando directamente hacia Louis.

“Los paparazzi están aquí.”

“Lo sé, los vi.”

“¿Y eso no te molesta?”

Louis niega con la cabeza y voltea a mirarlos. “Estoy acostumbrado. Pero no es como que sea una gran celebridad, no me siguen a todos lados. A menos que alguien les avise o alguno de nuestros publicistas los llame, no tengo problemas.”

“¿No son, como, groseros contigo?”

“No. Pero la mayoría están realmente interesados en con quien salgo. Aunque no sé por qué. No es asunto de nadie más que mío y de quien sea mi pareja.”

Harry se muerde el labio pero no agrega nada más porque no tiene idea de qué decir. Louis le pide la cuenta al mesero y paga con su tarjeta antes de que se encuentren en camino de regreso a su casa.

“¿Entonces quieres quedarte o vas a volver a casa?”

Harry revisa la hora en su teléfono. “Creo que voy a volver y soportar un sermón de una hora sobre cómo es que lo que hice está mal y que mi papá puede salir con quien quiera.”

Louis empuja el interior de su mejilla con la lengua. “Puedes dejar tu traje aquí y te lo llevo mañana al entrenamiento después de llevarlo a la tintorería junto con el mío.”

“Gracias.”

“Realmente necesito un asistente personal que me ayude con los quehaceres porque simplemente me olvido de ellos.” Suspira, abriendo la puerta para Harry y ofreciéndole llevarlo a casa. Harry le dice que tomará un taxi.

“Buena suerte encontrando un asistente.” Dice Harry.

“Buena suerte sobreviviendo a ese regaño.”

 

**× × ×**

 

Cuando llega a casa, su padre está en el living viendo _La ley y el orden_ , pero le quita el volumen en cuando Harry entra. Ernie está en el sillón junto al sofá y levanta la cabeza para verlo con los ojos adormilados.

“Necesitamos hablar.” Es lo único que dice su padre. No ‘hola’, no ‘cómo estás’, nada.

“¿Sobre qué?” Pregunta inocentemente, sentándose en el brazo del sofá.

“Sabes sobre qué. Sobre lo que pasó ayer en la gala. ¿Qué fue eso?”

Harry suspira. “Es raro verte con alguien más, especialmente cuando yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Desde hace cuánto?”

“La he estado viendo por seis meses.”

“¿Seis meses?” Exclama. “¡Eso es medio año! ¡Has estado mintiéndome por medio año!”

“No te alteres ahora-”

“¿Planeas hacerla tu esposa?”

Su padre levanta las manos en defensa. “Yo no dije eso.”

“Si tanto la amas, ¿por qué no me dijiste? Eso es lo que más me molesta de esta situación. Que no me hayas dicho.”

“No te dije porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar.”

“¿Entonces pensaste que sería mejor simplemente ocultármelo? ¿Pensaste que nunca me iba a enterar?”

“No, eso no era-”

Harry lo calla levantando una mano. “Sabes qué, siempre me dices que podemos ser abiertos y honestos con el otro, pero tú nunca lo eres. Nunca estás en casa, nunca estás _aquí_. ¿Y luego esperas que pretenda que nada está mal y sólo tome toda la mierda que me avientas? Estoy harto de esto, honestamente.”

No espera a que su padre diga nada más antes de subir las escaleras y asegurarse de azotar la puerta realmente fuerte detrás de él.

Después de tomar un baño y ponerse ropa más cómoda, se sienta en su cama y pone su laptop sobre su regazo.

Revisa Instagram, Facebook, Twitter y al final Tumblr. Tiene una notificación de _lwtomlinson_ , quien reblogueó su foto más reciente de una cita de Christopher Pointdexter.

Harry hace click en su blog pero en realidad no hay nada que ver, nada además de una selfie con ya más de cinco mil notas y la publicación de Harry que reblogueó. Para su sorpresa, su número de seguidores se ha duplicado y sabe que debió de haber pasado porque su blog fue el primero desde el que Louis Tomlinson reposteó.

Se desliza por su dashboard y de repente se detiene en un set de imágenes publicado por _fuckyeahtomlinson_. Es un set de cuatro fotografías, todas tomadas con segundos de diferencia, de cuando Harry y Louis salieron a almorzar. Están hablando con el otro en las primeras tres, y luego Harry está viendo directo a la cámara en la cuarta.

Le da me gusta al post y continúa bajando por las publicaciones hasta que encuentra otro set de fotos que ni siquiera sabía que había sido tomado, las fotografías muestran a Louis y a él saliendo del restaurante, riéndose de Dios sabrá qué.

Ve los comentarios hechos en el post con Xkit, y muchísima gente ya está especulando sobre si ese es el nuevo novio de Louis, preguntándose quién es Harry y cuántos años tiene porque aparentemente no luce mayor de 18.

Harry cierra la etiqueta de Tumblr y mira hacia la pared por un par de segundos hasta que saca su teléfono para guardar dos de las fotografías y mandárselas a Louis por WhatsApp.

**_Harry:_ ** _mira esto_

**_Harry:_ ** _[imagen]_

**_Harry:_ ** _[imagen]_

El mensaje ni siquiera ha sido enviado así que se ocupa a sí mismo recogiendo toda la ropa sucia que ha sido apilada en su habitación toda la semana y llevándola al cesto de la ropa en su baño. Limpia su cuarto para sacarse todo de la mente, pero en cuanto su teléfono suena en señal de una nueva notificación de WhatsApp, se lanza a la cama.

Está decepcionado cuando ve que es por la actividad en su grupo y no en su conversación privada con Louis, quien, por cierto, ya ha recibido el mensaje pero no lo ha leído todavía.

**_Barbara:_ ** _ya viste esto???_

**_Barbara:_ ** _[imagen]_

La imagen es una de las dos que acaba de mandarle a Louis, y se muerde el labio mientras piensa en una respuesta

**_Harry:_ ** _sí, están en tumblr_

**_Barbara:_ ** _lo vi???? Ahora la gente cree que están juntos y quieren saber quien eres_

**_Harry:_ ** _?_

**_Barbara:_ ** _quieres que se enteren?_

**_Harry:_ ** _la verdad no_

**_Harry:_ ** _mi papá dijo que es mejor si van gaal no se entera de es_

**_Harry:_ ** _*esto_

**_Barbara:_ ** _entonces se mas cuidadoso la próxima vez_

**_Harry:_ ** _ellos ya estaban ahí, no tuvimos opción_

**_Niall:_ ** _y qué si vemos la foto en una revista?_

**_Niall:_ ** _la firmarás para mí?_

**_Niall:_ ** _:D_

Harry está a punto de contestar con ‘_|_’ cuando ve **Chats (1)** en la esquina superior izquierda de su pantalla, así que cambia de conversación.

**_Louis:_ ** _?_

**_Harry:_ ** _esas fotos están en todos lados por tumblr_

**_Louis:_ ** _lo sé_

**_Louis:_ ** _lo vi_

**_Louis:_ ** _mi publicista acaba de llamarme y me preguntó por ti_

**_Harry:_ ** _y?_

**_Louis:_ ** _le dije que no hay nada de que preocuparse porque solo eres un amigo_

**_Harry:_ ** _ok_

**_Louis:_ ** _esta mal o algo?_

**_Harry:_ ** _no, esta bien_

Louis ve el mensaje pero no responde así que Harry se da por vencido tratando de tener una conversación con él, es obvio que Louis no está de humor como para platicar.

 

**× × ×**

 

El siguiente día es un miércoles y Harry casi no va al entrenamiento porque no está de ánimo. El ambiente en casa ha estado realmente tenso, tan tenso que su padre y él ya no se hablan.

Llega diez minutos tarde, sin embargo, cuando el equipo ya se encuentra en el campo haciendo sus calentamientos. Empuja el carrito hasta las bancas y se sienta, ya harto del día.

Louis se acerca en algún punto y le pregunta algo, pero está demasiado fuera de sí como para eso y le da una respuesta desganada, ante lo cual el futbolista frunce el ceño. Cuando se marcha, Harry desea no haber actuado tan frío porque no era su culpa.

“¿Estás bien?” Pregunta Ander al final del entrenamiento cuando van de camino hacia los vestidores.

“Sí, ¿por qué?”

“Pareces un poco distraído hoy.”

Harry se encoge de hombros. “Problemas en casa. Nada importante.”

“Debe ser importante si estás tan distante, no como de costumbre.”

La insistencia de Ander está comenzando a irritarlo, aunque sabe que él sólo tiene buenas intenciones. Usualmente le gusta cuando Ander lo aborda o trata de hacerle la plática, pero simplemente hoy no está de humor. Todo lo que quiere hacer es salir a fumar un cigarrillo o diez y relajarse. Tal vez olvidar. Conseguirse un nuevo padre.

En cuanto el pensamiento cruza por su mente, se siente culpable.

“Me voy.” Dice repentinamente y se estira por el carrito. Sólo entonces Van Gaal entra a los vestidores y pide que todos le presten atención.

“Me gustaría verlos a todos en mi oficina después de cambiarse dentro de diez minutos. No lleguen tarde.” Dice y mira a Harry.

_Mierda. ¿Se enteró de la cosa del… almuerzo… cita? Maldita sea._

Harry pone las toallas sucias y las botellas vacías en sus respectivos lugares y luego se encamina solo hacia la oficina de Van Gaal. Es el primero en llegar, así que espera siete minutos hasta que los jugadores comienzan a entrar uno por uno.

Van Gaal llega al último y cierra la puerta antes de tomar asiento junto a Giggs al final de la mesa, como de costumbre.

“Los llamé a esta reunión para hablar sobre el próximo fin de semana de vinculación del equipo.”

Harry levanta una mano.

“Las preguntas al final.”

Harry baja su mano, sintiéndose como un niño de 5to grado que acaba de ser ignorado por el profesor.

“Planeamos ir este fin de semana a un campamento de una noche en un bosque cercano. Sin teléfonos, sin Wi-Fi, nada.”

Harry está confundido. ¿Por qué está en esta reunión? Él no es parte del equipo. ¿Y qué hay con ese acantonamiento de una semana del que todos han estado hablando? ¿Qué es esto?

“Nos vamos el viernes por la tarde para poder volver el sábado por la noche. Ahora sí, ¿preguntas?”

Tres manos, incluida la de Harry, se levantan.

“¿Sí, David?”

“¿Vamos a dormir en casas de campaña?”

Van Gaal rueda los ojos. “Eso es lo que acampar implica. ¿Louis?”

“¿Va a haber muchas caminatas? ¿O sólo, como, relajación y esas cosas?”

“Habrá excursionismo y otras actividades físicas para mantenerlos en forma, Tomlinson.” Responde Giggs esta ocasión. Louis hace un puchero pero no dice nada más.

Harry lo atrapa viéndolo pero se dirige a Van Gaal en vez de hacer contacto visual. “¿Debo ir también?”

“Si quieres, por supuesto. Te llevas bien con todos en el equipo, así que no creo que alguien pudiera tener algo en contra. ¿O sí, muchachos?”

Todos niegan con la cabeza y algunos dicen que es una increíble idea, que no podrían tener algo en contra. Harry casi desea que lo hicieran porque no tiene ganas de ir lejos por dos días, pero si lo piensa bien, una escapada de una noche sólo para pensar podría ser lo mejor ahora.

Lejos de su padre, de las redes sociales, sólo él. Y otras veinte personas. Lo que sea.

Cuando les dicen que pueden marcharse, Harry sigue a todos fuera de la habitación y se queda detrás en cuanto salen del edificio para poder recargarse contra el muro en paz y prender un cigarrillo.

Ni siquiera va a la mitad cuando Louis camina hacia él con las cejas enarcadas. “¿Estás bien?”

Harry saca el humo por la nariz y se encoge de hombros. “No lo sé. Lo siento por ser grosero contigo hace rato, simplemente tengo un montón de cosas en la cabeza ahora.”

“Está bien, no me lo tomé personal. ¿Qué pasa entonces?” Pregunta mientras saca su propia cajetilla y enciende uno.

“Me pelee con mi papá por el asunto de Kathy y terminé diciéndole cómo me siento realmente acerca de todo y las cosas han sido raras desde ayer.”

“Lo lamento.”

“No hay nada que lamentar. Me alegra por fin haberle dicho algunas cosas que había estado guardándome por años.”

“¿Años?”

“Sí, como sobre mi madre y que él nunca está cerca. No es tan importante.” Dice Harry, tratando de menospreciarlo.

“Sí, lo es.” Louis frunce el ceño. “Sabes que puedes decirme, ¿cierto?”

“Bueno, no quiero quejarme demasiado-” Harry se detiene por un segundo. “Como un bebé. Ya sabes, lloriquear.”

“Es normal desahogarse, Harry. He estado viviendo con chicas adolescentes toda mi vida, me he acostumbrado a escuchar. O al menos pretender.”

El corazón de Harry se cae. “No necesito a alguien que pretenda escuchar. Necesito a alguien que escuche.”

“Eso no es lo que quise decir. Me refería a que me he acostumbrado a escuchar a la gente.”

“Bueno, eso era. Sólo quería disculparme por la forma en que me comporté antes.”

Louis escupe en humo directo en su cara y sonríe. “No te preocupes. ¿Ya terminaste con tu cigarro? Vámonos.”

 

**× × ×**

 

Desde que Harry le dijo a Niall y a Barbara que estaría acompañando al equipo en su viaje de campamento, todos habían estado hablando sobre cómo Louis follaría a Harry o viceversa.

Entonces todo se había envuelto en una ‘quien va a ser tops’ caliente discusión, donde Niall había alegado que Harry definitivamente debía ser tops porque el jugador era más bajito y tenía un culo verdaderamente en forma, mientras que Barbara había dicho que Louis definitivamente era ‘pequeño pero del tipo realmente dominante’ (Harry estaba de acuerdo con ella de corazón, pero tampoco le molestaría hacerlo al modo de Niall).

**_Barbara:_ ** _iba a decirte que nos llamaras o mensajearas si pasaba algo interesante_

**_Barbara:_ ** _pero luego recordé que no puedes llevar tu teléfono_

**_Harry:_ ** _sí puedo, pero nos los van a quitar en cuanto lleguemos a allá_

**_Niall:_ ** _buena suerte amigo_

**_Harry:_** _(emoji rezando)_

Apaga su teléfono y mira por la ventanilla del autobús que los está conduciendo hacia las afueras de Manchester donde harán una caminata cuesta arriba en la montaña y eventualmente llegarán a un claro a acampar.

Louis está sentado del otro lado del pasillo junto a David, mientras Harry lo está con Ander, quien simplemente llegó y se sentó junto a él antes de que el ojiazul siquiera se subiera al autobús. No es como que Louis hubiera querido sentarse junto a él o algo, es realmente improbable.

Harry está mirando el perfil de Ander mientras habla con Young, quien está sentado justo detrás de ellos con Carrick. Ahora que lo piensa, de hecho Ander realmente es atractivo y está evidentemente interesado. Y como Louis no ha hecho ningún otro intento de _nada_ , Harry tal vez debería divertirse también. Bueno, no justo ahora; si y cuando la oportunidad se presente.

Eventualmente el autobús se detiene al inicio de un sendero, ni siquiera una hora después de que salieran del centro de entrenamiento. Su destino está a una hora y media de distancia, así que no debería ser demasiado pesado llegar hasta allá. Louis ya se está quejando, pero nadie le presta atención.

Van Gaal recoge sus teléfonos y los guarda en una mochila que deja en el autobús y después se despide del conductor. Entonces él y Giggs, con mochilas en sus espaldas, comienzan a caminar y todos los siguen.

“¿Crees que haya osos en este bosque?” Harry le dice a Ander. Esta pregunta debería ir directo a su propia autobiografía intitulada ‘Soy un jodido imbécil y estas palabras realmente las he dicho en voz alta’ como la peor frase recogida hasta ahora.

Sólo está tratando de hacerle la plática, pero ya debería saber bien para ahora que no quería decir nada con esas palabras.

“Probablemente, pero todos están hablando tan fuerte que los ahuyentarán.” Responde Ander, pareciendo feliz de abandonar la conversación que estaba teniendo con Louis hace unos instantes para poder contestarle a Harry.

“Apuesto que podrías correr más rápido que ellos.” Es la siguiente estupidez que sale de su boca y oh _Dios_ , alguien deténgalo por el amor de Dios.

Louis resopla y niega con la cabeza antes de levantar la vista como si no hubiera estado poniendo atención. Harry lo mira y frunce el ceño confundido, pero lo deja pasar y decide comenzar otra conversación con Ander sobre cómo fue que se convirtió en futbolista y llegó a ser reclutado por el Manchester.

Para cuando llegan al claro, son más de las cinco de la tarde y todos están sudando. Todavía tienen que montar seis tiendas de campaña y hacer una fogata, además de bañarse en el río a unos cien metros más abajo, todo antes de que se ponga el sol.

Se dividen en grupos de cuatro para armar las tiendas en las que dormirán eventualmente, y Harry ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que está pasando hasta que Ander y David comienzan a colocar la tienda mientras que Louis los observa y trata de darles instrucciones que no podrían ser seguras para nadie.

Su tienda es la última en ponerse en pie porque Louis en realidad no ayudó para nada, al menos él lo intentó. Ponen sus mochilas dentro antes de que todos se dirijan hacia el río para bañarse rápidamente y ponerse otra ropa.

Harry trata de no mirar a nadie porque no está seguro de cómo es que los jugadores podrían reaccionar si lo atraparan observándolos. Nunca ha escuchado que digan algo homofóbico o hayan hablado del tema, pero uno nunca sabe.

De regreso a su pequeño campamento, algunos chicos se ocupan en ir a buscar leña para la fogata, otros despliegan las sillas que trajeron hasta acá en torno a la hoguera y otros (o sea Louis y Harry), están de pie junto a su tienda discutiendo sobre quien debería entrar primero porque en cuanto abrió la tienda, Harry vio una avispa gigante y decidió que él estaría bien durmiendo afuera esta noche.

David llega algunos minutos después y ahuyenta a la avispa fuera de la tienda, así que Harry recupera su sudadera (se está poniendo bastante fresco afuera) y pasa junto a Louis en su camino hacia la fogata.

Todos sacan la comida que trajeron con ellos y gracias a Dios por De Gea, porque trajo una enorme bolsa de malvaviscos con él.

Harry toma el último asiento libre entre Louis y Ander, estirándose para alcanzar una varita delgada con la cual pinchar sus bombones.

Pasan la siguiente hora o algo así hablando de estrategias de juego y que lo más importante no es ganar sino aprender cómo jugar lo mejor que puedan como equipo y blah blah blah.

Harry no dice nada; sólo está contento escuchando a Louis hablar sobre cómo en Paris no hacían este tipo de cosas y que allá todos tienen sólo un objetivo en mente, y que ese objetivo es ser los mejores jugadores del equipo.

Su reloj marca las 10:30 pm cuando Van Gaal dice que todos deberían ir a dormir para poder levantarse temprano a la mañana siguiente para un trabajo temprano a través del bosque.

Harry se pone a limpiar los vasos y lo que sea que hayan dejado todos para poder ponerlo en la enorme bolsa negra de basura.

Para cuando ha terminado, todos ya se han cepillado los dientes y metido a sus casas de campaña. Harry simplemente saca el paquete de goma de mascar que encontró en los bolsillos de su sudadera y pone una tableta en su boca antes de caminar hacia su tienda.

David y Ander están discutiendo sobre algo que no se molesta en prestar atención, así que baja la cremallera de su bolsa para dormir y se desliza adentro. Está increíblemente consciente del hecho de que dormirá entre Ander y Louis. ¿Cómo es posible quedar atrapado entre ellos dos todo el tiempo? O al menos eso es lo que ha pasado en las últimas doce horas por lo menos tres veces.

Louis no está diciendo nada, pero Harry puede verlo mirando hacia el techo, escuchando la conversación. Eventualmente se acaba y Harry se queda dormido con los ligeros ronquidos de David.

Alguien sacudiéndolo lo despierta de un sueño de él conociendo a David Beckham y a toda su familia.

“¿Mm qué?” Balbucea, repentinamente consciente del hecho de que tiene un chicle en su boca y que todavía, sorprendentemente, tiene un poco de sabor.

“Shh, vas a despertarlos.” Dice Louis.

Está a horcadas sobre Harry, presionando el dedo índice contra sus labios.

“¿Qué pasó?” Susurra, tratando de igualar su volumen.

“Necesito orinar pero está muy oscuro afuera.”

“¿Y?”

“¿Y? Necesito fumar y orinar y no quiero ir solo. Vamos.”

“Estaba durmiendo.” Dice Harry, pero se mueve en cuanto Louis se quita de su regazo.

Salen en silencio y caminan lejos del campamento hasta que ya no pueden ver la fogata extinguiéndose.

“Sostén esto.” Le dice Louis y le pasa una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor antes de simplemente darse la vuelta para orinar.

Harry espera a que termine para poder sacar un cigarrillo y darle uno. Los encienden al mismo tiempo y después se recargan contra el árbol más cercano.

“¿Y era realmente necesario despertarme?” Pregunta Harry. Le gusta darle a Louis la impresión de que esto no le gusta para nada y que no siente una descarga de adrenalina cuando piensa en todas las posibilidades de lo que podría pasar entre ellos dos justo aquí y justo ahora en la oscuridad donde nadie puede verlos.

Fuman tres cigarros seguidos hasta que Louis finalmente habla. “Entonces, ¿qué pasa contigo y con Herrera?”

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“Bueno, ustedes dos estuvieron coqueteando asquerosamente hoy y sólo me estaba preguntando cuándo iban a coger, ¿sabes?”

Harry está estupefacto. Tal vez puede ser sólo su imaginación, pero Louis suena un poco celoso.

“¿Por qué estás tan interesado en esto? ¿A ti qué?”

Puede que haya sonado más a la defensiva de lo necesario.

Louis se encoge de hombros. “No lo sé. Supongo que me gustaba cuando sólo tratabas de coquetear conmigo.”

“¿Cuándo he coqueteado contigo?” Pregunta Harry, pero se siente como un ciervo azorado.

“Tratabas. _Tratabas_ de coquetear conmigo.”

“Vete a la mierda.”

“Aw, vamos, ahora no hagas pucheros.” Dice, la última palabra dicha más lento que de costumbre.

“No estoy haciendo pucheros.”

“Sí.”

“Que no.”

Se están comportando como niños.

“Que sí.”

Harry aprieta los labios con enojo. “Que _no_.”

Louis se le queda viendo y Harry espera que diga ‘que sí’ otra vez. Lo que no espera, sin embargo, es que Louis enrede un brazo alrededor de su cuello y lo atraiga hacia sus labios.

La lengua de Harry se encuentra con la de Louis antes que nada y sus manos se dirigen solas hacia su cintura, atrayendo juntos sus pechos.

El beso se calienta y se apresura, como si alguien pudiera separarlos en cualquier momento, así que Harry baja el ritmo y Louis lo sigue.

Harry enreda sus brazos completamente alrededor de la cintura de Louis y lo levanta para poder presionarlo contra un árbol. No tiene idea de lo que le está pasando, todo lo que sabe es que quiere _más_.

Las piernas y brazos de Louis lo rodean y sabe como a cigarrillos y pasta dental y Louis y Harry se pierde en él.

Cuando Louis comienza a besar y lamer su cuello, la mano de Harry se pasea por el frente de su suéter hasta alcanzar sus pantalones de chándal y palpa su creciente polla.

Louis deja salir un gemido bajo y muerde su cuello.

“Chúpamela. Por favor.” Le susurra, y el aliento caliente rozando su lóbulo es demasiado para él como para decir que no. Además, ¿cómo podría decir no al hacerle una mamada a Louis?

Harry lo baja y se arrodilla, sus dedos enredándose alrededor del dobladillo de sus pantalones de chándal antes de bajarlos de un tirón junto con sus calzoncillos debajo.

La polla medio dura de Louis está justo en su cara, así que Harry la toma en su mano. Su pene es suave y a pesar de que no puede ver, puede sentir que es grueso.

“Joder.” Louis exhala en cuanto Harry lo toma en su boca, todo completo hasta tocar el fondo de su garganta.

Alterna entre chupar y lamer, moviendo su puño de arriba a abajo en ritmo con su propia boca, justo como solía hacer con los chicos que llegaron antes. Pensó que había perdido sus habilidades, pero juzgando por la forma en que Louis respira, está bien.

Los dedos de Louis se entierran en su cabello y lo jalan un poco, lo cual causa que Harry gima.

“¿Te gusta eso?” Pregunta Louis sin aliento, jalando una vez más.

Harry asiente y pone la lengua en la parte interna de su polla, moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo hasta que se queda sin aliento.

“Folla mi boca.” Murmura con un pene todavía en la boca.

“¿Q-qué?”

Harry se lo saca, la saliva mezclada con líquido preseminal colgando de sus labios. “Folla mi boca.”

“Mierda, okay.”

Louis guía su cabeza de nuevo y la mantiene en su lugar por el cabello de Harry mientras impulsa sus caderas hacia adelante. Va lentamente al principio, pero después acelera el paso.

Harry coloca sus manos en los muslos de Louis y los abre ampliamente, cerrando los ojos porque la oscuridad es todo lo que puede ver de cualquier modo.

“Esto puede ser embarazoso pero voy-”

Harry se aparta del agarre de Louis y toma el asunto en sus propias manos (literalmente). Hace círculos con su lengua alrededor de la punta y juega con las bolas de Louis antes de correr su lengua todo el camino desde la punta hasta donde su mano está descansando y luego de regreso.

Louis se corre en su boca con un agudo chillido y Harry espera un par de segundos para tragarse todo antes de apartarse. Se pone de pie y se limpia la boca.

“En verdad necesitas comer más fruta-” Comienza, pero no logra terminar porque Louis está besándolo de nuevo y una de sus manos deslizándose dentro de sus pantalones para masturbarlo.

Harry se corre con un gemido bajo en la mano de Louis y luego presionan sus frentes contra la del otro, tratando de calmar sus respiraciones.

“Eres el primer chico que me besa después de una mamada.” Le dice Harry.

“No tengo problema con ello.” Louis sonríe contra sus labios. “Por cierto, bonito pene.”

“Ni siquiera puedes verlo.”

“Pero puedo sentirlo.” Dice y se limpia la mano en sus pantalones. “Además, usualmente no termino tan rápido.”

“Está bien. Las rodillas comenzaban a dolerme de todos modos.”

Louis sonríe contra sus labios y lo besa de nuevo.

Se separan un par de minutos después y Harry echa un vistazo alrededor. “¿Por dónde vinimos?”

Louis mira alrededor. “¿No pusiste atención?”

“Eh, ¿no? Tu venías guiando en camino.”

“Tienes que estar bromeando.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último capítulo publicado por Ronnie. Supuestamente iba a actualizar ayer, pero no lo hizo. Tal vez lo haga hoy. 
> 
> Entonces, si la autora actualiza esta semana, el próximo capítulo estará el 10 de octubre ~7:00 pm MX, si no, pues pueden preguntarme en [wattpad](http://www.wattpad.com/user/ameliestrike), [tumblr](http://ameliestrike.tumblr.com) o [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ohnoamelie).


	9. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
>  playlist  
> [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/theboyfriendstagram/bring-your-body-baby) | [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsK_sys40AXzRcNoEow8fccOlchDqvrkY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez tarde, lo siento :)  
> Espero que les guste, lean las notas finales.
> 
> Disfruten su lectura :)

Louis mira a su alrededor por al menos veinte minutos, tratando de descubrir por dónde vinieron.

“¿Era por aquí?” Le pregunta a Harry, señalando en una dirección.

“Um, no. No recuerdo ese árbol.”

Louis suspira y voltea la cabeza. “¿Y por acá?”

“Yo no-”

“Okay, ¡tienes que dejar de decir eso para cada lugar que señalo cuando ambos sabemos que no estabas observando el camino por el que venimos porque estabas demasiado ocupado viendo mi culo!” Exclama Louis, poniéndose una mano en la cadera en señal de desaprobación.

“Y ambos sabemos que te gusta cuando te veo.”

Louis hace una cara, pero no dice nada más por algunos segundos. Obviamente fue tomado por sorpresa.

“Estamos poniéndonos mamones, ¿eh?”

“Ambos nos pusimos _mamones_ hace unos minutos.” Dice Harry, tratando de hacer un juego de palabras* pero fallando en el intento.

Louis se le queda mirando antes de atraerlo en otro beso.

“¿Por qué fue eso?” Pregunta contra los labios de Louis cuando se separan.

“Sólo… sólo hay algo acerca de la forma en que tratas de hacer una broma que me prende.”

“¿Te corres con chistes malos?”

“Chistes malos hechos por altos chicos mayores de edad con ojos verdes, cabezas gigantes y horrendo sentido de la moda.”

“Heyyyy.”

“¿Olvidé mencionar facciones de rana?” Pregunta Louis con una risita (como EN SERIO con una _risita_ ), deslizando una mano bajo la camiseta de Harry, enredado sus dedos sobre la piel.

Harry pone los ojos en blanco y da un paso hacia atrás. “Tratemos de encontrar el-”

“Es por acá.” Dice Louis, señalando con la cabeza en otra dirección que probablemente ya había señalado antes.

“¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes?”

“Lo recuerdo.”

Harry hace una cara confundida. “¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?”

“Me refiero a que sé cuál es el camino de vuelta al campamento.”

“¿Entonces por qué pasamos más de media hora caminado solos en el bosque? Casi me orino encima cuando escuché una rama romperse.”

“Sólo te estaba jodiendo.”

“Estabas-ugh.” Dice Harry y se da la vuelta, cruzando los brazos. “Eres un pendejo.”

“Aw, vamos, no te enojes ahora. Era una broma.”

“Pues es la peor. Sabes, tú en serio crees que eres muy gracioso y todo, pero en realidad no lo eres. Todas tus bromas o están demasiado gastadas, o son aburridas o simplemente _no son divertidas_.”

Louis se le queda viendo, cruzándose de brazos. “Wow. Criticando mi humor. Jódete. Puedes decir lo que sea sobre cualquier cosa, pero no jodas con mi humor.”

“Oh, por favor. Dame un respiro. Sólo vamos a regresar-”

“No.” Dice Louis.

“¿Por qué mierda no? Hemos estado fuera de la tienda por más de una hora y estoy comenzando a ponerme realmente frío y enojado.”

Louis lo mira pero no dice nada.

“Oh, ¿tú eres el enojado ahora? Bien. Encontraré el camino de vuelta yo solo.”

Harry se da la vuelta y en cuanto da un paso en la dirección contraria, hay una mano jalando de su camiseta para prohibirle el movimiento.

“Si me cargas.”

“¿Disculpa?” Pregunta Harry, esperando para darse la vuelta y mirarlo, pero Louis pone una mano sobre sus hombros.

“Te mostraré el camino de vuelta a nuestro campamento si me cargas en tu espalda.”

Harry suspira. “Bien.”

Louis no pierde más tiempo para saltar sobre su espalda y asegura sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

“Todo derecho hasta que te diga que des la vuelta.”

Harry sigue sus instrucciones y trata de concentrarse aun cuando Louis pone la barbilla sobre su hombro, hablando contra su mejilla.

“Sabes, en realidad no quería hacerte enojar.” Dice Louis eventualmente cuando Harry puede ver la lejana luz proveniente de la hoguera.

“Querías burlarte de mí fingiendo que estábamos perdidos.”

Harry puede sentir a Louis negar con la cabeza. “No. Estaba tratando de hacer tiempo.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Para pasar más tiempo contigo.” Dice, sus ojos resplandeciendo débilmente por las llamas mientras entran al claro del campamento.

“Pudiste haberlo dicho sin tener que provocarme un paro cardiaco.”

“Pero fue más emocionante, ¿no?” Pregunta Louis y baja la voz en cuanto llegan a la entrada de su casa de campaña.

Harry niega la cabeza y lo baja. Entonces abren la tienda, y luego se mete justo antes de que Louis lo haga. Se aseguran de no hacer ningún ruido mientras se meten a sus bolsas de dormir y luego se dan las buenas noches.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, Harry no puede dormir. Puede  _sentir_  a Louis a su lado, y sabe que él tampoco está durmiendo porque su respiración no se ha relajado y no ha comenzado a roncar ligeramente.

“Duérmete.” Le dice Louis antes de que Harry pueda encontrar algo que decir.

“Tú duérmete.”

Louis se da la vuelta en su saco de dormir y se vuelve a mirar a Harry. “Necesitamos dejar de actuar como niños.”

“Me detendré cuando tú lo hagas, ¿trato?”

Louis pone los ojos en blanco y no responde. Harry espera un par de segundos, buscando algo que decir, _lo que sea_ , sólo para mantener la conversación. Odia cuando esto pasa.

Pero entonces Louis abre el cierre de su saco y luego el de Harry, sin dar ninguna explicación en absoluto.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” Susurra Harry, confundido.

“Hace demasiado calor aquí.” Se queja Louis.

“¿Y?”

“Y abrázame.”

Harry es tomado desprevenido por las palabras, pero aun así levanta uno de sus brazos y deja que Louis se acurruque contra él.

“Hueles bien.” Murmura Louis en su camiseta.

“Huelo como a semen.”

Louis suelta una risita y levanta la vista. “Dije que hueles bien.”

“Eres asqueroso.”

“¿Quién se lo tragó, de nuevo?”

Harry hace una cara como de Jim Halpert en la oscuridad, pero arrastra a Louis más cerca.

Hablan sobre los diferentes tipos de esperma que hay, y qué tan diferente saben (realmente romántico; Harry lo sabe), hasta que Louis bosteza y lanza una pierna sobre las del rizado. Se esfuerza para levantar la cabeza y mirar a Harry antes de inclinarse hacia él y depositar un suave beso en su mejilla.

“Duérmete.”

Y después de eso, Harry lo hace.

 

**× × ×**

 

Terminan por no hacer más excursionismo porque nadie se despierta a tiempo, así que alrededor de las nueve recogen sus cosas, desarman las tiendas y limpian todo antes de comenzar a hacer su camino montaña abajo.

“Así que estaba pensado.” Louis comienza cuando se sientan en el autobús. Esta vez, Louis se asegura de subir justo detrás de él, antes de que Ander siquiera tenga la oportunidad de poner un pie en el autobús, y se sienta junto a Harry.

“¿Estabas pensando?”

“Estaba pensando en que quiero hacer una noche de chicos la próxima semana.”

“¿Noche de chicos? ¿Qué implica eso?”

“Jugar FIFA, tomar algunas cervezas, pedir comida y ver películas de Marvel. ¿Estás dentro?”

“¿Quién más va a ir?”

“Bueno, Liam y Zayn, obviamente. ¿Y pensaba en invitar a Niall y a David?”

“Sí, suena divertido. ¿Pero qué hay de Ander?”

Louis frunce la nariz. “Dije cervezas y FIFA, no Netflix y relajarse. Si quieres cogértelo, hazlo en tu propia casa.”

“¿Quién dijo que soy activo?”

“¿Eres pasivo?” Pregunta Louis, mirándolo intensamente.

“Bueno, no. Quiero decir, no en realidad. Me gusta de ambas formas.”

Louis hace un sonido de asentimiento.

“¿Qué hay de ti?”

“¿De mí? Oh, nunca antes he tenido sexo con un chico.”

Harry lo mira incrédulamente. “¿Por qué no te creo?”

“Porque estoy mintiendo. Me tiré a dos o tres chicos en Francia, pero eso es todo. Además, apreciaría si mantienes esta información para ti mismo.”

Harry asiente. “Por supuesto. ¿A quién le diría?”

“¿No lo sé? ¿Niall? ¿Barbara?”

“Ellos no juzgarían, pero no voy a decirles.”

Los dos son interrumpidos por Giggs, quien está caminando a lo largo del pasillo y regresándole a todos sus teléfonos.

Cuando Harry activa sus datos móviles, tiene 200 mensajes sin leer en WhatsApp, cuatro snaps y diez notificaciones de Facebook.

**_The SQUAD (179 mensajes no leídos)_ **

Harry baja la conversación sin molestarse en leerla, preguntándose por qué Niall y Barbara no pueden simplemente hablar en su chat privado.

 **_Harry:_ ** _hola_

 **_Harry:_ ** _ya tengo mi teléfono_

 **_Barbara:_ ** _como estuvo?_

 ** _Harry:_ ** _genial ;)_

 **_Niall:_ ** _?_

 **_Barbara:_ ** _??_

 **_Harry:_ ** _mamadas y pajas fueron intercambiadas_

 **_Barbara:_ ** _QUÉ_

 **_Barbara:_ ** _Louis Tomlinson te hizo una mamada?_

 **_Harry:_ ** _yo lo hice_

 **_Harry:_ ** _se la chupé_

 **_Harry:_ ** _él solo uso su mano_

 **_Niall:_ ** _su pene es pequeño y grueso?_

 **_Barbara:_ ** _o largo y grueso?_

 **_Barbara:_ ** _hicimos una apuesta_

 **_Barbara:_ ** _HARRY_

Harry bloquea su teléfono, esperando que Louis no estuviera leyendo sobre su hombro.

El autobús se detiene en el estacionamiento del centro de entrenamiento, y Harry no está complacido cuando ve un grupo de paparazzi esperando por ellos afuera. También hay un grupo de chicos (y chicas), algunos usando camisetas del Manchester United, mirando hacia el autobús y sosteniendo diferentes objetos que necesitan ser firmados.

“¿Quién los llamó aquí?” Escucha a Rooney preguntar, mirando por la ventana por detrás de la cortina.

Nadie responde, así que todos recogen sus bolsos del compartimiento superior y hacen una larga fila para bajar del autobús. Harry está justo detrás de Louis.

“¿Estás bien?” Le pregunta Louis y pone una mano en su hombro.

“Sí. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?”

“No lo sé. Tal vez puede ser intimidante para ti.”

“Lo soportaré.”

Una vez que salen del autobús y tratan de hacer su camino al interior del edificio, alguien logra agarrar a Harry de la manga y casi lo hace caer sobre sus propios pies.

“¿Este es tu nuevo novio, Tomlinson?” Alguien grita y Harry se pone rojo mientras se jala lejos del brazo que lo está reteniendo.

Louis voltea su cabeza hacia el paparazzo que valientemente hizo la pregunta, y procede a hacerle un ademán con dedo medio. Harry le sonríe y la última cosa que ve antes de entrar al edificio es un brillante flash parpadeando.

 

**× × ×**

 

Cuando llega a casa, su padre no está allí, y juzgando por el espacio vacío en su entrada, se ha ido. Harry toma una ducha y luego abre su laptop para revisar su Tumblr y Facebook.

Su cantidad de seguidores ha incrementado de 1.5k a 3k en menos de tres días. Niega con la cabeza y se molesta en rebloguear algunas fotografías y post de texto que piensa que son graciosos antes de sacar una libreta etiquetada con MISCELÁNEO y abrirla en una página en blanco.

**_Por qué Louis tal vez querría algo o sólo podría estar volviéndome loco (una lista por Harry Styles)_ **

**_Pros |_ ** **_Contras_**

**_Quiere algo:_ **

_-me hizo una paja_

_-me dejó hacerle un blowjob -me lo PIDIÓ_

_-está celoso de Ander_

_-me invitó a su noche de chicos_

_-_

Harry se queda mirando lo que lleva escrito y se da cuenta de que tal vez podría estar loco después de todo, porque los puntos que puso en la sección de ‘Quiere algo’ también podrían ir en la sección de ‘Estoy loco’.

Dobla el papel y lo pone en su escritorio antes de volver a su laptop y buscar en su carpeta de películas para encontrar algo que pueda ver para pasar el tiempo.

Su teléfono vibra en la almohada a su lado así que le lanza una mirada rápida a la pantalla antes de mirarlo por segunda ocasión.

 ** _Louis:_** _entonces vas a venir el viernes?_

Harry desbloquea su teléfono y mira fijamente la pantalla. Sabe que a su padre no le importaría si durmiera en casa de alguien más durante el fin de semana así que escribe ‘sí’.

 **_Louis:_ ** _dile a Niall_

 **_Louis:_ ** _Zayn y Liam también van a venir_

 **_Louis:_ ** _:)_

 **_Harry:_ ** _qué debería llevar?_

Louis ve el mensaje pero no responde, así que Harry bloquea su teléfono y continúa viendo una película de terror que escogió.

Eventualmente, su teléfono suena.

 **_Louis:_ ** _trae tu cuerpo bebé_

 **_Louis:_ ** _;)_

 

**× × ×**

 

Harry no está bien. Ni siquiera después de que Niall le dice que irá a casa de Louis el viernes. La ansiedad corriendo por sus venas cada vez que lee, o siquiera piensa, el mensaje que Louis le mandó.

_‘Trae tu cuerpo bebé’ ???? ¿Qué mierda se supone que eso signifique?_

Una cosa de la que no tuvo que preocuparse esta semana, sin embargo, es que las fotos de él bajado del autobús se hicieran virales. Aparentemente, gracias al dedo medio de Louis, las fotografías no pueden ser publicadas en ningún lado (excepto por Tumblr, por supuesto, pero él ya reblogueó una foto del incidente).

“¿Entonces eso es lo que escribió? ¿Trae tu cuerpo bebé?” Barbara pregunta el viernes por la tarde, una semana después durante su descanso para comer.

En cuanto Harry salió del entrenamiento, tomó el primer metro hacia Arndale porque no había logrado ver a Barbara cara a cara en una semana, porque sabía que siempre podía desahogarse con ella sobre sus ‘problemas de Louis’, como les gustaba llamarlo.

“Sí. Y luego un guiño.”

“¿Fue el guiño de emoji o sólo punto y coma y un paréntesis?”

“Punto y coma y paréntesis.”

“Ooh. Eso es bastante serio.”

“¿Lo es? ¿Por qué?”

“Porque un emoji es muy fácil de enviar, mientras que un guiño hecho con el teclado normal toma más tiempo y predeterminación. Es más serio que un emoji juguetón.”

“Jesucristo, esto se siente como si estuviera en clase de Literatura Inglesa otra vez donde teníamos que analizar cada palabra de un libro.”

Barbara pone los ojos en blanco. “Pero esto es algo en serio _importante_ , ¿a quién le importa cuál es el significado oculto detrás de _Oliver Twist_? Estoy segura de que a mí no.”

“Barbara, tú exentaste esa clase.”

Ella se echa el cabello para atrás y pincha un pedazo de pollo de su ensalada. “Eso es porque me gusta leer y escribir. No porque en verdad me _importaran_ los libros o de qué trataban.”

“Lo que sea. Voy a ir allá esta noche y le preguntaré.”

“¿De verdad vas a hacer eso?” Pregunta ella con la boca llena.

“Sí, _de verdad_ voy a hacer eso. Él no puede joder con mi mente de esta manera sólo por diversión. Si cree que jugar con mis emociones es divertido, entonces está muy, _muy,_ equivocado.”

“¿Qué tal si quiere tener sexo contigo?”

Harry se atraganta con su pizza. “No lo sé. Probablemente no lo hace.”

“Te pidió que se la chuparas. Ese es el primer paso.”

“¿Y cuál es el siguiente?”

Barbara se encoge de hombros, poniendo su tenedor sobre su ahora vacío plato. “Follarse con los dedos, beso negro, probablemente.”

“¿Cómo es que sabes más sobre esto que yo?”

“He estado leyendo un poco de fanfiction hardcore de Harry Potter últimamente.”

“¿Con quienes?”

“Draco y Harry. Harían la mejor pareja de todos los tiempos.”

Harry asiente en acuerdo. “¿Y el tercer paso es tomarlo por el culo?”

“Sí.”

Comienzan a reírse y Harry eventualmente le pide su cuenta al camarero.

“Entonces me mantendrás al tanto hoy, ¿cierto?” Le pregunta Barbara mientras fuman fuera del centro comercial antes de que ella tenga que volver dentro para tres horas más de trabajo.

“Por supuesto.”

“Te estoy preguntando porque sé que Niall se pondrá muy borracho.”

“Lo sé.”

“Además, asegúrate de-”

“Que no caiga en un coma etílico. Sí, sí, conozco el procedimiento.”

 

**× × ×**

 

Harry está mirando la puerta principal de casa Louis pocas horas más tarde. Ya puede oír voces en el interior, y se pregunta si alguien notaría si no entra. Entonces se da cuenta de que está comportándose como un niño inmaduro y de que simplemente debería superarlo, así que toca el timbre.

La puerta se abre algunos segundos después y Liam está mirándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

“Llegas justo a tiempo, Harry.” Dice, extendiéndole la mano. “Estábamos a punto de comenzar una nueva partida de FIFA.”

“¿Niall está aquí?” Pregunta, pero obtiene su respuesta cuando escucha una risa familiar proviniendo de la sala de estar.

Encuentra a Niall y a Louis en el sofá bebiendo cerveza y viendo algo en la TV. Zayn está en la cocina, preparándose una Margarita porque aparentemente no le gusta comenzar sus noches con cerveza.

“Harreh, ¿siempre llegas tarde a todo?” Pregunta Louis, revisando su reloj de muñeca sin siquiera mirarlo.

“Sí, lo siento. Tuve que tomar el metro.”

“¿Dónde puedo dejar mi bolsa?”

“Sólo escoge una habitación arriba.”

No necesita que se lo digan dos veces, así que rápidamente se apresura a subir las escaleras y revisa las habitaciones para invitados. Hay dos mochilas en una, y luego otra en la habitación frente a la de Louis. Sin siquiera pensarlo, camina hacia el cuarto de Louis y deja caer su mochila en la cama.

Cuando regresa a la planta baja, está usando unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta sin mangas. Los cuatro ya se encuentran en el sofá, con Zayn sentado en el suelo a sus pies, así que Harry se sienta en el sillón individual.

Louis le da un control a Harry y uno a Zayn antes de sentarse de nuevo en el sofá. “El ganador juega contra Liam, y luego contra Niall y luego contra mí.”

“¿Por qué tú?” Pregunta Harry.

“Porque tú y Zayn son los peores jugadores y yo soy el mejor.”

“Heyyy. Nunca me has visto jugar FIFA.”

“Sí, pero eres bastante mierda en el futbol.”

“Nunca me has visto jugar futbol tampoco.” Dice Harry, cruzándose de brazos.

“Vamos entonces, pruébame que estoy equivocado, bebé.”

El apodo obviamente toma a todos por sorpresa, incluso Louis, quien trata de encubrirlo tomando un trago de su cerveza.

Zayn pierde su partida, así que Harry procede a jugar con Liam, quien, sorprendentemente, también pierde contra él. Niall le gana 5-4. Louis gana al final, y todos se quejan de que el juego no fue justo y que deberían hacer un torneo de verdad.

Para cuando llegan a la semifinal, Harry ya está fuera y ahora está bebiendo su cuarta cerveza mientras observa a Niall tratando de derrotar a Louis.

Está un poquito borracho ahora, definitivamente es la primera vez en su vida que se emborracha con simple cerveza.

Cuando Louis gana, lo celebra gritándole a Niall y alborotando su cabello, y luego le pide a Liam que ordene pizzas y comida china, porque aparentemente ‘ambas son demasiado buenas y ¿por qué no tener las dos?’

Ponen la película más reciente de _Avengers_ , la cual sólo Harry no ha visto aún y abren otro six-pack. Harry decide dejar de tomar cerveza y le pregunta a Zayn dónde puede servirse una bebida más fuerte.

“En la cocina, tercera alacena a la derecha del fregadero.”

“Gracias.”

Se levanta del sillón y camina hacia la cocina. Encuentra una botella de vodka y una lata de RedBull en el refrigerador, así que los mezcla en un vaso y se recarga contra el mostrador para probarlo.

“Trata de no ponerte muy borracho y vomitar, ¿vale?” Le pide Louis en cuanto entra a la cocina para poner el tazón sucio de las papitas en el fregadero.

“No voy a vomitar.”

“Pero si lo haces, por favor usa el baño de arriba.”

“Okay.” Dice Harry, rodando los ojos. “No soy un bebé, sabes.”

“Lo sé.”

Harry toma otro sorbo de su bebida y después pone una cara cuando el sabor finalmente lo golpea. “Hablando de ‘bebé’, ¿qué querías decir con ‘trae tu cuerpo, bebé’?”

“Eh, estaba escuchando The Weeknd.”

“Eso es mierda. A ti no te gusta ese tipo de música.”

Louis levanta las cejas y se cruza de brazos, ladeando la cabeza. “¿Y cómo sabrías?”

“Tú sólo escuchas pop en la radio en el auto.”

“The Weeknd es la mejor música para follar.”

Harry casi se ahoga con el vodka que amenaza con regresar. “¿Qué? ¿A quién estabas follando cuando me escribiste?”

“A nadie, sólo digo. ¿No te gusta The Weeknd?”

“Sí. Pero sólo algunas canciones.”

“Las mainstream.” Dice Louis, negando con la cabeza.

“Tal vez.”

Harry lo observa tomar un vaso de la alacena y servirse exactamente la misma bebida.

“Pensé que odiabas el vodka.”

“Bueno, no si está mezclado con algo más para apenas percibir el sabor.”

“Salud por eso entonces.”

Sigue a Louis fuera de la cocina, los ojos enfocados en su nuca. Zayn ahora ha tomado el lugar de Louis en el sofá, así que Harry se deja caer en el sillón individual lo más rápido posible antes de que Louis pueda hacerlo.

“Hazte para allá.” Le dice Louis y le da un golpecito en la rodilla con la suya.

“No hay suficiente espacio.”

“¿Me estás diciendo gordo?”

Harry suspira y se recorre hacia un lado antes de que Louis se deje caer junto a él, una pierna sobre el otro reposabrazos.

La película es genial, pero es demasiado malo que Harry apenas pueda concentrarse en lo que está pasando a causa de la cercanía de Louis y la forma en que sus muslos se están tocando.

La pizza llega justo después que la comida china, y pasan el resto de la película comiendo y bebiendo aún más, riéndose de todo ahora que el alcohol ha hecho efecto en todos.

“Heyyyy Harryyy.” Dice Louis alargando las palabras directo en su oído cuando los créditos comienzan a correr. Enciende un cigarrillo y toma una larga calada antes de exhalar el humo en la cara del menor.

“¿Qué?”

Harry voltea la cabeza y sus narices accidentalmente chocan juntas.

“Masajéame.”

“¿Por qué- qué? ¿Por qué haría eso?”

“Porque mi espalda se siente tensa y tú tienes unas manos enooormes. Así que si no vas a darles un mejor uso, al menos masajea mi espalda.”

Harry pone los ojos en blanco y gira su torso para poder tener mejor acceso a la espalda de Louis en el sillón, pero aparentemente él tiene otros planes. Se levanta, abre las piernas de Harry y luego se sienta entre ellas antes de poner las piernas del otro alrededor de su cintura para que puedan caber mejor en el asiento.

Harry se frota las palmas para poder calentarlas y luego comienza a masajear los hombros de Louis antes de desplazarse más abajo por su espalda.

“Mierda, eso se siente tan bien.” Dice el castaño, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para que los nudillos de Harry se cepillen contra el vello en su nuca.

“¿Lo estás masturbando?” Pregunta Niall fuertemente desde el sofá, levantando su botella de cerveza.

Louis se ríe y restriega su trasero contra la entrepierna de Harry; probablemente ignorante del efecto que eso tiene en el menor. Harry no se lo dice, pero Louis está haciendo lo mismo cinco minutos después, y Harry tiene que hacer que se detenga si no quiere ponerse duro.

Aprieta en la piel de Louis y presiona sus labios contra su oreja. “Detente.”

Louis se detiene abruptamente y se tensa visiblemente bajo la mano de Harry. Se recarga contra el pecho de Harry y susurra de vuelta:

“¿Por qué?”

“Porque me voy a poner duro y estoy usando pantalones de chándal, y sería vergonzoso.”

“No para mí.” Dice Louis traviesamente, sonriendo de lado contra su lóbulo.

“Oh, jódete.”

Louis sonríe satisfecho. “¿No preferirías que te jodiera?”

El corazón de Harry se detiene y su respiración da un vuelco. “Eso no ayuda.” Murmura.

“¿Y desde cuándo quiero ayudarte? Sabes que me gusta molestarte.”

“Eres un idiota.”

“Te gusta mi polla.”*

Honestamente, ¿acaso Harry puede ganar con él alguna vez? ¿Por qué Louis está tratando tan fuertemente de hacerlo enojar? ¿Esta es la forma en que coquetea con la gente? Probablemente no.

“¿Quién te mintió?” Responde Harry.

 _Esa fue buena_ , piensa.

“Mmm, tu propia polla la semana pasada.”

Vale, la situación se le está _saliendo_ de las manos.

Los labios de Louis rozan su cuello, y Harry no debería emocionarse de esta manera sólo por un mero roce de labios. Trata de decir algo más pero Louis lo corta colocando sus labios sobre los de Harry.

Y ahora se están besando. Justo frente a los otros chicos. Y nadie está diciendo nada. Es alarmante.

“La gente puede vernos.” Murmura Harry contra sus labios.

“Están demasiado borrachos, no lo recordarán mañana.”

“¿Y si lo hacen?”

Louis se encoge de hombros y luego se da la vuelta en el sillón así que está sentado sobre el regazo de Harry, ambas piernas colgando del reposabrazos derecho.

“Ahora bésame, tonto.”

“¿Me llamas tonto y esperas que te bese justo después?”

“Mhm.”

Louis frunce los labios y enreda sus manos alrededor del cuello de Harry. Lo atrae hacia su boca y comienzan a besarse otra vez por lo que parecen minutos, tal vez horas.

“Bien, creo que me voy a la cama.” Zayn masculla y se levanta de sofá antes de caerse de sentón contra él. “Whoa, estoy un poco mareado.”

Louis se aparta de los labios de Harry, los suyos increíblemente rojos y húmedos. “¿Qué hora es?”

Responde a su propia pregunta mirando hacia el reloj en su muñeca. “Doce y media. Sí, vamos a dormir.”

“Lo haría, si te corrieras de mí.”

“¿Me corriera de ti o te hiciera correr?”

“Dios, tú realmente _eres_ un borracho cachondo, ¿eh?”

Louis cierra los ojos y recarga su cabeza contra el hombro de Harry mientras los otros chicos se ponen de pie y apagan el televisor.

“Cárgame.” Ordena, apretando sus brazos contra el cuello de Harry.

“Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?”

“Es la segunda vez que indirectamente me llamas gordo esta noche y no lo aprecio.”

“Lou, estoy muy borracho, nos vamos a caer en las escaleras y torcer los cuellos.”

“Te daré cien libras si me cargas hasta arriba ahora mismo.”

“¡Yo lo hago!” La voz de Niall proviene de la planta superior antes de que dos puertas se cierren.

Harry suspira y procede a ponerse de pie mientras también levanta a Louis al estilo nupcial.

“Mmm, estoy muuuy borracho.” Dice Louis, enterrando su nariz en el pecho de Harry.

No es tan difícil llegar arriba. La parte difícil viene cuando Harry tiene que abrir la puerta de la habitación de Louis con una rodilla para no bajar al hombre.

“Bed time for me.” Tararea Louis. “Bed time for me.”

Y la cosa es que simplemente es tan adorable. Harry quiere apretujarlo hasta que reviente. Y luego follarlo realmente bien. Pero eso no pasará hoy, juzgando por el estado en que los dos se encuentran.

“¿Dónde vas a dormir?”

Harry pone a Louis sobre la cama. “Aquí. Ya había dejado aquí mi mochila.”

“Purrrfectu. Voy a dormir ahora.”

“¿No te va a dar mucho calor con esa ropa?”

“Estoy demasiado cansado como para desvestirme. Hazlo por mí.”

Harry se arrodilla sobre la cama junto a él y le saca la camiseta, seguida de sus pantalones.

“Ni siquiera me puedo poner duro como se debe porque estoy muuuy borracho.”

“Está bien, sólo métete bajo el edredón.”

Louis obedece y en cuanto se mete bajo la manta, observa a Harry desnudarse.

“Tienes unas bonitas piernas. Y un bonito pecho. Y una muy bonita polla.”

“Ni siquiera puedes verla.”

“Pero lo haré, ¿cierto?”

Harry se mete a la cama junto a él sin responder y luego apaga la luz.

“¿Cierto?” Louis repite la pregunta, volteándose para mirar a Harry.

“Cierto. Cuando llegue el momento.”

Louis hace un puchero pero no dice nada más. En vez de eso, besa a Harry con la boca abierta y mucha lengua. El beso es húmedo, pero esta vez más lento y profundo, justo como a Harry le gusta.

En un punto, Louis se monta a horcadas sobre él y se besan así hasta que eventualmente deja de responder.

“¿Louis?”

Harry abre los ojos para ver que los de Louis están cerrados.

“¿Literalmente te quedaste dormido mientras nos besábamos?”

Louis no responde. Harry suspira y hace el esfuerzo de empujarlo un poco más abajo para que la mejilla del otro quede descansando sobre su pecho, y a pesar de que el ojiazul está a horcadas sobre él, logra quedarse dormido.

 

**× × ×**

 

Louis sigue durmiendo cuando Harry despierta, así que trata de rodarlo fuera de él y salir de la cama sin despertarlo.

La casa sigue en calma cuando llega a la planta baja y para cuando ha terminado de limpiar y lavar los platos, Liam camina hacia la cocina con Niall detrás de él.

“Me duele la cabeza.” Se queja el rubio y se deja caer sobre una de las sillas a la mesa.

“¿Café?” Pregunta Harry, ignorándolo mientras toma la cafetera.

“Eres un salvavidas.” Liam sonríe y le extiende una taza limpia.

Zayn se une a ellos cinco minutos después y pasan la hora siguiente hablando sobre lo que pasó ayer mientras fuman y beben café.

“Entonces… tú y Louis fueron bastante salvajes ayer con las muestras de afecto en público.” Liam afirma y pone su taza vacía en el fregadero. Se recarga contra el mostrador y cruza los brazos.

“Eh…sí. Ambos estábamos borrachos. Y esperábamos que ustedes también, así no lo recordarían cuando despertaran.”

“Bueno, yo todavía lo recuerdo y no sé si debería lavarme los ojos o sólo vomitar.” Le dice Zayn.

“¿Soy el único que no recuerda esto?”

Todos se le quedan viendo a Niall.

“¿Qué? Bebí más que todos ustedes juntos.” Dice a la defensiva. “Y soy más delgado.”

“Eso no tiene nada que ver.” Discute Liam.

“Claro que sí. Depende de tu peso corporal.”

Comienzan un debate sobre quién puede emborracharse más fácilmente y por qué, y todos están tan envueltos en el tema que Harry es el único que nota a Louis entrar.

Tiene cara adormilada, los ojos rojos y el cabello alborotado en todas direcciones, y _genial_ , sólo está usando bóxers.

“¿Qué es todo ese ruido en mi casa a esta hora?” Pregunta Louis y cierra los ojos.

“Son las dos de la tarde.”

“¿Qué _acabo_ de decir, Liam?”

El chico pone los ojos en blanco y revisa su teléfono. “Tengo que irme. Voy a ver a Soph para comer en treinta minutos y apesto como un bote de basura.”

“Aw, Liam, no te preocupes.” Louis sonríe. “Es tu olor usual.”

Harry le pregunta a Liam si puede llevarlo a la estación del metro. Este acepta y Harry trata de no pensar demasiado en la triste y decepcionada mirada que Louis le da cuando se marcha.

 

**× × ×**

 

Resulta que el acantonamiento del que todos hablaban consiste en un par de semanas que comienzan oficialmente el viernes 29 (parten el 28) y terminan el 4 de agosto, así que todo el equipo puede relajarse por un par de días antes del primer juego de la Liga.

“Este año vamos a ir a California.” Les dice Van Gaal el lunes. “Todos los gastos pagados, nos iremos por siete días… la mayoría de ustedes ya conoce el procedimiento.”

Todos permanecen callados.

“Harry, como dije antes, eres bienvenido a venir con nosotros si quieres.”

Harry asiente, sus mejillas calentándose. “Está bien.” Trata de no mirar en dirección de Louis. Porque las cosas están muy raras. No han hablado desde que durmieron juntos en su ‘noche de chicos’, pero hacen demasiado contacto visual como para ser sólo por coincidencia.

“¿Alguna otra pregunta?”

Nadie dice nada. Harry baja la mirada hacia sus manos.

“Está bien entonces. Nos vemos mañana.”

 

**× × ×**

 

Su padre está de acuerdo en el asunto del acantonamiento e incluso le da dinero para toda la semana, lo cual es un poco sospechoso.

 _Tal vez quiere la casa para él solo y para que así Kathy pueda venir_ , piensa Harry un par de días después mientras empaca su maleta. Se supone que deben encontrarse en el centro de entrenamiento en menos de treinta minutos para partir hacia el aeropuerto, y Harry no ha terminado de empacar.

Ya está oscuro afuera; su avión sale a las 12:30 am, así pueden llegar a LA a las 4am (hora local) y dormir para recuperarse del jetlag hasta la hora de la cena.

Todo está bien planeado, excepto por la parte en que Harry debe apresurarse a empacar. Ya se despidió de Barbara y Niall ayer cuando vinieron a su casa para pasar el rato en la piscina, y ahora ya hay un taxi esperando por el afuera (su padre ha estado durmiendo desde las 8 pm porque tiene un juicio mañana; aunque prometió que se despertaría para llevarlo al centro de entrenamiento), así que lanza todo lo que sobra en la cama dentro de la maleta, la cierra y después se marcha.

Llega al centro de entrenamiento a tiempo, qué suerte, y le entrega su maleta al conductor antes de subir al autobús.

Louis está al fondo junto a David, así que Harry toma asiento junto a Ander, justo junto a ellos. David y Ander lo saludan con sonrisas felices y apretones de mano, y Louis sólo levanta las cejas de manera juguetona.

El aeropuerto está lleno cuando llegan allá, y todos van a los sanitarios antes de registrarse.

“¿Ya te estás divirtiendo?” Pregunta Louis mientras Harry se seca las manos.

“¿Por qué me estaría divirtiendo ya?”

“Ya sabes, porque te sentaste con tu crush y todo.”

“No tengo un crush con Ander.”

Louis resopla. “Por supuesto que no.”

“Eres realmente confuso a veces. O sea, si tuviera un crush con alguien no sería un chico al que apenas le hablo.” Dice Harry y retira las manos del secador automático. “Probablemente sería con el chico con el que me he estado besando desde hace algunas. Sólo digo.”

Mientras sale del baño sin mirar atrás, se pregunta si Louis se dio cuenta de que acaba de confesar su atracción y su obvio crush con él. Pero es muy tarde para retractarse, así que, oh bueno.

Aparentemente sus boletos están en orden alfabético, así que Harry termina teniendo un asiento en primera clase justo junto a Louis Tomlinson.

“¿Qué asiento tienes?” Pregunta Louis cuando Harry se sienta en el 34A.

“34A, como puedes ver.”

“Tengo 34B. ¿Puedo sentarme en la ventana?”

Harry suspira y se pone de pie para dejar que Louis tome el asiento de la ventana.

Una azafata entra unos minutos después para actuar las instrucciones de vuelo y antes de que lo sepan, el avión se está moviendo.

En cuanto están en el aire, Harry revisa todas las películas con que la pequeña TV está equipada. Está en un debate interno entre _Killers_ y _Titanic_ cuando siente el aliento caliente de alguien soplar contra su mejilla.

“¿Sabes qué es algo que siempre he querido hacer?” Pregunta Louis en una voz baja para que los otros no puedan escucharlos.

“Me da miedo preguntar.” Dice Harry, tratando de mantener la compostura.

“Unirme al club de las alturas.*”

 

 

**✖✖✖**

**» notas «**

*** Estamos poniéndonos mamones, ¿eh? / Ambos nos pusimos _mamones_ hace unos minutos** : _Getting cocky now, are we? / We both got_ cocky _just minutes ago_ : Juego de palabras. _Cocky:_ ‘engreído’, ‘gallito’, ‘chulo’, ‘mamón’; viene de _cock_ , que significa ‘pene’.

 *** Eres un idiota / Te gusta mi polla:**   _You're a dick. / You like my dick_. El juego de palabras se hace con 'dick'.

 *** Club de las alturas:** _The mile high club._ Uno de los clubes más exclusivos del mundo, sólo se puede ser miembro si se ha tenido algún encuentro sexual en pleno vuelo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, con este capítulo ya vamos a la par de la historia en inglés, así que de ahora en adelante las actualizaciones serán cada dos semanas; la autora comenzó a subir cada 15 días desde hace un par de capítulos, así que yo publicaré el capítulo traducido a la semana siguiente de que ella lo haga. 
> 
> Entonces, próxima actualización 24/25 de octubre ~7:00 pm MX.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
>  playlist  
> [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/theboyfriendstagram/bring-your-body-baby) | [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsK_sys40AXzRcNoEow8fccOlchDqvrkY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora, espero que les guste el capítulo. :))

“¿El club de las alturas?” Pregunta Harry, tratando de mantener la calma y parecer lo más relajado posible.

“Sí. Sabes lo que es, ¿no?”

Harry asiente. “Pero no estoy seguro.”

Louis hace un puchero. “Estaba jugando. No lo pienses mucho, me gusta emocionarte.”

“Eso no es justo para mí.”

Louis no responde a eso, así que Harry se levanta y se dirige al baño una vez que las luces de los cinturones de seguridad se apagan. Cuando llega allí, se observa a sí mismo en el espejo y exhala. ¿Qué había hecho en su vida pasada para merecer este tipo de trato por parte de Louis Tomlinson? No tiene idea.

Hay un golpe en la puerta un minuto después.

“Está ocupado.”

“Déjame entrar.” La voz de Louis proviene de afuera.

“Estoy orinando.”

“No es cierto.”

“¿Por qué quieres entrar?”

Cuando la respuesta no llega, suspira y lo deja entrar.

“No estás enojado, ¿o sí?”

“¿Enojado de que me estés cagando la vida? No.”

“¿No es irónico que creas que te estoy cagando cuando estamos en un baño?”

El rostro de Harry ni se inmuta. “Eso no es gracioso.”

“Ah, estás jodiendo con mi humor otra vez.”

“Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que eso pueda ser llamado humor.”

Louis sacude la cabeza antes de estirarse y tomarlo de la camiseta. “Bésame.”

“No.”

“Bésame.” Repite, así que Harry lo hace.

Se besan frenéticamente, como si se estuvieran quedando sin tiempo y alguien más pudiera estar esperando afuera. El lavabo se está enterrando incómodamente en la espalda de Harry, pero en vez de pensar en de eso trata de concentrarse en el placer proveniente de la lengua de Louis contra la suya.

Hay un golpe en la puerta pero no hacen ningún sonido porque sus bocas están pegadas y el muslo de Louis ahora está entre las piernas de Harry, restregándose contra su entrepierna.

Las manos de Harry hacen su camino hasta el cabello de Louis y lo atraen más cerca, tan cerca como sea posible, preguntándose si podría sentarse en el lavamanos y conseguir que Louis quedara de pie entre sus piernas.

La puerta se abre súbitamente y David entra en el ya reducido espacio. El portero se detiene abruptamente cuando los ve, justo cuando Harry se separa de Louis. Deben verse como dos ciervos atrapados por los faros de un auto.

“Oh, mierda, lo siento.” Dice David incómodamente y da un paso hacia atrás, cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

“Maldición.” Exhala Louis en la garganta de Harry.

“¿No bloqueaste la puerta?”

“Se me olvidó.”

Louis se aparta de él y se arregla frente al espejo.

“No le va a decir nada a nadie, ¿o sí?” Le pregunta a Louis.

“No creo. Voy a hablar con él.”

“¿Y decirle qué, exactamente? ¿Cómo vas a explicarle lo que acaba de ver?”

“Seguramente va a preguntarme por cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando esto, y le diré que hemos estado besándonos ocasionalmente desde hace algunas semanas, pero que no es nada serio.”

“Bien.”

Louis frunce el ceño. “¿Por qué suenas tan decepcionado? ¿Te di la impresión equivocada sobre ‘nosotros’?”

Harry ni siquiera sabe qué decirle. Está consciente de que Louis tiene razón, que besarse y tocarse (aunque eso sólo haya pasado una vez) es todo lo que están haciendo. No es culpa de Louis, ni suya, en realidad, que esté comenzando a encariñarse y a desarrollar un ligero crush con él.

Regresan a sus asientos; primero Harry y luego Louis algunos minutos después. Nadie nota algo fuera de lo ordinario, excepto por David, quien continúa mirando a Louis de vez en vez, probablemente pensando que está siendo discreto.

Aterrizan en LAX a las cuatro y cuarto de la madrugada, en la hora local, y todos están tan increíblemente afectados por el jet lag que nadie está ni hablando. Un autobús los lleva del aeropuerto a su hotel, y aunque todos quieren dormir, Van Gaal sigue hablando de la organización de las habitaciones.

“Compartirán habitación con la misma persona con la que se sentaron en el avión, dado el orden alfabético.”

El rostro de Harry se cae aunque está recargado contra la ventana.

_Genial. Lo último que necesitaba era compartir un cuarto con Louis._

“Vamos a encontrarnos a las siete de la noche en el lobby del hotel para ir a cenar. Hasta entones, pueden dormir para recuperarse del jet lag o hacer lo que sea. Ya conocen el procedimiento.”

El Malibu Beach Inn está justo en la costa, donde van a correr por la playa cada día temprano por la mañana. Harry se pregunta, una vez más, si puede zafarse del ejercicio físico; después de todo, no es parte del equipo. Entonces, de nuevo, recuerda que _está_ en este viaje a pesar de no ser un jugador, así que lo más respetuoso que podría hacer sería participar en las ‘actividades futbolísticas’, como le gusta llamarlo.

Louis obtiene la tarjeta de su habitación, 316, y Harry lo sigue hacia el elevador.

“Entonces, antes de que entremos y vivamos en la misma habitación por una semana, sólo quiero advertirte que soy una persona desorganizada.” Le dice Louis mientras están en el ascensor, esperando llegar al tercer piso.

“Está bien. Tuve a Niall viviendo conmigo por dos semanas hace un par de años, creo que puedo sobrevivir bastante bien a lo que sea.”

“¿Por qué Niall fue a vivir contigo por dos semanas?”

Harry se muerde el labio. “Bueno, sus padres tuvieron una gran pelea justo antes de divorciarse, así que él sólo quería como que alejarse de todo eso por un tiempo.”

“Qué lindo de tu parte.”

“Sí. Mi papá tampoco estaba realmente alrededor en ese entonces, así que fue bueno tener un poco de compañía.”

“¿En verdad tu papá es tan malo?”

Harry se encoge de hombros cuando se abre la puerta. “En realidad no. Una palabra más apropiada sería… despreocupado. O simplemente ocupado. Porque es abogado.”

“¿Por eso vas a estudiar Derecho?”

“¿Cuándo te dije lo que quiero estudiar?”

Louis abre la puerta. “Me dijiste eso hace un tiempo.”

“Oh. Bueno, en parte. Me gustaría ayudar a la gente, pero lo malo es que tengo muchísimo que estudiar.”

“Eh, si lo quieres, lo lograrás.”

Ambos se detienen y miran fijamente la cama en el rincón. Una cama doble. Una cama _king size_ , una cama doble.

“Entonces… Creo que tuvimos suerte porque tenemos una habitación con vista al mar.” Dice Louis y deja su valija por el closet.

“Sí.”

“Duermo a la derecha, por cierto.”

“¡Eso no es justo! ¿Por qué tengo que dormir yo del lado de la pared? ¿Qué tal si tengo que ir al baño en la noche?”

“Estás más cerca del enchufe de la luz, ¿por qué te estás quejando?”

“Bien, supongo que es justo.”

Toman turnos para desempacar y ducharse, y para cuando terminan son más de las cinco de la mañana, así que deciden dormir.

Louis se mete a la cama primero, lo cual no le deja otra opción más que pasar a gatas sobre él para llegar a su lado

“Buenas noches.”

“Buenas noches.”

“¿Pusiste una alarma?”

Louis resopla. “No.”

“¿Hablaste con David?”

“No.”

“Está bien entonces. No ronques demasiado fuerte.”

Louis jadea y da la vuelta de lado. “Harry Styles, ¡estoy ofendido! Yo _nunca_ ronco.”

“Um, sí, ¿sí lo haces? Todo el tiempo.”

“¿Cuántas veces me has escuchado hacerlo? Honestamente.”

“¿Honestamente?” Harry sonríe. “Cada vez que dormimos en la misma cama.”

Louis se burla y se gira sobre su espalda. “Si te molesta y no puedes dormir, sólo despiértame o ruédame boca abajo.”

“Lo tendré en mente.”

“Buenas noches.” Dice Louis otra vez. “Y en serio esta vez.”

“Buenas noches.”

 

**× × ×**

 

Pesados golpes en la puerta y un insistente timbre de teléfono los despiertan.

“Cállalo. Haz que se detenga.” Se queja Louis y entierra la cabeza en su almohada.

Harry se estira y bosteza antes de tallarse los ojos para poder sentarse en la cama. Revisa la hora en su teléfono.

“Son las cinco y media de la tarde. Dormimos doce horas seguidas.”

Louis murmura algo incoherentemente y después jala la almohada sobre su cabeza para amortiguar todos los sonidos.

El más joven suspira y pasa encima de él, una mano levantando el teléfono y la otra abriendo la puerta. No está seguro de en qué enfocarse; si en la mirada seria que David le está dedicando o en el hombre diciendo que esa llamada es un despertador por pedido.

“Gracias.” Murmura en el teléfono y cuelga. “Um. Hola.”

“Hola.” Dice David incómodamente y mira sobre el hombro de Harry. “¿Puedo pasar?”

El rizado asiente y se hace a un lado, permitiéndole la entrada. Cierra la puerta y mira a David mientras este lo ve, luego a Louis, quien ahora está sentado y bostezando, y luego de vuelta a él.

“¿Interrumpo algo?”

“Dios _bendito_ , David.” Exclama Louis y sale de la cama. “No estás interrumpiendo nada.”

David se sienta en uno de los sofás y observa las puertas de cristal del balcón. “Habitación con vista al mar. Qué bueno.”

“Deja esa mierda, bro, todos sabemos por qué estás aquí.” Le dice Louis mientras busca algo que usar en el closet.

“Bien, sobre eso… ¿se supone que pregunte qué está pasando aquí?”

Harry se sienta sobre la cama y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo.

“No está pasando nada aquí. Harold y yo sólo somos compañeros de besos.”

“¿Compañeros de besos?”

“ _Amigos_ de besos, si prefieres.”

“¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando esto entonces?”

“Como un mes o algo así.” Responde Louis.

“¿Un _mes_? _¿Un mes?*_ ¿Y yo no sabía nada? ¿No me di cuenta? ¡Dios mío!*”

“Okay, tienes que detenerte con el español tan temprano por la mañana si no quieres que tenga una crisis.” Amenaza Louis.

“Son casi las seis de la tarde.” Masculla Harry.

“Bueno, voy a bañarme ahora porque me siento como si no lo hubiera hecho en semanas. ¿A qué hora se supone que tenemos que estar en el lobby?”

“A las siete. Pero ya conoces a Van Gaal, así que debemos estar allí al menos con diez minutos de anticipación.”

“Cierto.” Resopla Louis antes de caminar hacia el baño y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Harry y David se miran el uno al otro por algunos incómodos segundos.

“Harry.” Dice el hombre mayor.

“Oh, no, conozco esa mirada.”

“¿Qué mirada?”

“Esa mirada de tenemos-que-hablar.”

David niega con la cabeza. “No hay nada de qué hablar.”

“Sí, sí hay. Puedo verlo en tu cara. Y ya tuve esta conversación con mi padre, Zayn y estoy bastante seguro de que Liam también mencionó algo al respecto.”

David suspira. “Bien. No voy a decir nada entonces.”

“¿A mí justo ahora o a alguien más en general sobre lo que viste?”

“Ambos.”

“Gracias.”

“Bueno, tengo que irme ahora, pero nos vemos _luego._ * Tengo que bañarme porque creo que apesto como un cerdo.”

Harry sonríe. “Bueno, no quise decir nada.”

David revuelve su cabello y después está fuera de la puerta, cerrándola tras él.

El chico escoge sus prendas para esta noche, una camiseta gris, unos shorts de mezclilla y Converse blancos, y luego revisa sus notificaciones mientras espera a que el otro salga de la ducha.

La puerta del baño se abre diez minutos después, y con un recién bañado y vestido Louis viene un irresistible aroma a colonia costosa que, por alguna razón, enciende a Harry.

“Tu turno.”

Este contesta los mensajes de Niall y luego desaparece dentro del baño.

Resulta que Louis de hecho necesita como una hora para peinar su cabello (secarlo, ponerse gel, quitarse el gel, desenredarlo, alborotarlo, etcétera) pero finalmente ha terminado al cuarto para las siete.

“¿Tu flequillo en verdad tomó cincuenta minutos del reloj?” Pregunta Harry mientras entran al ascensor. “Todo lo que hiciste fue peinarlo hacia la derecha al final.”

“Oh, como si tú fueras el gurú de la moda. Ay sí, mírenme, soy Harry Styles. Peino mi cabello sacudiéndolo y luego pasándome la mano por él. Me veo tan bien.” Dice Louis burlonamente, usando una voz baja.

“Enano.” Murmura bajo su aliento.

“¿Cómo me llamaste?”

El elevador hace un ‘ding’ y las puertas se abren, revelando un elegante lobby.

“Shh, Van Gaal está diciendo algo.” Lo calla, sabiendo que eso simplemente enfurece a Louis.

El restaurante en que tienen reservaciones está sólo a unos cien metros del hotel, a lo largo de la costa con una increíble vista del océano.

Harry termina sentándose junto a Ander, justo frente a Louis, quien aparentemente está ignorándolo ahora por el comentario del enano. No estaba equivocado cuando lo llamó así, sin embargo, ya que él _es_ el más chaparrito del equipo.

Todos piden algo saludable (bajo la supervisión de Van Gaal y Giggs), y luego comienzan a hablar sobre (sorpresa) la Premier League.

Harry se siente un poco raro cuando llega la comida porque es el único que ha ordenado pizza, mientras que el resto de ellos pidió ensaladas o pescado.

Después de la cena, caminan de regreso al hotel y dicen que se encontrarán a las seis de la mañana justo por la playa para su carrera matutina.

“¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?” Le pregunta Louis una vez que están en su habitación.

“No tengo idea.” Le dice Harry. “Todo lo que sé es que no estoy cansado para nada.”

“Bueno, son las nueve y media.”

“¿Qué tal si vamos al Muelle de Santa Mónica? Nunca he estado allí pero he escuchado que es genial.”

“Tomaría como una hora llegar hasta allá en autobús.”

“¿Y? No estoy cansado, ¿tú sí?”

Louis niega con la cabeza. “¿Quieres invitar a alguien más?”

Harry lo piensa. “¿Ander? ¿Tal vez David?”

No se le escapa la cara que Louis hace cuando escucha ‘Ander’.

“Umm… qué tal que no.”

“Está bien entonces, ¿sólo nosotros dos?”

Louis asiente. “Pediré un taxi.”

“¿Un taxi? ¿No será caro?”

“No creo. Vamos, yo pago.”

“¿Estás seguro?”

Louis pone los ojos en blanco. “Sí, estoy seguro. No voy a quedarme en la banca rota si gasto cincuenta dólares en un taxi.”

“Bien. Deja me cambio primero, realmente hace calor afuera.”

Se pone una camiseta de tirantes antes de salir de la habitación. Encuentran un taxi en la acera de enfrente y el conductor parece bastante emocionado cuando le dicen hacia donde se dirigen.

“¿Están aquí de vacaciones?” Pregunta, tratando de hacer la plática.

“No realmente.” Contesta Louis, sacando su teléfono.

Harry hace contacto visual con él a través del espejo retrovisor.

“¿Y por cuánto tiempo han estado juntos?” Continúa el conductor, manteniendo los ojos en el camino delante.

“No estamos juntos.” Interviene Louis, repentinamente curioso por lo que está pasando a su alrededor. “Estamos aquí en un acantonamiento de futbol.”

“¿Están en el futbol? ¿Los dos?”

“Futbol. Como con un balón redondo.”

“Soccer.” Dice Harry.

“Ah. Me lo imaginé. Ustedes tienen acento británico. Preguntaría para qué equipo juegan, pero no sé nada sobre soccer.”

“Se llama futbol. Usas tu _pie_ para patear el _balón_.” Le dice Louis secamente.

El señor no dice nada más, y por el resto del camino se instala un sobrecogedor silencio en el auto, a excepción de la radio.

Cundo llegan a su destino, Louis le entrega un billete de cincuenta dólares al conductor y ambos salen del vehículo con un ‘gracias’. El muelle no es tan largo como habían esperado, y parece que la diversión acaba de comenzar ya que hay gente por todos lados y el fuerte murmullo de voces se traga el sonido de las olas por completo.

“Si no como una hamburguesa en este instante voy a desmayarme.”

“¿Qué no acabamos de cenar?”

“Harry, si crees que voy a pasar una semana en América solamente comiendo ensaladas y haciendo ejercicio, estás terriblemente equivocado.”

Harry vislumbra un pequeño restaurante llamado Pier Burger mientras caminan a lo largo del gran muelle de madera, así que se forman en la fila porque parece que cerrarán pronto y todos quieren comprar algo de último minuto.

Louis ordena dos porciones grandes de papas fritas, una Pier Burger doble para él y una limonada fresca mediana para Harry. Piden todo para llevar porque las sillas ya han sido levantadas sobre las mesas y hay un hombre barriendo en una esquina.

Toman asiento en las escaleras justo al final del muelle, y observan a una pareja de ancianos, la cual simplemente está sentada mirando hacia el oscuro océano, y a un grupo de chicos pasando lo que parece un porro entre ellos, mientras comen lo que Louis compró para ambos.

“Oye, sobre lo de hace rato. Lamento haberte llamado enano. Espero que no te ofendieras demasiado.”

Louis vuelve la cabeza para mirarlo, y Harry diría algo sobre la mayonesa que tiene embarrada en la comisura de su boca, pero es interrumpido.

“Sabes, estaba un poco enojado al principio porque odio cuando la gente hace comentarios sobre mi estatura o mi peso, pero luego me di cuenta de que venía de un sobrecrecido niño-hombre apenas legal, así que me sentí mejor conmigo mismo y se me pasó.”

Vale, ahora definitivamente Harry no va a informarle sobre la mayonesa y dejará que la gente piense que Louis se la mamó.

“¿Eso es lo que te dices todas las noches para poder dormir?” Le pregunta Harry.

Louis se encoge de hombros. “Mejor cambiemos de tema.”

“¿De qué quieres hablar?”

Louis mira a su alrededor y luego señala hacia la pareja de ancianos. “¿Qué tal de esos dos de allá que no se han movido como en diez minutos?”

“Ella está sentada con la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras admiran el mar. Es lindo.”

“Sí, pero está oscuro. A penas y se puede ver algo.”

“¿Tal vez a ella sólo le gusta estar cerca de él? ¿Y disfruta eso?”

“Tienen como, ¿qué te gusta? ¿Setenta? ¿Ochenta casi? ¿En verdad crees que su amor haya durado tanto?”

Harry se encoge de hombros. “Eso parece.”

“No lo creo.”

“¿Y por qué no? Tienes la prueba frente a tus ojos.”

“No lo sé. Yo, por ejemplo, no me imagino a mí mismo amando a alguien por tanto tiempo.”

Harry frunce el ceño. “Esa es un argumento estúpido.”

“¿Pero por qué?”

“¿No crees en el amor o algo?”

“Claro que sí.” Dice Louis, ahora igualando la expresión de Harry. “Simplemente no creo en el amor eterno. ‘Amor para siempre’. Es una reverenda estupidez. Todos se aburren en algún punto.”

“Eso no es cierto.”

“¿Cómo puedes creer en eso, sin embargo? Tus padres están divorciados.”

“En realidad yo no considero a mis padres un ejemplo de amor eterno.” Harry sonríe. “Pero creo que existe. No necesariamente para mí, pero sí para los otros.”

“Eso es un poco ilógico.”

“¿Por qué?”

Louis dobla el papel encerado de la hamburguesa y lo coloca dentro de la caja que le dieron. “Porque deseas ‘amor eterno’ o lo que sea pero no para ti.”

“No dije que deseara nada de nadie. Sólo dije que creo que _otras_ personas pueden tenerlo, pero no yo.”

“¿Y por qué tú no?”

Harry se lame el labio inferior.

“Porque nunca he conocido a nadie me que demuestre que estoy equivocado.”

Louis enarca una ceja ante la aseveración de Harry. “Bueno, todavía tienes dieciocho. Ni siquiera has experimentado el diez por cierto de lo que hay allá afuera.”

“Oh, lo siento, no sabía que eras sabelotodo _y_ matemático.”

“¿Puedes no ser sarcástico por una vez?”

“Lo dijo Louis _Sarcasmo_ Tomlinson.”

Terminan sus bebidas y papas antes de que Louis saque una cajetilla de cigarros de su bolsillo y encienda uno.

“¿Quieres?”

“Claro.”

Harry pone un cigarrillo en su boca y Louis lo enciende por él antes de tomar una larga fumada.

Cuando los terminan, el mayor saca un empaque de goma de mascar y le extiende una pieza.

“Odio el aliento a tabaco.” Le dice.

“¿De verdad puedes olerme? Ni siquiera estamos tan cerca.”

Louis suelta un gruñido. “Ay _dios_. En verdad _eres_ despistado, idiota.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Ven aquí.”

Harry no llega a procesar sus palabras mientras es jalado hacia Louis y ahora están besándose.

Mientras el beso se profundiza, Louis inclina la cabeza más hacia la derecha y enreda un brazo alrededor de la cintura del otro, atrayéndolo más cerca.

Para cuando las manos de Louis llegan al cabello de Harry, el beso es por mucho demasiado subido de tono si alguien los mirara, así que el rizado se aparta.

“Deberíamos um… irnos. Creo. Si quieres poder despertar mañana a tiempo. Además, no puedo creer que estoy poniéndole un alto a esto.”

“No, tienes razón. Deberíamos volver.”

Hacen una parada en un mini super en su camino de regreso, donde compran una botella de agua y algunas frituras, después de lo cual toman un taxi.

Es más de media noche cuando entran a su habitación, y ninguno de los dos se molesta en bañarse porque simplemente están demasiado cansados.

“Gracias por, um… esta noche.” Dice Harry mientras están recostados en la cama bajo las cobijas, con unas buenas dos pulgadas de distancia entre sus cuerpos.

“Bueno, fue mi idea así que no hay nada que agradecerme.”

“Sí, pero tú pagaste, así que…”

“Lo hice porque quise. Ahora, vamos, tratemos de dormir al menos algunas horas porque _yo_ tengo que despertarme temprano mañana.”

“Sobre eso… ¿necesito acompañarlos?”

Louis se da la vuelta para así quedar recostado de lado, de frente a Harry. “No creo. Son más como unas vacaciones para ti, ¿no? Eres afortunado de que tu padre tenga conexiones.”

Harry hace un puchero. “Ahora me siento mal.”

“Oh, vamos, no hay razón para sentirse mal al respecto. Yo tomaría ventaja de esta semana tanto como pudiera si fuera tú.”

“¿Haciendo qué?”

“Saliendo, relajándome, bebiendo… quiero decir, es todo incluido, ¡por el amor de dios!”

“Sí, tienes razón.”

“Bueno.” Dice Louis, jalando la manta hasta sus pechos porque se está poniendo un poco caluroso. “Ahora hay que dormir.”

Harry asiente, cerrando los ojos, y se queda dormido preguntándose si lo que acaba de pasar podría ser llamado una cita.

 

**× × ×**

 

Cuando Harry despierta algunas horas después, el reloj marca las 9:10 am y Louis no está por ningún lado. Sí hay, sin embargo, un mensaje en su teléfono de él diciéndole que están fuera por su carrera matutina por la playa y que van a regresar después de tomar el desayuno a las diez.

Harry se viste con su bañador y una camiseta delgada después de ducharse y rebusca en el closet por un par de converse rojos que podría jurar haber traído. Eventualmente los encuentra así que toma su teléfono y su llave-tarjeta antes de dirigirse hacia el elevador para poder alcanzar todavía el desayuno antes de que se termine.

Después del desayuno, consigue una toalla de playa del lobby y sale hacia el área de camastros cerca de la piscina. Es perturbadoramente similar a lo que estaría haciendo en su casa, incluyendo los mojitos gratis que consigue del chico lindo que continúa preguntándole si necesita algo más del bar.

Tiene el cabello rubio y unos ojos azules que le recuerdan a alguien, y se ve realmente bueno, así que Harry coqueteará con él hasta que este le dé ya sea vibra gay o hetero.

Para cuando algunos jugadores del equipo vienen a la piscina son más de las doce, y el chico del bar está sentado en el camastro frente a Harry, demasiado interesado en lo que este le está diciendo sobre su vida en Inglaterra y porqué está aquí, aunque realmente no puede formular palabras de verdad a causa de la ridícula cantidad de bebidas que ha consumido en las últimas dos horas.

“Oi oi.” Escucha esa familiar voz detrás de él, y ni siquiera tiene que voltear la cabeza para saber que Louis está avanzando hacia él.

El castaño está usando un bañador negro y nada más, así que Harry traga y le sonríe al bartender, quien se pone de pie cuando Louis lo mira con una ceja levantada.

“¿Nunca me dijiste tu nombre?” Harry sonríe un poco exagerado.

“James. ¿Y tú eres?”

“Harry.”

“Harry.” Repite James.

“Y yo aquí soy un huésped.” Los interrumpe Louis mientras coloca su toalla sobre el camastro y se sienta. “Quien desesperadamente quiere un cocktail que contenga vodka.”

James echa un vistazo a la muñeca de Louis para asegurarse de que sea un adulto que ha pagado por el servicio de todo-incluido antes de marcharse hacia la barra.

“¿Y quién era ese?”

“James. El chico lindo que me sirve mojitos.” Dice Harry con una risita.

“¿Cuántos mojitos, exactamente?”

“¿Cua… torce? _Creo._ ”

“Jesucristo.”

“No, no. _James_.”

Louis pone los ojos en blanco y se recuesta boca abajo. “¿Puedes ponerme broceador en mi espalda para que no me queme?”

“Oooh. No creo que- okay.”

Harry batalla para levantarse del camastro, y cuando eventualmente lo logra, se sienta a horcadas sobre la parte posterior de los muslos de Louis. Derrama un poco de loción en su palma y luego se ríe mientras la frota sobre su espalda.” “¿Ahora qué?”

“Acabo de _chorrear_ un poco de bronceador en mis palmas.”

“Oh por _Dios._ ”

“Andas muy religioso hoy.”

“Y tú estás increíblemente borracho aunque apenas es medio día.”

“Shhh. No le digas a nadie.”

Louis se ríe, sus muslos vibrando contra los de Harry. “No creo que necesite decirle a alguien para que se den cuenta.”

James trae la bebida de Louis y la coloca en la mesa entre sus camastros.

“Oye, ¿hay algún club por aquí? ¿O en algún lugar donde podamos ir y como… estar en un club?” Pregunta Harry, mirando hacia James.

“Eh… bueno, mis amigos y yo vamos a ir a este antro llamado Bogies más tarde esta noche, ¿por si quieres venir?”

“El equipo también estaba pensando en ir allí.” Dice Louis, recordándole a Harry que sigue presente.

“¿Qué hay de la práctica de mañana?”

“Ya hablamos con Van Gaal y dijo que tenemos el día libre de correr.”

“¿A qué hora se van?” Pregunta Harry.

“Hablamos con el gerente del hotel y consiguió un autobús para nosotros y otros huéspedes que quieran ir, y luego nos van a traer de regreso como a las cinco cuando cierren. Nos vamos a las diez.”

“¿Eso es en cuántas horas?”

James se ríe. “Nueve.”

“Está bien. Genial. No puedo esperar.”

“Probablemente deberías tomar una siesta y sacar el alcohol de tu organismo antes de que nos vayamos.” Le dice Louis una vez que James se marcha.

“Vibra gay.” Murmura Harry, ignorando a Louis completamente mientras se quita de encima de él para sentarse en su propia silla de playa.

“¿Qué?”

“James. Definitivamente me estaba dando vibra gay.”

“¿Y?”

Harry lo ignora mientras cierra los ojos.

 

**× × ×**

 

“Harry. Harold.”

Harry abre los ojos lentamente y los enfoca en David mirándolo hacia abajo.

“¿Qué?”

“La piscina cerrará pronto.”

“ ¿Qu- qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?”

“Como… ¿siete horas? Estabas realmente perdido, hombre.”

“Mierda, ¿qué hora es?”

“Ocho y media. Hora de cenar con el equipo. Anda, vamos a comer en esa terraza junto a la playa. Sólo ponte una camiseta.”

“¿Importa si me la salto?”

“Vas a venir al club al rato, ¿cierto?”

Harry asiente y David sonríe antes de marcharse por el pequeño sendero que conduce a la playa.

Una vez que Harry entra a su habitación, colapsa sobre la cama y programa una alarma para despertarse dentro de media hora y tener tiempo de bañarse y elegir algo de ropa.

Para cuando sale de la ducha, son más de las nueve y Louis ha vuelto a la habitación, está cargando su teléfono y mensajeando al mismo tiempo.

“Por fin, _Dios_. ¿No puedes desperdiciar el tiempo de alguien más?”

“No lo hice. Y no creo que necesite hacerlo esta noche.” Le dice Harry aunque ya no está borracho.

Louis lo mira extrañamente, pero no dice nada mientras entra al baño con su ropa.

Harry usa la secadora para arreglar su cabello mientras el otro se baña y luego habla con Niall y Barbara en WhatsApp para contarles sobre James y ponerlos al tanto sobre Louis.

**_Harry:_ ** _entonces creo que esta noche voy a acostarme con James_

**_Harry:_ ** _no con louis_

**_Niall:_ ** _xq con louis no?_

**_Harry:_ ** _no lo se_

**_Harry:_ ** _solo tengo esa sensación_

**_Barbara:_ ** _eres un idiota_

Hablan sobre que la universidad comenzará en un mes y cómo van a seguir viéndose aunque asistan a diferentes escuelas.

“¿Estás listo?” Pregunta Louis quince minutos después, una vez que ha terminado de arreglar su cabello y rociarse media tonelada de colonia encima.

“Sí. Y si pudiera respirar sería increíble.”

Louis revisa sus bolsillos para verificar que trae consigo su cajetilla, dinero y su teléfono antes de seguir a Harry a través de la puerta.

Se encuentran con los otros chicos que también querían asistir al club abajo en el lobby y la recepcionista anuncia que el autobús ya se encuentra afuera, esperándolos.

Harry localiza a James cuando sube al autobús y va a sentarse junto a él, ignorando a Louis, quien se sienta detrás de él. David toma el asiento a su lado, sin embargo, y por el resto del camino Harry trata de coquetear con James, quien le dijo que acaba de terminar con su novio (!!) hace dos semanas y que no está buscando nada serio mientras también escucha la conversación entre cuchicheos que David y Louis están teniendo.

Hay una aparentemente fila corta en la entrada, así que probablemente no tendrán que esperar mucho tiempo.

“Todos aquí tienen más de veintiuno, ¿cierto?” Pregunta James mirando a su alrededor justo antes de que el autobús se detenga.

Los ojos de Harry se abren como platos. “Tengo dieciocho.”

“La seguridad es muy estricta aquí, no estoy seguro de que puedas entrar.” Dice James, mordiéndose el labio mientras bajan del autobús.

“Um... ¿qué debería hacer entonces?”

“Tal vez pueda hablar con el cadenero. Conozco a la gerente, pero no estoy seguro de que ella esté aquí hoy.”

Se forman en la fila y todo el mundo tiene lista su identificación a excepción de Harry.

“¿Y si lo soborno?” Pregunta cuando se acercan más a la entrada.

“No estoy seguro de que eso funcione. Nunca lo he intentado.”

“¿Entonces tienes veintiuno?”

“Sí, mi cumpleaños fue en junio.”

“Pero te ves más joven.”

James sonríe. “Por eso es por lo que siempre cargo mi identificación conmigo.”

Luego Harry conoce a sus amigos y resulta que todos son realmente agradables y mayores de edad, lo cual, de nuevo, lo hace sentir como el bebé del grupo.

“Entonces... ¿alguna vez has tenido un novio?” Pregunta James cuando la fila eventualmente se detiene porque hay un inconveniente en la entrada. Aparentemente están llenos por el momento así que tendrán que esperar un rato para poder entrar.

Louis y un par de los amigos de James se sientan en la el bordillo de la acera para fumar.

“Sí, cuando era más chico. Pero ya no.”

“¿Entonces él no es tu novio?”

James señala en dirección de Louis.

“¿Qué? Oh, no. Para nada. Ni siquiera cerca.”

“Parecía celoso hace rato cuando te sentaste conmigo. Y en la piscina.”

“Sí, no lo sé. Él no es tan importante.”

“Oh, ¿no lo es?” James sonríe de lado.

Harry niega con la cabeza. “Nope.”

“Bueno, ¿entonces no te importaría que hiciera esto?”

James se inclina y presiona sus labios juntos. Antes de poder separase, sin embargo, Harry responde jalándolo del cuello. Su beso sube de tono rápidamente cuando las manos de James viajan hasta su espalda y apretujan su trasero, haciendo que Harry se sonroje contra su pecho.

Sus manos corren hasta la parte posterior de sus muslos y pronto James está levantándolo y recargándolo contra un poste de luz.

“Dios, miren a James, ¡va con todo!” Uno de sus amigos (¿Kurt? ¿Kendall?) exclama, lo cual tiene a todos en un radio de cien metros mirándolos.

La fila avanza de repente y Louis está de vuelta, así que Harry se aparta de James y se acomoda la camiseta.

“¿Qué tal si no me dejan entrar?”

“Entonces te llevaré a otro lado. Los demás pueden tener su propia diversión.” Le dice con un guiño.

Harry vuelve la cabeza y ve cómo sus propios chicos están entrando uno por uno después de mostrarle su identificación al guardia. Louis es el último y estrecha la mano del hombre antes de susurrarle algo al oído y entrar.

James y Harry son los siguientes. El tipo mira la identificación de James y luego la cara de Harry expectante.

“¿Identificación?”

“Eh-“

“¡Siguiente!”

Harry mira a su acompañante confundido, pero el chico sólo lo jala con él hacia la entrada.

“¿Qué fue eso?”

“No lo sé, pero siguiente significa que podemos entrar.”

El lugar es inmenso y las luces cegadoras, pero encuentran dos mesas juntas y las toman. Una mesera se acerca y les dice que necesitan ordenar al menos una botella de $50 por mesa, así que piden Ciroc y ron con cola mientras que los jugadores de futbol que están sentados junto a ellos piden dos botellas de vodka con agua tónica.

“Ellos pueden manejar su alcohol mejor que yo.” Le explica a James cuando llegan sus dos botellas de vodka.

“¡Ni siquiera eres legal!” Se ríe James, enterrando su nariz en el cuello de Harry.

“¡Lo soy en Inglaterra!”

Harry se sirve ron con coca primero, y ni siquiera llega a beber la mitad cuando James le pide que vayan a bailar.

Una canción de David Guetta comienza a sonar y todo el mundo la corea, así que Harry asiente y lo sigue hasta la pista de baile.

No está seguro de por cuánto tiempo han estado bailando, todo lo que sabe es que su segundo vaso está vacío ahora y que los labios de James están en su cuello y las manos en su entrepierna, acariciándolo de arriba a abajo. Por alguna razón, sin embargo, abre los ojos y mira a su alrededor hasta que ve a Louis en su mesa, ligando con una rubia de tetas grandes y sonrisa bonita.

Frunce el ceño y está a punto de apartar la mirada y concentrarse en James, pero es cuando Louis vuelve la cabeza y lo mira directamente con una expresión brumosa en el rostro. Bien, así que ambos están al menos mareados. Bueno, Louis podría estar un poco borracho porque su mano está descansando en el muslo de la chica y ahora le está susurrando algo al oído antes de llenarse otro vaso.

“Creo que voy... voy a ir al baño rápido, ¿sí?”

James asiente y mira a Harry marcharse.

Cuando entra al baño, camina directo hacia el espejo y se lava la cara con agua fría.

_¿Qué mierda está mal conmigo? ¿Por qué James no me está provocando nada?_

Sabe la respuesta, sin embargo. La respuesta tiene ojos azules y actualmente está hablando con una rubia. Repentinamente quiere irse a casa y dormir.

Precisamente cuando está a punto de salir del baño, Louis entra, casi tropezándose sobre sus propios pies.

“Oops.” Dice Harry, atrapándolo del brazo.

“Hi. Harry. Hey.”

“Hola.”

“¿Qué haces?”

“No lo sé. Estoy un poco mareado y me siento como si ya quisiera irme.”

“¿Quieres irte? Apenas es media noche.”

“Lo sé.”

Louis se le queda viendo por un momento antes de jalarlo repentinamente del cuello de la camiseta y luego empujarlo contra el lavamanos. Harry se funde en el beso, las manos viajando a las caderas de Louis.

“Estuve esperando todo el puto día para hacer esto, pero estás muy ocupado con ese rubio pendejo.” Exhala Louis en su boca.

“No es un pendejo…” Comienza Harry, y aunque lo fuera, Louis puede llamar a James como se le dé la gana y eso estaría bien para Harry.

“¿Quieres irte?” Continúa Louis, las manos recorriendo el torso del menor y deteniéndose en su entrepierna para palpar su polla a través de los jeans.

“Eso sería grosero.”

_¿Lo sería, en serio?_

_Louis > todos los demás_

Louis le da un apretón.

“Está bien.” Acepta, mordiendo el labio inferior de Louis.

“Genial. Vámonos.”

“¿Pero qué hay de James?”

Louis agarra a Harry de la muñeca y lo jala detrás de él.

“Lo verás mañana.” Dice en cuanto están fuera del club y haciendo señas para conseguir un taxi. Se suben al primero que se detiene, y Louis inmediatamente se monta a horcadas sobre él cuando comienzan a moverse.

“¿Cómo me metiste al club?” Pregunta Harry entre besos castos.

“¿De qué estás hablando?”

“Sé que tuviste algo que ver. Le dijiste algo al cadenero.”

“Ah.” Dice Louis, sonriendo de lado contra los labios del otro. “Le di un Ben Franklin y le dije que te dejara pasar sin revisar tu identificación.”

“¿Le diste cien dólares?”

“Te los debía de la vez que me cargaste en las escaleras, ¿recuerdas?”

“Qu- no me acuerdo. Creo.”

“Eres tan joven.” Susurra Louis y comienza a besar su oreja y después baja hacia su cuello.

“¿Entonces qué estamos haciendo?” Pregunta Harry, repentinamente muy consciente de sí mismo.

“¿Qué _estamos_ haciendo?”

“Yo pregunté primero.”

“Sólo nos estamos divirtiendo.”

“Lo hacemos, ¿no? Además, lo que pasa en Malibú se queda en Malibú, ¿cierto?” Dice Louis antes de inclinarse por otro beso.

 

 

✖✖✖

**»notas«**

*un mes; dios mío; luego: en español en el original.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próxima actualización, 7/8 de noviembre ~7:00 pm MX.
> 
> En caso de que no lo haga a tiempo y si quieren preguntar si sí lo haré o no, pueden hacerlo en mi tuiter: [@ohnoamelie](http://www.twitter.com/ohnoamelie).
> 
> Nos leemos pronto :)
> 
> PD: No sé si alguien ya esté guardando la historia, pero la estuve editando porque tenía algunos errores de tipeo y de redacción o coherencia y concordancia. :)


	11. Capítulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
>  playlist  
> [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/theboyfriendstagram/bring-your-body-baby) | [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsK_sys40AXzRcNoEow8fccOlchDqvrkY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios en los capítulos anteriores, síganlo haciendo, me alegran la vida! :)

Los besos de Louis son frenéticos y apresurados, y Harry apenas puede mantenerle el paso. Sus manos están todas sobre Louis; en su espalda, debajo de su camiseta y en su cabello.

La erección que Harry tiene actualmente está comenzando a sentirse realmente incómoda contra sus jeans, así que trata de ajustar a Louis en su regazo.

“Estoy tan caliente justo ahora, no tienes idea.” Louis susurra en su oído, y luego muerde su lóbulo para agregar efecto.

“Detente.” Gime Harry, y trata de alejar su cabeza de la errática lengua de Louis, pero el futbolista no puede molestarse. Sus manos se pasean por el pecho de Harry y se detienen al llegar a su creciente erección antes de comenzar a frotar su mano contra ella.

“¿O qué?”

“O me voy a correr aquí.”

Louis sonríe traviesamente. “Eso sería tan caliente.”

Harry no puede creer que esto esté sucediendo; y sin embargo aquí está, en un taxi camino hacia el hotel.

“¿No puedes esperar como… quince minutos más?” Pregunta, su voz ya baja y rasposa porque no puede controlarse cuando está alrededor de un Louis cachondo.

“¿Quince minutos? ¿Estás loco? Te la chuparía en este instante.” Dice Louis, y Harry literalmente puede _ver_ la idea mientras se le ocurre. “¿Puedo?”

“¿Qu-es en serio?”

Louis voltea a mirar al conductor. “Sí.”

Está impresionado y sólo puede mirar a Louis mientras se arrodilla frente a él y lentamente desabrocha sus jeans. Está tratando de hacerlo lo más silenciosamente posible para que el conductor no se distraiga, pero si al desnudarlo no hace ningún ruido, Harry está muy seguro de que él sí lo hará.

“Jodido infierno.” Masculla, casi inaudiblemente, cuando Louis saca su polla y la da una larga lamida.

El conductor levanta los ojos y hace contacto visual con Harry a través del espejo retrovisor antes de volver a sentar la mirada en el camino.

Aparentemente al mayor no le importa una mierda si son atrapados o no, juzgando por la forma en que baja sobre él, una y otra vez, chupando y lamiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Harry corre sus manos a través del cabello del otro y las deja ahí para guiarlo porque está yendo demasiado rápido y no quiere terminar en menos de dos minutos, eso sería realmente vergonzoso.

“Detente.” Dice eventualmente y literalmente empuja la cabeza de Louis lejos. Se siente como un crimen contra la naturaleza, pero necesitaba ser hecho.

En primer lugar, porque ya está comenzando a reconocer el vecindario, lo cual significa que están a dos minutos del hotel y no quiere que el conductor los vea. En segundo lugar, porque está demasiado cerca de correrse y hacer un desastre en los asientos sería una pena. Y en tercero…. Bueno, porque sabe que no será capaz de mantenerse callado. Demándenlo.

Louis hace una cara pero se sienta de nuevo junto a él y se limpia la boca mientras Harry se acomoda la polla dentro de los jeans de nuevo. Cuando el taxi se detiene, el mayor paga y luego casi empuja a Harry fuera del auto.

“No puedo- no puedo entrar así.” Dice Harry, bajando la mirada hacia su obvia erección. Bueno, a través de los jeans parece una semi, pero aun así es obvio.

“Vamos, solo sígueme y NO hagas contacto visual con nadie.” Le dice Louis antes de tomarlo de la mano.

Los guía a ambos directo hacia los elevadores y ni siquiera espera a que las puertas se abran para empujarlo contra la pared y besarlo sin reparo.

Para cuando están en su piso, los jeans de Harry están desabrochados una vez más y todavía está siendo presionado contra la pared.

“Deberíamos-probablemente entrar-”

“Me encantaría entrar en _ti_ ” Susurra Louis y lo toma de la parte posterior de los muslos para levantarlo. Harry obedece, casi inconsciente de lo que está sucediendo porque definitivamente es demasiado como para manejarlo, y enreda los brazos alrededor del cuello del otro.

La puerta de su habitación es abierta por Louis, quien trató de hacerlo a ciegas con la tarjeta mientras al mismo tiempo mantenía a Harry levantado contra él.

El rizado es lanzado a la cama en cuanto la puerta se cierra, y ni siquiera tiene tiempo para quitarse bien los jeans porque Louis está de nuevo sobre él, besando su cuello de arriba abajo mientras juega con su polla a través de los bóxers.

“Quítatelo.” Ordena y tira de la camiseta de Harry, tratando de sacársela.

Harry se sienta y se quita la camiseta, así que sólo se queda en ropa interior.

Louis se toma un momento para mirarlo de arriba a abajo; su pecho, sus músculos flexionados mientras respira pesadamente, y los brillantes e irritados labios por todos los besos.

“Eres tan jodidamente ardiente.” Exhala Louis y está sobre Harry de nuevo, besándolo y dejando sus manos explotar por todos lados. Probablemente es debido al alcohol, porque sabe por seguro que Louis no sería así de afectuoso y toquetón si estuviera sobrio.

“Es tu turno de quitarte la ropa.”

Louis sonríe de lado y le da un besito una vez más antes de ponerse de rodillas y así quedar sobre los muslos de Harry y quitarse la camiseta sin mangas que está usando. Luego batalla por quitarse los jeans y al mismo tiempo mantener una pose atractiva, pero falla miserablemente cuando se cae de culo y golpea a Harry en la cara con sus piernas.

“Mierda, lo siento.” Se disculpa y finalmente lanza sus jeans a algún sitio en la habitación.

“Está bien, sólo… ven aquí.”

Louis obedece felizmente y se monta sobre Harry, quien ya está pensando por adelantado.

“¿Tú eh-tienes un condón? Y como que, ¿lubricante?”

Sonríe contra los labios del chico menor. “Por supuesto que sí.” Entonces se estira sobre la mesita de noche y abre el segundo cajón, del cual saca un condón y una botella pequeña de lubricante

“¿Sabías que esto iba a pasar?” pregunta Harry.

“No, idiota. Sabía que iba a masturbarme cuando tuviera tiempo y el condón era sólo por medidas de seguridad. Ya sabes, en caso de que consiguiera echar un polvo.”

“¿En caso de que consiguieras echar un polvo?”

“Bueno, está pasando ahora, ¿o no?” Dice Louis y luego procede a callarlo de la mejor manera que sabe.

Se besan por algunos minutos más; justo el preciso balance entre apresurado y perezoso, sucio y lánguido.

“¿Entonces quieres hacérmelo o que te lo haga?” Pregunta Louis eventualmente, casi haciendo que el corazón de Harry se detenga.

“Bueno… eh… me gusta de ambas formas. Así que eh- lo que quieras. Joder.”

Louis sonríe. “Preferiría follarte esta vez.”

“¿ _Esta_ vez? ¿Eso significa que va a haber una _próxima_ vez?”

Louis no responde y Harry no lo molesta más debido a lo que está a punto de suceder justo _ahora_ , lo cual es mucho más de lo que podría haber pedido.

“Abre tus piernas.” Le dice Louis y se retira de encima suyo para poder recostarse junto a él y poder besarlo al mismo tiempo que lo prepara.

Harry hace lo pedido y lo observa con ojos hambrientos mientras se lubrica los dedos y los recorre camino abajo sobre su vientre hasta llegar a su agujero.

“Eres tan suave.” Murmura el castaño contra sus labios antes de besarlos suavemente e introducir su dedo medio.

Harry deja salir un leve gemido y aprieta las sábanas para evitar que sus caderas se levanten de la cama.

“Nunca antes he hecho esto.” Admite mientras comienza a mover su dedo dentro y fuera.

“¿Hacer qué?”

“Dedear a un chico.”

Harry sacude la cabeza. “Simplemente es como dedear a una chica, pero… mejor.”

Louis sonríe y comienza a besar su cuello mientras retoma el ritmo de su dedo. Sus piernas de ya están temblando porque a veces Louis da en su próstata y cuando sólo un dedo ya no es suficiente, hay un segundo siendo empujado dentro antes de que comience a moverlos en forma de tijera.

“¿Te gusta esto, bebé?”

Harry se muerde los labios por el apodo y trata de mantenerse en calma porque los dedos de Louis Tomlinson están dentro de él.

“¿Crees que puedas soportar tres?”

“N-dos son suficientes. Creo.”

Louis abre y cierra sus dedos dentro de él por un poco más y luego comienza a follarlo con ellos, hasta el punto en que Harry le advierte que se correrá si no se detiene pronto.

“Quiero que te corras por mi polla.” Dice Louis ardientemente en su oído antes de sacarlos y estirarse por el condón.

Las rodillas de Harry se debilitan mientras lo observa colocarse entre sus piernas de nuevo y bajar el condón por su erección. Luego derrama un poco de lubricante en su palma y se alinea en el agujero de Harry.

“Si duele, sólo dime que me detenga, ¿vale?”

Harry asiente. “He hecho esto antes, estaré bien”

Louis pone los ojos en blanco y coloca ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza del otro antes de empujarse dentro y bajar hasta que sus pechos están tocándose y ellos besándose.

El único sonido en la habitación es el largo y profundo gemido de Harry mientras Louis lo llena, una pulgada a la vez.

“¿Estás bien?”

Harry le da un débil asentimiento y levanta una mano hacia el cabello de Louis para presionar sus bocas juntas.

Eventualmente, Louis comienza lentamente a empujar dentro y fuera de él, a veces alejando su cabeza y haciendo contacto visual sólo para asegurarse de que Harry está bien.

Y mientras que es realmente lindo y dulce, a Harry le encantaría que Louis fuera un poquito más rudo.

“Más duro.” Es la única cosa que sale de su boca mientras araña a Louis a lo largo de su espalda para hacer énfasis.

“¿Quieres que te folle más duro? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué sea rudo?”

 _Jesucristo_ , como si el hecho de que Louis estuviera follándolo no fuera suficiente. Así que todo lo que puede hacer es dar un leve asentimiento y esperar no correrse tan rápido y avergonzarse a sí mismo

Louis acelera sus estocadas y comienza a ir más rápido, más duro dentro de Harry. Todo es simplemente demasiado como para manejarlo y Harry cree que podría correrse sin ser tocado.

Sus uñas están enterrándose en la espalda de Louis y su pantorrilla izquierda se está acalambrando pero no puede molestarse demasiado por eso porque está al borde de un increíble orgasmo que sólo quiere hacer durar lo más posible.

En un punto, Louis está follándolo tan bien que su glande golpea su próstata una y otra vez, y él está tocando su polla para liberar la creciente fricción que se vuelve imposible.

“Lou-mierda. Me voy a correr.”

“Deja de tocarte.” Gruñe en su oreja justo antes de morderla. Harry obedece inmediatamente y pone la mano que estaba usando para agarrar su pene en el cabello de Louis, tirando de él.

“Si desacomodas mi cabello te juro por dios que te mato”

“Creo que tenemos-tenemos asuntos más importantes en mano.”

“No trates de hacer juegos de palabras cuando tengo mi polla enterrada en un culo.”

Harry se muerde el labio, aprieta los ojos y se arquea mientras se corre, ruidosamente. Después de eso, las cosas son básicamente imágenes borrosas, con cortes concretos de Louis follándolo incluso más fuerte, probablemente alcanzando su propio clímax.

Es bastante desafortunado que Louis siga golpeando su próstata cuando están tan sensible porque no puede contenerse así que sólo chupa y muerde el cuello de Louis, susurrando cosas que cree que suenan ardientes en él.

“Joder, no puedes sólo- ooh.”

Y Louis se está corriendo, directo en el condón, y está tan profundo que Harry puede _sentirlo_. Después de algunas estocadas más lentas, Louis se detiene completamente y se deja caer sobre él, respirando pesadamente en su oído.

Se quedan así por algunos momentos; extremidades entrelazadas y faltos de aliento, hasta que Louis finalmente consigue al autodeterminación que necesita para empujarse y rodar fuera de él.

“¿Estuvo bien?” Pregunta Harry, sus piernas todavía un poco temblorosas mientras vuelve la cabeza para mirarlo.

Louis suelta un respiro, sonriendo. “Sí. ¿Para ti?”

“Más que bien.”

“No puedo creer que hayamos esperado tanto para hacer esto.”

“Hey. Tengo algunos estándares, ¿okay?”

“¿Entonces no accedes a acostarte con alguien en menos de dos meses?”

Harry resopla. “Depende del chico.”

“Estás lastimando mi ego.”

“Ay, vamos, tu ego es más alto que tú.”

Louis vuelve la cabeza, de esa forma se están mirando el uno al otro. “En verdad no aprecio los chistes sobre mi altura, sabes. Si quieres volver a ver mi polla de nuevo, probablemente deberías detenerte.”

Harry levanta sus manos en un ademán burlón de defensa. “¡Oh, querido señor, por favor no me castigues de esta manera!”

“Okay, ahora te estás poniendo mamón.” Dice Louis y se incorpora en la cama para poder salir de ella y tirar el condón en la basura.

Dice algo, pero Harry está demasiado ocupado mirando su redondo trasero como para preocuparse.

“Hola, ¿mis ojos están acá arriba?” Lo interrumpe Louis de su obvia mirada mientras se da la vuelta.

“¿Sí?”

“Siguen estando acá.”

“Correcto.” Harry levanta la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos.

“Voy a bañarme. ¿Quieres venir?”

Harry niega con la cabeza. “Creo que esto va a tomar algunos minutos más.”

“¿En serio? Ahora sólo estás tratando de enmendar el hecho de que me llamaste pequeño.”

“Yo no dije tal cosa.”

Louis pone los ojos en blanco y luego sonríe antes de caminar hacia el baño y cerrar la puerta.

Harry espera hasta que el agua esté corriendo para salir de la cama y caminar hacia su maleta. Todavía puede sentir ligeros rastros de los toques de Louis por todo su cuerpo, y es un poco atemorizante por cómo lo hacen sentir y la forma en que eso lo hace estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

Encuentra la familiar lista metida en uno de los compartimentos y la saca.

**_Por qué Louis tal vez querría algo o sólo podría estar volviéndome loco (una lista por Harry Styles)_ **

Justo debajo de _me invitó a su noche de chicos_ , escribe _tuvimos sexo y dijo que estuvo BIEN–qué significa eso??_

Escucha la ducha cerrarse así que vuelve a meter la lista a su valija y la empuja de regreso a su lugar antes de saltar a la cama y tratar de actuar natural sosteniendo su teléfono justo cuando Louis sale del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Mientras Louis se viste con un par de shorts y sale al balcón a fumar, Harry abre su chat grupal.

**_Harry:_ ** _así que tuvimos sexo_

Toma menos de cinco segundos para que Barbara conteste.

**_Barbara:_ ** _QUEEUEUEHFJAKFKJGRSLKJRGS_

**_Harry:_ ** _Barb_

**_Barbara:_ ** _kJKHRSLGSGGJTLGLLLDRUHGBB_

**_Barbara:_ ** _pero como estuvo?_

**_Harry:_ ** _bien_

**_Harry:_ ** _él dijo que le gustó :)_

**_Niall:_ ** _lo tienes bro!_

**_Barbara:_ ** _pero quien fue tops?_

**_Harry:_ ** _él esta vez_

**_Niall:_ ** _FUCK_

**_Barbara:_ ** _Niall me debes 10 libras! Ahahha_

**_Niall:_ ** _espera_

**_Niall:_ ** _esta vez??_

**_Niall:_ ** _eso significa que va a pasar otra vez?_

**_Harry:_ ** _:)_

**_Barbara:_ ** _cuanto duró??_

**_Harry:_ ** _yo que se_

**_Harry:_ ** _tengo que irme_

**_Harry:_ ** _hablamos mañana chicos_

**_Harry:_ ** _por cierto_

**_Harry:_ ** _no es como_

**_Harry:_ ** _muy temprano en Manchester?_

**_Barbara:_ ** _son las 6am_

**_Harry:_ ** _entonces porque no están durmiendo?_

**_Barbara:_ ** _tenemos un vuelo temprano a parís_

**_Harry:_ ** _van a París?_

**_Harry:_ ** _oooh ya me acordé_

**_Niall:_ ** _y acabo de tomarme un red bull antes de dormir_

**_Niall:_ ** _así que…_

Harry bloquea su teléfono y va hacia el baño para ducharse.

Cuando regresa, Louis ya está en la cama, también escribiéndole a alguien y Harry no tiene oportunidad de ver quién es o de qué están hablando porque Louis bloquea su teléfono y levanta la vista hacia él.

“¿Chismoseando sobre mí?” Bromea Harry, aunque hay un poco de curiosidad detrás de sus palabras.

“No te ilusiones, bebé.”

Harry trepa sobre Louis para llegar a su lado de la cama y después trata de jalar la manta de su lado también.

“¿Qué tratas de hacer?”

“¿Eh?” Dice Harry, jalando la manta de nuevo. “¿Tratando de mantenerme cálido? Deja de acaparar la cobija toda para ti.”

“Supongo que sólo tendrás que abrazarme para que la cobija sea suficiente.” Dice Louis y se mueve más cerca, ya lanzando sus brazos sobre el torso de Harry y acurrucando la cabeza en su pecho.

“¿Ese es algún tipo de frasecilla para conseguir que te abrace?”

“¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.”

Harry lo agarra del brazo justo cuando está por apartarse, y lo jala de vuelta contra él.

“Deja de jugar a la víctima.”

“No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.”

Harry pone un brazo alrededor de Louis y lo jala lo más cerca que puede, respirando el aroma de su shampoo.

“¿Estás oliendo mi cabello?”

“¿Eres empalagoso después del sexo?” Replica Harry.

“Ya duérmete, Harold.”

Y lo hace, con una pequeña sonrisa escondida en el cabello de Louis.

 

**× × ×**

 

“¡Deja de peinarte en el baño! ¡En verdad necesito hacer pipí!” Grita Harry, azotando su puño contra la puerta.

“¡Entonces solo tendrás que _esperar_!” Le contesta Louis a gritos antes de que la puerta se abra y salga con un peine atorado en su cabello.

Son las seis y media y deben encontrarse con todo el equipo en cinco minutos en el lobby para poder ir a cenar a Santa Mónica.

Harry azota la puerta detrás de él y orina realmente rápido antes de comenzar a trabajar en su propio cabello después de ponerse una camiseta.

Cuando sale, Louis está en la puerta con una expresión vacía en el rostro.

“¿Estás bien?”

“Claro. ¿Estás listo?”

Algo está mal. Usualmente Louis es más optimista y animado cuando sabe que saldrán a comer.

“¿Estás bien?”

“Mhm. .Vámonos o llegaremos tarde.”

Okay, definitivamente ahora algo anda mal. No llega a preguntar al respecto, sin embargo, porque al siguiente segundo Louis ya se encuentra fuera de la puerta.

Harry trata de hacer contacto visual con él durante toda la cena, pero es un poco complicado ya que Louis está sentado hasta el otro lado de la larga mesa y no lo mira ni de reojo. Ni siquiera _una_ vez.

Eventualmente hacen contacto visual al final cuando Van Gaal pide la cuenta y Harry trata de lanzarle una mirada interrogante, pero Louis se voltea muy rápido.

No lo encuentra solo por el resto de la noche ya que no regresa a su habitación, ni al día siguiente porque está ocupado con las actividades del equipo.

Finalmente Harry se las arregla para acorralarlo la mañana del jueves, su último día en Malibú, cuando están pasando el rato relajándose por la piscina y De Gea se levanta para ir al baño.

“Hey. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás evitándome? ¿Estás enojado? ¿O es porque tuvimos sexo?” Pregunta, directo al grano, sentándose en su camastro para que Louis no tenga escapatoria.

Louis levanta la vista para mirarlo. “¿A mí? Nada. Todo está bien.”

“Eso es exactamente lo que una persona enojada diría.”

“Harry, estoy bien. ¿De qué estás hablando?”

“Estoy hablando del hecho de que no me has dicho ni una palabra literalmente en tres días, desde que tuvimos sexo.”

“No, eso fue al día siguiente.”

“Entonces _tienes_ un problema.”

“Harry, no es nada. Sólo déjalo.”

“¡No voy a dejarlo! ¡Toda esta situación es tan confusa! Al menos dime qué hice.”

Louis se pone de pie. “No hiciste nada. Soy yo, ¿vale?”

“¿Y qué se supone que eso signifique?” Le grita Harry y termina viéndolo marcharse.

“¿Qué pasó?*” Pregunta David y se sienta en su propio camastro.

“Nada.”

“Ay, no, tú también.”

Harry lo ignora porque está enojado y regresa a su lugar. No planea levantarse de su camastro hasta que tengan que prepararse para su última cena.

Esa hora llega antes de lo esperado, así que Harry es obligado a recoger sus cosas y regresar a la habitación que comparte con Louis para bañarse y vestirse.

Cuando llega allí, Louis no está por ningún lado, pero algo atrapa su atención. Su estómago cae hasta el piso cuando ve la lista que hizo en medio de la cama, aunque está 100% seguro de que la puso en su maleta hace algunos días.

_A la mierda.._

_No me pregunto porque Louis está actuando raro._

_Vio la lista._

_Oh, maldita sea._

_Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea._

Se ducha y viste rápidamente porque ya va tarde, y hace un plan de cómo explicarle todo después de la cena.

Una vez más, Louis elige el lugar más alejado de Harry, pero esta vez no se molesta. Tiene un plan. Bueno, algo así como un plan. Sólo consiste en tomarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo a algún lugar apartado cuando lleguen al hotel para explicarle todo. La parte difícil es la de explicarle, por supuesto, y también es la parte todavía no ha planeado.

En cuanto regresan al hotel, Harry es veloz en tomarlo del brazo y jalarlo hasta una esquina para que nadie se dé cuenta de que desaparecieron.

“¿Qué mier-qué estás haciendo? Suéltame.”

“No.”

“Suelta mi brazo.”

“¿O si no qué?”

“Voy a gritar.”

“Sólo inténtalo.” Dice Harry. Su voz suena más amenazadora de lo que pretendía.

Louis trata de zafarse pero Harry ha tenido suficiente de su comportamiento frío así que enreda un brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo levanta sobre su hombro antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la playa.

“¡Eso es maltrato y secuestro!” Grita Louis mientras Harry continúa caminando, ni siquiera cansado para nada, directo hacia la playa.

“¡Puedes ir a prisión por eso!” Agrega, golpeando a Harry en la espalda baja.

“¿Ah sí?”

“Sí. ¡Porque te _demandaré_ por asalto!”

“Adelante, grita. En serio. Si quieres que te deje simplemente grita y lo haré.”

Louis se queda callado, así que Harry se detiene en uno de los camastros del hotel que están plantados en la arena y lo baja. Louis se le queda mirando con una expresión dura y se pone las manos en la cintura.

“Habla.”

“¿Yo? ¿Qué tal que _tú_ hablas? Dime porque has estado actuando como una pequeña mierda conmigo por los últimos días.”

“Creo que lo sabes.”

“Ilumíname.” Dice Harry, tratando de aparentar que no está nervioso por todo esto.

“¿La lista? La encontré en tu maleta.”

“¿Por qué estabas husmeando en mi maleta? Puedo demandarte por invadir mi privacidad, si aún quieres llevar las cosas a la corte.”

Es un pobre intento de hacer una broma para aligerar el ambiente.

“Estaba buscando una camiseta que usar porque ninguna de las mías combinaba con los pantalones que quería usar para la cena esa noche.”

“¿Y?”

“Y pues, encontré la lista.” Simplemente dice y se cruza de brazos.

“¿Y por qué la leíste?”

“Sí, como si no hubieras hecho lo mismo.”

“¡No lo haría! Sé lo que son los límites personales.”

“Si hubieras encontrado una lista que tuviera ‘por qué Harry tal vez podría querer algo o sólo me estoy volviendo loco’ en el encabezado con enormes mayúsculas, ¿no tendrías al menos un poco de curiosidad?”

Harry debía aceptar que tenía razón en eso.

“Está bien. Pero aun así no veo el punto. ¿Por qué estarías tan molesto por la lista? ¿En realidad es tan malo que tenga un crush contigo? ¿Tanto te disgusto?”

Louis deja salir un quejido frustrado. “Eres tan estúpido, joder, lo juro.”

“¡Todavía yo!”

“Sí, ¡todavía tú!” Dice Louis, haciendo una breve pausa. “Dejé de hablarte porque quería aclarar mi mente y porque estaba asustado, ¿okay?”

“¿Asustado de qué? ¿De _mí_? ¿Porque estoy desesperado o qué?”

“¡No, jodido idiota! ¡Asustado porque las cosas que escribiste en la lista eran verdad!”

Harry parpadea repetidamente por algunos segundos, tratando de procesar las palabras de Louis.

“Em, ¿qué? Como en-”

“Como en que quiero algo contigo pero también estoy loco.”

“¿Y qué está mal con eso? ¿Qué tiene de malo admitir que te gusta alguien?”

“Simplemente porque _sí_.” Dice Louis, pasándose una mano por el cabello. “Eres joven.”

Harry pone los ojos en blanco. “Ya habíamos superado eso.”

“Sí, pero todavía me siento tan culpable al respecto. Como si me estuviera aprovechando de ti.”

“Pero _no_ lo haces. Soy mayor de edad y _sé_ que quiero esto, ¿así que cuál es el puto problema?”

Louis se encoge de hombros. “Mereces estar con alguien que comparta los mismos intereses que tú y que pueda tratarte bien y… que pueda estar ahí cuando lo necesites.”

“No te estoy pidiendo que _estés_ conmigo, sólo te estoy pidiendo que no me rechaces.”

“¿Entonces no quieres que esté contigo?” Pregunta Louis.

“Eso no es lo que- no sé lo que quiero.” Harry traga. “Sólo te quiero _a ti_. Como en- como amigo. Más que amigo. No lo sé. Me gustas.”

“¿Ves? Ese es el problema aquí.”

“¡¿Qué?!” Exclama Harry, cansándose de la discusión.

“Sient- quiero lo mismo, pero es demasiado complicado. No podríamos funcionar así.”

“¿Podemos sólo ir lento? ¿Ver cómo sale?”

Louis lo contempla por un momento. “Sí, me gustaría eso. Pero sabes que Van Gaal no puede enterarse.”

Harry frunce el ceño y avanza más cerca, su corazón latiendo más rápido.

“¿Por qué no?”

“Porque me mataría. No quiere ningún drama durante la temporada de la Premier League-”

“Pero eso son como… diez meses.”

“Creo que es conveniente.”

Harry baja la vista hacia sus pies. “¿Por qué?”

“Porque si nosotros, como que, hipotéticamente estamos juntos y eventualmente dura mucho, entonces podemos salir del closet porque es algo serio.”

Harry trata de no dejar que su decepción se muestre, así que en vez de eso sonríe. “Tienes razón. Está bien.”

“¿Entonces estás dentro?”

“¿Dentro de qué? ¿De ti?” Trata, sonriendo por su lamentable broma.

“Pronto.” Louis sonríe de lado, avanzando más cerca y colocando una mano en su nuca. “Quiero decir, ¿estás dentro con toda esta situación de ‘llevarlo con calma’?”

Harry asiente. “Sí. ¿Por qué no?”

Louis sonríe y cierra la distancia entre sus labios.

 

**× × ×**

 

Terminaron sólo abrazándose la noche anterior porque tienen un vuelo temprano que parte a las nueve de la mañana y deben despertar a las seis.

Harry no puede contener su sonrisa durante todo el vuelo, y trata de ser lo más opaco posible, manteniendo las miradas y las sonrisas por lo bajo. Y es difícil, porque Louis está justo a su lado, con su apariencia perfecta y sus bromas graciosas y sus besos secretos cuando nadie está mirando.

Aterrizan en Manchester a las dos de la mañana y, sorprendentemente, su padre le envía un mensaje diciéndole que va de camino al aeropuerto para recogerlo.

“¿Hay paparazzi esperando por nosotros en la sección de llegadas?” Le pregunta Louis a Van Gaal mientras toman el transbordador del avión al aeropuerto.

“No que yo sepa.”

Después de que todos recogen sus equipajes, comienzan a caminar hacia la sección de llegadas y Harry siente una mano en su brazo que lo detiene y vuelve la cabeza.

Louis lo observa por un momento antes de mirar detrás de ellos para asegurarse de que todos vayan unos buenos pasos adelante.

“¿Qué pasa?” Pregunta Harry.

“Nada.” Louis se para de puntitas y lo besa rápidamente. “Sólo quería hacer esto.”

Harry sonríe. “¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?” Bromea.

“Sí, idiota.”

“No empecemos con los insultos ahora. Estoy cansado.”

“¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa?”

Harry niega con la cabeza y se aparta unos pasos de Louis mientras reanudan su andar.

“Mi papá está aquí.”

“Oh. Está bien. ¿Escríbeme cuando despiertes?”

Harry hace contacto visual con su padre. “Claro. Bye.”

“Bye, bebé.”

Trata de ignorar las mariposas en su estómago mientras camina hacia donde se encuentra su padre. No es nada. Está bien.

En cuanto llega a casa, colapsa de cara contra la cama y no se mueve hasta doce horas después, alrededor del mediodía, cuando es despertado por ruidoso golpe.

Abre los ojos sólo para ver a Niall y a Barbara irrumpiendo en su habitación, sosteniendo un montón de lo que parece ser la misma revista que dejan caer en la cama.

“¿Qué pasa? Estoy tratando de dormir.”

“Son las tres de la tarde y tenemos un pequeño problema.” Le dice Barbara, aventándole la revista justo debajo de su cara.

En la portada hay una foto borrosa de dos personas besándose que Harry encuentra increíblemente familiar.

Y entonces, en enormes mayúsculas: **_LOUIS TOMLINSON: ¿EL PRIMER JUGADOR DEL MANCHESTER UNITED EN LA HISTORIA EN SALIR DEL CLÓSET? PÁGINA 3_**

“Ese soy yo.” Dice en cuando pasa a la página tres. Bueno, es una foto borrosa de él y Louis besándose, pero cualquiera que lo conozca probablemente reconocería que es él por su postura y cabello.

Voltea a ver a Niall y luego a Barbara.

“Bueno, este _es_ un pequeño problema.”

 

 

**✖✖✖**

 

**»notas«**

 

 ***¿Qué pasó?:** En español en el original. Bueno, en realidad decía “que pason?”, pero asumo que quiso decir eso dado el contexto y que, debido a que De Gea es español, la autora usualmente trata de poner diálogos suyos en nuestra lengua.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey babees!
> 
> ¿Alguien va a ir a los premios telehit? :DD ¿Ya escucharon Made in the AM? :DD ¿Cuál es su canción favorita? :DD ¿Cómo sobrevivieron al Abrazo Larry? :’DD ¿Secret Love Song les dolió en el pecho tanto como a mí? :((( ¿Hice muchas preguntas? DD:
> 
> Ronnie anunció que la historia sólo tendrá 16 capítulos y, supuestamente, a partir del capítulo 14 volverá a actualizar cada fin de semana, si esto sucede, entonces también yo publicaré semanalmente los últimos tres capítulos. Espero que el final no sea decepcionante o triste o algo así. :///
> 
> Entonces, próxima actualización 21/22 de noviembre, ~7:00 pm MX.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!
> 
>    
> Con amor,  
>  _-Amelie._
> 
> twitter: [ohnoamelie](http://www.twitter.com/ohnoamelie)  
> tumblr: [ameliestrike](http://ameliestrike.tumblr.com)


	12. Capítulo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
>  playlist  
> [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/theboyfriendstagram/bring-your-body-baby) | [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsK_sys40AXzRcNoEow8fccOlchDqvrkY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Nota del autor: ******Me gustaría mencionar el hecho de que en realidad no sé mucho de futbol soccer, así que la manera en que el juego se desarrolla podría no ser realmente precisa. Sólo sé lo que he leído en Wikipedia y lo que he visto en los partidos de Louis._   
>  __  
>  _**Nota del traductor:** Me parece que el único error es que ella asume que todos los partidos que van empatados terminan en penales, y que al parecer no sabe de la existencia del tiempo extra. No me reclamen a mí, no puedo modificar su trabajo. Sólo son un par de detalles, pero sé que algunas personas son un poco… intensas cuando se habla de este deporte._   
>  __  
>  _Disfruten su lectura :)_   
>    
> 

 

Harry lee a través del artículo rápidamente, pero no es para bien. Las palabras sólo pasan volando frente a él porque está demasiado concentrado en lo que la demás gente dirá.

“Se han estado viendo por un buen tiempo y se ven muy enamorados, una fuente asegura. ¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Qué jodida _fuente_?” Exclama Harry, empujando la revista bajo la nariz de Niall. “¿Quién es esta fuente?”

“ _Sabes_ que ellos inventan pura mierda, ¿cierto? Es periodismo. Amarillismo. Media.”

Harry entierra su rostro en la almohada y luego deja salir un grito. “Esto es una jodida mierda. Me pregunto qué dirá Louis. O Van Gaal. O mi _papá_. Maldita sea.”

Se da la vuelta y le pide a su amigo que vaya a la oficina de su padre y destruya todas las revistas excepto por una copia. En cuanto Niall está fuera de la habitación, se levanta de la cama y toma su teléfono.

“Esto es un desastre.” Susurra mientras marca.

Toma tres timbrazos para que Louis responda.

“¿Sabes qué tan jodidamente _temprano_ es?” Es la respuesta que obtiene al tercer tono.

“Es más de medio día.”

“Mierda.” Se queja Louis y Harry escucha un crujido. “¿Entonces qué pasa? ¿Finalmente decidiste pedirme salir como se debe?”

“Eh… no.”

“Oh. Bueno entonces esto es raro. ¿Qué pasa, entonces?”

“Puees… ¿has leído The Mirror recientemente?”

“No, ¿Por qué?”

“Bueno, aparentemente alguien tomó una foto de nosotros besándonos en el aeropuerto ayer y ahora está por todas partes.”

Louis suelta un quejido bajo. “Eso probablemente explica por qué Van Gaal me llamó como cien veces hoy.”

“Regrésale la llamada.”

“Ahora estoy asustado.” Louis ríe. “Está bien. Voy a llamarlo. Mándame las fotos del artículo mientras.”

“Vale.”

Louis cuelga sin un ‘nos vemos’ siquiera, así que Harry trata de ignorar el nudo en su estómago mientras toma fotografías del artículo y se las manda por WhatsApp. Tiene que esperar alrededor de diez minutos para que el otro responda.

 **_Louis:_ ** _así que…_

 **_Louis:_ ** _hablé con van gaal_

 **_Harry:_ ** _y?_

 **_Louis:_ ** _quiere vernos en su oficina a las 7 hoy_

 **_Harry:_ ** _por qué tan tarde_

 **_Louis:_ ** _esta ocupado durante el día_

 **_Harry:_ ** _cómo reaccionó?_

 **_Louis:_ ** _no estaba muy enojado_

 **_Louis:_ ** _pero estaba serio_

 **_Louis:_ ** _así q no sé_

Hay algunos minutos de silencio hasta que Louis le escribe de nuevo.

 **_Louis:_ ** _qué mierda???_

 **_Louis:_ ** _cuál fuente? Wtf?_

 **_Harry:_ ** _eso es lo que dije!_

 **_Louis:_ ** _quieres que pase por ti en la noche?_

 **_Harry:_ ** _seguro_

 **_Harry:_ ** _:)_

Harry pasa el resto de su día tratando de descifrar qué va a decirle a su padre si llega a confrontarlo al respecto, pero la única solución que se le ocurre es simplemente pretender que nada pasó, y cuando le pregunte, negarlo.

Ese momento llega antes de lo esperado, sin embargo. Su padre se encuentra en el living cuando baja las escaleras para ponerse unos zapatos porque Louis debería pasar a recogerlo en cualquier momento.

“¿A dónde vas?”

“Tengo una reunión en el centro de entrenamiento.”

“¿De qué se trata?”

Harry baja la mirada a sus pies. “No tengo idea.”

“¿Podría ser sobre esto?” Dice su padre y levanta un ejemplar de The Mirror.

Harry casi se caga encima. “¿Qué sobre eso?”

“Leí el artículo, Harry. ¿Qué te dije sobre Louis Tomlinson?”

“Mira, papá. Ese artículo es pura mierda. No tengo ganas de hablar de eso ahora.”

“¿Entonces ustedes están saliendo ahora?”

Harry pasa el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro. “No.”

“¿Entonces por qué se están besando?”

“Sólo es un beso amistoso.”

Su padre obviamente no es ningún tonto. “Los amigos simplemente no se besan en el aeropuerto. En los _labios_.”

“ _Por dios_ , papá. No está pasando nada, ¿vale? E incluso si así fuera, soy lo suficientemente grande como para tomar mis propias decisiones.”

“Él es cinco años mayor que tú.”

“¿Y? Tú eres cuatro años mayor que mi mamá.”

“Sí, pero esos-”

“¡No quiero escuchar cómo es que eran otros tiempos! Sé lo que estoy haciendo.”

Su padre suspira. “¿Tuvieron sexo?”

“ _¡Papá!_ ”

“¿Qué? Sólo me aseguro de que al menos sepas cómo usar protección.”

“No es como que fuera a embarazarme o algo, ¿vale?”

Se escucha un claxon proveniente de fuera así que Harry cierra la cremallera de su chaqueta. “Tengo que irme ahora.”

“¿Es él? Tengo que hablar-”

“No, no tienes.” Dice Harry y camina a zancadas hacia la puerta, toma sus llaves y se marcha.

Louis está esperando por él en su Porsche, la música muy fuerte mientras fuma un cigarrillo por la ventana. Baja el volumen cuando Harry entra y sonríe.

“Tardaste mucho.”

“Mi papá estaba a punto de darme un sermón sobre las ITS.”

Louis resopla. “Entonces vio el artículo, ¿eh?”

“¿Quién no?”

“Voy a tuitear algo desagradable a The Mirror. Ahora verás.”

Le entrega su teléfono a Harry después de teclear el código y abre la aplicación de Twitter antes de comenzar a conducir.

“Tuitea esto.”

Harry abre un nuevo tuit y mira a Louis, expectante.

“Me gustaría comenzar el día diciendo un gran vete a la mierda a The Mirror.”

“¿En serio?”

“Sí.”

“¿Entonces estás, como que, diciendo que lo que escribieron no es verdad?”

“No. Estoy diciendo que todo el artículo no tenía sentido y que deberían dejar de joder con la vida privada de la gente.”

Harry asiente y bloquea el teléfono de Louis, absteniéndose de revisar cualquier mensaje para ver con quién más está hablando. Además, está reprimiendo el preguntarse si tiene miedo de salir del closet o no, si está avergonzado de Harry, y sin en realidad le gustaría hablar de eso.

Él está demasiado asustado, sin embargo, así que empuja los pensamientos hasta el fondo de su mente.

Louis estaciona el auto frente al centro de entrenamiento y toma una profunda respiración antes de salir.

Eleanor se encuentra en el escritorio de la recepción, y en el momento en que les otorga una sonrisa compasiva, es obvio para ambos que ella ya sabe la razón por la que se encuentran aquí.

Van Gaal está esperando en su oficina cuando los dos entran, con la revista bajo sus palmas.

“Hola.” Dice Louis y se sienta algunas sillas alejado de él.

Harry toma asiento frente a Louis, tratando de ser lo más profesional posible.

“Ambos saben por qué se encuentran aquí.”

“Correcto.” Dice Harry.

“¿Puede alguno de ustedes explicarme que pasó? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Están saliendo? ¿Cuándo pasó?”

Louis tiene la mirada gacha, clavada sus manos, pero Harry no quiere ser el primero en hablar, así que no dice nada tampoco. Finalmente, Louis habla.

“Pues… hemos sido, como que, muy buenos amigos por un tempo hasta ahora, así que comenzamos, como que, a besarnos.” Comienza Louis, sin encontrarse con los ojos de nadie.

“¿Es en serio?”

Nadie responde.

“Entonces supongo que ustedes dos no han resuelto eso.” Dice Van Gaal, cerrando la revista. “Miren. No los llamé aquí para gritarles, porque lo que hagan en privado no es de mi incumbencia en tanto eso no afecte la imagen pública del equipo. No estoy siendo homofóbico; no tengo nada en contra de eso. Louis, si quieres, puedo programar una entrevista pública para que hagas una declaración, o lo que te haga sentir cómodo.”

Louis se mueve, evidentemente incómodo, en su asiento.

“Yo no- no necesito declararme en una entrevista. Lo haré a mi manera cuando me sienta cómodo.”

“De cualquier forma, con el objetivo de tu desempeño durante el juego, tenemos que tomar algunas medidas.” Les dice Van Gaal.

“¿A qué se refiere?” Pregunta Harry.

“No quiero que la mente de Louis esté en otro lado durante la Liga. Así que, o detienen lo que sea que esté pasando, o Harry, estás despedido.”

Eso no lo golpea tan fuerte como debería. La única cosa de la que está preocupado es de ver a Louis durante la Liga, porque ya no tendrá permitido estar presente durante los entrenamientos. ¿Qué excusa tendrá ahora para ver a Louis a diario? Obviamente no tiene el valor de invitarlo a salir.

Louis lo observa fijamente por un momento, una mirada interrogante en sus ojos.

“Me gustaría ser despedido.” Dice Harry, mirando a Van Gaal. No está seguro de lo que eso signifique para lo que sea que Louis y él estén teniendo, pero espera que el otro lo tome como algo bueno.

Aparentemente, lo hace porque sus ojos se iluminan.

“Está bien entonces. Le pediré a Eleanor que ponga los contratos juntos para que puedas firmarlos la próxima semana después del juego.

Harry asiente y espera a que la reunión termine.

“Vale. Entonces ya terminamos aquí. Son libres de irse. Louis, nos vemos mañana.”

No dice nada más que un ‘adiós’ a Harry, lo cual lo hace sentir un poco mal, pero no dice nada al respecto.

Louis se ofrece a llevarlo a casa, así que después de compartir un cigarrillo, se suben al auto.

“¿Estás nervioso?” Pregunta Harry.

Louis mantiene los ojos en la carretera. “¿De qué?”

“Por la Liga.”

“Nah, no en realidad. Sólo espero no arruinarlo.”

Diez minutos más tarde ya se encuentran arribando a casa de Harry.

“Escucha.” Comienza Louis, girándose en su asiento. “Lamento lo de tu trabajo.”

“Está bien. No estaba haciendo mucho de todas formas.”

“Sí, pero-”

“Y… no lo sé. _Creo_ que lo que… ‘tenemos’ es mucho más importante que un estúpido trabajo de verano, ¿no?”

Louis se toma algunos momentos para pensarlo. “¿Como…?”

Harry duda por un segundo. “Como tú. Si tú quieres, quiero decir.”

“¿Si quiero qué?”

“Que nos sigamos viendo aunque ahora ya no vaya a los entrenamientos.”

“Sí, me gustaría eso.” Louis sonríe y se inclina a besar a Harry en los labios.

El corazón del rizado brinca en su pecho pero lo ignora mientras sale del auto y abre la puerta.

 

**× × ×**

 

Harry pasa los siguientes dos días en su habitación, ansioso porque mañana es el primer partido oficial de la temporada del Manchester United. No ha visto a Louis para nada desde que lo dejó en su casa el sábado porque el futbolista ha tenido entrenamiento tras entrenamiento, y conferencias de prensa y apariciones públicas programadas en un lapso de dos días.

Hoy es martes al medio día, lo cual significa que en menos de cuatro horas, el estadio estará repleto de fanáticos de todo el país muriendo por ver a dos equipos jugar uno contra el otro. Su padre tiene dos pases de temporada, pero debido a que se encuentra en un viaje al otro lado del mundo por toda una semana para asistir a un curso, le permitió a Niall tomar su boleto.

Barbara todavía estará en París hasta el viernes, así que Harry ha pasado mucho tiempo a solas con Niall, lo cual usualmente implica muchas pláticas sobre sus experiencias sexuales, comer y beber un montón, y salir con un grupo de la prepa por la noche.

“No puedo creer que tenemos asientos literalmente junto a las bancas, ¡esto va a ser jodidamente increíble! ¿Crees que podamos como que, colarnos a los vestidores?”

“Lo dudo. Aparentemente Van Gaal es muy estricto al respecto.” Dice Harry y mira por la ventanilla del taxi. Van de camino a comer algo, y después tomarán el metro para llegar al estadio una hora antes de que el juego comience y poder evitar a las multitudes. Además, Niall odia esperar por cerveza, así que no está de ánimo como para esperar en una fila inmensa.

Toman el lunch en un restaurante en Piccadilly, el cual definitivamente hace la mejor pizza de todas, probablemente en toda Inglaterra.

“¿Entonces que dijo tu papá sobre que hayas renunciado a tu trabajo?”

“Le expliqué por qué tuve que renunciar, o ser despedido, y no dijo mucho más al respecto. Sólo me dijo que no pagaría por mi auto y que aún tengo que ahorrar para comprar uno.”

“Mierda, eso apesta, hombre.”

“Bueno, tú vas a tener uno pronto, así que es como si yo fuera a tenerlo también.”

“Es un regalo por mi cumpleaños, pero hey, sharing is caring.” Dice Niall y sonríe con la boca llena de pizza.

“No hables con la boca llena.”

“Dioh, es como si fueras Barbara.”

Harry sonríe de lado. “ _Soy_ Barbara, sólo que sin el cabello largo y la vagina. Y definitivamente yo soy mejor en la cama.”

Niall lo escudriña. “En serio lo dudo.”

“Yo no. Louis me dijo que estuve genial.”

“No, gracias. No tendría sexo contigo ni aunque me pagaran. Bueno, depende de cuánto estemos hablando.”

“Ni siquiera eres mi tipo.” Dice Harry.

“¿Disculpa? _Vaya_ que soy tu tipo. Si fuera gay, definitivamente saldrías conmigo.”

“No, no lo haría. No tienes culo y yo soy un hombre de culos. Pareces un pollo escuálido con esas piernas.”

“Eso duele, hombre.” Dice Niall, pero ambos rompen en carcajadas. “Pero en serio, ¿nunca has tenido un crush conmigo? ¿Ni siquiera la más pequeñita atracción? ¿Nada?”

Harry niega con la cabeza.

“Nos hemos conocido por mucho tiempo, y ya te lo dije, no eres mi tipo.”

“Sí, porque a ti te gustan tus hombres mayores y más fuertes. Con un poco de carne en sus huesos.”

“¿Ves? Sí que me _conoces_.” Bromea Harry, lo cual causa que Niall le lance un pedazo de aceituna en el rostro. No logra darle en la nariz pero cae en su cabello, y eso provoca que ambos se rían.

Terminan sus pizzas alrededor de las dos* y Harry se siente generoso así que se ofrece a pagar por los dos antes de que se encaminen hacia la estación del metro.

“Voy a amarte por siempre.” Le dice Niall mientras bajan las escaleras para ingresar al subterráneo.

Harry se ríe. “¿Por qué es eso?”

“Porque acabas de pagar por mi pizza, lo cual es… ni siquiera puedo explicarlo. Te debo la vida.”

“Niall, sólo es comida.”

“Te amo.”

Harry pone los ojos en blanco y Niall le da unas palmaditas en la espalda. “Sólo estoy jugando. Si salimos hoy, entonces yo pago.”

Harry acepta antes de revisar el horario del tren, el cuál debe pasar en menos de un minuto y llevarlos al estadio.

“¿Entonces estás emocionado?”

“¿Sobre qué?”

El tren se detiene justo frente a ellos algunos segundos después y está completamente atestado de gente vestida con camisetas del Manchester United y los rostros pintados. Algunas otras personas se les unen, junto con Harry y Niall, antes de que el metro emprenda la marcha de nuevo.

“Sobre el juego. Ver a tu novio jugar. Apoyarlo. ¡No puedo creer que no trajiste un cartel o algo! ¡Él definitivamente lo vería porque estaremos muy cerca!”

“¡No es mi novio!” Dice Harry, y después hace contacto visual con un grupo de chicas fanáticas que están mirándolo muy sospechosamente. Se inclina para susurrarle a Niall. “Creo que esas chicas me conocen de algún lado.”

“Um… ¿tal vez por que apoyan a un equipo del cual besaste a su nuevo jugador en público? Nomás digo.”

“Oh, mierda. Cierto. Pero… apenas puedes distinguir que soy yo en la revista.”

Niall se encoge de hombros. “¿A quién le importa?”

“Tienes razón.”

A pesar de que aún falta una buena hora para que el partido dé comienzo, ya hay muchísima gente frente al estadio, esperando ingresar.

“Casa llena.” Se queja Niall mientras los guía a la entrada VIP. Suponen que tienen pases VIP ya que van a sentarse justo al frente y conseguir bebidas gratis. Niall también está emocionado por eso.

Localizan sus lugares quince minutos más tarde, justo a mitad de la cancha, lo suficientemente cerca como para ver todo perfectamente.

“Esto es increíble. Publiquemos un snap, quiero que todos se pongan celosos.”

“Okay… chica de secundaria que acaba de comprar su primer bra.” Se ríe Harry.

“Hey, se supone que tú estás en contra del sexismo.”

Harry sacude la cabeza y mira a la cámara, imitando la expresión de Niall mientras este toma la foto.

“Voy a subirla a Instagram, es demasiado buena.”

“Dios _bendito_.”

“Hey, al menos yo no publico fotos de mi comida y pongo como hashtag instayummy, ¿okay? Tú estás en un nivel completamente diferente.”

Pronto le llega una notificación de que tiene una mención en Instagram, así que la revisa sólo porque está comenzando a aburrirse. Espera a que llegue a los once likes para hacer lo mismo.

 **_niallhoran:_ ** _emocionado de ver al @manchesterunited con @harrystyles esta noche ! #seasontickets_

_ _

“Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Louis ahora. Probablemente muriendo de ansiedad.” Dice Harry, suspirando.

“Sé lo que yo haré ahora. Voy a conseguirnos dos cervezas y nachos, porque necesitas pararle a todos esos suspiros melodramáticos antes de que te golpee en la cara.”

“Eso sería bueno.”

“No te preocupes, van por mi cuenta.” Dice Niall y se pone de pie.

“Son _gratis_ y además prácticamente van por _mi_ cuenta, porque mi papá-”

Pero Niall se da la vuelta y se marcha de todas formas. Le toma cerca de media hora volver, justo a tiempo para ver al equipo salir al campo y comenzar a hacer sus calentamientos.

“Tengo algo para ti.” Le dice Niall y le entrega una bolsa pequeña antes de colocar las dos cervezas y los nachos en el suelo a sus pies.

“¿Qué es?”

“Velo tú.”

Harry abre la bolsa para encontrar una bien doblada camiseta roja. La saca y mira la parte posterior, la cual tiene TOMLINSON escrito en gigantescas mayúsculas.

“Mi regalo para ti. Así ahora… puedes apoyar a tu novio.”

“No es mi… oh, lo que sea.”

Harry se quita la camiseta que está usando en un movimiento rápido antes de ponerse la otra. Le queda bastante bien.

“Vas a tomar una foto de ella cuando nos vayamos.” Le anuncia Harry, justo cuando los dos equipos salen al campo, asustándolos a ambos.

El estadio entero comienza a gritar y ovacionar. Niall se inclina hacia Harry.

“¿Quién acaba de conseguir su bra ahora?”

“Es no tiene sentido.”

“¡Claro que sí! Acabas de decir-”

“¡Shhh! Ahí está Louis.” Lo calla Harry y señala al último jugador en salir a la cancha, está usando una cintilla en el cabello y luciendo como el jodido sexo personificado en esos shorts blancos y una ajustada camiseta roja.

Louis mira a su alrededor hasta hacer contacto visual con Harry y sonríe antes de comenzar a hacer algunas abdominales con el resto del equipo. Le toma toda la fuerza de voluntad que posee no grabarlo todo para poder agregarlo a su banco para pajas más tarde.

_¿Banco para pajas?_

_Jesús, necesito una vida._

Los equipos calientan por quince minutos antes de regresar dentro sólo para volver a salir con niños tomados de sus manos, justo antes de que se escuche el himno nacional.

A continuación, el presentador comienza a nombrar a los jugadores uno por uno, y tal vez sólo es Harry, pero el estadio entero (al menos el lado del Manchester United) grita lo más fuerte cuando el nombre de Louis es anunciado a través de los altavoces.

Louis parece complacido y también nervioso, lo cual hace que Harry quiera abrazarlo y follarlo duro al mismo tiempo.

Con suerte, conseguirá hacer ambas cosas más tarde.

El juego da inicio cinco minutos después y Harry ni siquiera puede admirar a Louis más de algunos segundos porque es como un rayo en el campo. Todo el mundo parece estar echándole porras, animándolo para que meta un gol y así pueda ser oficialmente aceptado como un jugador del Manchester United por los seguidores del equipo.

El corazón de Harry está en su garganta, y para el medio tiempo el marcador sigue 0-0, a pesar de que Louis y Van Persie lograron acercarse a la portería.

“Si ganan, voy a cagarme encima.” Le dice Niall después de que vuelve con otra ronda de cervezas. “Si pierden, voy a cagarme encima en el mal sentido.”

“¿Cómo puedes cagarte encima en un buen sentido?” Pregunta Harry mientras toma una de las cervezas del otro.

“Bueno, tú sabes, esos tipos de cagadas que realmente lastiman tu culito-”

“Okay, ya terminé con esta discusión.”

Niall se carcajea pero cambia el tema a qué debería comprarle a Barbara para su aniversario de dos meses dentro de dos semanas.

“¿Tienen que darse regalos cada mes?”

“Sí. Así es como funcionan las relaciones, ¿no?”

“Creo que deberías dar y recibir todo el tiempo-”

Niall pone los ojos en blanco. “No comiences con la mierda romántica, por favor. Díselo a Louis o a alguien a quien le gusten ese tipo de cosas.”

“No creo que a Lou le gusten ese tipo de cosas. Él es más como tú. Yo soy más como… la Barbara de nuestra relación.”

“Bueno, deberías pensar eso ya que tú lo tomaste por el culo hace apenas una semana.”

Harry lo piensa por un segundo. “En realidad lo _tomé_ hace una semana.”

“‘’bout a week ago, week ago.” Canta Niall antes de que ambos estallen en risas como niños.

Hay un silbato sonando y luego los equipos aparecen en el campo de nuevo, lo cual significa que el descanso ha terminado.

“¿Cuánto quieres apostar a que Louis anota?” Pregunta el rubio.

“Si anota, entonces también anotará esta noche.”

Niall le lanza una mirada. “¿Cuándo te volviste tan sucio?”

“El sexo anal en verdad lo cambia a uno.”

Niall tira la cabeza hacia atrás, casi derramándose la cerveza encima. “Te daré cincuenta libras si logras cogértelo primero antes de que él te folle de nuevo.”

El rizado extiende su mano. “Trato hecho.” Estrechan sus manos.

El juego comienza, y no toma demasiado antes de que Rooney anote un gol, lo cual tiene a la mitad del estadio poniéndose de pie y vitoreando.

Quedan diez minutos del juego cuando el número 7 del otro equipo anota, y el ánimo de Harry se va a la mierda. No quiere que se vayan a penales porque son increíblemente estresantes, así que cruza los dedos y espera que alguien del Manchester simplemente anote otro maldito gol o tal vez que el otro equipo accidentalmente meta el balón en su propia red.

Sucede un minuto antes del final del juego.

Carrick le pasa el balón a Louis, Louis se lo pasa a Herrera una vez que se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca de la portería, y Herrera lo devuelve justo a tiempo para que Louis l0 atrape y dispare. La bola vuela directo sobre la cabeza del portero y entra a la red al mismo tiempo que la mitad del estadio se levanta en alegría.

“¡No jodas, lo hizo!” Grita Niall, abrazando a Harry mientras brincan alrededor como idiotas.

Louis corre hacia sus compañeros de equipo y todos ellos se unen en un abrazo gigante, sacudiendo el cabello de Louis y palmeándolo en la espalda.

Cuando el silbato que anuncia el final del juego es escuchado, todo el mundo está increíblemente complacido y feliz, y él simplemente no puede despegar sus ojos de Louis. Hacen contacto visual y Harry le da una sonrisa con hoyuelo acompañada de unos pulgares arriba, lo cual tiene a Louis sonriendo de vuelta y repentinamente corriendo hacia él.

Louis salta sobre una de las pequeñas bardas y después se sostiene de una de las barras que Harry estaba agarrando previamente, así puede impulsarse hacia arriba y estar al mismo nivel que los ojos del otro.

El chico menor ni siquiera llega a procesar lo que está sucediendo porque al momento siguiente Louis está besándolo, con todo el mundo observando.

Niall comienza a gritar que no puede creerlo e incluso saca su teléfono en algún punto, pero Harry sólo puede concentrarse en los labios de Louis. No puede creer que está siendo besado en público.

Cuando Louis se aparta con la sonrisa más suave que Harry jamás haya visto, están siendo proyectados en la pantalla gigante con todo el mundo ovacionando y celebrando su primer victoria; la primera de muchas por venir, con suerte.

Louis le grita que vaya a los vestidores en cuanto ellos puedan entrar, y Harry asiente justo antes de que el otro regrese con su equipo.

Cuando el equipo desaparece dentro, Harry puede sentir muchos pares de ojos sobre él, pero está tratando de mantener la calma mientras sigue a Niall a la salida más cercana.

Encuentran su camino hacia los vestidores eventualmente, pero hay dos guardias de seguridad de pie en la puerta.

“Um…¿estamos aquí por Louis Tomlinson?” Dice Harry.

“Puedo ver eso en tu camiseta, pero me temo que todos están aquí por alguien. No puedo dejarlos pasar, lo siento.”

“¿Pero no puedes como que… sólo llamarlo para que venga? Sabe quiénes somos.”

“Me temo que no puedo hacer eso.”

Harry pone los ojos en blanco y saca su teléfono para mandarle un mensaje a Louis. Algunos segundos después, el castaño está sin camiseta a la puerta, diciéndole a los guardias que dejen entrar a Harry.

“Vienen conmigo.”

Harry le ofrece una sonrisa increíblemente dulce a uno de los guardias antes de entrar y casi azotar la puerta detrás de él.

Niall se dirige hacia De Gea inmediatamente, así que Harry es dejado solo con un muy sudado y al mismo tiempo muy atractivo Louis.

“Hola.” Dice, todavía impresionado por lo hermoso que Louis puede llegar a ser.

“Hola.”

“Entooncees… buen juego allá fuera.”

“Bonita playera.”

Harry puede sentir cómo se sonroja.

“¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita del juego?” Pregunta Louis, ahorrándole una respuesta incómoda por la observación que acaba de hacer.

“Cuando me besaste al final.”

Louis pone los ojos en blanco. “Esperaba algunas líneas sobre a ti gustándote cómo se veía mi trasero en estos shorts.”

“N0 quise ser demasiado contundente.” Harry mira alrededor hasta que ve al entrenador hablando con un reportero. “¿Entonces qué dijo Van Gaal?”

“En realidad no le importa, pero quiere que programe una entrevista para hacer una declaración real.”

“¿Quieres hacerlo?”

“Sí.” Louis sonríe. “Siento que estoy listo para ello. Está programada para el viernes, justo después de nuestro partido con Aston Villa.”

“¿En serio? Estoy orgulloso de ti.”

“Debería estar agradeciéndote a ti, en realidad. Si no fuera por ti, nunca lo habría hecho en primer lugar.”

Harry se guarda esa información. “¿Qué dijo tu familia?”

“Que siempre lo han sabido.” Louis bufa. “Es un poco extraño porque apenas y me han visto en los últimos cinco años, pero estoy feliz.”

El teléfono de Harry suena en su bolsillo. Es un mensaje de Barbara diciendo que vio el partido en la tele y que todavía está en shock por el beso. Harry responde con un emoji sonriente antes de regresar su atención hacia Louis.

“¿Puedes tomarme una foto con mi camiseta? Quiero subirla a Insta.”

“Claro. Alardeando, ¿eh?”

“Ay, cállate.”

Se da la vuelta después de entregarle su teléfono a Louis y espera hasta escuchar el obturador de la cámara.

“Vamos a ir a las duchas pero espera aquí por mí.”

Harry asiente y se sienta en una de las bancas mientras espera, y es acompañado por Niall después de algunos minutos, quien le cuenta sobre la fiesta de celebración en casa de De Gea.

“Vamos a ir, ¿cierto?”

“¿Fuimos invitados?”

“¡Por supuesto!” Dice. “Acaba de decirme que te dijera también. Comienza a las diez porque no tienen que presentarse al entrenamiento mañana hasta mucho después.”

“Está bien. Pero tengo que ir a bañarme y cambiarme.”

Niall rueda los ojos pero no dice nada más.

Entonces Harry sube la fotografía a Instagram.

 **_harrystyles:_ ** _Excelente juego @manchesterunited ! Muy orgulloso de @louist91 y todos los demás :)_

_ _

Consigue cuarenta likes en menos de dos minutos, lo cual es extremadamente inusual, pero de nuevo, desde que el futbolista lo siguió hace dos meses, ha alcanzado más de diez mil seguidores. Todos ellos fanáticos del Manchester United, algunos con cosas agradables qué decir, otros no tanto. De cualquier forma, a Harry no le molesta porque ahora es obvio que también le gusta a Louis.

Niall y Harry se marchan después de que Louis sale de las duchas, una toalla colgando baja en su cintura, y les dice que pasará a recogerlos más tarde a donde Harry para llevarlos a casa de De Gea.

Luego, justo antes de que salgan de los vestidores, toma a Harry del brazo y le dice que lleve lubricante.

“¿Para qué?” Pregunta tontamente Harry.

“Porque no quiero que duela cuando me folles.”

Harry lo mira, parpadeando.

“Ahora vete, no quisiéramos que perdieras el subterráneo.” Louis le lanza un guiño y luego cierra la puerta.

 

✖✖✖

**»notas«**

***** El original dice que a las cinco pero no tiene sentido que, uno, tarden cinco horas en comer, y dos, anteriormente se menciona que el partido comenzaría alrededor de las cuatro.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey!
> 
> Ámenme, actualicé muchos días temprano *gritos, aplausos, ovaciones, declaraciones de amor*
> 
> Buena noticia, leyeron esto antes; mala noticia, ahora tendrán que esperar más por el próximo capítulo. Ronnie dijo que subiría el 28, así que nosotros nos leemos el 5 de diciembre. Quien sabe, tal vez antes.  
>    
> Hace un par de días me encontré con que alguien estaba publicando MI traducción en Wattpad. Honestamente, no sé qué es lo que ganan con hacer esto, pero por favor RESPETEN EL TRABAJO AJENO. Gracias.
> 
> Eeen fin... EIGHT DAYS MOTHERFUCKERS!!!
> 
> #RespectHarry, please. Larry cada día más real. NEXT TO YOU NOVEMBER. ¿Ya les dije que Larry es real?
> 
> All the fucking love, sweethearts  
>  _-Amelie. ___


	13. Capítulo 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
>  playlist  
> [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/theboyfriendstagram/bring-your-body-baby) | [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsK_sys40AXzRcNoEow8fccOlchDqvrkY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten el capítulo :)

Cuando Harry llega a casa, lo único en su mente son las palabras de Louis.

_‘Porque no quiero que duela cuando me folles’_

**‘Porque no quiero que duela cuando me folles’**

**_‘Porque no quiero que duela cuando me folles’_ **

Se está volviendo loco sólo de pensar en follar a Louis, así que masturbarse en la ducha tan pronto llega a casa es bastante inevitable para este punto.

Niall se baña después que él, y Harry rompe en carcajadas cuando escucha al rubio gritar que hay manchas de semen en la pared. Mientras tanto, él pone de cabeza su closet entero para encontrar algo lo suficientemente atractivo para usar hoy.

Parece que desde que conoció a Louis, nunca puede lucir lo suficientemente bien como para estar completamente satisfecho consigo mismo.

Finalmente elije una camiseta Nike NSW, los jeans negros más ajustados que posee, y por supuesto, sus Converse negros para combinar con todo.

Cuando Niall sale del baño, ya vestido y todo, Harry está mirándose al espejo.

“¿Qué mierda haces?” Pregunta, parándose detrás de él.

“Louis va a venir a recogernos en menos de veinte minutos y mi cabello es un puto desastre.”

“No _me_ _jodas_.” Se queja Niall. “Sólo sacúdelo como siempre haces. En serio ahora, está tan enamorado de ti como para siquiera importarle cómo luces.”

“Sí, bueno. Corro con suerte si consigo un ‘me gustas’ de él.”

“Ya lo _hiciste_ , idiota. Así que deja de preocuparte por algo tan irrelevante y dime dónde puedo encontrar unos calcetines, ya que aparentemente los cambiaste de lugar.”

“En el cajón de abajo. Los cambié porque tú siempre los agarras y sólo me devuelves uno.”

Niall pone los ojos en blanco y se sienta en el piso para ponerse los calcetines. “¿Entonces qué tan ardiente crees que vaya a ser su sexo de victoria?”

“¿Sexo de victoria? Ay dios _santo_ , ¿eso es lo que es? Mierda. El sexo de victoria generalmente es muy rudo porque la gente está encendida, ¿cierto?”

Niall se encoge de hombros, lo cual no ayuda para nada. “Probablemente. Cuando el Derbie ganó hace dos semanas, Barbara dijo que sus piernas no dejaron de temblar por dos días.”

“Estás exagerando.”

“Te juro por Dios que no. Pregúntale.”

“En verdad lo haré.”

“Bien.” Responde Niall y luego se levanta. “¿Qué tan bueno crees que seas con tus habilidades para follar?”

“¿Qué?”

“Como… movimientos, estamina y todo eso. ¿Dirty talk? Apuesto a que es una perra en la cama cuando le están dando.”

Harry corre una mano por su cabello frustradamente. “No lo sé. No me he tirado a muchos chicos, lo sabes.”

“Lo sé. Sólo esperaba que pudieras mentirte a ti mismo si me mentías a mí ahora. Estoy tratando de ayudarte.”

“Bien, pues no lo haces.” Dice, mirando su cabello en el espejo. “Sólo me dejaré llevar, supongo.” Se detiene. “Espera. ¿Estás ofreciéndote para-?”

“¡Joder, no!” Exclama su amigo, luciendo horrorizado. “No me acercaría ni un poco a esa polla tuya. Sin ofender, compañero.”

Harry niega con la cabeza y después empuja su cabello hacia la derecha, justo cuando Louis toca el claxon afuera.

“Señor bendito, dame fuerza.” Dice, más para sí mismo, mientras agarra un sobre de lubricante y un condón del buró, guardándolos en su chaqueta.

Ambos toman sus teléfonos y llaves y luego caminan escaleras abajo.

“Si terminan cogiendo, vas a decirme, ¿cierto?” Pregunta Niall mientras Harry cierra la puerta.

“¿A quién más le diría? ¿Qué mierda?”

Niall se encoge de hombros antes de que los dos se den la vuelta y caminen hacia la puerta exterior.

Louis está esperándolos en su Porsche, golpeando sus dedos contra el volante mientras mira directo al frente, hacia la carretera. Cuando Harry toca en la ventana, Louis se sobresalta y quita el seguro de las puertas.

Harry toma el asiento del copiloto junto a él mientras que Niall se sube al asiento trasero, azotando la puerta muy fuerte.

“Hey, cuidado. Es un Porsche.” Bromea Louis y enciende el motor. Luego vuelve su cabeza hacia Harry. “Hola.”

Harry sonríe en respuesta, y antes de que pueda procesar lo que está sucediendo, Louis se inclina para besarlo en los labios por un corto segundo. Niall no dice nada al respecto, pero Harry se encuentra con sus ojos en el espejo retrovisor justo a tiempo para atrapar su mirada cómplice.

“Cállate, Niall.” Masculla Harry.

“¡No dije nada!” Dice el rubio a la defensiva, alzando las manos para probar su punto.

La casa de David se encuentra a quince minutos de la de Harry, sólo a un vecindario de distancia, pero cuando llegan la entrada ya está llena de autos costosos (algunos de los cuales Harry reconoce), así que Louis tiene que estacionarse una calle más lejos.

La música puede ser escuchada desde afuera, y Harry se siente como en una de esas películas americanas donde el niño ricachón da una fiesta a la que toda la escuela asiste. Está casi decepcionado cuando no ve a la gente bebiendo en vasos rojos, pero lo supera muy pronto porque ya casi todo el mundo está borracho.

La música suena muy fuerte, así que Harry apenas puede escuchar a Louis cuando le dice que irá a saludar a algunas personas.

Niall le dice que vayan a conseguir un trago y a tratar de encontrar a alguien, así que Harry acepta porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer de todos modos.

Las únicas personas que conoce en esta casa son los chicos del equipo y algunas de sus novias, a las cuales ha llegado a ver por los vestidores después de los entrenamientos.

“Salud.” Dice Niall después de servirles dos shots de Jägermeister a cada uno. “Por ponernos muy borrachos esta noche y por ganar el juego.”

Harry choca sus vasos juntos antes de que ambos beban un shot después del otro, al mismo tiempo.

La cosa con Niall es que nadie puede realmente resistirse a esos ojos azules cuando están mirando directo hacia tu alma después de pedirte que bebas con él otra ronda de Jägerbombs.

El RedBull y el Jägermeister están comenzando a subírsele, así que no es ninguna sorpresa que esté preguntándose en dónde desapareció Louis. No lo ha visto desde que se alejó para saludar a algunos de sus amigos, lo cual fue hace más de una hora.

“Voy a buscar a Louis.” Grita Harry en el oído de Niall, pero el rubio está demasiado enfrascado en la conversación que está teniendo con alguna chica como para confirmar el hecho de que en realidad escuchó lo que Harry le acaba de decir.

Se pregunta si debería preocuparse por Niall y esa chica, pero luego recuerda cómo es que Niall confesó su amor por Barbara (bueno, sólo Harry sabe, pero aun así) hace sólo unos días mientras ella estaba en París.

Louis está sentado en el sofá entre Liam (quien Harry ni siquiera sabía que iba a venir) y otro chico que en realidad no reconoce, así que es solamente normal que se ponga un poco celoso cuando ve cuán cerca están los labios del tipo de la oreja de Louis.

Puede que sea el alcohol en su organismo, o simplemente el hecho de que está jodidamente loco por él, pero aun así, Harry da un golpecito en el hombro de Louis y sonríe borrachamente cuando hacen contacto visual.

“¿Dónde has estado?” Pregunta el mayor, levantándose del sofá y olvidándose por completo del chico con el que estaba platicando.

“En la cocina.”

“Te he estado buscando.” Louis hace un puchero. Está un poco borracho, Harry puede notarlo.

“Estaba en la cocina.”

“No, revisé ahí. Sólo vi a Niall. Hey, ¿quieres que te presente a mi mejor amigo?”

Harry lo mira extrañamente. “Siempre creí que Zayn y Liam eran tus mejores amigos.”

“No, no, ellos también son mis mejores amigos. Pero mi _más mejor_ amigo es _Stan_. Hemos sido amigos desde que teníamos tres. Déjame ver dónde está.”

Harry lo estabiliza con una mano en su espalda y luego lo sigue a través de la multitud hasta que finalmente se encuentran fuera.

Hay tres chicos en el porche trasero, fumando y riendo con cervezas en sus manos.

“Harreh, él es Stan. Y Luke y Oli.” Dice Louis, señalando a todos cuando los menciona.

“Hola.”

“Así que tú eres Harry.” Stan sonríe de lado. “Casi no te reconocí.”

“Bueno, todo lo que has visto son fotografías borrosas de mí, así que…”

Si no estuviera borracho, definitivamente no sería tan platicador con los amigos de Louis. No porque sean mayores que él, sino que el hecho de que sean amigos de Louis, las personas que lo han conocido por la mayor parte de su vida y que probablemente quieren lo mejor para él, es un poco intimidante.

La conversación comienza de manera fluida, y definitivamente no es tan incómodo como había esperado, así que se hace la nota mental de agradecerse a la persona que descubrió el alcohol.

Eventualmente los amigos de Louis vuelven dentro por más tragos, lo cual los deja a solas.

“¿Entonces?” Pregunta Louis, acercándose hasta que hay apenas una pulgada de distancia entre ellos.

“¿Entonces qué?”

“¿Tú qué crees?”

La voz de Louis se vuelve más baja con cada palabra que pronuncia.

“Creo… que has tomado _demasiaaado_ vodka.” Harry se ríe, poniendo su mano en la nuca de Louis para atraerlo más cerca.

“Mmm, ¿ah sí?”

Harry asiente.

“¿Quieres saber lo que _yo_ creo?” Continúa Louis.

“Siempre.”

“Creo…” Louis arrastra la palabra, rozando sus labios contra los de Harry, “que deberías llevarme arriba y cogerme tan duro que me hagas desmayarme.”

Harry ya puede sentir su polla creciendo en sus pantalones, poniéndolo incómodo.

“Creo… que esa es una brillante idea.” Responde, tratando de mantener la calma para que Louis no se dé cuenta de que está nervioso como la mierda.

Así que Harry coloca una mano en su espalda y lo guía dentro, tratando de recordar dónde había visto las escaleras.

“Hay una habitación de huéspedes vacía al final del pasillo.” Le dice Louis cuando finalmente se encuentran arriba.

“¿Crees que le moleste a David?”

“Bueno, ya que fue él quien me lo dijo, no creo.”

“¿Lo hizo?” Pregunta Harry, y se detienen justo frente a la puerta.

“Sí. ¿Mentiría?”

Entonces Louis se da la vuelta, mirándolo con una expresión arrogante, antes de jalarlo en un beso descuidado. No toma mucho antes de que el beso se caliente, por lo tanto, diez segundos después, Louis ya está saltando en los brazos de Harry y enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

El menor lo carga dentro de la habitación y cierra la puerta con su espalda, de alguna manera se las arregla para girar la llave, sólo para asegurarse de que nadie vaya a entrar mientras ellos están aquí.

Deposita a Louis gentilmente en su lado de la cama, avienta el lubricante y el condón sobre la mesa de noche, y antes de que siquiera pueda quitarse la camiseta, su cinturón ya fue desabrochado.

“Quiero chupártela.”

“¿En-en serio?”

Louis pone los ojos en blanco para responder a su absurda pregunta, y muy pronto los pantalones y calzoncillos del rizado ya se encuentran alrededor de sus tobillos. Resulta que Louis no quiere desperdiciar más tiempo, porque ya tiene la polla de Harry en su boca y está chupándola como si su vida estuviera en juego. Pero él no es nadie para quejarse; se siente increíble. Y ya que Louis parece ser un buen chico, Harry no duda en joder su boca un par de veces mientras tira de su cabello.

Todo es simplemente demasiado cuando Louis lame y chupa su glande mientras lo mira hacia arriba con los ojos cristalizados.

Harry se retira. “A la cama.”

Es raro. Decirle a Louis qué hacer, ahora que los roles se han invertido. Pero el mayor obedece inmediatamente, y eso hace que pronto Harry caiga en la cuenta de que a pesar de que Louis siempre es mandón y tiene una personalidad poderosa, es increíblemente dócil en la cama cuando le apetece.

Harry rápidamente desabrocha el cinturón del otro y baja sus jeans junto con sus bóxers, luego se deshace de las camisetas y chaquetas de ambos en algún lugar del suelo a los pies de la cama.

“Voy a-voy a tratar con un dedo, ¿vale?” Pregunta mientras abre las piernas de Louis antes de estirarse por el sobrecito de lubricante y encender la lámpara.

“Traté de hacerlo antes de venir aquí… pero claro.”

“¿Te dedeaste?”

Asiente, ni siquiera un rastro de vergüenza en sus ojos. Harry se toma su tiempo lubricando sus dedos porque Louis simplemente es demasiado hermoso cuando está mirando sus dedos.

Cuando eventualmente mete uno, Louis deja salir un pequeño gemido, y entonces pide otro. ¿Y quién es Harry para negarle tal favor?

Un minuto más tarde, dos dedos están dentro del apretado agujero de Louis, abriéndolo con movimientos de tijera.

“Mierda, eso se siente tan bien.” Murmura Louis, volviendo su cabeza hacia un lado y cerrando los ojos, una vez más bendiciendo a Harry con su belleza.

Cuando aprieta la mandíbula, sus pómulos se hacen más prominentes, así que Harry no puede hacer otra cosa más que inclinarse a besarlo.

“¿Estás bien?” Verifica.

“Mhm. Cógeme.”

Es tan contundente y directo que Harry ya puede decir que no durará más de, digamos, diez minutos, si tiene suerte.

Saca sus dedos y toma el condón, rasgando el empaque con sus dientes como lo vio en una película porno.

_¿Quién dijo que la pornografía no era buena para nada más que masturbarse?_

Louis le ayuda a bajarse el condón, luego observa a Harry mientras usa los últimos restos del lubricante en su polla.

En el segundo en que la punta de Harry entra, Louis se muerde el labio y coloca una mano en el brazo del menor, sin despegar los ojos de la parte donde sus ojos se están tocando.

“Mierda, espera un momento.” Exhala Louis cuando Harry finalmente empuja hasta estar completamente dentro. Sus pechos están tocándose ahora y Harry está besándolo, tratado de sacarse de la mente la ligera quemazón que Louis probablemente está sintiendo justo ahora.

“Dime cuándo.”

Louis no responde; en vez de eso, besa a Harry más fervientemente. Es un beso apresurado, con mucha lengua y jadeos, pero Harry ama cada segundo de ello.

“Vamos.”

Eso es todo lo que Harry en realidad necesita antes de comenzar a embestir tan profundo como puede mientras se sostiene a sí mismo en sus palmas sobre el pecho de Louis. Lo hace así por un rato y acelera el ritmo con cada uno de los gemidos que Louis deja salir.

“No puedo creer que estoy follándote.” Exhala Harry en su oreja y luego chupa su lóbulo.

“Sí, se siente jodidamente bien, pero sólo eso no lo hará.”

Antes de que pueda preguntar a qué se refiere, Louis se hace cargo, los gira rápidamente y se pone sobre él, sin romper el contacto con la polla de Harry. En todo caso, se siente incluso mejor porque su anillo se tensa gracias al movimiento.

Ahora todo lo que Harry puede hacer es ver a Louis follarse a sí mismo con su polla, subiendo y bajando justo de la manera en que sabe que le gusta. Y juzgando por los gimoteos y las respiraciones entrecortadas que está dejando salir, debe de estar encantándole, joder.

Louis lo mira hacia abajo con la mirada más sensual que Harry haya visto, y lo jala hacia arriba de forma que prácticamente se encuentra sentado sobre el regazo de Harry mientras se muelen el uno contra el otro.

“Puedo sentirte en mi estómago, creo.” Pronuncia Louis con dificultad.

 _Dios_ , incluso su aliento alcohólico lo excita.

“No me halagues o se me va a subir a la cabeza.”

Louis niega con la cabeza y lo jala de nuevo para que sus labios puedan unirse. Parece estar haciendo todo el trabajo mientras que Harry sólo está sentado ahí, mirando su abdomen tonificado y su polla enrojecida frotarse entre sus vientres. Lo cual es un poco irónico, ya que Harry es el que se supone que está haciendo el trabajo.

“Estoy muy cerca, Harry.” Louis exhala en su boca mientras desliza una mano entre ellos para agarrar su propia polla.

Esa es la señal de Harry para rodarlos una vez más y follarlo hasta el sin sentido con toda la energía que le queda.

Los gemidos de Louis se vuelven más frecuentes y agudos con cada estocada, y Harry ya puede sentir los rasguños rojos formándose en su espalda por las uñas de Louis.

“Sí, bebé, fóllame así.” Gime Louis en la almohada después de haber volteado la cabeza.

Esas palabras son como música para sus oídos, así que hace lo mejor que puede para joderlo incluso más fuerte, hasta que está seguro de que ha alcanzado la próstata de Louis y ahora está golpeándola una y otra vez, basado en las palabras saliendo de su boca.

Louis se agacha para masturbarse un par de rápidas ocasiones y finalmente se corre sobre todo su vientre antes de que Harry pueda sentirlo derrumbarse en un estado de languidez.

Harry no ha terminado, sin embargo, pero Louis le dice que salga de él, así que lo hace. No está seguro de qué está pasando, hasta que es jalado hacia arriba, hasta el punto en que queda a horcadas sobre el pecho de Louis.

El condón es removido y la boca de Louis está en su polla por segunda ocasión esta noche. Se la chupa hasta que Harry se corre en su boca con un profundo gemido.

Se queda así por algunos segundos; la sensible punta de su miembro deslizándose sobre los labios de Louis, hasta que eventualmente se aparta de él y se recuesta sobre su espalda.

“Eso fue aún mejor que la última vez.” Dice Louis, volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo. “Y tu semen sabe mejor de lo que esperaba.”

“Gracias. Y tú eres una perra gritona en la cama, sólo para que lo sepas.”

Louis lo golpea suavemente en el costado. “Cállate. Eso fue algo de una vez.”

“¿Nosotros haciendo esto o tú siendo bottom?” Pregunta Harry, un poco temeroso de la respuesta.

“Yo siendo una perra gritona en la cama. Definitivamente no vamos a dejar de coger. Sin importar quien lo tome por el culo.”

Harry abre la boca para decir algo, pero Louis lo interrumpe mientras se sienta con una mirada emocionada en el rostro.

“¿Qué hay de esto? De ahora en adelante, quien sea que se sienta con ganas de hacer el trabajo, lo hará, ¿vale?”

Harry se encoge de hombros y trata de aparentar calma, aunque internamente está flipando.

“Vale.”

“Bien. Me alegra que hayamos arreglado esto.” Louis sonríe y levanta una mano para chocarla con la de Harry. “Voy a ducharme y luego podremos ir abajo antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de nuestra ausencia.”

“Creo que ellos dedujeron lo que acabamos de hacer; no fuiste muy silencioso con tus gemidos.”

“Ay, vete a la mierda.”

Louis se levanta de la cama y le otorga a Harry el honor de mirarlo caminar hacia el baño con ese increíble trasero.

Toman turnos para bañarse y después regresan abajo para unirse a los demás. La fiesta ha aflojado un poco, y todos ya se han separado en grupos alrededor de las mesas o afuera, charlando lejos.

Harry encuentra a Niall en el sofá con esa chica con la que ha estado hablando, y está incluso más cerca ahora, lo cual es un poco alarmante, así que decide dejar a Louis para acercarse a ellos y ver qué pasa.

“Hey.”

Niall levanta la vista e inmediatamente retira su brazo de donde había estado descansado en el sofá detrás de ella.

“Hey, compañero, ¿qué hay?”

“Nada, en realidad, ¿quieres ir a fumar afuera?”

“Claro.”

Niall deja a la chica sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero es obvio que sabe que algo anda mal por la expresión en su cara.

“¿Qué pasa?”

“¿Quién es esa chica?” Pregunta Harry y deja que Niall encienda los cigarrillos de ambos.

“¿Marnie? Es una vieja amiga.”

“¿Vieja amiga? ¿Y cómo es que nunca escuché de ella?”

“Es una amiga de la familia, y está aquí porque es novia del hermano de David. Sabes que nunca engañaría a Barbara, sólo estábamos platicando.”

Harry levanta un hombro. “Vale, sólo estaba revisando.”

Caminan de vuelta adentro después de terminar sus cigarrillos, y Niall sugiere que se vayan porque la fiesta ya se está terminando.

Harry busca a Louis mientras Niall se despide de todos, y lo encuentra en la cocina hablando con David.

“Nos vamos.” Dice.

Louis deja de hablar para mirarlo. “¿Ya?”

Harry le da un leve asentimiento. “Estoy un poco cansado.”

“Vale, te hablo mañana entonces. Sabes que tengo la entrevista de declaración.”

“Sabía que tenías una programada, pero no sabía que era mañana.”

“Van Gaal dijo que entre más pronto era mejor.”

Harry se recarga contra el mostrador. “¿Y estás nervioso?”

“Por supuesto. Justo estaba hablando de eso con David.”

Harry mira a David, quien solo asiente con una sonrisa de lado.

“¿Entonces será como que en vivo?”

“No. Pero The Sun va a compartirla mañana en la noche. Así que será pública alrededor de las siete.”

“Espero que todo salga bien.” Le dice Harry y localiza a Niall en la puerta con su teléfono en la mano, probablemente pidiendo un taxi. “Vale, tengo que irme ahora.”

Louis hace un puchero tierno, así que Harry lo atrae en un beso de despedida. Aparentemente se olvidan de que David y Niall también se encuentran en la habitación, porque se pierden en el otro y no se separan hasta que David tose y Niall le dice que el auto está esperando por ellos afuera.

**× × ×**

 

Harry despierta alrededor de las doce al día siguiente, con un sabor rancio en la boca y los ojos pesados. Barbara vuelve a casa hoy, así que saldrán más tarde en la noche.

Zayn y Stephanie ya se encuentran aquí, limpiando la piscina, y ya que Harry no tiene nada mejor que hacer, saca a Ernie a dar un paseo.

Es más o menos a las siete de la noche cuando está preparándose para ir y ducharse, cuando recibe una llamada de Louis.

“¿Hola?”

“Hola, ¿la viste?”

“¿Ver qué?”

“La entrevista que The Sun acaba de publicar.”

“Em…no. ¿Debería?”

“¿Tú qué crees?” Dice Louis sarcásticamente.

“Está bien, está bien, lo siento. Justo estaba preparándome para bañarme. Lo cual me recuerda, ¿quieres salir hoy? Barbara volvió de París así que tenemos una razón para emborracharnos.”

“¿A dónde van a ir?”

Harry sostiene el teléfono con su hombro y abre su laptop para hacer click en Twitter. “Temple, y luego The Milton.”

“Ooh, elegante. Bueno. ¿Debería ir a recogerte?”

“Oh, no. Queremos beber, después de todo.”

“Mierda, tienes razón.”

“Entonces, acabo de ver el tuit.” Dice Harry mientras lee las palabras ‘El jugador del Manchester United Louis Tomlinson sale del closet oficialmente’. El tuit tiene adjunto el enlace de un artículo, y dos de las tendencias globales son ‘Louis Tomlinson’ y ‘#WeSupportYouLouis’.

“¿Ya entraste?”

“Todavía no.”

“Te dejaré verlo entonces.” Dice Louis, y Harry puede escuchar el nerviosismo en su voz, aunque no sabe por qué. La peor parte acaba de terminar.

Cuelga el teléfono y hace click en el link que redirige al artículo. El mismo título está escrito en gigantescas mayúsculas, y hay un video al principio del artículo, justo antes de una transcripción escrita de la entrevista. El video no es largo, casi diez minutos, y Harry ya puede sentir las mariposas en su estómago cuando inicia el video.

Los primeros cuatro minutos son de Louis hablando sobre cómo y cuándo se dio cuenta de que era gay, si alguien más sabía, y cómo siente que eso vaya a afectar su carrera futbolística. Es claramente visible que está nervioso mientras habla, y Harry nunca lo había visto así, nunca.

Alrededor del minuto siete, el entrevistador le hace una pregunta que ocasiona que el corazón de Harry casi se detenga.

_“Entonces, Louis, ¿hay alguna razón por la que hayas decidido hacer esto ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Tiene algo que ver con ese chico castaño que besaste ayer?”_

_“Eh…”_ Dice Louis, bajando la mirada. _“Sí. Quiero decir, hasta hace… como dos meses, sólo pensaba que la atracción que sentía hacia los hombres era… humana. O sea, que cuando pensaba que un chico se veía bien y era atractivo, no tenía nada que ver con mi orientación sexual, ya que yo nunca me sentí como si quisiera actuar al respecto de esos pensamientos.”_

_“¿Y qué cambió?”_

_“No es sobre lo que cambió. Es más bien sobre quién llegó a mi vida y lo cambió.”_

_“¿Y quién es esa persona?”_

Louis duda, mirando a la cámara, y Harry se siente como si fuera a vomitar.

_“Su nombre es Harry.”_

_“¿Y cómo se conocieron?”_

_“Él trabajaba en el centro de entrenamiento.”_

_“¿Es tu novio?”_

Harry pausa el video. No está seguro de qué es de lo que está más asustado; de Louis diciendo que sí, o de Louis diciendo que no. Probablemente de ambas. Reproduce el video de nuevo.

 _“Bueno, no hemos hablado seriamente al respecto, pero me gustaría pensar que sí, lo es. Espero.”_ Dice Louis, con la sonrisa más suave que le haya visto.

_“Está bien entonces, eso es todo. Gracias, Louis.”_

Louis se pone de pie y estrecha la mano del hombre antes de sonreír hacia la cámara y el video se detiene, preguntándole a Harry si le gustaría compartirlo o reproducirlo de nuevo.

A Harry le encantaría golpearse a sí mismo en la cara de la felicidad. No logra hacerlo, sin embargo, porque su teléfono suena de nuevo. Es Louis.

“¿Lo viste?”

“Sí.” Exhala Harry.

“Sal.”

“¿Qu-estás afuera?”

“Sí, abre la puerta.”

Harry se apresura a bajar las escaleras y abre la puerta exterior para él antes de revisarse frente al espejo. Se ve bien, pero en realidad no le importa, para ser honesto, así que abre la puerta para ver a Louis de pie con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

“¿Y?”

“¿Y?”

“¿Te um… gustó?”

“Sí. Estoy orgulloso de ti.” Sonríe Harry.

“Y sobre ser novios-”

“Sí.”

“Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar la oración.”

“Bueno.”

Harry hace un ademán para que continúe.

“¿Estás bien con eso? Siendo novios, quiero decir.”

“¿A partir de hoy, oficialmente?”

Louis asiente.

“Joder, sí.” Harry sonríe y Louis avanza hacia adelante, besándolo con tal fuerza que casi los derriba a ambos.

“Tengo un regalo para ti. Como agradecimiento.” Dice Louis contra sus labios con una sonrisa.

“¿Agradecimiento por qué?”

“Por todo. No puedo explicarlo, pero simplemente tengo una necesidad de agradecerte por muchas cosas.”

Harry lo mira expectante, pero Louis sólo se aparta del marco de la puerta y señala hacia la entrada.

“¿Pero qué m-?” Comienza Harry, poniéndose una mano sobre la boca. “¿Eso es un-?”

“¿Un Austin Healey 1967? Sí, lo es.”

“No lo hiciste. No puedes.”

“Puedo y lo hice.” Sonríe Louis, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo. “Aquí tienes.”

“No puedo aceptarlo, sabes eso, ¿cierto?”

“¿Por qué no?”

“¡Porque es costoso! Y yo simplemente-”

“Cállate y toma las jodidas llaves antes de que te golpee la garganta.”

Harry sonríe de lado. “¿Porque no puedes llegar más arriba?”

Las fosas nasales de Louis se ensanchan cuando le entrega las llaves. “No me hagas arrepentirme.”

“Te lo pagaré, lo prometo.”

“Es un regalo.” Le dice Louis y lo sigue fuera hacia el auto.

Harry lo observa, todavía sin poder creer que es suyo. ¿Qué dirá su padre? Dios bendito.

“No puedo aprovecharme de ti de esta manera-” Dice Harry cuando coloca una mano sobre el auto.

“No lo haces. No me hagas enojar y sólo acéptalo, maldita sea.”

“Dios, está bien.” Se ríe Harry.

Louis pone una mano en su cintura. “Entonces… ¿crees que podamos estrenar el auto nuevo contigo chupándomela en él?”

“¿Qué tal si tomo una foto de ti con el auto primero?”

“¿Ya estás presumiendo?” Bromea Louis y se recarga contra el auto, esperando ser fotografiado.

“Presumiéndote a ti, sí.”

Harry toma la foto con Instagram, y luego piensa en una descripción apropiada para ella. “¿Qué tal… gracias? ¿Con una sonrisa y un corazón?”

Louis niega con la cabeza. “¿Qué tal… hay dos cosas que me gusta montar en esta fotografía? O, mi montadura* favorita y Austin Healey.”

“Dios, no.”

Louis pellizca su pezón y hace un puchero, pero Harry se rehúsa a publicar tal descripción tan escandalosa para que la vean casi veinte mil personas.

Termina cediendo al final, porque son una pareja formal ahora.

Está en la ducha cuando comienza a arrepentirse, porque sabe que su padre no estaría muy complacido de ver ‘mi montadura favorita y Austin Healey’ debajo de una fotografía de su novio de veintitrés años y el automóvil de cincuenta mil libras que le compró.

  __

 

✖✖✖

 

**»notas«**

***montadura:** _ride_. No supe cómo traducirlo para que se adaptara mejor al significado del original. En inglés es mucho más sutil porque _ride_ también puede ser ‘vehículo’.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey!
> 
> Próxima actualización 13 de diciembre ~7:00 pm MX.
> 
> -Amelie


	14. Capítulo 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
>  playlist  
> [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/theboyfriendstagram/bring-your-body-baby) | [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsK_sys40AXzRcNoEow8fccOlchDqvrkY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento el retraso, espero que les guste el capítulo y asegúrense de leer las notas finales! :)

Harry asiste a otros tres partidos más del Manchester United, los cuales terminan en 0-0, 3-1, 2-2. Louis es increíble en el campo de juego, y a pesar de que ahora es abiertamente gay, la gente aún lo apoya. El cuarto partido es el lunes, el cual es sólo dentro de un par de días, pero la Semana de Bienvenida de Harry en la Universidad de Salford también comienza el mismo día.

Entonces, decir que Harry está nervioso la mañana del sábado cuando se supone que debe comenzar a empacar, sería un inmenso eufemismo. Louis le dijo que iría con él y le ayudaría a instalarse en su dormitorio hoy, pero hasta entonces, no debería preocuparse mucho al respecto.

Ahora que lo piensa, se da cuenta de que su padre en realidad nunca le dijo nada sobre el asunto entre Louis y él, cuando oficialmente se hicieron novios hace exactamente un mes. Él obviamente vio la entrevista, y esta estuvo en todos los noticieros y periódicos por alrededor de dos semanas, hasta que algo nuevo salió y todos se olvidaron de ello.

Louis fue invitado a ‘cenar’ una semana después de que comenzaran a salir, y todo pasó bastante bien, ya que su padre tuvo que irse a las dos horas porque uno de sus clientes se las arregló para ser arrestado una vez más.

Lo cual terminó con Louis follándolo sobre la mesa de la cocina y luego otra vez en la piscina. Así que… aun así fue una buena noche.

Desde esa noche dos semanas atrás, sin embargo, Harry apenas y lo ha visto. Siempre está entrenando, y si no, entonces en una conferencia de presa o con su familia. No han tenido sexo tampoco, pero eso no es lo que le molesta en este momento.

Ahora se encuentra en la ducha, preparándose para vestirse y empacar lo que sea que falte antes de que Louis llegue a recoger algunas de sus cosas.

Harry no sabe cuándo es que su padre volverá de su viaje en Londres, o con quien se supone que compartirá una habitación en la universidad. Todo es simplemente demasiado desastroso y precipitado, se siente como si fuera a perder. Niall y Barbara ya se marcharon ayer, y los tres pretenden verse al menos una vez a la semana para comer y luego durante el fin de semana para salir y emborracharse.

Regresando a lo que está aquejando a Harry; lo que le molesta es que ahora va a asistir a la universidad, y Louis seguirá ocupado con la Premier League y demás cosas, probablemente se verán incluso menos que antes. Y Harry no quiere que la ‘distancia’ (¡cuando ni siquiera existe! Van a estar a 10 millas de distancia, ¡eso es todo!), o el ‘tiempo’ los lleven a una ruptura que (con suerte) ninguno de ellos quiere.

Barbara le había asegurado numerosas veces antes que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, pero la verdad es que cada vez que Harry ve a su novio en un revista saliendo con un grupo de ‘amigos’ o en Tumblr, se preocupa porque Louis podría haber pasado ese tiempo con él. Está consciente de que es cinco años menor, y que tal vez sólo está sobre reaccionando por todo, pero no haría daño que Louis le recordara que la edad no importa de vez en cuando y que también es igual de importante que sus amigos. Después de todo, él era su amigo antes de que comenzaran a salir.

Las únicas ocasiones en que ha estado en paz con su diferencia de edad han sido mientras follan, porque obtiene toda la atención de Louis y siente que es lo suficientemente maduro.

Es una razón muy estúpida, honestamente, pero ha estado perturbándolo por un par de semanas hasta ahora, y ya no va a callarlo más. Ya no más, porque ahora se va a la universidad, así que este va a ser del tipo de situación de ‘tómalo o déjalo’.

Tal vez esté exagerando, pero eso ha estado inquietándolo por algún tiempo y en realidad quiere que las cosas con Louis funcionen.

El timbre suena así que baja las escaleras para abrirle la puerta exterior a Louis. Está usando una camiseta blanca sin mangas y unos jeans negros ajustados, pero no esos jeans negros que gritan ‘fóllame’, los cuales suele usar cuando él y Harry salen en sus citas semanales.

“Hey.” Sonríe Louis y se pone de puntitas para presionar un beso en sus labios. “¿Estás listo?”

“Sí. Sólo necesito un poco de ayuda con mi equipaje.”

Louis hace un puchero, aún sin moverse de su lugar en la puerta.

“¿Qué?”

“¿Feliz aniversario de un mes?”

“Oh, mierda. Sí. Feliz aniversario de un mes.” Dice Harry, e inmediatamente se siente culpable por el hecho de que se le olvidó por completo.

Louis no dice nada, sin embargo, mientras lo sigue hacia su habitación. Le ayuda a cargar todas sus maletas y acomodarlas en los dos autos, porque Harry tiene muchas cajas que quiere llevar consigo.

Su habitación se ve vacía sin los posters y la ropa, pero hey, ¿no es esto de lo que se trata la universidad? ¿Un nuevo comienzo?

El problema es, Harry no está seguro de querer que las cosas cambien. Barbara ya se encuentra en Londres y Niall en Sheffield, y además de Zayn (del cual su último día de trabajo en la piscina fue hace dos días) y Louis, Harry no tiene a nadie con quien hablar. Sólo espera que su nuevo roommate sea agradable y una buena persona, así no se sentirá completamente solo.

Harry conduce su auto frente al de Louis todo el camino hacia la universidad, y se detiene frente al edificio Peel Park Quarter, el cual será su hogar por los próximos diez meses. Está nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo, pero en cuanto ve a Louis, su ansiedad parece disiparse.

Louis se puso sus gafas en el camino para proteger sus ojos del sol, así que se ve incluso mejor que de costumbre.

_¿Por qué la gente siempre se ve mejor con lentes de sol?_

“Necesito hablar contigo de algo.” Dice el menor mientras sacan las cosas de los maleteros y caminan hacia la entrada principal.

“Mierda, suena serio.” Bromea Louis mientras abre la puerta y lo deja pasar primero.

“Lo es. Un poco. Creo.”

Su conversación es tajada cuando Harry le pregunta al hombre en el mostrador sobre su dormitorio.

“Hola. ¿Soy Harry Styles?”

“Harry Styles.” Dice el hombre y sus ojos caen en Louis, reconociéndolo de inmediato. “Soy Bruce Dillon, tu director de residencia. Así que si tienes alguna pregunta o queja, acércate a mí. Aquí está el reglamento que debes leer y firmar antes de devolvérmelo para el final del día. Aquí tienes tu llave; tu habitación en la cuarenta y cinco, en el tercer piso. El ascensor se encuentra por allá.”

Harry le agradece y toma la hoja y las llaves antes de que se dirijan hacia el elevador. No se hablan hasta que llegan al dormitorio.

Es una habitación pequeña con dos camas en cada lado de la estancia y un baño a la izquierda. Dos escritorios están colocados a cada lado de la puerta corrediza que conduce a un pequeño balcón. Hay repisas sobre cada cama, y dos armarios altos de una puerta junto a la entrada.

“Vale, esto me está matando. ¿De qué quieres hablar?” Suelta Louis al final mientras desempaca una de las cajas de Harry.

“Oh, cierto.”

Louis se recarga contra el closet mientras el rizado se sienta en la cama, la mirada gacha, clavada en sus manos sobre su regazo.

“Pues… estaba pensado sobre eso hoy en la ducha… sobre cómo, no lo sé. Si va a funcionar esto una vez que comience formalmente la escuela.”

Louis hace una cara, como si lo que Harry acaba de decir fuera la cosa más idiota del mundo, pero no dice nada, dando a entender que debería continuar y concluir la idea.

“Y como que… no quiero que nos distanciemos aún más de lo que ya hemos hecho en el último par de semanas.”

Esta vez, Louis avanza hacia adelante y se pone de cuclillas frente a él, colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas de Harry.

“¿De qué estás _hablando_ siquiera? ¿Distanciarnos?”

Harry se encoge de hombros. “Quiero decir… ¿en realidad crees que nos hemos visto más veces que cuando no éramos novios?”

“Eso es porque estoy ocupado con los partidos y las conferencias de prensa-”

“Y saliendo con tus amigos.”

Louis se hace hacia atrás. “¿Entonces se trata de eso?”

“Tú nunca me invitas cuando estás con tus amigos y eso me hace sentir un poco extraño. Como si estuvieras avergonzado de mí o algo. Como si fuera demasiado joven e inmaduro como para estar cerca de tus amigos.”

“Eso es pura mierda, Harry. Las únicas veces que salí cuando no fue contigo fue cuando dos de mis amigos cumplieron años y me invitaron. Nunca pensé que quisieras venir-”

Harry lo mira escépticamente. “No quiero que te sientas como si estuvieras obligado a invitarme a ir contigo porque me siento muy estúpido y encimoso en este momento, pero sólo quería que supieras que me siento como si no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ti, así que… necesito saber si aún quieres continuar con esto.”

Louis sacude la cabeza y se pone de pie, sólo para sentarse a horcadas sobre él en la cama un segundo después. Enreda sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y lo mira.

“Por _supuesto_ que quiero. Honestamente, Harry, ¿de verdad crees que seguiría contigo si no me gustaras?”

Harry se encoge de hombros. “No lo sé.”

Louis lo golpea juguetonamente en la mejilla. “Eres un idiota.” Se ríe. “Sólo hay diez kilómetros separándonos, así que no creo que vayamos a tener muchos problemas-”

Antes de que Louis pueda continuar, la puerta se abre y entra un chico alto y musculoso de cabello ondulado, con montones de cajas y maletas. Louis se retira del cuerpo de Harry se acomoda la camiseta.

 “¿Esta es la habitación cuarenta y cinco? Pregunto porque en realidad no puedo ver el número.” Dice el chico, y Harry piensa que sería lindo verle el rostro, así no tendría que hablar con un par de cajas de cartón encriptadas con ‘MIERDA DEL CUARTO’ y ‘BAÑO !!’.

El muchacho finalmente baja las cajas antes de mirarlos con unos aparentemente inocentes ojos. Los cuales caen primero sobre Louis, porque _por supuesto_ , y luego sobre Harry, luego de nuevo en Louis antes de pensárselo un poco y mirar a Harry.

“Tú debes ser Harry, ¿cierto?” Pregunta, extendiendo su mano. “Soy Xander.”

Harry ve a Louis arrugar la nariz ante el nombre, pero no dice nada al respecto mientras estrecha la mano de Xander.

“Y yo soy Louis. Su novio.”

“Lo sé.” Xander asiente y se da la vuelta para poner el resto de su equipaje dentro de la habitación. “Estuviste en todas las revistas el mes pasado. Bastante valiente de tu parte.”

Louis asiente, sin decir nada.

“Así que ganaron el juego la semana pasada contra Liverpool.”

Louis sonríe de lado esta vez, poniéndose las manos en la cadera. “Sí, lo hicimos.”

“Bueno, esto va a ser un poco incómodo entonces.” Xander continúa mientras saca un poster de la caja marcada etiquetada con ‘PARED’. La cara de Louis se cae cuando ve que es del Liverpool FC.

“No vas a poner eso en serio sobre la pared conmigo en la habitación, ¿o sí?”

“Lo haré, en realidad. Solía apoyar al Manchester United pero a mi novio en realidad le gusta el Liverpool. Una cosa llev-”

“¿Estás en una relación con alguien que le va al Liverpool?”

“Sí.”

Harry no puede hacer nada más que verlos hablar, y se siente como si estuviera en un partido de tennis, porque su cabeza se mueve de Xander a Louis y luego de regreso.

“¿Y es una relación saludable?”

“No lo sé, ¿es _tu_ relación saludable?”

Harry puede ver la mandíbula de Louis tensarse, y sabe que es hora de que se vaya.

“Bueno, gracias por la ayuda bebé. Te uh-¿te hablo al rato?” Intenta, colocando una mano sobre su hombro para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

“Claro.” Responde, pero no mueve la cabeza. Cuando Harry le da un apretón en el hombro, finalmente lo mira. “Vendré a recogerte a las siete esta noche, ¿vale?”

Los ojos de Harry se iluminan. “¿A dónde vamos?”

“Es una sorpresa.” Louis sonríe de lado antes de inclinarse para besarlo. Cuando se despiden, es con un besito rápido si están en público, o con un sucio besuqueo si están en privado. Esta vez, a pesar de que Xander está justo a su lado, Louis siente la necesidad de empujar su lengua dentro de la boca de Harry y besarlo así hasta que se quedan sin aire.

“Nos vemos.” Es lo último que le dice Louis mientras se limpia los labios y se marcha, azotando la puerta detrás de él de forma bastante infantil.

“Qué novio tan educado tienes.” Dice Xander cuando eventualmente regresan a desempacar.

“Sólo es posesivo, eso es todo.”

“¿Por qué, sin embargo? ¿Sintió como que me abalanzaba sobre ti o algo?”

Harry niega con la cabeza. “No lo creo. Fue más por el asunto del futbol.”

“Oh, entonces no fue por mi evidente coqueteo.” Dice Xander.

Harry se muerde el labio mientras observa su closet pero no responde a eso. Es un poco raro y no querría decir nada que pudiera ser malinterpretado. No le dirá a Louis, sin embargo, porque tiene el mal hábito de sobre reaccionar por cosas cuando ni al caso.

Esa sería una de las cosas que tienen en común.

 

**× × ×**

 

Harry comienza a arreglarse un poco después de las cinco porque tiene que pasar por un proceso de depilación, ducha y aseo completo antes de invertir cerca de media hora decidiendo qué ponerse. Conociendo a Louis, la ‘sorpresa’ sería o un lugar realmente elegante o algo simple como… tal vez algo que tenga ver con futbol. No hay puntos medios.

Al final se decide por un blazer simple, una camiseta de cuello en V, sus jeans favoritos y Converse. Todo negro. Para rematarlo todo, se pone una bandana azul oscuro de YSL en la cabeza; esa que Louis le compró la semana pasada como un regalo por… bueno, por nada en realidad. A Louis sólo le gusta comprarle cosas costosas cuando le viene en gana porque aparentemente ‘tiene mucho más dinero del que puede gastar’. Y a pesar de que a Harry en verdad le gustan los regalos, siempre se siente culpable por aceptarlos, ya que no quiere que su novio sienta que se está aprovechando de él.

Esto es un poco extraño, sin embargo, estar mirándose a sí mismo al espejo y peinándose con Xander en la habitación, incluso si el chico no está mirándolo siquiera porque está demasiado ocupado charlando por Skype con su novio.

Louis llama a la puerta a las siete y cuarto (como era de esperarse –Louis _nunca_ llega a tiempo–, siempre llega al menos quince minutos tarde cuando salen, Harry se ha dado cuenta), y el rizado ansiosamente abre la puerta para encontrarse con los ojos de su novio.

Comparten un rápido beso como suelen hacer antes de una cita, o simplemente cuando se ven, básicamente, antes de que Louis le pregunte si está listo.

“Sí. Sólo déjame agarrar mi billetera y mi teléfono.” Dice Harry, a pesar de que sabe que terminarán discutiendo porque Louis insistirá en pagar la cuenta completa, en vez de dividirla. Se ve increíblemente bien en esos jeans, camisa negra y Vans negros.

Harry se despide de Xander, mientras que Louis ni siquiera se molesta en saludarlo. Cuando caminan hacia el ascensor, Harry se da cuenta de que Louis está usando sus jeans ‘fóllame’. Se lo señala, por supuesto.

“Estás usando tus jeans ‘fóllame’.” Dice cuando se detienen y el mayor presiona el botón de su piso.

Louis sonríe de lado. “¿Te estás quejando?”

“Ni un poco.”

“Tomaremos un taxi porque planeo beber hoy.” Anuncia Louis cuando finalmente salen del edificio y Harry localiza el auto.

“¿Planeas embriagarte?”

“No tan borracho como para que no podamos tener sexo después.”

Harry casi se atraganta con el aire, y se pregunta cómo en el mundo logró ser tan afortunado como para tener a Louis de novio. Louis, quien siempre es tan franco y directo, siempre feliz y alegre.

“¿Vamos a ir a tu casa después?” Pregunta Harry.

Louis le indica la dirección al conductor antes de volverse para mirar a Harry. “No. Tenemos que irrumpir en tu cama, ¿no?”

Harry se sonroja porque hace contacto visual con el taxista a través del espejo retrovisor en ese preciso instante. Diez minutos más tarde, el auto se detiene frente a aBode Manchester, donde se localiza el restaurante Michael Caines. Sabe que es un lugar realmente elegante y costoso, ya que su padre lo trajo aquí un mes atrás cuando salieron con Kathy, así Harry podría ‘conocerla mejor’, como dijo su padre.

Sí, ella es una mujer adorable, pero definitivamente no es material de esposa para su padre (no se asemeja a las características de su madre ni un poco), mucho menos material de _madrastra_ para él.

“Tomlinson, mesa para dos.” Le dice Louis a la recepcionista en la entrada.

“Correcto, Mr. Tomlinson. Usted solicitó una mesa junto a la ventana.”

Louis asiente, y la anfitriona los guía todo el camino hasta el fondo, donde tienen una increíble vista de la ciudad debajo de ellos. Una camarera llega a su mesa en cuestión de segundos, cargando dos menús, y Louis ordena el vino antes de siquiera abrirla.

“Tomaremos una botella de Krug 98, por favor.”

La mesera asiente y abandona la mesa. En cuanto ella se ha ido, Harry abre su menú y por costumbre revisa el precio de la botella. Ni siquiera se sorprende cuando ve que es la botella más costosa en la carta.

Al final Harry se decide por el spaghetti a la boloñesa y el truffle de chocolate para el postre porque no quiere que su estómago esté muy inflamado cuando regresen al dormitorio. Sabe que a Louis no le importa, pero todo es acerca de sentirse bien mientras tienen sexo.

Cuando la camarera vuelve con la botella de vino y dos copas, ordenan su comida.

“Para mí el filete de res con papas fritas al lado, un plato de nachos como entrada, y el pastel belgian truffle.”

Louis se detiene y dirige su mirada hacia Harry.

“Para mí el spaghetti a la boloñesa y truffle de chocolate para el postre, por favor.”

La mesera sonríe y toma sus menús antes de marcharse hacia la cocina con su pedido.

“¿Por qué siempre pides lo mismo cada vez que salimos?” Pregunta Louis, tomando un trago de su vino mientras se inclina hacia adelante, lo cual significa que está listo para entablar una conversación seria.

“Porque me gusta el espagueti. ¿Es ese un problema?” Pregunta Harry audazmente, tomando su copa y llevándola a sus labios.

Louis se encoge de hombros. “Sólo preguntaba. Entonces, cuéntame sobre ese tipo Xander. ¿Ustedes dos se llevan bien?”

Harry hace una mueca mientras baja la copa de vino. Sabe muy bien, pero la verdad es que todos los vinos saben igual para él.

“Sí… eh. Sí. Es un buen tipo. Es de Liverpool.”

“Me lo imaginé.” Responde Louis agriamente. “Y hay algo que no me estás diciendo.”

“¿De qué hablas?”

“Tu ceja izquierda dio un brinco. Siempre hace eso cuando estás nervioso por algo. Y ya que espero que no estés nervioso por nuestra cita, debe de haber algo.”

Harry en verdad, _en verdad_ , odia cuando Louis se pone en modo de psicoanalista.

“Puede que… haya habido un incidente.”

La expresión facial de Louis inmediatamente se tensa. “Qué tipo de incidente. No hizo ningún movimiento contigo, ¿o sí?”

Harry niega con la cabeza. “En realidad no. Creo. Quiero decir, estábamos desempacando y sarcásticamente dijo que eras muy educado y le dije que simplemente eres muy apasionado con tu equipo de futbol.”

Louis enarca una ceja. “¿Eso es todo?”

“También dijo que había pensado que era obvio que estaba coqueteando conmigo, que por eso tal vez habías sido tan… educado.”

“¿Qué mierda? _Ahora_ eso va a ser un problema. Tiene novio, ¿no?”

Harry asiente. “Estaba hablando por skype con él cuando llegaste. Él es muy agradable, sin embargo, ellos se llevan muy bien.”

“¿Conociste a su _novio_?”

“Sólo por skype.”

Louis niega con la cabeza antes de tomar otro trago de su vino. “Si vuelve a tratar de ligar contigo-”

“Relájate, no trató de ligar conmigo. Probablemente sólo estaba bromeando. No hay necesidad de que te pongas todo posesivo.”

“¿Cómo se supone que no me ponga al menos un poco posesivo cuando sé que es tu compañero de cuarto y coqueteó contigo? Vas a verlo mucho más que a mí de ahora en adelante.”

“¿No confías en mí?”

“Confío en ti. Es en él en quien no confío.”

“Tiene novio.”

“Aparentemente no es tan importante.”

Harry coloca una mano sobre la mesa, la palma hacia arriba. Instantáneamente Louis pone su mano sobre la suya, como suelen hacer cuando salen a cenar y tienen un ‘momento profundo’, como a Louis le gusta decirle cuando se están acurrucando.

“Lou, en serio. No es nada.”

“Si _es_ algo, entonces voy a romperle la cara, lo sabes, ¿verdad?”

Harry siente, con una pequeña sonrisa torcida en su rostro. “No lo dudo ni por un segundo.”

“¿Te estás burlando ahora?”

“No, bebé. Sólo es gracioso.”

“¿Qué es tan gracioso?” Pregunta, pero Harry puede decir que no está hablando en serio, juzgando por la sonrisa en su rostro.

“El hecho de que él es una cabeza más alto que tú.”

“Eso sólo significa que puedo alcanzar sus bolas incluso mejor.”

Harry resopla. “Ahora _yo_ debería ser el preocupado. ¿Ya estás hablando de su escroto?”

Louis pone los ojos en blanco pero sonríe de todos modos. “Eres un idiota.”

“Pero eso es por lo que te gusto, ¿no? Porque somos muy parecidos.”

Después de eso hablan sobre la universidad y el horario de Harry, sobre la pasantía que su padre le consiguió en su bufete de abogados en Manchester, a donde debe ir tres veces a la semana. Louis le cuenta sobre los juegos próximos, y las juntas privadas que a veces hace Van Gaal para hablar sobre una nueva transferencia y estrategias. Y aunque podría sonar aburrido para alguien, Harry absolutamente adora cuando simplemente hablan de cualquier cosa.

Sus platos fuertes llegan media hora después de los aperitivos, y ellos continúan hablando, incluso con las bocas llenas.

Para cuando han terminado sus postres, ambos están demasiado llenos como para terminarse los últimos remanentes del vino, pero Louis se hace cargo por ambos y toma lo que queda de sus copas de un trago.

“¿Estás listo para volver?” Le pregunta una vez que la camarera le entrega la cuenta.

Harry asiente. “Sí. Vamos.”

Louis paga con su tarjeta de crédito antes de que abandonen el restaurante y llamen a un taxi en la entrada del hotel. Pasan todo el viaje en auto besándose y tocándose, sin el mínimo rastro de vergüenza porque han hecho esto muchas veces.

Cuando llegan frente al dormitorio de Harry, ambos ya están semi duros, así que Louis sólo le entrega un billete de veinte libras al conductor y casi empuja al otro fuera del auto.

El ascensor pare ser increíblemente lento, y para cuando entran al dormitorio, la camisa de Louis ya está desabotonada a la mitad, y los labios de ambos están irritados por los besos apresurados que han estado compartiendo.

“Espera.” Dice Harry, y Louis se detiene para mirarlo impacientemente. “Xander está durmiendo.”

“¿Y?”

“Y… no podemos tener sexo en la cama al lado de la suya.”

“¿En serio? Porque _apuesto_ a que sí podemos.”

“Eso es- eso es irrespetuoso.”

“¿Desde cuándo te importa? Está durmiendo de todas formas.” Gruñe Louis.

“¿Y si se despierta?”

“Entonces o tendrás que ser silencioso o le daremos un buen espectáculo.”

Harry suspira, poniendo una mano en la nuca de Louis. Saben que ambos desean esto, y que nunca podría negarle nada a Louis porque es _Louis._

Así que, naturalmente, levanta al futbolista y camina los cuatro pasos que necesita para llegar a la cama, donde lo deposita.

“¿Dónde están tus condones y lubricante?” Pregunta Louis sin aliento mientras desabotona el resto de su camisa y la deja caer al suelo.

“En mi escritorio.”

Cuando Harry se pone sobre él, Louis ya está desnudo hasta los bóxers, observándolo con una expresión hambrienta. Harry trata de acercarse a él removiendo su blazer y sacándose la camiseta y los jeans rápidamente antes de ponerse sobre su novio de nuevo.

En vista de cómo están desenvolviéndose las cosas en este momento, con él encima y Louis gimiendo en su boca mientras Harry los masturba a ambos, parece que el menor estará haciendo el trabajo esta noche.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que abre la botella de lubricante y se prepara para poner un poco en sus dedos, Louis lo detiene.

“No-oh. Yo lo haré esta vez.”

“¿Qu-en serio?” Pregunta Harry al mismo tiempo que Louis los gira para poder quedar a horcadas sobre él.

“Sí.”

El mayor se inclina para capturar sus labios en un profundo y sucio beso. “Necesito recordarte a quién le perteneces, ¿o no bebé?”

Harry pierde todas las palabras, así que todo lo que puede hacer es asentir y abrir sus piernas para que Louis pueda quedar entre ellas. Este no pierde tiempo en lubricar sus dedos y empujar uno dentro de Harry, provocando que se le escape un gemido.

Cuando el segundo dedo entra en él y Louis los curva hacia arriba justo de la forma precisa, sus piernas fallan y está gimiendo de nuevo. Louis lo silencia poniendo una mano sobre su boca y murmurando en su oído.

“Shh, bebé. Tienes que permanecer callado si no quieres despertar a tu compañero.”

Harry asiente, excitación disparándose por su columna por la forma en que los dedos de Louis siguen moviéndose en su interior, eso combinado con el ardiente susurro en su oído.

“Entra en mí.” Gimotea finalmente cuando todo se vuelve demasiado. “No quiero terminar todavía.”

“¿Ya?”

“Sí, estoy lo suficientemente abierto. _Por favor_ , Lou.”

Louis asiente en su cuello y saca sus dedos, limpiándolos sobre el abdomen de Harry. Luego se pone de rodillas de nuevo y abre el empaque del condón antes de deslizarlo por su miembro lentamente.

“¿Cómo me quieres?” Pregunta, considerado como siempre.

“Así. Así está bien, joder, sólo hazlo ya.”

Louis sonríe de lado mientras se empuja dentro lentamente. “Alguien está deseoso, ¿eh?”

“No tienes ni _idea_.” Gime Harry, aferrándose a los brazos de Louis. Sus piernas están enredadas alrededor de la cintura del otro para darle más acceso, y suelta un quejido cuando se da cuenta de que Louis no está moviéndose.

“Sólo estoy tratando de dejar que te acostumbres, Jesús.”

“No te creas tanto.” Le dice Harry, y eso es lo que Louis necesita. Comienza a moverse, más rápido de lo que acostumbra cuando recién comienza.

Quema sólo por algunos segundos antes de que Harry comience a sentir placer por todo su cuerpo. Louis no ha dado en su próstata todavía, pero la fricción y la forma en que murmura cosas sucias en su oído simplemente están funcionando más que bien para él.

Están besándose ahora, y aunque parece que Louis está poniendo mucha más concentración en la forma en que mueve su lengua, sus embestidas no bajan el ritmo ni un poco. Es más, se pone incluso mejor cuando Louis se arrodilla y levanta las piernas de Harry para ponerlas a descansar sobre sus hombros.

Coloca sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del otro antes de acelerar el ritmo como si estuviera buscando su próstata.

“Sí, mierda, justo ahí.” Gimotea Harry y lleva sus manos hacia abajo para acunar entre ellas el culo de Louis.

“¿Te gusta esto, bebé? ¿Te gusta la forma en que te jodo ahora mismo con alguien más en el cuarto?”

“Mhm.”

Harry deja salir un fuerte gemido mientras la punta de Louis empuja contra su próstata y apenas un segundo más tarde, hay movimiento en la cama junto a la suya.

Louis se detienen inmediatamente y Harry se muerde el labio porque Louis está tan _profundo_ dentro de él, aplicando presión contra su punto dulce. Xander se mueve en la cama pero no hace ningún sonido, así que Louis eventualmente reanuda sus movimientos. No toma mucho antes de que Harry sienta como si estuviera a punto de explotar del placer que los labios y la polla de su novio están provocándole, pero no dice nada ya que está tratando de hacerlo durar lo más posible.

“Puedo sentirte tensándote a mi alrededor, ¿estás cerca?” Pregunta Louis.

Harry siente y atrae la cabeza del otro hacia abajo para besarlo. Louis lo complace y le da una profunda y dura estocada, lo cual lo envía al borde así que se corre por todo su pecho. Sus sonidos son silenciados por los labios de Louis sobre los suyos, incluso esos que profiere por el hecho de este sigue follándolo cuando está tan sensible mientras trata de alcanzar su propio orgasmo.

No toma mucho para que eso suceda, sin embargo; un minuto después, Louis está corriéndose dentro del condón. Baja el ritmo gradualmente hasta detenerse y sale de Harry antes de colapsar justo a su lado en el estrecho espacio.

Tratan de recuperar sus respiraciones con sonrisas en sus rostros, y Harry remueve el condón de Louis y lo tira en el bote bajo su escritorio.

“Voy a limpiarte.” Dice el mayor y se levanta de la cama para ir al baño. Sale algunos segundos después con un paño húmedo, el cual usa para limpiar a Harry y después vuelve al baño para lavarlo.

“Sabes… ese trapo no era mío.” Murmura Harry un minuto después, cuando los dos están bajo las cobijas, usando dos pares limpios de calzoncillos, ambos de Harry.

El rizado se acurruca contra él poniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho y colocando una de sus piernas sobre los muslos del otro.

“Mierda, ¿no era?”

Harry niega con la cabeza mientras Louis se ríe. Cierra los ojos porque siempre le gusta quedarse dormido con el sonido de los erráticos latidos del corazón de Louis. Siempre lo reprende por eso, diciendo que es por todas las bebidas energizantes y polvos de proteína que toma. Pero Louis sólo le quita importancia ondeando una mano, diciendo que ‘es lo que todos los atletas hacen’.

“Pues, creo que hicimos un buen trabajo bautizando la cama nueva, ¿no?” Pregunta Louis, y la sonrisa satisfecha es audible en su voz.

“Sí.”

“¿Crees que nos haya escuchado?”

Si Louis está tratando de hacer plática significa que no tiene sueño todavía, y Harry por primera vez desea que así fuera, porque está cansado como la mierda y su trasero sigue punzando.

“Espero que no.”

“Lo hice.” Proviene una voz de la otra cama. “Y por más que apoye que ustedes dos consumen su amor o lo que sea, en verdad estoy tratando de dormir. Así que si no les importa callarse.”

A continuación hay un silencio antes de que Louis rompa a reír tan fuertemente que retumba en los oídos de Harry.

Y eso es todo lo que verdaderamente necesita; una garantía de que las cosas no cambiarán entre ellos ahora que asistirá a la universidad.

Y por cómo se ven las cosas, parece que nada cambiará en un futuro cercano.

Así que se queda dormido en paz, con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey! Lamento no haber actualizado el domingo pasado como lo prometí, la verdad es que estaba un poco sensible y se me quitaron las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa porque *susurro* History con fotos fetus.
> 
> Sin embargo, como ya estoy de vacaciones *redoble de tambores* subiré el siguiente capítulo el martes y el siguiente (y último) el jueves porque Noche Buena :)
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por leer, votar y comentar.
> 
> Mucho amor,  
> -Amelie.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
>  playlist  
> [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/theboyfriendstagram/bring-your-body-baby) | [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsK_sys40AXzRcNoEow8fccOlchDqvrkY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, aquí está el capítulo :)

Cuando despiertan a la mañana siguiente, Xander ya se ha ido a Dios sabrá donde. Harry es el primero en despertar como siempre, así que amablemente espera a que Louis despierte mientras revisa sus inicios de Instagram y Twitter.

Es media hora después cuando Louis finalmente murmura algo y abre los ojos, antes de correr su mano a lo largo de la espalda de Harry, una especie de ‘buenos días’.

“¿Dónde está tu compañero?” Pregunta cuando ve que son los únicos en la habitación.

“Creo que se asustó y se fue.” Se ríe Harry. “No sé, ni me importa.”

Se monta a horcadas sobre Louis y se inclina para besarlo antes de salir de la cama.

“¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?” Le pregunta al mayor, quien luce como si sólo quisiera volver a dormir.

“Ugh… Tengo una reunión como a las… dos. ¿Qué hora es?”

“Doce y media.”

“Mierda, mierda, _mierda_.”

Louis sale de la cama también y se apresura a entrar al baño con la misma ropa que usó la noche anterior.

“Por mucho que me gustaría un poco de sexo matutino en la ducha, tengo que volver a casa y cambiarme.” Le dice a Harry, quien acaba de abrazarlo desde atrás por la cintura mientras se cepilla los dientes. Harry hace un puchero y entierra su nariz en el cabello de Louis.

“Va a ser tan incómodo hoy.” Dice Harry mientras lo observa vestirse.

“¿Por qué sería incómodo?”

“Ver a Xander después de que nos escuchó tener sexo anoche.”

“Eh, como si él no hubiera hecho lo mismo.” Le dice Louis, restándole importancia.

“Si lo hiciera, literalmente me _moriría_ de vergüenza.”

“Bueno, él no es tú, así que creo que estarás bien. Si te dice algo, me lo dices, ¿vale?”

Harry asiente y lo observa salir por la puerta cinco minutos y una larga sesión de besos después.

Luego se sienta en su propio escritorio y abre su laptop para poder hablar por Skype con Niall y Barbara. Ambos contestan dos minutos después, y por supuesto, están en el mismo lugar, probablemente uno de sus dormitorios.

“Holaa. ¿Cómo están, chicos?” Pregunta, recargando la barbilla en su palma mientras mira la pantalla.

“Estamos bien. Tienes suerte de que haya salido temprano a correr, o si no este flojo no se hubiera levantado a tiempo para hablar contigo.” Se ríe Barbara, señalando a un claramente malhumorado Niall, quien parece que acaba de ser sacado de la cama.

“¿Cómo es la vida universitaria allá? ¿Y por qué Niall está en Londres?”

Niall arruga la nariz. “Mañana es la Semana de Bienvenida en todo el país, pero me quedé anoche en el dormitorio de Barb. Nos emborrachamos. El pensamiento conducir de regreso a Sheffield es terrible.”

“Um, _tú_ te emborrachaste.” Corrige Barbara. “ _Yo_ te cuidé.”

“Y te amo por eso.” El chico rubio sonríe y besa su mejilla como el lameculos que es.

“Asqueroso.” Harry finge vomitar.

“¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué tal es tu nuevo roommate?”

“Se llama Xander y a Louis en realidad no le agrada.”

Barbara hace una cara mientras Niall se levanta de la cama y apunta la cámara hacia algún lado. “¿Por qué no? ¿Qué hizo?”

“Como que trató de ligar conmigo indirectamente y Louis me folló con él en la habitación anoche.”

“Espera, ¿qué?” Pregunta Niall mientras se deja caer en la cama junto a Barbara, esta vez sosteniendo una lata de Coca-Cola en la mano.

“¿En realidad necesito repetirlo? Porque estoy bastante seguro de que lo entendiste la primera vez que lo dije.”

Niall pone los ojos en blanco. “Lo hice. ¿Y se dio cuenta?”

“Sí. Nos dijo que quería dormir, pero después, hasta terminamos y comenzamos a platicar.”

Barbara y Niall rompen en carcajadas.

“Me alegro de que esto sea gracioso para ustedes dos.” Dice sarcásticamente.

“Oh, vamos, Harry. Tienes que admitir que es un poco gracioso.” Le dice Barbara, tratando de enmascarar el hecho de se encuentra increíblemente divertida.

Harry escucha la llave girar en la cerradura, así que se muerde el labio. “Mierda, regresó. Hablo con ustedes en el chat grupal luego. Bye.”

“¡Byeee!” Dice Niall y Barbara mueve la mano en un gesto de despedida con una sonrisa antes de que Harry finalice la llamada y cierre la ventana, justo cuando Xander entra a la habitación con una caja enorme en las manos.

Harry se levanta de la silla y se acerca a él. “¿Necesitas ayuda?”

“Sí, eso sería bueno.”

Le ayuda a colocar la caja sobre el piso, entre sus camas, y entonces mira alrededor con los brazos en su cadera.

“¿Qué hay ahí?”

“Compré un frigobar para nuestro dormitorio.”

“¿Acaso está permitido aquí?”

Xander se encoge de hombros. “No sé. Probablemente. Sólo pensé que sería bueno para tener comida y bebidas aquí así, tú sabes, no tendríamos que caminar hasta abajo cada que tengamos hambre.”

Harry asiente. “Esa es una buena idea. ¿Cuánto te debo?”

Su compañero hace un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia. “Oh, está bien. No fue tan caro de todos modos.”

“Es un minibar. Ambos vamos a usarlo, así que sólo es justo que te pague mi parte.”

“Estoy seguro de que puedes pagarme de otra forma.” Dice Xander, y Harry casi se atraganta por el tono sugestivo.

“¿Q-qué?”

“Relájate, no lo decía en ese sentido. Puedes hacer mi lavandería o algo por un par de días. No es la gran cosa.”

Harry lo mira sospechosamente, sabiendo que eso no es para nada lo que quería decir, pero lo deja de lado para no discutir. Y por su buena salud mental.

 

**× × ×**

 

Una llamada de Louis lo sobresalta al día siguiente cuando está afuera en el campus con Xander, echando un vistazo alrededor porque es la Semana de Bienvenida, lo cual significa que hay chicos de nuevo ingreso por todos lados. Acaba de tomar un panfleto para un seminario de leyes cuando el teléfono suena.

Xander lo mira brevemente antes de regresar a buscar entre la pila de papeles.

“Hey.” Dice y se asegura de tomar algunos pasos de distancia lejos de su roommate.

“Hola, bebé. ¿Cómo estás?”

Harry instantáneamente sonríe por el tono suave en la voz de Louis y por el apodo.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” Continúa Louis, y por la forma en que su voz parece hacer un ligero eco, supone que debe de estar en su casa. Lo cual es extraño, porque tiene un prtido más tarde esta noche.

“Estamos en la… feria de la Semana de Bienvenida.” Dice Harry, mirando alrededor. “¿Y tú?”

“¿Nosotros?”

_Mierda._

“Uh, sí. Xander y yo.”

Ante la mención de su nombre, Xander levanta la cabeza por un segundo antes de probablemente darse cuenta de que Harry está hablando con Louis antes de regresar su atención a lo que hacía previamente.

“¿Qué hay de ti?” Pregunta Harry para cambiar el tema.

“Sólo estoy acostado en el sillón. Literalmente no me he movido desde ayer. ¿Quieres venir antes de que tenga que irme al juego?”

“¿Ahora?”

“Bueno, no me gustaría distraerte de lo que estés haciendo.” Dice, y Harry sabe que está un poco molesto. ¿Pero por qué lo estaría?

“Claro, iré en un ratito. ¿A qué hora tienes que estar en el estadio?”

“Cinco y media. El partido comienza a las ocho, y espero que estés allí, ¿sí?”

“Por supuesto.” Pronuncia, sintiéndose increíblemente arrepentido de que Louis siquiera le pregunte eso. Nunca se ha perdido uno de sus partidos hasta el momento, y tener a un compañero de cuarto que _podría_ estar coqueteando con él no cambia nada. Tiene que asegurarse de que Louis sepa eso.

“Está bien. Te estaré esperando. Además, no te ilusiones demasiado con tener sexo. Conoces la regla previa a los partidos.”

Harry suspira y rueda los ojos con ternura a pesar de que Louis no puede verlo. “Ni siquiera soñaría con eso.”

“Bye.” Dice Louis, y antes de que Harry pueda decirlo de vuelta, la llamada ya ha sido terminada.

 

**× × ×**

 

Llega a casa de Louis un poco más tarde de lo planeado. Bueno, un poco sería un eufemismo. Dos horas más tarde de lo que le había dicho a Louis. Pero él seguro entenderá, ¿no? Harry se quedó muy envuelto con toda la situación de la ‘Semana de Bienvenida/Primer Ingreso’ y pasó tres horas más curioseando por los diferentes stands que estaban repartidos alrededor del campus, tomando panfletos y pequeños folletos para leer cuando estuviera aburrido.

Cuando abre la puerta, Louis _no_ parece feliz.

“Llegas tarde.”

“Lo siento. Había mucho tráfico.” Dice, como un pobre intento de una excusa.

Louis resopla. “Al menos ten la decencia de decir una mejor mentira. Pensé que ya habías aprendido.”

Hay una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios, sin embargo, lo cual debe significar que no está tan molesto después de todo, y que en realidad está feliz de que Harry esté aquí ahora. Tienen una hora y media todavía, la cual probablemente van a pasar con Harry comiendo la comida chatarra que Louis tiene en casa (ya que Louis ahora no come mucha porque debe mantenerse en forma), y con ellos acurrucados en el sofá mientras ven Breaking Bad.

“Pues tengo un poco de comida china que sobró anoche cuando vino Zayn, y la mitad de un Subway de pollo a la parrilla, me quedé dormido mientras lo comía. ¿Cuál prefieres?”

“Creo que tomaré la comida china.” Dice Harry mientras se deja caer en el sofá. La tele ya se encuentra encendida con _Keeping Up With The Kardashians_ en ella, así que Harry cambia el canal a algo más interesante.

Louis se sienta junto a él un par de segundos después y empuja la caja frente a él.

“Gracias.” Dice Harry y toma el tenedor antes de enterrarlo en la comida.

“¿Entonces cómo estuvo hoy?” Pregunta el castaño y cruza sus piernas debajo de sí mismo.

“Bien. Muy interesante.”

Louis señala la pila de cosas que Harry trajo consigo porque se sentía demasiado mal por ir dos horas tarde, así que no perdió más tiempo yendo a dejarlas a su dormitorio. “¿En realidad planeas leer todos esos?”

“En realidad sí. No hay nada muy interesante que hacer para mí esta semana de todas formas, así que creo que tengo bastante tiempo para leer todo.”

Louis asiente, pero la mirada en su expresión facial parece estar señalando en otra dirección completamente distinta al entendimiento.

“Mira, sobre el asunto de Xander.” Comienza Harry y baja su tenedor porque en realidad no tiene tanta hambre; ellos hicieron una parada en una pequeña cafetería y comieron algo. “No quiero que te preocupes por eso, ¿sí? ¿Y qué si coquetea un poco? No hay _nada_ que ‘temer’ porque yo nunca le corresponderé lo que esté haciendo de todas formas. Te dije esto antes, pero necesito que me confíes en mí.”

Louis asiente. “Está bien. Lo siento.”

“No, creo que haría lo mismo si alguien que viviera contigo en una apretada habitación tratara de coquetear contigo numerosas veces.”

“¿Numerosas veces? ¿O sea que más de una?” Pregunta Louis, enfadándose de nuevo. “Voy a romperle los putos huevos a ese-”

Harry lo interrumpe con un beso, y eso es suficiente para callarlo. Siempre lo es.

“Odio cuando haces eso.” Murmura y entierra su rostro en el cuello de Harry.

“No es cierto. Lo amas.”

Harry puede sentirlo sonreír contra su piel, así que lo aparta un poco para acomodarse en el sofá.

“¿Abrazo?” Pregunta, abriendo sus brazos.

“Espera.”

Louis presiona algunos botones en el control remoto antes de ingresar a su cuenta de Netflix y seleccionar un capítulo al azar de Breaking Bad.

“Veremos esto y luego me alistaré, ¿vale?”

Harry asiente y sonríe cuando Louis finalmente se arrastra hasta él y se acurruca en sus brazos, recargando la cabeza en su hombro para poder ver la TV. Y a pesar de que Harry no puede ver nada en esta posición, está conforme con escuchar los comentarios sarcásticos de su novio a lo largo del episodio y siendo un raro por olisquear el aroma a manzana en su cabello.

Cuando el capítulo termina y finalmente es hora de ir a casa, Louis se levanta del sofá y le dice a Harry que volverá rápidamente después de tomar un baño y cambiarse.

“¿A qué hora estarás allí?” Le pregunta Louis cuando están afuera en la cochera.

“A las siete y media o algo así.”

“Está bien entonces.” Louis sonríe y le da un profundo beso antes de subirse a su Porsche y conducir.

Después de asegurarse de que Louis cerró bien la puerta y la cochera, Harry sube a su propio auto y conduce de regreso a la universidad.

Las cosas estarán bien.

 

**× × ×**

 

Las cosas resultan no estar ‘bien’ cuando Xander le pregunta si está listo para irse dos horas más tarde.

“¿Listo para ir a dónde?”

“¿Al juego?”

“¿Vas a venir al partido?” Pregunta, incapaz de contener su sorpresa mezclada con impresión.

“Eh, van a jugar contra el Liverpool, así que sí.”

“Eso es… genial. Yo conduzco.”

“Sabes.” Comienza Xander y observa a Harry revisar a través de su closet por algo que ponerse para el juego. “Si te pongo tan incómodo o no te agrado, puedes sólo decirlo. No tienes que ser hipócrita.”

Harry cierra la puerta de su closet. “No estoy siendo hipócrita. Sólo va a ser un poco raro ir a un partido del Manchester y sentarse al lado de un aficionado del Liverpool que además es mi roommate.”

“¿Qué tal esto? Prometamos que no dejaremos que nuestras preferencias futbolísticas se interpongan en nuestra amistad.”

Harry acepta, así que estrechan sus manos antes de que finalmente Harry camine hacia el baño y cierre la puerta detrás de él. Le toma media hora ducharse, vestirse, y luego rizar su cabello, y para cuando está de vuelta en la habitación, Xander está listo para irse.

“¿No le importa a tu novio que vayamos juntos?” Pregunta su compañero cuando están en el auto. Harry se detiene en una luz roja y se vuelve a mirarlo.

“No, no le importa.”

“Le dijiste que he estado coqueteando contigo, ¿no?”

Harry suspira, poniendo los ojos en blanco. “Le dije que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse. Y esa es la verdad.”

“¿Lo es?”

Harry no responde. No porque la respuesta a la pregunta de Xander sea negativa; es porque simplemente no quiso molestarse en responder. Toda la discusión es completamente inútil.

Salen del auto en el estacionamiento del estadio quince minutos después, y Xander azota la puerta un poco muy fuerte como para ser normal.

“Tengo el boleto de temporada de mi amigo. Puedes usarlo si quieres.” Ofrece Harry cuando ven la interminable fila.

“¿Estás seguro?”

“Sí, aunque no luces como un Niall Horan.” Dice, tratando de hacer un chiste. Xander no parece haber desarrollado su sentido del humor, así que Harry sólo lo deja pasar.

Llegan a sus asientos diez minutos antes del comienzo del juego, y en cuanto el equipo sale a la cancha, Harry busca a Louis. Lo ve cuando el chico mayor hace sus sentadillas a través del campo mientras platica con Herrera.

Repentinamente, ambos miran hacia arriba en dirección de Harry, y es claro que la expresión de Louis se cae cuando ve por quién está acompañado. Entonces se inclina y le dice algo a Ander antes de volver a sus calentamientos.

Después de que el himno es cantado, el juego da inicio y Harry no puede evitar sentirse increíblemente extraño viéndolo sin Niall a su lado. Sabe que su amigo está viéndolo desde Sheffield y tan vez incluso Barbara desde su dormitorio en Londres, pero no es lo mismo.

Siente una repentina ola de tristeza inundarlo, así que apenas se da cuenta cuando el Liverpool anota a los veinticinco minutos del juego.

“¿Estás bien?” Le pregunta Xander cuando su festejo por el gol cesa y está de vuelta en su asiento.

“Sí, sí. Sólo estoy pensando.” 

“¿Sobre?”

Harry se encoge de hombros. “Cosas. Cosas sin importancia.” 

Xander no dice nada más mientras se vuelve en su asiento para ver el juego. Para el medio tiempo, el marcador va 2-1 a favor del Liverpool, con un gol anotado por Rooney en el minuto cuarenta y cuatro.

Durante el descanso, Xander le pregunta si le gustarían unas palomitas o algo más, así que Harry le pide un hotdog y un agua.

En cuanto su compañero se ha ido, tiene una llamada entrante de su novio.

“¿Hola?”

“Hey, bebé, ¿cómo estás?”

Harry se remueve en su asiento. Está demasiado cansado como para pasar por todo esto otra vez.

“Bien. ¿Tú?”

Puede escuchar a Van Gaal gritando en el fondo al otro lado de la línea, pero trata de concentrarse en las palabras de Louis mientras juega con un hilo salido en la costura de sus jeans.

“Igual, igual.” Responde. “Entonces, estás con Xander.” 

Harry suelta un ruidoso y exagerado suspiró. “No otra vez, por favor. Estoy tan cansado de esto.”

“¿Cansado de qué?” Pregunta Louis, su voz poniéndose más seria.

“Cansado de todos estos celos de Xander. Es realmente insultante tanto para mí como para nuestra relación que tengas problemas de confianza.” Masculla Harry mientras pone los ojos en blanco.

La siguiente oración de Louis suena un poco más aguda de lo normal. “¿De dónde viene todo eso?”

“Viene del enojo reprimido en los últimos dos días. Honestamente, ¿no puedes sólo confiar en mí, joder?”

Es la primera vez que Harry se ha enojado con Louis y le ha gritado, incluso aunque no sea cara a cara.

Louis suspira. “Confío en ti, Harry, ya te lo dije. Es en él en quien no confío.”

“Aunque él hiciera un movimiento, lo cual no hará, yo lo alejaría. _Tienes_ que creerme, de otra forma esto no puede continuar así y lo sabes.”

“Yo sólo- tengo que irme hora, ¿okay? Hablaré contigo después del juego. Ven a verme al vestidor.”

Harry asiente aunque es una llamada telefónica (una muy frustrante) y deja que Louis cuelgue primero sin siquiera despedirse. Antes de que tenga oportunidad de comenzar a llorar o pensar hacia donde está yendo esto, la mismísima razón por la que Louis y él están teniendo problemas se sienta a su lado.

“Aquí está tu hotdog y tu agua.”

Harry los recibe con un pequeño ‘gracias’ y sabe que no será capaz de ingerir la comida ahora que Louis y él técnicamente están peleados.

No puede soportar el pensamiento de Louis estando enojado con él, porque no puede imaginar una vida donde no pueda besarlo ni estar con él, así que trata de pensar en las formas en que puede solucionar esto. La única cosa que se le ocurre es mudarse de dormitorio, así ya no estará más en contacto con Xander.

Eso es más fácil de decir que de hacer cuando él está sentado a su lado, pero en serio piensa poner su plan en acción si no puede con la necedad de Louis para el final de la semana.

En un punto durante el segundo tiempo del juego, Louis consigue el balón y avanza hacia la otra parte del campo, hacia la portería del oponente.

Todos los aficionados del Manchester United están de pie ahora, observando a Louis mientras le pasa la bola a Herrera antes de rebasar a un jugador del Liverpool y retomar la posesión del balón, y luego tirar directo hacia el arco.

La pelota vuela justo sobre el hombro del guardameta y entra a la red con gracia. La mitad del estadio estalla en alaridos y chiflidos, y la gente está gritando ‘¡Tomlinson! ¡Tomlinson!’ una y otra vez. 

Harry está gritando y celebrando con ellos, mientras que trata de ignorar como Xander pone los ojos en blanco y aplaude educadamente. Una vez que la atmosfera cesa, Harry se sienta de nuevo en su lugar y saca su teléfono para revisar la hora. Recibe un mensaje de Niall felicitando a su novio por anotar con sólo diez minutos restantes en el reloj, pero lo ignora.

Son las nueve y media ahora, lo cual significa que SI salen después del juego a celebrar un empate (con suerte), no llegarán a un pub o club al menos hasta las once. Conociendo a los chicos del equipo, probablemente ya han hecho reservaciones en un club, pero Harry no está seguro de si está de ánimo para eso.

El encuentro termina en empate, 2-2, y en cuanto el árbitro suena el silbato, Harry ya está sobre sus pies y subiendo la escaleras.

“¿A dónde vas?” Lo llama Xander. Harry se da cuenta de que está siendo seguido, pero no baja el paso hasta llegar al familiar corredor que conduce a los vestidores.

El guardia ya lo reconoce, incluso lo saluda mientras abre la puerta, pero Harry no entra porque tiene que ocuparse de Xander primero.

“Sólo… ven acá.” Le dice Harry y lo lleva a la vuelta de la esquina.

Xander parece confundido, y eso enfurece a Harry más de lo que debería. “¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?”

“Qué haces _tú_ aquí, más bien. Yo estoy aquí para visitar a mi novio y felicitarlo después del partido. Tú no deberías estar aquí.”

“Dios.” Dice Xander y levanta las manos en ademán de defensa. “No quisiera ser una molestia. ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo de todas formas? ¿No lo entiendo? Creí que ya habíamos pasado esto.”

“Bueno, a Louis no le agradas, así que voy a mantenerme alejado de ti. Sólo estás causando problemas y ni siquiera sé por qué.”

“¿Causando problemas? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza?” Exclama el otro, y es bastante intimidante porque él es más alto y definitivamente mejor formado.

Harry sólo asiente.

Xander exhala y se avanza hacia adelante. “Te mostraré un problema de verdad entonces.”

Antes de que Harry pueda siquiera registrar lo que está sucediendo, Xander está tomando su mandíbula entre sus manos y presionando sus labios juntos. No dura más de cinco segundos, porque en cuanto Harry entra en razón, lo empuja lejos.

“¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?” Dice. “Aléjate de mí.” Se detiene por un momento, corriendo sus manos por su cabello. “Creo que deberías irte. Consigue un taxi o lo que sea, no me interesa.”

Y luego se da la vuelta y camina hacia los vestidores, listo para ver a su novio.

Louis está en la ducha cuando Harry entra, así que se pone a hablar con David, quien acaba de ponerse su ropa normal.

“Buen juego.” Le dice Harry y se sienta en la banca por el casillero de Louis.

“Gracias. Vas a venir después, ¿verdad?”

Harry asiente, colocando sus manos juntas sobre sus muslos. Se siente increíblemente culpable por lo que acaba de suceder, a pesar de que no fue nada y no fue su culpa. Debería decirle a Louis, lo sabe, pero la cosa es que eso sólo causará un desastre cuando ni siquiera es el caso.

Cuando Louis sale de las duchas, sólo está usando una toalla muy abajo en su cintura, lo cual siempre hace que la respiración de Harry se detenga.

Los ojos de su novio se iluminan cuando lo ve, así que Harry se pone de pie y lo besa como saludo.

“Hueles bien.” Observa Louis mientras busca algo de ropa en su casillero.

“Tú también.”

Es extraño, porque ambos están actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, como si la llamada ni siquiera hubiera existido. Harry no sabe si debería decir algo, o sólo dejarlo así. Por ahora, elije la segunda opción. 

Después de que todos están vestidos y listos para irse, y de que los guardias de seguridad se han asegurado de que los aficionados ya se han ido para ahora, piden algunos taxis que los llevarán al club en el que hicieron reservación.

Harry comparte un auto con Louis, David y Herrera, como siempre, y no puede evitar darse cuenta de que Ander está actuando más raro de lo normal. Algo en la boca su estómago le dice que esa no es una buena señal, pero lo deja ser, porque muy pronto llegan frente al Bijou, uno de los mejores antros en todo Manchester.

Entran usando sus nombres, y encuentran las tres mesas que reservaron para la noche justo junto a la barra.

“¿Qué quieres tomar?” Le pregunta Louis, colocando una mano en su espalda baja, haciéndolo estremecerse por completo.

“Um… Tequila sunrise.”

Louis besa su mejilla antes de dirigirse a la barra.

“Oye, ¿podemos hablar por un segundo?” Ander grita en su oído, asustándolo.

“Claro, ¿sobre qué?”

Ander hace un ademán para que se acerque. Las palabras que salen de su boca lo petrifican por completo y siente como si su corazón acabara de detenerse.

“Los vi a ese tipo y a ti besándose después del partido en el pasillo.”

“Qu-no es lo que parecía.”

Ander se aparta para mirarlo fijamente, probablemente tratando de averiguar si está diciendo la verdad.

“Honestamente, no le haría eso a Lou. Lo am- me gusta demasiado como para lastimarlo.”

Ander se encoge de hombros. “Si tú lo dices. Sólo quería asegurarme.”

“Por favor no le digas, lo tomará todo a mal.”

“Tú deberías decirle. Sólo es lo justo para él.” Es lo último que le dice antes de ser incluido en otra conversación con Carrick.

Louis regresa con sus bebidas porque a la mesera le tomó años acercarse a su mesa, pero al final han pedido tres botellas de vodka que van a mezclar con RedBull o jugo de naranja.

Y aunque Harry desea poder divertirse con todos y bailar sin parecer que está siendo obligado a hacerlo, no puede. Porque cada vez que Ander habla con Louis, o viceversa, hay una sensación de vacío en su estómago.

Piensa que ya escapó de ello porque son pasadas las tres de la mañana y Louis está magistralmente borracho, y ellos están afuera esperando al taxi que los llevará a casa del mayor. Harry va recoger su auto del estadio mañana. Justo ahora, su mayor prioridad es llevar a Louis a casa y ponerlo en su cama porque es seguro que mañana tendrá una gigantesca resaca.

Precisamente cuando dos taxis se estacionan frente al club (uno para ellos dos y el otro para Ander), el mediocampista se inclina hacia Louis y susurra algo en su oído antes de subir a su auto con una sonrisa en dirección de Harry a modo de despedida.

Harry camina hacia su taxi y está a punto de abrir la puerta cuando las palabras de Louis lo interrumpen.

“¿Lo _besaste_?”

Se congela por algunos segundos, y siente como si el mundo entero acabara de colapsar sobre él.

Harry se da la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara. “¿Qué?”

“¡No juegues al tonto conmigo! ¡Lo besaste!” Grita Louis, y aunque está jodidamente alcoholizado y sus palabras salen mal articuladas, luce terriblemente serio, sin mencionar extremadamente furioso.

“Louis-”

“¡Me dijiste que podía confiar en ti! ¡Eso es lo que me dijiste!”

Harry da un paso hacia él, con el objetivo de tranquilizarlo, pero Louis se hace hacia atrás, y el movimiento rompe el corazón de Harry en mil pedazos. Sabe que esto no va a acabar bien y que probablemente terminará llorando.

“Me dices que te insulto a ti y a nuestra ‘relación’ porque no puedo confiar en ti, pero entonces, ni una puta hora después, ¿haces lo que más temo? ¿Es en serio, maldita sea?” Grita Louis y lo empuja del pecho. “¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? _Sabes_ que tengo problemas de confianza por mis padres- tú… ¿por qué?”

La voz de Louis se rompe al final, junto con los últimos vestigios del corazón de Harry.

“¿Me dejarías explicarte? Por favor.”

Louis se ríe amargamente. “¿Explicar qué? ¿Que elegiste a un tipo más guapo sobre un imbécil de veintitrés años? ¿Es eso? ¿Soy demasiado viejo para ti? ¿Soy tan poca cosa para ti? ¿Qué es? ¿Tan difícil es estar conmigo?”

“Lou-él _me_ besó. Lo empujé.”

“Oh, ¿ _en serio_? Porque Ander me contó otra historia completamente diferente. Sobre cómo tú no lo alejaste en el momento en que te besó y que se seguían besando cuando él se dio la vuelta.” Exclama, lanzado los brazos al aire. Parece que está a punto de llorar del coraje.

“¡Duró como… cinco segundos! ¡Tal vez hasta menos! ¡Estaba impactado!”

“¿Impactado? Oh, eso es increíble.”

Harry quiere arrancarse el cabello de la cabeza. Sabía que esto vendría a joderle la existencia. Él no hizo nada mal, excepto por el hecho de no haberle dicho a Louis en cuanto pasó.

“No fue nada, lo empujé. Acababa de decirle que se fuera porque no lo quería allí.”

“Si insistes en que no fue nada, ¿por qué no me dijiste?”

“¡Porque _sabía_ que terminaríamos aquí! Sabía que sacarías las cosas de proporción y harías una escena-y… Yo no quería lastimarte.”

“¡Entonces debías de haberme dicho! ¿No se supone que las relaciones son sobre confianza y lealtad? Si no puedes ser leal, al menos dime la verdad.”

Hay lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de Harry ahora, pero trata de mantener la compostura mientras el ser humano que más le importa (y _ama)_ en el mundo lo mira con odio y decepción.

“Lou, por favor.” Ruega Harry.

“No me llames así. Sólo- no lo hagas. Por favor. Perdiste el derecho de llamarme así en el momento en que lo besaste.” Dice Louis y camina a su lado para abrir la puerta del taxi.

“No te vayas, podemos arreglar esto.”

“No creo que podamos.”

“Estás borracho-”

Louis lo mira a los ojos, y es sólo entonces cuando Harry ve la tristeza en sus ojos. “Y tú eres un traidor. No puedo creer- olvídalo.”

Antes de que pueda cerrar la puerta, Harry lo detiene en un desesperado intento más. “¿Esto significa que ya terminamos?”

“No conozco ninguna otra forma en que esto pueda funcionar. Sabes que nunca podré volver a confiar en ti, ¿así que para qué molestarse?”

Harry lo deja cerrar la puerta y observa el taxi desaparecer en la noche. Quería decirle mucho más, preguntarle cómo es que confía en Ander, quien trató de sabotear su relación incluso antes de que estuvieran juntos, quiere saber a qué se refería exactamente cuando dijo que tiene problemas de confianza a causa de su familia (sí, sabe que su madre solía tener muchos novios) y sobre todo, quiere saber si Louis está bien.

Pero justo ahora definitivamente no es el momento adecuado, porque ambos están más o menos intoxicados y no pueden pensar claramente.

Llama a un taxi con lágrimas lloviendo por sus mejillas después de fumarse seguidos los dos últimos cigarrillos que tenía en su cajetilla, y cuando entra al auto, le da la dirección de su casa, no la del dormitorio. No puede volver allí ahora mismo. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Cuando llega a casa, no se sorprende al ver que su padre no ha llegado todavía, así que se las arregla para arrastrarse hasta su habitación y colapsar en la cama.

Llora por dios sabrá cuánto, incluso trata de convencerse a sí mismo de que Louis eventualmente querrá hablar con él y le dejará explicarle, aunque muy en el fondo sabe que las cosas ya nunca volverán a ser lo mismo.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey!
> 
> Lamento haber prometido los capítulos para antes y no haber cumplido, no esperaba que repentinamente mi familia quisiera salir mucho y robara mi sagrado tiempo de traducción. Quería que terminaran de leer la historia el 24 como regalo de Navidad, pero no se puede todo en la vida.
> 
> Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo adelantado, así que lo subiré hoy en la noche.
> 
> Espero que hayan pasado una muy bonita Navidad y que le hayan puesto muchos mensajes muy lindos al Rey de Mundo Louis Tomlinson. No puedo creer que mi bebito y yo ya no tengamos la misma edad :(
> 
> Estaré traduciendo la nueva historia de Ronnie, pero en Wattpad (ya pueden encontrar la [historia](https://www.wattpad.com/story/57509679) en mi perfil) y publicaré el primer capítulo el 1ro de enero, es sobre espías, por si les interesa.
> 
> Abrazos, besos, feliz Navidad atrasada, y mucho amor,   
> -Amelie.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
>  playlist  
> [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/theboyfriendstagram/bring-your-body-baby) | [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsK_sys40AXzRcNoEow8fccOlchDqvrkY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo. :)
> 
> Por favor lean las notas finales.

Harry no ha sido él mismo por un mes hasta ahora. No ha hablado con Louis desde la última vez que lo vio, lo cual fue la noche después del club cuando ambos estaban borrachos y no pudieron entenderse el uno al otro para nada, así que tal vez esa es la razón por la que ha estado ignorando a Xander. El ambiente en el dormitorio es realmente raro e incómodo, porque nunca hablan a menos que sea un ‘hola’ o ‘adiós’. Harry también se ha perdido los últimos cuatro partidos del futbolista, y no planea ir al de esta semana tampoco. 

Conducir el Austin Healey también es difícil porque le recuerda a Louis. Por lo tanto, raramente lo usa. 

Cuando Niall y Barbara se enteraron de lo que había sucedido al día siguiente de lo del club, le dijeron que debía tratar de llamarlo y explicarle todo. Por supuesto que Harry ha tratado de hacerlo, pero Louis o ignora sus llamadas, o literalmente le cuelga, o simplemente apaga su teléfono por completo. Harry no trata de enviarle un mensaje, sin embargo, porque sabe que no va a llegar a él de esa manera. 

Lo mejor que puede hacer ahora es darle su espacio, porque ‘el tiempo cura todo’, como Barbara había dicho. Harry no creyó que ‘tiempo’ significaría más de un par de semanas, pero aquí está, en una tranquila cafetería aislada cerca del campus, trabajando en una de sus tareas y todavía sin hablar con Louis. 

Sabe que la culpa es suya, pero de Louis también, de alguna manera. Si tan sólo hubiera dejado que Harry le explicara bien qué fue lo que pasó y cómo pasó, estarían bien ahora. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba en sus cabales esa noche, así que ambos tienen sus propias partes de culpa. 

Harry está sentado cerca de la ventana en un rincón de la cafetería que ha estado frecuentando últimamente, trabajando en el proyecto de Derecho Contractual que debe entregar dentro de dos días, cuando su teléfono suena. 

Su corazón se detiene, porque siempre piensa que es Louis, y a pesar de que nunca es, su corazón siempre salta cuando comienza a sonar. La única cosa que odia de los iPhones es que no puedes seleccionar cierto tono para determinada persona. 

Es Niall quien lo está llamando. 

“¿Hola?” 

“Hola, amigo, ¿cómo te va?” Pregunta el rubio, su voz jovial siempre lo pone de mejor humor. 

“Bien… bueno, en realidad no.” 

“Todavía no has hablado con Louis, ¿eh?” 

Harry niega con la cabeza y luego recuerda que el otro no puede verlo. “Eso, y tengo un ensayo de tres mil palabras que escribir para Derecho Contractual y por qué es importante y blah blah blah.” 

“Mierda, eso apesta, amigo. Escucha, acabo de hablar con David y estaba diciéndome que está pensado en hacer una fiesta sorpresa para Louis.” 

El estómago de Harry da un vuelco. 

“¿Y?” 

Niall vacila un poco. “Me preguntó si pensaba que estarías de acuerdo y asistirías.” 

“Eh… no sé si Louis quiera verme allí.” 

“Bueno, es dentro de casi dos meses…” 

Harry se muerde el labio y corre sus dedos por los bordes de su MacBook. “Sí, pero no creo que hayamos hablado ya para ese entonces.” 

“Pero es su cumpleaños.” 

“¿Necesitas una respuesta justo ahora?” 

“No. David dijo que comenzará las preparaciones con los otros chicos del equipo y los amigos de Louis el próximo mes, pero quería que te dijera de antemano, así tendrías tiempo para pensarlo.” 

“Está bien. Lo haré. Veamos cómo se desarrollan las cosas hasta entonces.” Dice Harry, tragando. 

Hay una pequeña pausa antes de que el rizado hable de nuevo. “Te extraño.” 

“Te extraño también, amigo, pero no creo tener tiempo de ir a Manchester hasta Navidad. Barbara y yo vamos a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Louis… quiero decir, si quieres que vayamos. Si te sientes incómodo, lo entenderemos totalmente.” 

“No, no. No podría decirles que no a ustedes dos. Pero lo pensaré… si voy a la fiesta o no. Le llamaré a David en un par de semanas.” 

“Está bien. Cuídate, amigo.” 

“Tú también, Niall. Bye.” 

Cuando Harry cuelga, inmediatamente se siente solo de nuevo, y la única cosa que puede hacer para mantener su mente alejada de esas cosas es continuar escribiendo. 

 

**× × ×**

 

Es 30 de noviembre cuando llama a David alrededor de las siete de la noche mientras está recostado con su laptop sobre su regazo. Xander salió a algún sitio con algunas personas que conoció durante la Semana de Bienvenida (la semana en que Harry ni siquiera se molestó en dejar su casa en Manchester), así que Harry tiene el dormitorio todo para él solo. 

David toma la llamada al tercer timbrazo. “Hola, Harry.” 

“Hey.” Hace una breve pausa, pensando en cómo debería comenzar con esto. “Te hablo por, eh, el cumpleaños de Louis.” 

“Sí. ¿Decidiste ir?” Pregunta David, y hay algo que suena mucho como a felicidad en su voz. 

“Lo hice, sí. Pero si él me ve y no me quiere allí, entonces me iré.” 

David suspira al otro lado de la línea. “Mira, no debería estar diciéndote esto, pero Harry, Louis es tan miserable sin ti. No ha sido él mismo por semanas.” 

“¿Qué quieres decir?” 

Hay una pausa del otro lado, como si David estuviera pensando en qué debería decirle. “Él solía estar tan de buen humor y hacer bromas y sólo… _jugar_ bien, pero ahora es como si todo hubiera cambiado. Y es raro no verte en tu lugar de siempre durante un juego, y luego en nuestros vestidores después.” 

“¿Él dijo eso?” Pregunta Harry, con un dejo de esperanza en su voz. 

“No, lo digo yo. Y estoy seguro de que todos, especialmente Louis, lo piensan también.” 

Harry no sabe qué hacer con esa información. “Está bien, bueno… gracias. Y de la fiesta, cuéntame más sobre eso.” 

“Va a ser el 24, y yo voy a llevarlo a cenar o algo así con Liam y Zayn, así que para cuando regresemos a su casa ya todos los invitados estarán dentro.” 

Quiere preguntarle si cree que Louis estará bien teniendo a tanta gente en su casa sin su consentimiento, pero luego recuerda que es Louis, así que _por supuesto_ que lo estaría. 

“¿Y estás cien por cinto seguro de que Louis me querrá ahí?” 

“Estoy seguro de que estará increíblemente feliz de verte. Créeme.” 

“Está bien. ¿Qué hay de los regalos?” 

David se ríe por lo bajo. “Bueno, ya que él bastante bien tiene todo lo que quiere, no juntaremos dinero para un regalo más grande. Cada quien con el suyo.” 

“Vale.” Dice Harry, y a pesar de que la fiesta es dentro de casi un mes, ya siente mariposas en su estómago al pensar en eso. “Te veo el 24 entonces. ¿Cómo a qué hora?” 

“A las ocho, así podemos a llevar a Louis como a las nueve, nueve y media.” 

“Genial.” 

“Bueno, tengo que comenzar a llamar a todos ahora y organizarlos. Bye, Harry.” 

“Bye.” 

Harry cuelga y exhala. Aún faltan veinticuatro días para la fiesta sorpresa por el cumpleaños de Louis, así que está seguro de que se calmará a sí mismo para entonces. Veinticuatro días es mucho tiempo. 

 

**× × ×**

 

Como resulta ser, veinticuatro días pasan más rápido de lo que alguien podría imaginar. Harry ha estado ocupado con exámenes, proyectos de último minuto y tareas, así que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se estaba acercando Noche Buena, y además el cumpleaños de Louis. 

Es jueves por la mañana y escucha entre sueños cuando hay un fuerte golpe en la puerta, como si alguien hubiera muerto en el corredor, o tal vez es el chico marihuano de nuevo repartiendo muy buena hierba gratis. 

Harry se incorpora con un quejido y va hacia la puerta, ignorando por completo las quejas de Xander. En cuanto abre la puerta, Niall y Barbara lo capturan en un abrazo tan violentamente que casi se caen todos. 

“¿Qué mierda están haciendo aquí?” Se ríe, por primera vez en Dios sabrá cuánto. No ha visto a sus amigos en mucho tiempo (además de por Skype). 

“¡Venimos a llevarte a comer por Noche Buena!” Dice Niall, palmeando su espalda. 

“Y luego iremos a la fiesta sorpresa de Louis juntos.” Agrega Barbara con una sonrisa en su rostro. Harry trata de no mostrar ningún tipo de emoción ante sus palabras, y en vez de eso decide echar un vistazo al reloj en la pared. 

“¿Ya es mediodía? Mierda.” Gime mientras abre su closet para buscar algo que ponerse. “¿Vamos a regresar a mi dormitorio antes de la fiesta?” 

Niall asiente y Harry termina escogiendo algunas prendas básicas para salir a comer y luego comprar regalos para Louis. No tiene idea de qué darle, especialmente porque no sabe cómo reaccionará el chico cuando lo vea más tarde esta noche. Literalmente está aterrado. 

“Además, tú vas a comprarme de comer porque pagué la cuota de veinte libras por el alcohol.” Anuncia a través de la puerta mientras Harry se baña. 

Ya que ambos vinieron en tren, Harry termina conduciendo al centro comercial Arndale en el Austin Healey. Se estacionan detrás del enorme centro comercial y pelean sobre dónde comer todo el camino hasta la zona de comida. Eventualmente se deciden por KFC y Harry compra para todos una cubeta familiar con papas y sodas grandes para hacerlos felices. 

“¿Entonces qué ha pasado con ustedes, chicos?” Pregunta Harry una vez que se sientan en una mesa en medio y comienzan a comer. 

“Bueno, sabes bien todo porque te lo decimos por Skype, así que _nosotros_ deberíamos ser los que te preguntemos _a ti_ cómo has estado, porque has sido muy reservado últimamente.” 

Harry pone los ojos en blanco y baja la vista hacia las alitas de pollo. “Saben cómo he estado. Sin hablar con Louis y siendo miserable, eso es lo que ha sido mi vida como por los últimos tres meses. Literalmente tengo miedo de abrir Tumblr o Instagram y ver su cara.” 

“¿Por qué?” Pregunta Niall, confundido.  

“Porque si lo veo, entonces comenzaré a sentirme aún peor de lo que ya me siento y… no sé. Sólo tengo miedo de ver su cara porque eso me recordará lo mucho que lo amo y el jodido imbécil que fui.” 

“Creo que sólo deberías explicarle hoy en la noche. Después de medianoche, cuando todos canten feliz cumpleaños, sólo llévalo a un lugar apartado y díselo. Estoy segura de que te escuchará.” Sugiere Barbara con esperanza en su voz. 

Harry da una mordida a su comida. “Pero no si está borracho. Ya saben cómo se pone después de que ha bebido un poco. Irascible e irritable. Honestamente no sé cómo vaya a terminar todo, pero si me dice que me vaya y no me quiere allí, entonces me iré sin pensarlo dos veces y lo consideraré como un cierre.” 

“¿Quieres apostar a que se reconciliaran hoy?” Propone Barbara, inclinándose hacia adelante sobre sus codos y sonriendo de lado. 

“Sí.” 

“Apuesto a que ustedes dos se reconciliarán y arreglarán las cosas en la noche. ¿Y tú apuestas a que no?” 

Harry asiente. Sabe que no es en su favor apostar en contra, pero está tratando de ser realista por una vez. 

“Cincuenta libras.” Niall entra a la conversación. Harry y Barbara aceptan antes de estrechar sus manos. 

“Ahora.” Comienza Harry, empujando el bote vacío a un lado y dando unas palmaditas sobre su estómago. “Veamos si podemos encontrar algo para Louis.” 

 

**× × ×**

 

Harry termina comprándole una cobijita muy esponjosa (para el sofá de abajo porque Louis acostumbra quedarse dormido ahí y siempre despierta con frío a menos que Harry esté… _estuviera_ allí para taparlo o cargarlo hasta arriba), un paquete especial de todas las temporadas de Breaking Bad con material extra y detrás de escenas (así Louis puede acurrucarse debajo de la manta que Harry le compró mientras ve su programa favorito), y un tapete para la entrada que dice ‘vete a la mierda’ (porque Louis se lo había mencionado hace meses cuando salieron de compras pero lo olvidó –bueno, Harry no). 

Sólo espera que al mayor le guste el regalo en vez de aventárselo encima y mandarlo a su casa –como asume que terminarán las cosas hoy. 

Regresan al dormitorio y para su suerte, Xander no está ahí, lo cual significa que los tres pueden cambiarse y bañarse en paz. 

Harry elige una camisa blanca, un blazer negro, jeans negros y sus converse blancos a juego con la camisa. Entra a la ducha después de que Barbara ha terminado, y media hora después ya están listos para irse. 

Decir que Harry está histérico e hiperventilando durante el trayecto en taxi sería un eufemismo. Nunca había estado así de nervioso en su vida, ni siquiera durante ese periodo de tiempo en que estuvo esperando su carta de aceptación. El regalo de Louis descansa sobre su regazo, y no puede evitar mover sus piernas de arriba para abajo a lo largo del viaje en auto. Se siente como si fuera a vomitar o simplemente desmayarse, pero antes de que siquiera pueda hacer algo de eso, el taxi se detiene frente a la casa de Louis. 

No hay autos afuera (a todos se les fue indicado que viajaran en taxi o algo más excepto en auto), pero hay luz proveniente de la ventana de la sala de estar, lo cual significa que la gente ya se encuentra dentro. 

Harry le paga al conductor antes de subir las escaleras hacia la puerta de Louis y tocar el timbre. Stan abre, y por un segundo parece impresionado por ver a Harry, pero luego sonríe y les da la bienvenida. 

Dejan los regalos en el mostrador en forma de isla en la cocina, donde están todos los demás regalos, antes de unirse a los demás en el living. Harry pasa algún tiempo saludando a los chicos que estaban en el equipo, a algunos de los amigos de Louis que reconoce, y a Sophia quien sonríe y lo abraza. 

“Louis estará aquí en quince minutos.” Le dice ella cuando están afuera en el pórtico, fumando. “Liam me acaba de escribir.” 

“¿Están todos aquí?” 

“Sí, ustedes eran los últimos que debían llegar.” 

Harry se muerde el labio y baja la vista hacia sus pies. 

En cuanto terminan sus cigarrillos, Niall sale y les dice que Louis está en camino con los chicos y que debería llegar en menos de cinco minutos, así que Harry y Sophia lo siguen hacia adentro. 

El corazón y el estómago de Harry se vuelven locos, y se siente como si fuera a desfallecer. 

Alguien apaga la luz del living y todos esperan a que el auto de Louis se detenga en la cochera. Eventualmente escuchan un motor corriendo afuera antes de que se apague y una puerta sea abierta. 

Ahora sólo es cuestión de segundos antes de que Louis entre y sea sorprendido. 

La puerta se abre y hay un silencio sepulcral, y Louis ni siquiera llega a decir nada cuando enciende la luz de la sala, porque todos saltan y gritan ‘¡Sorpresa!’ al mismo tiempo. 

Louis se asusta al principio, sus ojos caen en el letrero colgando del techo deseándole un feliz cumpleaños número 24, y se pone una mano en el pecho. 

“Dios bendito.” Exhala. “No puedo creer esto.” 

Luce genuinamente feliz y sorprendido, pero todo eso se esfuma cuando Harry hace contacto visual con él. Se siente como si ambos se congelaran por una fracción de segundo, antes de que Louis desvíe la vista y comience a saludar y agradecerle a todos. 

La mitad de la gente presente se va al living con sus bebidas, y la otra mira espera en la cocina a que Louis abra sus regalos. Louis desenvuelve cosas para su auto, decoraciones de Navidad, cosas para su casa, etcétera. Cuando llega al regalo de Harry y saca el paquete de Breaking Bad, sus ojos se iluminan. Luego saca la frazada y el tapete.

“¡Esto es jodidamente geniaaal! ¿Quién me lo compró?” 

Nadie dice nada, así que Harry levanta una mano tímidamente. Cuando Louis lo ve, su expresión se vuelve seria y pone los presentes de vuelta en la bolsa. Murmura un ‘gracias’ por lo bajo antes de abrir otros dos regalos y luego gritarle a todos que vayan a conseguir algo de beber. 

Al final se trasladan al salón después de servirse sus bebidas, y David pone una USB en los amplificadores de Louis antes de comenzar un playlist de fiesta.

 “Bueno, eso fue incómodo.” Dice Harry en el oído de Niall cuando todos comienzan a bailar o hacer sus propias cosas. Ellos están en un rincón en el living, de pie bastante cerca el uno del otro, así pueden escucharse mutuamente sobre la fuerte música.

“¿Por qué?” Grita Niall, llevando su oreja más ceca a la boca del otro.

“¡Porque su expresión cambió totalmente cuando vio que el regalo era mío!”

Niall no parece estar prestándole mucha atención, así que Harry sigue su línea visual y eventualmente se topa con Barbara y una chica, quienes están platicando. Harry inmediatamente reconoce a la chica como Marnie, la vieja amiga de Niall.

“¿Qué pasa con eso?” Pregunta Harry.

“Nada. Sólo es raro, eso es todo.”

“¿Tú y Marnie eran algo?”

Niall asiente, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza. “Cuando éramos más chicos, pero ahora ella está comprometida. Se comprometió el mes pasado, creo. Como sea, sobre ti y Louis. Deberías ir a hablar con él.”

“¿Hablar con él cuándo? No puedo ir hacia él cuando está alguien más presente.”

“Estaré al pendiente de una oportunidad, ¿vale?”

Harry se encoge de hombros, porque no tiene idea de lo que le diría a Louis si llegara a hablar con él.

No tiene tiempo de preocuparse por eso, sin embargo, porque Ander sale de la nada y le pregunta si quiere bailar. Harry acepta por supuesto, ya que es un buen tipo, y muy pronto Barbara también viene a jalar a Niall hacia el hervidero de gente que se encuentra bailando al ritmo de Avicii.

Están bastante cerca el uno del otro, Harry y Ander, pero no podría importarle una mierda, honestamente. Louis no le ha dicho nada todavía (a pesar de que están haciendo contacto visual a través de la habitación muy frecuentemente), así que sólo quiere emborracharse hasta no poder caminar bien, y tal vez olvidarse de todo lo que está sintiendo.

Mañana es Navidad y su padre está en París con Kathy, así que no tiene nada más que hacer aparte de ponerse asquerosamente borracho.

Ander desaparece en la cocina para ir por otra ronda de bebidas, así que es entonces cuando Niall se acerca a él y le dice que lo acompañe arriba porque algunos chicos van a compartir un porro y Stan lo invitó.

“¿Estás seguro de que no sobro?” Le pregunta Harry mientras suben las escaleras. Sabe que lo que ha bebido, combinado con la hierba, lo pondrá increíblemente mal.

“Sí, estoy seguro.” Dice Niall, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras abre la puerta de la habitación de invitados.

Los ojos de Harry automáticamente caen en Louis, quien está sentado en la orilla de la cama junto a Stan. Oli, Luke y Zayn también están allí, pero es un hábito de Harry sólo tener ojos para Louis.

Louis no dice nada cuando hacen contacto visual, así que Harry se sienta entre Niall y Luke, lo más alejado posible de él.

Stan hace los honores y enciende el porro antes de pasárselo a Luke, porque Louis no quiere fumar ya que está a la mitad de la Premier League y no quiere que Van Gaal lo descubra, de otra forma sería echado del equipo.

Harry toma dos largas caladas después de Luke, pero no siente nada así que se lo pasa a Niall. Corren el cigarro cuatro veces hasta que se ha terminado y ya nadie tiene ganas de más. Pese a todo lo que ha bebido y fumado, para nada se siente afectado por las sustancias; tal vez porque Louis está exactamente frente a él, mirando hacia cualquier parte excepto en dirección de Harry.

“Y entonces, ¿quién quiere tomar algunos shots?” Sugiere Niall y no espera por la respuesta de nadie antes de salir por la puerta. Todos a excepción de Louis y Harry lo siguen, porque el mayor tiene que guardar la cajita de plata y los restos del porro deben ser tirados a la basura.

Harry no está seguro de por qué se quedó atrás, pero por alguna razón está determinado a hacer que Louis hable con él. El futbolista aparentemente tiene otras ideas, porque no dice nada más mientras sale al balcón.

Harry lo sigue, y a pesar de que son las únicas personas en la tranquilidad de la noche, con la música amortiguada proviniendo de abajo, Louis seguirá sin mirarlo.

“Lou.” Dice Harry, y realmente desea que su voz no se hubiera roto con esa palabra de tres letras.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Louis levanta la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos apropiadamente, por primera vez en tres meses enteros. Harry se siente como si estuviera a punto de romper en llanto.

Louis desvía la mirada cuando enciende su cigarrillo y se inclina contra la barandilla. Harry hace lo mismo, buscando algo que decir.

“No me hagas vivir sin ti.” Es lo único que dice.

Louis no dice nada, pero Harry lo ve inhalar, como si estuviera a punto de hablar. Y lo hace, eventualmente.

“Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo.”

El corazón de Harry se siente como si fuera a un millón de millas por hora. “¿Puedes sólo… permitir que te explique? Por favor. Un minuto, eso es todo lo que pido.”

“Hazlo, entonces.” Dice Louis, su voz amarga pero con un ligero temblor en ella.

“Xander me siguió después del juego hasta los vestidores, y cuando le dije que dejara de seguirme porque sólo estaba provocando problemas, me dijo que me mostraría un problema de verdad y me besó. Duró como tres segundos, y lo empujé inmediatamente.” Comienza, la mirada gacha, clavada en sus manos, antes de continuar. “Y no quise decirte porque no quería lastimarte y hacer la gran cosa de algo tan insignificante que fue menos que absolutamente nada. No quería que peleáramos por algo… irrelevante. No significó nada. No he hablado con él desde entonces.”

Una vez que ha terminado, levanta la vista al frente, sin atreverse a mirar a Louis. Dijo todo lo que tenía que decir, y ahora es turno del otro de decir algo.

“Debiste de haberme dicho en el momento en que pasó. Yo no… He tenido tiempo para pensar y… también fue mi culpa. Estaba borracho y triste y no te di oportunidad de explicarme bien. Tenía tanto miedo de que no me lo dijeras porque no confiabas en mí y de que eso fuera algo que valía la pena ocultar. He visto gente en la vida de mi mamá engañarla y abandonarla, y eso es… así es como todo empieza. Con mentiras y cosas que no significan nada. Por eso es porque estaba tan asustado y absolutamente devastado cuando me enteré por el maldito _Herrera_ y no por ti.”

Harry pone los ojos en blanco. “Él exageró un poco, también… no duró tanto. Louis, _tienes_ que creerme cuando te digo que no fue nada. No podría vivir conmigo mismo si no lo hicieras. Joder, en verdad odio cuando estamos peleados.”

Louis pone su cigarrillo en el cenicero que se encuentra en la mesa detrás de él y luego se vuelve de nuevo para mirar a Harry. “Yo también. Lo siento.”

Su corazón instantáneamente se llena de calor. “Lo siento.” Le dice, y es verdad.

Louis avanza hacia adelante y atrae a Harry en uno de sus abrazos típicos; donde su rostro está enterrado en el pecho del rizado y la barbilla del más alto descansa sobre su cabeza.

“Te extrañe mucho.” Murmura en la camisa de Harry, estrujándolo aún más fuerte.

“Yo también, no tienes idea. No podía dormir, no podía comer.”

Louis resopla. “Ahora estás siendo sobredramático.”

“¡Claro que no! Lo juro. Todas esas llamadas y mensajes rechazados me hicieron morir un poco por dentro.”

“Simplemente no podía hablar contigo… Estaba tan asustado. Y ni siquiera sé por qué, soy un idiota.” Admite Louis.

Antes de que Harry pueda decir algo, Barbara entra y se detiene cuando los ve en el balcón.

“Eh… Odio interrumpir esto, pero Niall literalmente está inconsciente. Creo que es hora de irnos.”

Harry asiente, aunque no quiere soltar a Louis. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

“Te espero afuera. Él ya está en el taxi.”

“Está bien, estaré ahí en un minuto.”

Barbara le desea un feliz cumpleaños otra vez antes de salir por la puerta.

“¿Podemos como… vernos mañana para almorzar o algo? Así podemos hablar de… nosotros. Cosas.” Sugiere Harry, dejándolo ir de su abrazo.

“Tengo que estar en casa de mi mamá en Doncaster para el lunch, pero volveré para la cena. Haré reservaciones en algún sitio.”

“Está bien.” Sonríe Harry. “Hablamos mañana.”

Louis asiente y lo guía hacia abajo. Antes de ver a Harry salir por la puerta, lo atrae por un beso.

Se siente bien, besar a Louis de nuevo después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

“Te amo.” Susurra Louis contra sus labios.

Harry está impactado por esas palabras, porque definitivamente no las esperaba. Antes de poder decirlo de vuelta, alguien está jalando a Louis hacia dentro y la puerta es cerrada de golpe.

En el camino de regreso a su casa, Harry se encuentra a sí mismo sonriendo mientras presiona su rostro contra la ventanilla. No había estado así de feliz en un tiempo.

 

**× × ×**

 

Harry despierta pasado el mediodía al día siguiente, con su cara recargada sobre el hombro de Niall. De alguna manera, los tres terminaron en su cama, pero Barbara no está por ningún lado.

Hay una nota de ella en la cabecera, diciendo que ya se fue porque tiene que estar en su casa a las 12pm para celebrar Navidad con su familia.

Piensa en si sería buena idea despertar a Niall para que pueda llegar a tiempo a su casa; después de todo, esa también es una razón por la que volvió a Manchester.

“Pero qué m… ¿qué quieres, Harry?” Masculla su amigo, casi golpeándolo con el codo.

“No sé cómo decirte eso, pero son las 2pm en el día de Navidad y tú estás en mi cama.”

Niall inmediatamente se incorpora. “Mierda. Joder. _Maldita sea_.”

Harry le ayuda haciéndole un poco de jugo de naranja y unas tostadas para aliviar su resaca mientras él está en el baño dándose una ducha.

“Te amo, sabes eso, ¿verdad?” Le dice el chico y agarra su tostada y se toma el jugo de un trago. “¿Puedes pedirme un taxi mientras trato de encontrar mi otro zapato?”

“Claro.”

Niall está saliendo por la puerta diez minutos después, pero no sin antes de asegurarse de darle un enorme y húmedo beso en la mejilla al rizado.

Todo lo que Harry tiene que hacer ahora es esperar hasta que Louis le llame con más información sobre su cita ‘tómalo o déjalo’ (como Barbara le llama).

Resulta que no tiene que espera tanto para que eso suceda, porque Louis le llama dos horas más tarde, cuando se encuentra en uno de los sillones acurrucado con Ernie y viendo The X Factor.

“Hola b-Harry. Estaré en tu casa para recogerte como en… tres horas. O en el dormitorio, lo que sea. ¿Está bien?”

“Sí. Estoy en mi casa.”

“Está bien. Acabo de salir de casa de mi mamá.”

“Okay. Bye.”

“Bye, Harry.”

En cuanto cuelga, se apresura a subir las escaleras para bañarse y elegir qué ponerse. Está muy nervioso por esta noche, pero tiene una sensación en su estómago de que las cosas resultarán bien. Algo que no sabe, sin embargo, es qué hacer o decir sobre la bomba del ‘te amo’ que Louis le lanzó anoche.

Sabe que ama a Louis; lo ha amado por más de cuatro meses hasta ahora, pero nunca lo ha dicho en voz alta. Principalmente porque tenía miedo de que Louis no sintiera lo mismo. Ahora que Harry sabe que lo hace, ¿qué lo está deteniendo en realidad? Su propia cobardía.

El timbre suena afuera más pronto de lo esperado, cuando acaba de terminar con su cabello. Se apresura a tomar su billetera, llaves y teléfono antes de bajar las escaleras.

Louis está esperando afuera en la puerta exterior con una jodida rosa en la mano. Está nevando y ya está oscuro, pero se ve hermoso bajo la tenue luz de las farolas.

“Hola.” Sonríe cuando sus ojos caen en Harry, quien cierra la puerta.

“Hey.” Exhala Harry y se inclina para besarlo.

Louis se para de puntitas, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry mientras profundiza en beso. Su corazón se vuelve loco y cada fibra de su cuerpo está en llamas.

El beso parece interminable; enmienda el tiempo perdido, las lágrimas derramadas y todas las veces en que Harry deseó que Louis estuviera con él.

Cuando eventualmente se separan, Louis toma un paso hacia atrás y le extiende la rosa.

“Sé que está nevando y la rosa probablemente se marchitará, pero en verdad quería darte una. Una especie de… regalo de Navidad/reconciliación, ¿supongo?”

Harry sonríe. “Tú eres el mejor regalo de Navidad que podría pedir.”

Louis rueda los ojos, pero la ternura en su rostro lo traiciona.

“Sobre lo que dijiste ayer… no tuve oportunidad de decirlo de vuelta.” Comienza Harry.

“Oh, no tienes- no sé por qué dije eso. Creo que yo sólo… se sentía correcto en ese momento. Y ahora. Y muchas veces antes, pero estaba tan asustado de decirlo. No quiero que lo digas porque te sientes obligado a hacerlo. Quiero que lo digas cuando lo sientas. Eso me haría feliz.” Dice Louis, y toma una gran respiración una vez que ha terminado de hablar tan rápido.

“Lou.” Sonríe Harry, colocando una mano en su hombro. “Lo sé. ¿Entonces a dónde vamos?”

“Hay un restaurante muy acogedor a unas calles de aquí, lo vi cuando venía para acá. Podemos hablar ahí si quieres.”

Harry asiente y no pierde más tiempo antes de tomar su mano. Sus dedos se entrelazan por costumbre, y encajan tan perfectamente juntos que no puede ser coincidencia.

“Sabes… Llegué a una conclusión, de por qué peleamos tan feo esa noche.” Dice Louis dos minutos después.

“Ilumíname.” Harry sonríe de lado, dándole un apretoncito a su mano.

“Sabes, no deberías preocuparte cuando discutimos, porque significa que aún queda algo por lo que luchar.”

“Tienes razón.”

Louis se detiene y se vuelve a mirarlo. “No sé lo que vaya a pasar de aquí en adelante, pero sé que quiero estar contigo tanto como me lo permitas.”

La cara de Harry se parte en una sonrisa. “Te amo.”

La forma en que los ojos de Louis se iluminan por las palabras hace que todo valga la pena. Todo el dolor por el que tuvo que pasar, todas las noches en vela, todo.

Louis presiona sus labios juntos, y aunque hace frío afuera, Harry se siente completamente cálido.

“Sabes que eres tú, ¿cierto?” Murmura Harry en su boca, atrayéndolo más cerca con una mano en su nuca.

Louis suelta una risita por lo bajo. “Eso espero.”

**“Siempre has sido tú.”**

_**fin** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado la historia. Como siempre, muchas gracias por haber leído, votado y comentado.  
> Les deseo un muy buen año nuevo. Cumplan sus metas, luchen por sus anhelos y sean muy felices.  
> Espero que nos sigamos leyendo en 2016.  
> Muchos abrazos y mucho amor,  
> -Amelie.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://ameliestrike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> [ohnoamelie](http://www.twitter.com/ohnoamelie)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> PD: Estaré traduciendo la nueva historia de esta autora, aquí les dejo el sumario y el [trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gprDfAgsGA%20). La [historia](https://www.wattpad.com/story/57509679) ya se encuentra en mi perfil de Wattpad y, si todo marcha bien, publicaré el primer capítulo el 1ro de enero.  
>  
> 
> _AU. Harry Styles es un agente de la MI6 en una misión para descubrir quien está planeando asesinar al Primer Ministro. Louis Tomlinson es un buscado asesino profesional contratado por la MI6 para matar a quien sea que trate de herir al Primer Ministro. A Louis no se le dan las relaciones, pero se le da Harry. Presentando a Niall como entrenador de Harry, a Liam como su jefe y a Zayn como su camarada._
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
> 


End file.
